Forgotten Enemy
by Embemxrabbit
Summary: An exciting fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh series of the Watership Down Tv Series. The warren once again struggles with an enemy warren, and a plague of elil deep in winter, men on the Down, The Black Rabbit repaying a favor and the sadistic mind games of the enemy's mystic, Cloud.
1. Forgotten Enemy

The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters and concepts behind Watership Down are the work of Richard Adams. Many of the additional characters in the series, however, belong to Alltime/Decode, though extra additional characters that have appeared only on my fanfiction belong to me such as Walnut, Honey,Brunnea,Swift,Iris,Rosa,Spring,Ash and Ivy, I am just borrowing the characters for this fansite, and I mean no-one any harm by this. I am in no way connected with any of the people mentioned above.

These episodes are continued on from the offical third series, a few notes for those who have never seen the third series, Campion is alive, Hazel and his warren go to revenge on Efrafa where it is destroyed and Woundwort goes to his home warren, Darkhaven and eventually leads war to Watership Down after finding out its location from Campion.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental.

**The rabbits stood around the piles of scattered soil and respectfully bowed their heads, closing their eyes in pain. A grey rabbit, with a distinctive fur collar nodded to the brown rabbit beside him. Campion and Bigwig dropped their shoulders slowly and the silver figure on their backs fell with a dull thud to the bottom of the deep pit. The two does, Blackberry and Primrose silently dug at the sides at the top of the grave, scattering fresh soil over the still dead body. Once a thin layer existed they returned to the circle that had formed all around.**

**The sun was setting, illuminating the state of the down. It was dull and trampled with cracks in the earth like it had been through a terrible drought. But the rabbits here didn't care, about this or how exhausted they were. One by one a few adults approached the grave and dropped in a branch of holly carried in their mouths. It was to symbolise Frith's promise to all rabbits and everlasting life in the world beyond. Hawkbit, Dandelion, Bigwig, Campion, Blackberry and Fiver gave their offering and waited for the last rabbit. Hazel gently gave the warren's last gift to the silver buck, and said quietly, "Dear Frith, my heart had joined the thousand, for my friend stopped running today. Thank you for saving us, Silverweed."**

Chapter One

Forgotten Enemy

The sun reflected off the leaves of the large beech tree, glittering and sparkling in the midst of the quiet morning. The air had a still feel to it and was heavy due to the storm of the magic the day before. Thin cracks ran here and there across the down and the warren below was littered with the fallen soil from the great tremor of the skies opening the day before and death itself descending.

Blackberry cautiously sniffed the air for predators then slid out of the warren entrance and hopped to the edge of the large hill. She was a just below average sized doe with rare silver grey fur and sapphire blue eyes. Looking down at the rolling fields she began to think. About yesterday, where the last battle took place here on the down and where Woundwort had been finally stopped. Where a rabbit, one of the loyalist and most compassionate she had met, gave his life for them all and this beautiful warren. Most important of all to her was the fact that a certain brown buck had finally come to live at Watership Down after seasons of waiting and pain.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by Campion himself, who had noticed her absence in the burrow and had been searching. Seeing her, the large sienna coloured buck sighed with relief and quietly joined her, following her gaze. He had always loved the view from up here.

"You're up early," Campion commented, sneaking a look at her expression. His intense dark green eyes looked intently to her.

"I had some thinking to do," Blackberry replied, turning to face him. Together they glanced at the top of the hill they were on and their ears sagged in despair, though it was still breathtaking in the morning rays.

At that moment the rest of the warren spread out to silflay. Hazel, who had spotted Campion and Blackberry, went over to speak to them. He was a chestnut fawn colour with a distinctive dark brown strip down from his ears to his nose on his face that himself and his younger brother, Fiver, shared. He was the kind leader of the warren and had won his way to the top by his quick wit and skilful thinking. He was respected and loved by all.

"Congratulations for finally making it here to live at Watership Down," Hazel said to Campion, smiling.

"Thanks, Hazel. I don't think I could be happier anywhere else. It's certainly a nice change," he replied joyfully. His mind had wondered back to the dark days of Efrafa and slavery and his fight for his soul at Darkhaven in the spring.

"By the way, there is a meeting today at Ni-Frith in the Honeycomb. It's nothing big. We're just holding some sort gathering to symbolise a new start."

"We'll be there, Hazel," Blackberry answered.

The rabbits bent down to enjoy the long, fresh grass that the semi-warm, wet season of autumn brought.

Blackberry soon departed to fulfil her duties as healer thanks to her wide knowledge of healing herbs.

Campion knew she would be gone for a while due to the many injuries of the day before. His own injuries still stung from the herbs that had been put on his wounds. After finishing silflay he went to join Hazel under the large beech tree that housed their warren to talk about the upcoming meeting.

The rabbits assembled in a large circle. Hazel looked around; it consisted of Hawkbit, Dandelion, Pipkin, Clover, Holly, Strawberry, Captain Broom, Campion, Blackberry, Fiver, Spartina then Bigwig to his right and Primrose to his left. The three youngest rabbits, not quite still kittens, were still below.

"First I need to appoint one more Owsla captain, so that there are two to lead the Owsla. As decided between me and Bigwig. It was decided that warren safety was priority. We want to keep this peace." Hazel's paw paused in mid air from explaining his point. He looked over directly to a buck to his left. "Campion, you are appointed as Captain of Owsla."

Blackberry looked pleasantly surprised and Campion was very proud. He had been secretly worried about fitting in here, especially after his role in Efrafa and had been concerned about how to act in this warren. With this he could just be himself. Spartina, a dark grey female from Darkhaven, looked very annoyed and shot Bigwig a 'what about me?' look.

"I am going to send out patrols into Darkhaven, the surrounding territory, Efrafa or what remains of it and other places. Strawberry, Hawkbit, Dandelion and Captain Broom you go into Efrafa and check the whole place for fresh tracks but be careful, it may collapse further. Clover and Pipkin, you are to go around the down and check for a possible sighs of life by any other rabbits. Myself, Primrose, Bigwig, Fiver, Holly and Spartina will go around the perimeter of Darkhaven and finally, Campion and Blackberry, go directly into Darkhaven since you know the warren best. Be sure to go the Redstone route. Remember, we are looking for survivors from the enemy. You have your orders. Go!"

The rabbits scurried off in opposite directions once grouped together. Campion turned his head so that his good eye was looking at Blackberry. "Ready?"

"Let's go," she replied, with an excited gleam in her eyes. It was just like old times in Darkhaven, her and Campion on a mission.

"Why was Campion made captain and I'm not even in the Owsla?" Spartina demanded to Bigwig, as soon as the down had cleared a bit.

"Am, well we had our reasons," Bigwig stammered. The truth was he had disagreed with Hazel to promote her into the Owsla because he was concerned about her safety. Not that he would ever tell her.

"Such as?" Spartina asked.

"Come on, Spartina. There is going to be nothing to do around here in the Owsla anyway."

"Hurry up, Spartina, Bigwig. We have work to do!" Hazel ordered.

Bigwig sighed with relief and hoped to put that discussion off to later.

...

The night was advancing quickly on the late autumn evening. The sun's last rays made the hills red shadows as Campion and Blackberry made their way across the canal on their way to Redstone warren.

"We should find a place to rest soon," said Campion, looking into the murky waters below. He made a face at the faint reflection of himself. He had never been content with his appearance since the cave-in that had physically and mentally scarred him forever. The whole left side of his face was scarred and he was half-blind. The top of the ear on the same side had been torn clean off though he still had his full hearing.

"It's the rabbit inside that counts, Campion," Blackberry said comfortingly.

Campion turned his back and sighed quietly. She might believe that, but she was his mate and would say anything to make him feel better. He tried to put out of his head the time when he had seen the warren's kittens for the first time and they had run away _screaming._ He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the side reflection of himself anymore.

Just then rain thundered down, rippling the water so that it was no longer a shining mirror. The two rabbits turned and bolted for the forest to find a place to settle.

...

"These are strange tracks," Hazel remarked, then moved aside for Bigwig to have a look.

"There is a familiar feel about the scent as well," Bigwig mused. His expert nose twitched suspiciously.

"There are too few tracks for there to be a warren nearby, yet too many for a patrol," Hazel said.

"Maybe there're from Hickory and Marigold's new warren?" Primrose suggested. "Or the tracks they made when they left last night. I still feel terrible."

The Redstone warren had taken refuge at Watership Down after their own warren had been destroyed by man. They had valiantly helped them in the great fight, but they weren't trained in the military, unlike their allies and enemies and so faced the greatest loss. Unable to face it anymore, they upped and left last night with their dead, but still on good terms with the other rabbits.

"No, it's not their scent and there would be many more tracks for their remaining warren members. Let's follow it and see if we can catch up with our unknown friends," Bigwig decided for them.

"Maybe we should just go back home, hmm? It might be enemies," Fiver asked timidly. The runt of the older rabbits was a gifted visionary and could always tell if a situation was safe or potentially dangerous.

"Why? Did you have a vision?" Holly asked nervously. The middle aged cloud grey pierced Fiver with his black eyes in his concern.

"No, just a faint tingle like it's something from the past," Fiver said apprehensively.

"Let's watch ourselves then," Bigwig said, remembering the other times he didn't believe Fiver's visions before it was too late.

The six rabbits once again set off into the dark gloom, if not a little more carefully.

...

"Blackberry, wake up," Campion whispered urgently, placing his paw on her back to rouse her whilst staring urgently ahead. He ears were pinned forward and he was crouched ready to spring.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Blackberry asked sleepily. She sat up as quietly as possible and stared intently at him until he noticed.

"I thought I heard….yes, there it is again," Campion replied. He winced when he disturbed the leaves under him when he tried to rise. His owsla instincts reawakened along with his need to protect his mate.

"Wait here. I think I heard more rabbits nearby," Campion instructed. He never took his sight off where he thought the danger lay.

"Partners are equal," Blackberry said with a fierce gleam in her eyes. She rose as well to prove her point.

"Well, okay but stay close to me," said Campion reluctantly.

The two rabbits snuck stealthily through the night, following the path that their sharp ears set.

They looked through a gap in a hedge and saw a small group of adult rabbits standing in a clearing, looking closely at something on the ground. At that moment Blackberry gasped causing a dun coloured rabbit to jump at her and pin her roughly to the ground. She froze in her shock and her breath stopped. Campion growled fiercely and knocked the rabbit off Blackberry but was overpowered by the rest of the group. He struggled ferociously against the other bucks that had him held fast. He contorted his face in pain as they held him so fast against the ground he couldn't move an inch.

"Don't hurt him! He was only defending me," Blackberry said desperately. She struggled to meet the eyes of the main attacker.

"Blackberry, is that you?" asked the buck that had attacked her earlier.

"Yes, Walnut. It's me," Blackberry sighed reluctantly. She regretfully looked at the buck who had strived for her attentions so many times in Sandleford when they were just yearlings.

"But you left. You were believed to be dead!" Walnut replied. He sounded unsure and a little confused.

Campion stopped struggling and looked in confusion at Blackberry, trying to catch her eye without success.

"Obviously I'm not, but I'll talk to you after you let Campion go!"

"Campion?"

Walnut looked at the scarred light brown rabbit and was instantly jealous of this stranger but ordered his Owsla to release him at Blackberry's orders.

"What is he to you?" Walnut asked.

"He's with me and don't be so shallow!" Blackberry snapped, annoyed. Guessing rightly that Walnut was judging Campion by his appearance.

"He doesn't seem to be too nice in the inside either," Walnut remarked, rubbing the shoulder that had been knocked by him.

"You did attack me you know, but never mind that. Sandleford warren was destroyed. How did you get out?" Blackberry asked quietly as Campion joined her with a subdued expression.

"It's a long story. Is there a warren nearby where we could discuss it comfortably?" asked one of the other bucks that attacked Campion.

"Yes. We're all tired and the weather isn't brilliant. Can we go to your warren?" another inquired, then introduced herself as Honey.

"We can't lead you there. Our chief sent us on a mission and a job begun is a job done," Campion said, repeating an owsla saying. In fact he really just didn't want to stop and chat to these rabbits anymore and was silently annoyed about being in the dark about this buck.

"Blackberry, can you lead us there?" Walnut turned to her, purposefully ignoring Campion.

"I just told you that she's with me," Campion said with growing frustration.

"I was talking to her, not her mate the 'brave captain of owsla'," Walnut growled, mocking Campion.

Campion jumped at Walnut, lightning quick, giving him a slash across the chest. Walnut reacted by biting down hard on Campion's injured ear, causing him to yelp sharply in red hot pain.

"Campion, Walnut, stop it! I can speak for myself." Blackberry hopped over and helped Campion stand. His left ear was bleeding since the old wound had been reopened. Blackberry stared at Walnut in hate and her eyes flashed.

"You didn't want to know me before so just go away and leave me in peace!"

"What? Leave you with this unworthy and ugly rabbit? What about us?"

"Come on, Campion, let's go!" Blackberry said, sensing another fight between the two bucks.

Campion seemed undecided and torn on decision and was still crouched ready to spring when there was a rustle as a band of familiar rabbits appeared round the edge of the trees. It was the other patrol.

"Blackberry, what's going on? Campion, why are you standing like that?" Hazel asked, confused and wary.

Then he saw the other rabbits. "By Frith, it can't be… Walnut and Honey?"

"It is Hazel. Isn't it? Walnut asked.

"It is, but no one else escaped and … you should be dead."

The orange, yellow doe called Honey repeated what her mate, Pebble, had already said. "It's a long story. Could we go back to your warren and discuss it there?"

"Of course, come this way. Blackberry, Campion, are you not coming to join us?"

"No, Hazel. We'll continue our journey," Blackberry replied with her back to them.

Hazel sensed the tension and followed the others across into the bushes.

"Campion, are you alright?" Bigwig asked, looking at his bleeding ear with concern.

"I'll be alright in a while, Bigwig," Campion said quietly. His pride hurt more than his ear.

Bigwig hesitated then hopped off. Blackberry turned round slowly to face Campion and started to clean his ear. He remained quiet and the darkness hid his expression. Blackberry stopped at gazed at him anxiously. "What is it? Is your wound hurting you terribly?"

"He's right Blackberry. I'm not right for you, and how could I ever think I was?" He raised his head to look at her, his eyes were dim and his other ear sacked. "I should just leave you to live at Watership Down and have a normal life."

"Campion, you saved my life four times. I think that makes us more than equal because I know what you are thinking. We have been over this hrair times, remember?" She went over and gave him an affectionate nuzzle. "Anyway, I love you…as you are."

Campion broke the gaze and looked away. He tried to believe all she had told him with all his heart but wasn't sure if he did. Her paw appeared on his arm so he smiled quickly and changed the subject.

"Blackberry, why were you so cold with him?"

"He attacked you didn't he?" Blackberry said unconvincingly, pretending to study the night sky. Her paw dropped and she hopped hesitantly forward as if to go back to their resting place.

"It's more than that," he pestered, looked her in the eye. "You can tell me anything, Blackberry."

"Before I left Sandleford because of Fiver's vision he was angry that I was leaving the warren with a group of bucks without his permission." Blackberry scoffed then paused before continuing, "He said I had disgraced him and he hoped the Black Rabbit would take us all."

"Blackberry, he didn't mean it. He was angry…" Campion said quietly. He was surprised to hear himself standing up for that insolent buck.

"It's all right, Campion. He meant it alright. I got over it." She sighed then straightened, put her nose to the air to follow a scent and followed the well known trail to Redstone.

...

Hazel led the five new rabbits into the Honeycomb and jumped up onto the large rock where the rabbits made their important announcements.

"So tell us your tale of survival and we'll tell you ours, Walnut." Hazel smiled.

Walnut told of the time when the men came with their fire and their thundersticks to clear out the warren. Himself and the rest had been on patrol and had just left when the men arrived, but unfortunately had returned in time to see the destruction of their home. They had been lucky. Hazel listened with increasing horror as the rabbits described in detail what had happened to his old friends. After, he told them the long story of their arrival to Watership Down and all their adventures, then about Efrafa and how Campion had risked his life for them all. The tale of the cave-in disturbed them all as the battle was told and how near to death they all were until Blackberry's clever idea was triggered and a large rock came falling down closing the entrance to the warren that Woundwort and his army had so desperately planned to use. Campion was thought to have died when he was crushed by the rock saving his old chief, Woundwort. Though he survived and once again was a spy for them against Woundwort at his newest warren, Darkhaven, along with Blackberry. He also told of how Campion was forced to lead Woundwort to Watership Down under the threat of Blackberry's death. The final battle was made magical under Hazel's descriptive words and the rabbits were entranced. He told of how Watership Down was saved by Silverweed's sacrifice when he called on the Black Rabbit of inle, the bringer of death, to stop the battle once and for all.

"And here we are," Hazel finished heavily.

"Wow, and you mean to say you haven't had a moment's peace during all that time?"

Before an answer was said Walnut interrupted, "You mean to say that that arrogant buck I met with Blackberry is the Campion of the story?"

"The same one. I got the impression that you two had already had had a nice chat when I arrived," Hazel said unhappily. "I don't encourage fighting in my warren and I advise you to leave Campion and Blackberry well alone if you plan to stay here. They've both been through a lot and they are happy together," Hazel ordered. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a patrol waiting. Feel free to make yourselves at home."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going to challenge the famous Campion so Blackberry can see who is the strongest," Walnut said confidently after Hazel had left. "'Legend'," he scoffed. "Please."

"But, Walnut, by the sound of it this Campion is a strong warrior! Can we please not cause trouble here?" Pebble begged him to see sense.

But Walnut had already departed the chamber, so the grey buck sighed and went to find Honey.


	2. Peace at Last?

Chapter Two

Peace at Last?

Hazel slid out of the warren entrance just in time to hear Primrose's call. "Hazel, come have a look at this!" Noticing the excitement in her voice he quickly ran to where she and Pipkin were standing near the bottom of the down.

"Clover and Pipkin missed these tracks; it's from Vervain and quite a lot of others," Primrose stated.

Sure enough there was a large set of criss-crossed tracks that suggested that the rabbits were in a hurry. Hazel stared at them in disbelief. "But that is impossible. The Black Rabbit got them all."

"Maybe some managed to get away?" Pipkin suggested fearfully.

"They might have I suppose." Hazel sighed. "Just when I thought this was all behind us. Right Primrose choose whoever else you see fit and bring back Blackberry and Campion. Myself and Bigwig will get the others, it's not safe for them out there."

Hazel speedily made his way to the top of the hill to get Bigwig while Primrose gathered Spartina, and deciding one was enough set out quickly to find her best friend and Campion before it was too late.

...

The builders had progressed a lot since Blackberry's last sighting of Redstone when she had witnessed the destruction. The men had already started to stack small building blocks in large piles and were busy measuring the ground.

Blackberry sighed deeply and diverted her eyes to the ground. She made to go forward but a paw gently stopped her.

"What is it?" Campion asked, missing nothing.

"I'm just thinking of Sandleford warren and that it's probably like this as well."

"You've got a new better home now.",

"Yes, and now a rabbit from the past has come back to haunt me."

"I won't let him bother you, Blackberry," Campion said with teeth gritted.

Blackberry looked at him and was worried how the two bucks would manage to live together when they obviously were prepared to fight at the slightest thing. Their two personalities clashed and her relationship to both didn't help.

"Let's get on to Darkhaven," Blackberry said determinedly.

The two rabbits slung along the bushes keeping out of sight of the men, and were both deep in thought.

...

"They definitely came this way, though the tracks seem to suggest there was a fight of some sort," Primrose muttered. "I hope there're all right."

"Maybe that was the fight I heard Hazel and Bigwig discussing, between Campion and Walnut," Spartina said.

"You're probably right. Then they went this way," Primrose said, following the trail with Spartina closely following.

Soon after, the two rabbits passed Redstone and followed the line along the bushes that Campion and Blackberry took.

...

Walnut went above ground to see what he could find out from the other rabbits about Campion that could possibly help him in his mission.

"Hello, I recognize you. You're from Sandleford as well, Pipkin isn't it?" Walnut said to the small sized, young rabbit that was at silflay.

"Yes, it is. How do you know I'm from Sandleford?" Pipkin asked suspiciously.

"Gather your friends, this might take a while," Walnut said, grinning.

...

The rabbits had passed several other rabbit tracks, all leading back to Darkhaven.

"Oh, I hope Primrose and Spartina get to Blackberry and Campion in time," Fiver said.

"I dread to think what Vervain and the rest would do to them," Bigwig said, shivering as a mental image formed in his mind.

"Right now our responsibility is Hawkbit, Dandelion, Captain Broom and Strawberry," Hazel said determinedly.

"You don't think they're at Efrafa yet, do you?" Fiver said anxiously.

"No, probably not. They aren't the most competent bunch of rabbits I've ever had in my owsla," Bigwig said, shaking his head in disgrace.

The three rabbits quickened their pace with increasing urgency.

...

Campion and Blackberry drew up to the small cliff overlooking the mining quarry that contained the warren, Darkhaven. It was a large scrap yard surrounded on all sides by precipitous cliff walls. They both remembered the time when they were held prisoner there not so long ago.

"Let's go down and see if there is any sign of any rabbits," Campion suggested.

They hopped stealthily down to the bottom of the large ravine and went over to their familiar sleeping quarters, searching for tracks.

"The only sign here of rabbits was four nights ago, when we were last here," Campion observed.

"Then why is there a fresh scent in the air? I don't understand," Blackberry said in confusion.

"I…I don't know, maybe it was Walnut and the others? I'm not sure though because I'm not very familiar with their scents."

"No, it's not their scent. Let's go home and see if Hazel knows about this," Blackberry said, while pivoting around and heading back the way they came.

...

"Hawkbit!" Bigwig shouted.

The small grey rabbit turned round in surprise. "What have I done now?"

"Shhh!" Hazel demanded silencing the bickering. "Into the bushes," he whispered.

The seven rabbits hopped into the bushes and lowered their breathing to silence as the sound of pounding feet approached. Vervain and a dozen others were running at top speed by the Watership Down rabbit's hiding place.

"It **is **Vervain!" Bigwig whispered excitedly.

"Let them go, we are too outnumbered and I don't think they are much of a threat," Hazel ordered.

"They were out to destroy us, Hazel! Remember what happened last time Vervain was allowed to go free?" Hawkbit said loudly.

"Shh, you're being too loud, Hawkbit. They'll find us," Fiver hissed.

Hawkbit sighed and started mumbling under his breath in his usual manner.

"They've gone. We'd better get home and I want to call a meeting," Hazel said, sighing.

...

The moonlight glinted off the back of the silvery blue rabbit as she climbed the Down, with the shadow of the other dark brown following her closely.

"Ha ha!" Walnut said triumphantly. "This is my perfect chance when Hazel isn't here." He grinned with satisfaction as he saw the two rabbits coming up the hill.

"Morning, Blackberry. Its lovely, isn't it?" Walnut said, looking at the moon. "Just like you," Walnut continued sweetly, completely ignoring Campion, so as to trigger a reaction.

Campion growled threateningly beside Blackberry, reminding Walnut that he was there.

"Not now, Walnut, not ever," Blackberry said with annoyance.

Walnut was about to reply when Campion stepped between them.

"You heard her." Campion was quietly quivering with anger.

Walnut jumped onto Campion's back in a flurry of activity and bit into his neck. Campion spun on the spot and twisted, managing to throw Walnut quite far. He smashed into the large beech tree, causing the whole warren to assemble above ground to see what the tremor was about.

Walnut swiped at the other buck and missed as the experienced captain of owsla stepped swiftly to the side, ducked, and responded by pushing his head into the other buck's chest, knocking the breath out of Walnut.

Campion hopped over to the black buck. "Stay away from her…. and me," he said panting. At that moment Hazel and the others arrived at the top of the hill.

"What's going on? I said no fighting to you before, Walnut! And Campion, I would have thought you would know better!" Hazel exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"He started it Hazel! I couldn't just stand there and let him play his mind games like a frightened kitten. Anyway, he isn't badly hurt," Campion said, as Walnut picked himself off the ground in disgrace and went straight over to Hazel.

"I need to speak to you, Hazel, at once." He looked over darkly at Campion before looking defiantly back at Hazel.

"Of course," Hazel replied, if not a little surprised at the buck's cheek when he was clearly not happy.

Hazel and Walnut headed to the warren entrance. Hazel stopped and whispered to Bigwig, "Don't tell the rest about our discovery yet and tell the others not to either."

Campion went over to Blackberry and smiled with a grimace of slight pain before suggesting they go underground to rest after their long journey. When they reached their burrow Blackberry turned and said with concern, "Did he hurt you badly, again?" She rubbed his ear and got to work on cleaning it from earlier.

"I think he came off worse this time to be honest." Campion laughed with occasional wincing because of his ear, which had begun to bleed afresh once the caked blood was cleared.

"Knock, knock," Bigwig laughed, while entering. "Just like me, can't say no to a fight eh, Campion? It's all about being a captain of owsla."

"I think I could manage to resist the temptation," Blackberry said, between cleaning.

"Anyway, Hazel wants to speak with you, Campion. About the fight," Bigwig said. Campion sighed.

"Can it not wait until morning, Bigwig? I'm very tired." He knew he was avoiding the inevitable.

"Probably could, I'll go tell him. Rest well, chum," Bigwig said, departing.

Blackberry ceased the cleaning as Campion laid his exhausted head down onto the bed of grass and leaves and slowly drifted off to sleep. She lay her head down beside him and sighed. What was she to do? The bucks would fight again and again. It was inevitable because she knew neither would back down. She was also worried about that chat Walnut and Hazel had, was that the reason Hazel had wanted to chat to Campion so late at night? It had to be about more than the fight. Blackberry drifted in and out of sleep as the unanswered questions spun around in her head.


	3. Accused Ally

The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters and concepts behind Watership Down are the work of Richard Adams. Many of the additional characters in the series, however, belong to Alltime/Decode, though extra additional characters that have appeared only on my fanfiction belong to me such as Walnut, Honey,Brunnea,Swift,Iris,Rosa,Spring,Ash and Ivy, I am just borrowing the characters for this fansite, and I mean no-one any harm by this. I am in no way connected with any of the people mentioned above.

These episodes are continued on from the offical third series, a few notes for those who have never seen the third series, Campion is alive, Hazel and his warren go to revenge on Efrafa where it is destroyed and Woundwort goes to his home warren, Darkhaven and eventually leads war to Watership Down after finding out its location from Campion.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental.

Chapter Three

Accused Ally

The next morning Blackberry awoke to find Campion gone. She sighed and stretched then made her way slowly to above ground. The morning was fresh and clear with a blue sky and a cool breeze. Several of the rabbits were already up for silflay, including Campion, Hazel, Bigwig, Walnut and Honey. There was a definite tenseness in the air between Campion and Walnut and if it wasn't for Hazel and Bigwig grazing between them another fight would have broken out.

"Didn't hear you get up," Blackberry said going over to Campion and silflaying beside him.

"Worrying about what Hazel wanted to talk to me about actually," Campion said lowering his voice. "If he wanted to talk to me about the fight, he would have asked me to come with him and Walnut."

"Hmm… what do** you** think Walnut was talking to Hazel about?" Blackberry asked worriedly.

"Don't know, but I'm sure it wasn't good. I can't put off talking to Hazel much longer," Campion said, nibbling a mouthful of grass. "I'll go after silflay." He finished talking and lowered his head again. Blackberry was hungry too. Then she had an idea. " How about a short raid, to put your mind off things?"

"Good idea," Campion agreed, "It's also an excuse to get away from him." Campion inclined his head towards Walnut, who Blackberry had not noticed until that moment was staring at them.

"Come on lets go now." Campion had already started off down the hill, Blackberry close behind him.

Hazel watched them go sighing. He had been hoping to catch Campion before he went underground after silflay. "Ok that's our chance gone."

Bigwig swallowed his mouthful of grass, "I still can't believe what Walnut told you, I'm sorry but Campion just wouldn't do that."

"I know how much Campion has done for us and how many times he has saved our lives, but why would our old friends lie to us?" Hazel asked.

"Walnut has a couple of reasons to hate Campion, he's got the doe Walnut wants and Campion humiliated him yesterday in front of the whole warren," Bigwig said between mouthfuls.

"But what about Honey, Pebble and the others? They have no reason to lie."

"Tell you what, while you talk to Campion about the situation I'll distract Blackberry or send her somewhere, I'll break the news to her after." Bigwig stretched and was about to leave when he turned round in surprise and asked, "When are we going to tell everyone about what we saw yesterday?"

"When the whole Campion, Walnut thing has blown over," Hazel replied.

"Not for a while then," Hawkbit said quite loudly.

"Oh didn't see you there Hawkbit," Hazel said in surprise. "And it will have to blow over or else they can't live in the same warren, one will have to go."

"But surely you wouldn't send Campion away?" Hawkbit demanded. "You wouldn't just be sending him away, Blackberry would go too."

"We won the last battle and won peace and I can't have fighting in my warren. If it is Campion I have to send away I would do so regretfully," Hazel finished before hopping off.

….

Campion sighed a couple of minutes later. "I'd better get back; I have to face the grief sometime." He rose and turned to go home, Blackberry followed, worry troubling her heart. What would happen to Campion because of Walnut and the fight?

Shortly around ni-frith Campion and Blackberry arrived at the top of the hill and saw Bigwig and Walnut arguing.

"I'm telling you Campion wouldn't do that!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"I wouldn't do what? Bigwig?" Campion said suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Oh am…. maybe you should go talk to Hazel now Campion, and Blackberry I need your help with something," Bigwig said as Blackberry made to follow Campion down the burrow.

"What? Can it not wait until later Bigwig?" Blackberry said impatiently.

"All part of being the warren's healer Blackberry, fulfilling your duty and that," Bigwig chuckled trying to laugh it off.

"Right I'll see you later," Blackberry said to Campion, rolling her eyes. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and wished him good luck.

Bigwig looked at Campion closely as he turned to go down the burrow, there was worry but no sign of guilt on his face.

…..

"Hazel?" Campion's voice echoed around the soil walls.

He could make out muffled sobbing and it worried him, what need was there for any rabbit to cry?

"Oh yes Campion come in," Hazel answered, his voice was strained and tainted with anger.

Campion entered the homely burrow and saw Primrose crying quietly beside a nest of grass and leaves.

"Primrose what….?" Campion started looking at her with his brow furrowed.

"Don't talk to me! How can you even live at Watership Down after what you have done? They were little innocent kittens, did you kill them to frame Walnut or something all because of this fight over a doe?" Primrose shouted, her ears back against her head and her eyes accusing.

"What are you talking about Primrose? Kill? What's happened?" Campion asked confused.

"Primrose it would be best if you leave, I want to talk to Campion alone," Hazel said his voice sounded far away and lifeless.

Primrose pushed roughly by Campion and hopped up the burrow still sobbing.

"Campion I don't know where to start, how… how could you?" Hazel shook his head.

"HAZEL! Can you please tell me what I have been accused of here?" Campion said very annoyed now. This had something to do with Walnut, he knew it.

"Walnut, Pebble and Honey seen you this morning when you… They saw you taking Snowdrop into the forest at the back of the down and when we searched we found blood on the forest floor," Hazel stuttered but continued, "Walnut told us that he overheard you telling Snowdrop before taking her away that you were doing this because you loved Primrose and were jealous of what she and I had. You were hoping that the grief would rip her and I apart."

Campion just stood frozen, absolutely horrified at what he was hearing. Hot, livid anger spread from his ears to his tail. This was all a ploy to get him out of the way, to have him sent away from the warren. He slowly rose from his sitting position and started to slowly climb upwards to the down as if in a trance, the only thing alive in his mind was the urge to get to Walnut and fight, fight him properly. He faintly heard Hazel shouting for him to come back but he had to do this before he was sent away. He reached the warren entrance and quickly scanned the down, at first glance he couldn't see Walnut, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the accusing stares of the others rabbits. Clover and Spartina were comforting the crying Blackberry, whose stare pierced Campion the most.

"Blackberry I…" But he was cut off by the growling of about ten or so rabbits who were advancing slowly towards him.

"You never cared about me? You were just… using me?" Blackberry asked her ears dropping and her eyes dull though shiny with tears.

"Of course I cared I still do, I never loved anyone else none of its true Blackberry please believe me," Campion said pleadingly. "You know me! I'm not hiding anything."

Just then Walnut appeared, looking unsurprisingly smug. He went over to Blackberry and attempted to comfort her too.

"I'll kill you I swear it!" Campion shouted, causing the owsla to grab him.

"What did I tell you? Complete nutter," Walnut said shaking his head.

The owsla that had grabbed Campion consisted of Hawkbit, Dandelion, Blackavar and Strawberry, who weren't known for their strength. Even so Campion was outnumbered as they dragged him down the hill. "Leave Campion before things get any worse for you," Bigwig said following them down.

Bigwig waited until everyone else had left then said, "Though for the record I don't believe any of it and I'll try and help you to prove it."

"Thanks Bigwig but I can't what's the point? Not even my own mate believes me. Walnut has poisoned them all against me. Its better I just leave," Campion said quietly. "There's nothing there for me now anyway."

Campion hopped sadly into the forest without looking back. The accusing eyes directed at his back seemed to burn to his very core. So much for trying to fit in.

…..

Late that night, while the owls were out hunting, Blackberry woke up in her empty burrow and decided quickly. She was going after Campion and staying with him even if it meant leaving the warren for good as well. She didn't believe that Campion never loved her, let alone use her. Campion wasn't that sort of buck. She didn't believe Campion would be able to kill a kitten either.

The night air was cold bringing with it the coming of winter and Blackberry shivered, no rabbit should be out alone on a night like this. She crept silently around the warren sentries and her light grey body blended in with the night.

When she reached the bottom of the hill she easily detected Campion's scent and followed it into the wood. It wasn't long until she found him sitting under a tree, beside the river looking miserable and lonely.

"Campion?" Blackberry said hesitantly.

"Blackberry?" Campion inquired, surprised. He straightened up and turning his head round so his good eye faced her.

"I don't believe any of it and I'm sorry you thought I ever did," Blackberry said snuggling down beside him.

"Blackberry I can't let you leave Watership Down just for me, however much I want you too."

Blackberry thought to herself quietly, was this the right time to tell him? So many times she had imagined this moment, and nothing here resembled it. Then again, she hadn't expected to fall in love with a buck from the enemy warren, things were always going to be complicated.

The silence disturbed Campion, what was she thinking about so intensely?

"Well, you know the kittens need their father too," Blackberry said casually glancing up at him.

"Come again?"

"Please do not make me explain biology to you, it would be extremely awkward and embarrassing for the both of us."

"What, you're having kittens?" Campion said surprised but joyfully.

"Yes! Do you really want them growing up thinking Walnut is their father? He's been acting like my mate all day it's so frustrating! "

And, it's a 'we're' I'm afraid," Blackberry laughed. "You are in this whether you like it or not."

"Am… wow… when did you realise?"

Blackberry thought for a moment. "Am… our last night in Darkhaven."

"Why didn't you say? I was wondering why you were a bit quiet."

"You were going through so many emotions that night with Woundwort blackmailing you to lead him to the down. I didn't want you to have to worry about anything else." Blackberry nuzzled his neck and laughed quietly when she seen he couldn't stop smiling.

The two rabbits settled under the tree and waited for morning to come, where there might come with it more hope.


	4. The Truth

The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters and concepts behind Watership Down are the work of Richard Adams. Many of the additional characters in the series, however, belong to Alltime/Decode, though extra additional characters that have appeared only on my fanfiction belong to me such as Walnut, Honey,Brunnea,Swift,Iris,Rosa,Spring,Ash and Ivy, I am just borrowing the characters for this fansite, and I mean no-one any harm by this. I am in no way connected with any of the people mentioned above.

These episodes are continued on from the offical third series, a few notes for those who have never seen the third series, Campion is alive, Hazel and his warren go to revenge on Efrafa where it is destroyed and Woundwort goes to his home warren, Darkhaven and eventually leads war to Watership Down after finding out its location from Campion.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental.

Chapter Four

The Truth

Fiver exited the burrow, he was nervous. He knew that Campion shouldn't have been sent away, yet he couldn't prove it. He tried to settle down to graze when a marvellous idea popped into his head, they would have a hearing! A fair trial for Campion!

"Hazel!" Fiver called urgently running back down the burrow.

…

The two rabbits woke slowly under the rising sun and stretched.

"So, where now?" Blackberry asked.

"I was thinking I could go and live at Darkhaven, it is empty now and an easy hiding place. Better than the open land anyway," Campion said thoughtfully.

"We Campion, we could go live at Darkhaven," Blackberry said emphasizing the 'we'.

Campion was about to protest then realised his efforts were futile.

"Maybe you should go back to the warren and tell the others you're leaving, in case they think I've kidnapped you or something," Campion said sighing, thinking about how much truth there actually was in his words.

"Hmm… ok but you better still be here when I get back," She said turning to glance at him out of the side of her eye. Then she made her way to the top of the hill.

….

"Hazel, I want to send out a patrol to find her," Walnut was saying. "Who knows what he will have done to her by now?"

Blackberry, correctly assuming Walnut was talking about her and Campion coughed loudly, bringing the attention of the grazing rabbits to her.

"I just wanted to let you now I'm leaving out of my own free will and that I haven't been kidnapped by Campion." Blackberry said rolling her eyes.

"If that is your choice," Hazel said reluctantly, his eyes worried.

"Leaving with **him**?" Walnut demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business."

"You can't Blackberry! You see what he has done to that poor kitten and… and he was only using you!" Walnut stuttered.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I trust Campion completely, so completely that I'm going to stay with him while my kittens are born," Blackberry finished defiantly.

Walnut was positively furious, he opened his mouth to say something but words failed him.

"Oh congratulation Blackberry!" said Pipkin excitedly. "Will you bring them back to the down when their born so we can all see them?"

"Maybe, Pipkin." Blackberry smiled at the young buck. "Say goodbye to Primrose for me will you Hazel? I would do it myself but I think she would be a bit annoyed by my choice."

Hazel nodded understandably, "Be careful Blackberry and you are welcome to come home whenever you like."

"I'm only home when I'm with Campion, Hazel and that wouldn't change even if he did do what he was accused of, I'm sorry." Then she turned and hopped towards the trees at the bottom of the hill. Hazel's gaze followed her as she disappeared over the edge then he sighed, had he done the right thing?

"Hazel?" Fiver's voice pierced the awkward silence.

"Fiver what's wrong?" Hazel had great respect for his younger brother and always listened to his visions and opinions.

"You were wrong to send Campion away Hazel. I know you were, Walnut is trouble." Then Fiver groaned and his eyes became unfocused and he slumped to the ground.

"The one that was banished, his heart was true, though you may not know it the real enemy is among you." Fiver opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at Hazel, "What was the vision? What did I say?

Hazel hesitated, for the first time Fiver's vision made perfect sense though he was unwilling to accept it, had he just sent away an innocent rabbit? One that had risked his life repeatedly for Watership Down and ultimately betrayed his home warren to finally save them?

"Hazel?" Fiver asked after his vision had been repeated to him, "What if we hold a trial; to see what both rabbits have to say?"

"Good idea chap," Bigwig chipped in. "I totally believe Campion is innocent and I miss someone to exchange battle strategies with." Bigwig continued in a reasonable tone, "It might not be too late to get them both back, let's face it we wouldn't last a season without Blackberry's ideas."

"Thank you Bigwig," Hazel said hesitantly. "I have to discuss this with Primrose, though have a patrol of the fastest rabbits ready."

"Well that would include Blackberry and Campion but there aren't here are they?" Bigwig muttered but went off to gather the owsla patrol anyway.

…

Campion watched Blackberry descend the hill with a heavy heart, he was happy that Blackberry was coming with him of course, but he felt so guilty that he was pulling her away from her home.

"All set," Blackberry said smiling, waiting patiently for Campion to follow.

He forced a smile and pulled himself round to hop after her.

…

Hazel exited the warren, "Bigwig, quickly find Campion and Blackberry and bring them back." He had spoken with Primrose and they had finally agreed that every rabbit is innocent until proven otherwise.

Bigwig nodded and set off at a sharp pace with Holly, Blackavar and Spartina.

"It's the right thing Hazel," Fiver said placing his paw on Hazel's.

"I know it's just… I miss Snowdrop so much and Primrose might as well not be here, she isn't talking properly or eating…."

Hazel looked down at his son, a buck called Mallow as he came over quietly.

"Father, why are they bringing back…." He paused, "Campion?"

"Because uncle Fiver thinks Campion is innocent," Hazel said, bending down to rub Mallow's nose comfortingly.

"I just wish Keharr was here or that Skree was able to fly, they could have found Campion and Blackberry in no time," Hazel said to Fiver.

"The owsla will find them." Fiver said confidently.

"An idea Fiver, could you go to Pipkin and ask him to choose six of his animal friends who aren't rabbits and bring them here? We need a fair jury who knew neither Campion or Walnut so they can't judge them beforehand and then can decide who's guilty or innocent. I'll organise the rest of the meeting," Hazel said looking down at Fiver.

"Right." Fiver hopped off.

Hazel went to arrange everyone ready for the trial.

….

Bigwig pushed his owsla flat out.

"Come on lads, faster." He shouted turning his head. "I think we're getting closer.

….

"Blackberry get behind me," Campion hissed as he heard the sprinting rabbits behind, he suspected that some of the rabbits were after him without Hazel's knowing and about to express their anger at him in another form.

Bigwig rounded the corner first falling in exhaustion at Campion's feet, following him were Blackavar, Holly and Spartina who were panting equally hard.

"Campion… Hazel wants… you and Blackberry… to come back to Watership Down… for an official trial," Bigwig said between gasps of air.

Campion's shock was replaced by hope and then despair, how could he prove his innocence with no proof against three supposed eye witnesses? Then he saw Blackberry's hopeful face and knew he had to try.

"Ok Bigwig I accept." Campion said looking down at the figure sprawled out at his feet.

"Good, I didn't want to have had run all this way for nothing," Spartina said jokingly.

"Let's be on our way then," Bigwig said picking himself off the ground and trying to increase his dignity by brushing down his fur with his paws.

…..

Bigwig, Holly, Spartina, Blackavar, Campion and Blackberry appeared at the top of the Down and made their way over to the large circle that had formed. There was at present, eighteen rabbits that lived at Watership Down, including Blackberry and Campion and not including Walnut and the others that had arrived with him.

Apart from the rabbits there were two magpies, two field mice and two squirrels who were all sitting huddled in a group at a gap in the circle chattering excitedly and looking in Campion's general direction.

Campion found himself nervous, an unusual feeling for the owsla caption, but so much was depending on this trial.

"Campion, please take up position between Bigwig and Spartina," Hazel ordered. As Campion went to take up position he realized that Bigwig and Spartina were acting as his guards. There was a slight space between them and the other rabbits in the circle as if it was a witness or defendant box. He felt trapped as he looked into Walnut's eyes opposite him, who was in a similar position being flanked by Strawberry and Holly. Hazel sat up straight in the top of the circle and cleared his throat, before speaking loudly.

"Today we have gathered to decide if the accused crime against Campion is true or untrue, first we will hear Walnut's side of the story." He paused and nodded at Walnut who stepped forward and retold all that Hazel had told Campion in the burrow, only with more description.

Campion looked anxiously at the jury who were looking intently at Walnut, drinking up every word whilst wincing at the more graphic and gory parts.

Then it was Campion's turn, at first he wasn't sure what to say, then he found himself pleading his innocence. Then he had an inspiration, he had an eye witness! "And I have a rabbit that can vouch for being with me at the time when the accused crime was thought to take place," Campion said proudly. "Blackberry was with me."

Blackberry stepped out of the circle immediately and went to stand beside her mate, "Yes I was with him all day and he never left my side once." She said, eyes burning brightly and her voice was strong with determination.

The jury was chattering amongst themselves in whispers.

"But Hazel, what about in the early morning? Blackberry wasn't with him then." Walnut said slyly.

"Hmm, that's true when Bigwig and I appeared for silflay Campion was already up," Hazel agreed.

"But Hazel," Blackberry disagreed, whilst ignoring the fierce glare from Walnut. "What proof is there that Snowdrop is actually dead? If we were able to find her, she could tell us the truth."

"We've looked, Blackberry, no sign except the blood," Primrose said, shaking her cream head in despair.

"But what if we were to send out an experienced tracker to find her?" Blackberry said glancing at Campion.

"Blackberry, I'm not comfortable with that," Primrose said uneasily guessing what Blackberry was suggesting.

"Innocent until proven guilty." Blackberry said angrily to her best friend.

"We could always send out a few of the owsla with him, if it puts your mind at rest Primrose. Any chance of finding her we have to take," Hazel said, gaining determination.

"That's settled then," Bigwig said, dropping down on all fours beside Campion. "I'll go with Campion, better just a couple of rabbits, wouldn't want to scare her by large numbers."

"Ok Bigwig, but be back here by the time Frith is setting," Hazel said firmly.

As Campion followed Bigwig, he looked Walnut in the eye, was he imaging it or did the rabbit look uneasy?

"Right, this hearing is postponed until further notice…" Hazel's voice could be heard growing fainter as the small patrol vanished into the wood behind Watership Down.

Campion put his nose to the ground and tried to imagine Snowdrop's scent in his nostrils so as to remember it. He knew the wood well since he had spent weeks here after the cavern battle when he had been recovering from his almost fatal injuries.

He was pulled deeper into the wood pulled by his strong nose until he stopped in surprise. He had spotted Honey's scent, and had nearly missed it since it wasn't very familiar to him. Bigwig was silent, letting the tracker concentrate.

Campion then smelt a weasel, and jumped back in surprise. "Bigwig there's a weasel near!" Then a weak shout pierced the air, "Help me! Someone help!"

"It's Snowdrop!" Bigwig exclaimed, but Campion had already started running towards the sound.

The two rabbits emerged at a clearing and saw a male weasel advancing slowly on Snowdrop, who was lying on the ground in a pool of red, clearly injured.

Campion and Bigwig threw themselves at the weasel knocking him clear onto the ground. The weasel growled menacingly at the two rabbits then thought better of it as he realised they were quite large.

He slid into the underbrush and said threatingly, "Long ears think that they got rid of me and left me injured, they think I leave for good but I will never stop hunting them." Then he disappeared.

By this stage Snowdrop was unconscious and there was an old wound on her shoulder that had reopened and was trickling blood.

"Quick Bigwig, put her on my back and we'll take her back to the warren," Campion said anxiously.

Bigwig easily picked up the small kit and settled her into the groove of Campion's shoulders, then ran ahead to tell Hazel what had happened.

…..

After hearing Bigwig's announcement the Watership Down rabbits were awaiting anxiously the return of Campion and Snowdrop.

"There they are!" Dandelion pointed at the figures emerging from the trees.

Hazel and Primrose stopped pacing and ran over to where Campion had lowered onto his belly and had slid Snowdrop gently onto the ground.

"Oh Snowdrop you're all right! " Primrose cried, nuzzling her baby and was worried when she didn't respond.

"She's unconscious after a weasel attack, and she's losing a lot of blood," Campion panted.

Primrose lifted her baby and had left to go underground after casting a guilty look at Campion.

"Thank you Campion and I'm sorry I didn't…" Hazel said apologetically.

"Forget it Hazel," Campion interrupted. "I know your paws were tied.

Then he left to go over to a worried looking Blackberry and give in to her demanding to clean the blood that was not his own off his back. For the first time in days he smiled and laughed with her as they chatted happily both full of relief, but it wasn't over yet…

**Another great cliff-hanger on Watership Down and I have really enjoyed writing the episodes and have some interesting ideas for the coming episodes, please review so that I know somebody actually cares if this series is continued or not, thanks ;) embemxrabbit.**


	5. Digging Does

The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters and concepts behind Watership Down are the work of Richard Adams. Many of the additional characters in the series, however, belong to Alltime/Decode, though extra additional characters that have appeared only on my fanfiction belong to me such as Walnut, Honey,Brunnea,Swift,Iris,Rosa,Spring,Ash and Ivy, I am just borrowing the characters for this fansite, and I mean no-one any harm by this. I am in no way connected with any of the people mentioned above.

These episodes are continued on from the offical third series, a few notes for those who have never seen the third series, Campion is alive, Hazel and his warren go to revenge on Efrafa where it is destroyed and Woundwort goes to his home warren, Darkhaven and eventually leads war to Watership Down after finding out its location from Campion.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental.

Chapter Five

Digging Does

The large crowd huddled together for warmth under the roof of the Honeycomb, still feeling the frost on their fur that remained from early silflay.

Hazel and Primrose entered the large room and attempted to quiet the excited mob, for today was the end of the trial that would decide whether or not Campion was innocent or guilty, of until recently, a murder charge.

Campion and Blackberry lay at the back of the Honeycomb. Campion was talking to Pipkin until the trail began to help ease his nerves that he didn't want to admit he had.

"How's that flying kick coming along Pipkin?" Campion asked.

"I can do it better than you now," Pipkin teased.

"I highly doubt that."

"When this is over, we will see," Pipkin demanded.

"I made that trick up and it is said that the original is the best Pipkin," Campion said proudly.

Blackberry exclaimed, "I seen Pipkin do that trick in the summer, so that's where it came from! You passed it off as your own too Pipkin."

"You didn't honestly think he made that up did you? It takes discipline, time and skill." Campion smiled. He quickly ducked and the young buck went soaring over his head.

Pipkin landed with a thump beside his junior owsla that immediately started to tease him. He pulled himself up and said loftily, "I didn't tell you because when Campion taught me that he forbade me to tell a soul about him being alive!"

Campion froze and his tail started to twitch nervously. Pipkin looked instantly embarrassed and knew he had dropped the larger buck in it. Hastily, with his head down, he left them to it with an apologetic look.

"You did?" she asked with hurt in her voice. "Pipkin had told me that you didn't want anyone to know but…you** forbade** him to tell even me."

"I wasn't the same rabbit Blackberry, I wasn't even sure that I was… me anymore."

"I could have been there with you. You must have been in quite a state, and suffering on your own."

"I had a bad hind leg and I broke a few small bones in my front paw." He stopped abruptly when he seen the pain etched on her face. "I'm here now, that's the main thing."

"Yes, you're right," she sighed. "No point regretting things that happened in the past… but just so I know, where were you that Pipkin met you?"

"I couldn't get very far. I was just here on the down."

"You were on the _down_?" Blackberry said incredulously.

"I'd better go up now," Campion said hesitantly. Blackberry just nodded and seemed just as nervous as he. They took their positions: Blackberry in the crowd and Campion on the right side of the pointed rock in the centre back of the Honeycomb.

When the whole of the warren and the jury of other assorted animals had assembled Hazel cleared his throat and began. "Today we are all here to witness the second part of the trial of the day before. The conditions are a little different today since we have found the rabbit that was thought to have been murdered by Campion himself, and she today will give witness."

Hazel stepped back and allowed his daughter, Snowdrop to step forward.

The small white doe was trembling and avoided looking in Walnut or Honey's direction as she hastily told the audience of how she was stolen from her burrow early in the morning by Walnut.

Everyone gasped and Hazel and Campion growled angrily at the back of their throats towards Walnut.

"You seriously can't believe that can you?" Walnut shouted whilst laughing nervously. "She's had a bad experience and she doesn't know what she is saying!"

"Silence!" Hazel demanded as uproar had begun in the room. "Continue Snowdrop."

"They took me into the wood, to a small cave near a clearing, and told me to stay there and not to move until they would come back for me in a couple of moons to take me to another warren," Snowdrop finished, voice trembling. "They threatened to kill me unless I moved and when I refused, they cut my shoulder then left me alone in that forest. Then Campion and Bigwig found me," Snowdrop ended and looked up at her father.

"When you say they?" Hazel asked with a dangerous edge.

"I mean Honey, Walnut and Pebble," Snowdrop said, pointing hesitantly at the three rabbits in the corner.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Hazel asked them, trying to keep calm.

"Campion has told her to say all this!" Walnut replied desperately.

"It's true, it's all true, I'm sorry Hazel and Primrose. I'm sorry," Honey said, hanging her head.

"I think it's time for the jury to decide," Hazel said turning to the squirrels, mice and birds. "All in favour of conviction of Campion?"

The animals hesitated and looked to one another, but didn't move.

"All in favour of freeing the accused of all charges and convicting the other party?" Hazel asked.

The jury raised their paws and wings and a roar of delight erupted in the Honeycomb. Campion and Blackberry slipped out of the hall, they needed some time to themselves to celebrate in peace.

...

Fiver felt contented as the light evening breeze met his pricked ears and gently blew his whiskers. Honey and Pebble were leaving of their own free choice with their friends that evening, and if Walnut hadn't left by that time also the owsla would make him.

"Well Fiver, if it wasn't for you Blackberry and I would be far gone by now so I thank you," Campion said sincerely, standing beside the young seer.

Fiver turned his grey eyes to Campion and smiled. The brown buck joined him at looking up at Frith.

"That's alright Campion, maybe now the peace really begins."

"Oh I really hope so, we haven't had a rest since we left Sandleford and that was a whole circle of seasons ago," Blackberry said, dropping her mouthful of bedding to come over.

"I didn't think you know the meaning of the word peace Blackberry," Campion laughed looking at the large pile of fresh bedding Blackberry had collected.

"I need fresh bedding for when the kittens are born you know," Blackberry said looking at Campion in a matter of fact way.

"Oh, let me do that," Campion said hurriedly and guilty, picking up the grass and disappearing down the hole.

Blackberry watched him laughing quietly then turned to Fiver. She hadn't noticed until now how big he had grown since Sandleford and she said so.

"Yeah I'm no longer the runt of the warren am I?" Fiver asked happily.

"Don't you think it's time you should start looking for a doe?" Blackberry suggested gingerly.

Fiver blushed and said, "But there aren't any that aren't taken already."

"Hmm you've got a point, maybe you should talk to big brother about it," Blackberry suggested.

At that moment Campion emerged to pick up another bundle with difficulty and turned to go back down.

"I should probably go help," Blackberry said, laughing again as Campion tripped over his own feet at the steep descent into the warren and feel on his face in the dirt. "Bucks just don't know how to do these things."

Fiver sighed as he realised the wisdom of Blackberry's words. He was starting to feel lonely for a mate but he would talk to Hazel when the warren life had settled into a normal routine again.

...

Primrose was busy at work grooming her three kittens, ignoring their annoyed comments.

"Mother we **are **clean!"Gillia said, finally losing patience and bolting out of the burrow.

Primrose sighed as she watched her babies go one by one, she didn't want her kittens to grow up, yet she wanted them to have the wisdom and sense of an adult.

"Oh, hello Clover," Primrose said politely as she met the yellow doe on her way above ground.

"Oh hello there Primrose, you haven't seen Hawkbit anywhere have you?" Clover inquired in her usual hurried manner. "He was supposed to help me expand my burrow then he said he had to go and have an owsla meeting with Campion and I haven't seen him since."

Primrose, after a moment of translating what Clover had said, replied, "No sorry."

Clover went on up the run shouting loudly for Hawkbit.

"Poor fellow," Bigwig said appearing behind Primrose and shaking his head. "I just ran into Blackberry further down the run looking for Campion as well," Bigwig continued.

"So there're probably hiding somewhere to avoid the digging, just like a buck," Primrose teased.

"Oy, I'll have you know I have done quite a lot of digging in my time…." Bigwig started then cut off as Spartina's voice echoed along the walls. "Bigwig?"

"You know, I might just try and find where Campion and Hawkbit are hiding," Bigwig said hurriedly.

...

Hazel and Fiver lay sprawled out on the grass just as the first snowflakes started to fall upon the Down, drifting, twirling and dancing.

"It'll be Frithmas soon; we had better have enough food prepared this year," Hazel chuckled looking in the farm's general direction.

"I think Hawkbit and Dandelion were up for a bit of an excursion why don't we go now?" Fiver asked eagerly enough.

"Yes but the does still haven't found Hawkbit, Bigwig and Campion yet," Hazel said shaking his head while grinning.

...

"Shhh what was that?" Hawkbit asked tensely.

A bit of soil dribbled from the roof onto Campion's noise. He shook it off with his face scrunched up in disgust and then he sighed. "I don't know about you fellows but I'm getting kind of bored."

"Yes, and I'm starting to dread what will happen when they find us," Bigwig said apprehensively.

"What? The mighty Captain of Owsla scared of a doe?" Hawkbit jeered. Bigwig thought that he really shouldn't anger him in such a confined space.

"Hey! Mind your lip, at least I'm not jumping at every little noise like a mouse in a stoat's nest! Anyway, does are scary beasts when they are angry….."

"And I think we are just about to find out," Campion finished as a piece of the wall crumbled and fell away to reveal the faces of three annoyed looking does.

"Busted," Campion sighed, setting his head on his paws.

**Hey watcha think? My next storyline is going to contain Fiver getting a doe with the revelation of a new warren and some other forbidden secrets ;)**


	6. Fiver's Idea

Chapter Six

Fiver's Idea

Hazel shivered in his burrow, even though his three kittens and his mate were all huddled around him. _It is going to be a long, hard winter,_ he thought wryly. He carefully stepped over the other rabbits and made his way into the centre of the warren. He found Fiver sitting in the middle of the Honeycomb combing his fur with a preoccupied air around him.

"Hello Fiver, what are you doing up here?" Hazel asked with interest. "It's quite cold; shouldn't you be keeping warm in your burrow?"

"Amm I was thinking a bit about the way the warren has so few does and I..." Fiver cut straight to the point.

"You want to go and see if we can find any does?" Hazel smiled.

"Yes," Fiver said, relieved that he didn't have to struggle with words anymore.

"Well I suppose we could hold a meeting and see what the others think," Hazel said, laughing at his younger brother's shyness.

"Hazel, don't tell them I suggested it will you?"

"Of course not Fiver, but you do know when you have a mate you're going to get a lot of teasing for the first season or two?"

Fiver looked shocked. "I would have thought everyone would have been a lot more mature than that."

Hazel sighed. "One would think that yes, but since the battle against Woundwort was won they have….let loose."

"Like doing what? I haven't noticed anything…"

"Oh you know, mostly Hawkbit, Dandelion and Strawberry getting up to their old selves."

"But Campion and Blackberry are fairly new together and they haven't been getting any teasing."

"No one would dare to Fiver! Except Bigwig of course. Sometimes I just think he does it so he can have an excuse to fight with someone, he claims we have all have become too tame now that the enemy is gone."

...

The rabbits yawned in the large hall, but were excitedly anticipating the revelation of the subject of the meeting.

"Today I have called you all here to discuss once again the small number of does in the warren. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in accompanying Fiver and I on an expedition beyond Darkhaven to search for some. Be aware it will be a long journey and we should return just in time for Frithmas."

After a small amount of chattering amongst themselves the rabbits paws' went up, each rabbit was eager for an adventure.

"I'll take Bigwig, Spartina, Hawkbit, Fiver, Dandelion, Strawberry and Holly, sorry Pipkin but this may be dangerous."

Hazel hopped down. "We'll leave at sundown, but where is Campion? I thought he'd want to come."

"He's with Blackberry helping her expand their burrow for the kits," Hawkbit said. "Jolly glad I'm not him right now."

"I'll go talk to him now, Fiver please organise everybody. I'll be back in a minute."

...

"Campion? Blackberry?"Hazel asked.

"In here Hazel," Campion's voice echoed from his and Blackberry's burrow.

Hazel entered the large, airy burrow. There were scattered piles of fresh soil along the walls. Campion was rubbing the soil and mud off his whiskers and Blackberry was patting down the soil on the floor with her powerful hind legs to make it hard and firm and suitable to walk on.

"Hello Hazel," Blackberry smiled turning to face him and grinning when she saw Campion attempting to get the muck out of his ears.

"I'm not very good at this," Campion said trying to shake the muck off his back. "I've never done it before."

"You'll get better with practise, we were all like that at the beginning, us bucks I mean, definitely not Blackberry!" Hazel said hastily. "She needs your help."

Blackberry had nestled into the bedding in the corner of the burrow and was looking very tired and exhausted.

"I'm nearly done," Campion looked around, sensing the large area above with his ears. "Was there something in particular you wanted Hazel?"

"Oh yes, some of us are leaving the warren to go and find some does further on and I was wandering whether you would like to come along?"

"Thanks Hazel but I better not, our kittens are due soon and Blackberry wouldn't be able to cope on her own."

"That's fine. I suppose I didn't really think you were going to leave, but until I'm back you're chief."

"Thanks Hazel," Campion said in surprise.

Hazel exited the burrow and went to join the other adventurers in preparation for their journey.

Campion sighed and went back to digging.

...

Fiver stepped nervously outside; a strong wind was blowing causing him to crouch down for warmth.

"Oh, lovely day for an adventure," Hawkbit grumbled going over to join the band of rabbits.

Strawberry shook the frost from his chestnut fur, "Yeah we could have picked a better time of year for it."

"Any visions yet Fiver?" Bigwig asked.

"No I think we're ok."

"Right let's try and get some distance covered before nightfall. If we're lucky we might reach Darkhaven and will be able to take shelter there," Hazel said hopefully then started off carefully down the steep, icy hill.

Strawberry smirked as Hawkbit tripped and fell into Dandelion, who turned around with annoyance.

Strawberry laughed, "You should be more careful Hawkbit you're awfully clumsy!"

Hawkbit just looked at him, speechless as Strawberry's laughter rang around the down. Bigwig turned around with a sigh.

"Why did you choose them Hazel?"

...

By evening silflay the wind had turned into a gale force blizzard and the rabbits found it hard to stay on the ground, the deep snow had covered all the grass and so it was hard to find anything to eat.

Campion took his leadership seriously and was standing sentry over the eight silflying rabbits.

"What do you say we eat underground this evening?"Campion shouted over the wind.

The rabbits were quick to agree and filed underground. The flayrah in the store wasn't very fresh, but it was better than standing outside in the storm.

After having his full, Campion picked up a carrot to bring to Blackberry in the burrow.

The storm outside showed no signs of weakening as it beat mercilessly against the large beech and shook the warren underneath.

Blackberry left her meal for a moment to listen to the roaring winds, she hoped Hazel and the others had shelter and they would return home soon.

Campion spoke, "I wonder where Hazel got that notion that we needed other does at this moment?"

"There are only four." Blackberry pointed out.

"But in the midst of winter?"

"That's our warren Campion." Blackberry smiled radiantly. "Not known for our sense, anyway things are getting too ordinary around here."

"There goes my chances at a peaceful life," Campion said sarcastically.

She laid her head down on the nest and snuggled closer to Campion's warm body.


	7. Forsaken Sight

Chapter Seven

Forsaken Sight

Hazel and Bigwig couldn't drift off to sleep on the stormy and cold night, so they relieved Hawkbit and Spartina from sentry duty and took their place at the front of the small scraps they had dug the night before.

It had now been three days since the band of rabbits had left Watership Down and they had progressed to about one days travelling beyond Darkhaven and Hazel felt that they had gotten no closer to finding the reason they had left in the first place, to find does.

"Do you think we should continue Hazel?" Bigwig said doubtfully.

"I can't let them down when we have already travelled so far, we're bound to reach a warren soon then we can return home knowing we got what we came for," Hazel said hopefully. The cold winter wind delivered a gust of chilling snow, blowing their fur and making them squint.

"Right, you're the boss." Bigwig sighed a little ruefully. Then he tried to understand. He himself wasn't lonely for the company of a doe because he had Spartina but there were only three other couples at the warren. Not nearly enough to keep the warren alive by this time in ten years.

Fiver poked his head out of the scrap on Hazel's left and went up to the two dark silhouettes by the night sky.

"We should get going soon." Then he paused, starting to tremble. "Oh, the weasel, the weasel! It comes closer and closer," Fiver gasped. "Ivy!

"A weasel?" Bigwig demanded. Authority shone through his voice.

"Ivy? Fiver what do you mean? Who's Ivy?" Hazel asked bemused. His mind had already started to whirl with possibilities.

The other rabbits had awoken at the terrible moaning that Fiver had made and were standing in a circle around the squealing rabbit.

"Holly, Dandelion put Fiver back inside and keep him warm, he looks a bit tharn," Hazel ordered.

Hazel sighed, another mystery to solve! He turned to the miserable looking group. "Any volunteers for a patrol?"

The rabbits diverted their gazes and looked anywhere else in the burrow.

" Okay, looks as if it's just you and I Bigwig," Hazel said, shrugging.

As the two rabbits exited the burrow Bigwig muttered, "Can't say I blame them."

The snow had gotten worse overnight and Hazel and Bigwig had trouble ploughing their way across the open field. It was nearing dawn yet there was no bird song and the world was eerily quiet. It disturbed Hazel, because it seemed unnatural and he pricked his ears ready for an enemy to jump out in surprise, especially a weasel.

After they had finished skirting the field that contained their temporary home, Hazel went underground to assemble the others ready for travel.

...

At Watership Down the storm was just as bad, and the whole warren was in the Honeycomb eating the food from the store. Bobstones were being played, stories were being told and mock fights were fought for entertainment.

Blackberry was lying, sprawled out and resting in the corner gossiping to Primrose and Clover.

"Come on Campion you have to lose sooner or later," Blackavar teased, paws hiding the answer which Campion sought.

"Don't rush me." Campion smiled, planning his bobstone guess. He flicked his ears in concentration.

Pipkin was judging a wrestling fight between Mallow and Gillia. "Gillia don't hesitate, the opponent could have you pinned by this time!"

"Bobstone guess is three," Campion said peering intently at Blackavar's paws.

"Well done Campion-rah." Blackavar smiled. "How about best out of three?"

Campion and Blackavar had become firm friends when Campion had finally settled down in the warren, they could both relate to what the other had been through in Efrafa.

"Sorry, maybe when I get back. It's time to get going on this raid on the farm."

"Who else is going?" Blackavar asked, interested.

"Just Pipkin and I, fancy coming?"

"Yeah I suppose, haven't been to Nuthanger yet."

"Let's go and try to be back in time for evening silflay." Campion got up and nuzzled Blackberry and his kittens goodbye. She sat up and laughed quietly when his whiskers tickled her stomach.

"I'll be back by sunset, I promise," he said sincerely.

The brown bucks made their way out into the cold, white world.

...

Fiver had woken and had been told by Dandelion and Holly the contents of his vision. He was confused, he didn't know anyone called Ivy. Though when he thought of that name a chill went down his spine and an empty feeling seemed to echo in his chest. He frowned miserably and went to go and find Hazel, his older brother always had answers.

Meanwhile, Hazel was struggling to persuade the rest that they should continue their journey. "Look, I'll make you a deal. We continue on until the next round moon and if we still haven't found what we are looking for we'll go home, deal?"

"I suppose," Hawkbit grumbled. He scuffed the snow, absent minded, under his paws.

"You could get a doe friend out of this Hawkbit," Dandelion winked and nudged Hawkbit.

Hawkbit was just about to reply when Bigwig came charging in."What are we waiting for? The grass to grow? Because it's not going to in this weather. Let's get a move on before it gets any worse."

"Wasn't aware it could get any worse." Hawkbit frowned, peering round Bigwig to get a glimpse of the cold, frozen world.

"Let's not fight," Hazel said, warningly. He put himself between the two and raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

"Well if we are going to go let's go," Bigwig said grumpily.

The rabbits set off at the fastest pace they could across the field and then slowed down to tread carefully through the unknown area of tall pines. After travelling until Frith was low in the sky the vagabond group started to come across rabbit trails lying fresh in the snow.

"Finally, should we follow it Hazel?" Spartina asked excitedly. Her face was exuberant and her nose pushed away the snow so that she could find a scent.

Hazel temporarily forgot the dangers of walking straight into an unknown warren as he saw the tired and fed-up faces of his friends.

"Yes I suppose there are enough of us to defend ourselves if they don't welcome us," Hazel said nodding his head. Each face nodded and they started forward eagerly.

"Hello who's that?" An unknown voice asked only a short distance away.

"Am hello? We mean no harm, can you show yourself?" Hazel replied.

A snow white rabbit stepped out hesitantly from the cover of the brambles. If it wasn't for the black muzzle and patches round her eyes Hazel would have thought she was the snow herself.

"My name is Ivy, and my warren is nearby." She appeared nervous and thought that warning them that her warren was close would keep her safe.

"I'm Hazel and these are my friends, Bigwig, Dandelion, Hawkbit, Spartina, Strawberry, Holly and Fiver," Hazel answered, pointing at each rabbit in turn. "We left our warren three days ago to find new members."

"But you're all bucks but one, don't you have any females in your warren?" Ivy said curiously.

"Yes, we have a few at home. One is expecting a litter, but not enough you see."

"Well, first thing first, you must be cold and hungry so you're welcome to follow me back to the warren to rest awhile. It's only around the corner." Ivy hopped gracefully across to the opposite side of the brambles and revealed a small rabbit hole in a hidden bank. She diverted her eyes as she held back the shrubbery. "It's not the main entrance, but there are several empty burrows nearby," Ivy said, embarrassed, before vanishing down the tunnel.

The other rabbits were quick to follow. "Aren't you coming Fiver?" Hazel questioned.

Fiver wasn't listening, he cocked his head to one side. "Ivy," he whispered in wonder. She felt like someone he had known all his life, yet someone he had yet to meet.

"Oh, yes the doe from your vision, do you know her?"

Fiver shook his head then followed Hazel down the burrow, eager to see her again.

...

Campion and Blackavar dropped the few carrots they had managed to gather into the store beside the Honeycomb.

"Should be enough to last us until Frithmas, we'll have to stock up before then," Campion said thoughtfully. They carefully stacked each carrot.

"Hmm we were lucky enough to get away with stealing this from the man's store the first time," Blackavar mused worriedly. His heart was still caught in his throat from their close encounter in the barn.

"You worry too much Blackavar!" Campion laughed, before turning and heading back to his burrow.

Blackavar shook his head in wonder, Campion had been acting like a reckless yearling recently. He supposed it was the excitement of the kittens. He was certainly a different rabbit than the one he had known in Efrafa. Blackavar gave himself a moment to recall a time in Efrafa….

_I couldn't stop shaking as I looked from face to face around me. Vervain sneered back with a greedy glint that almost implied that he wanted to kill me. Campion just looked away with a frown painted on his face. I knew I had been rash to try and escape when these two were on guard. They had brought me back in no time and put me before Woundwort for judgement. The verdict was death of course; everything was punished by death here in one form or another._

_Primrose spoke up desperately for me. I didn't want her to! Didn't she realise she would get killed as well? Campion saw it too and he stepped in front of her quickly to speak to Woundwort. "Sir, the ancient laws of Efrafa allow a defender for the condemned."_

"_Campion, Woundwort has spoken!" Vervain hissed._

"_Primrose," he continued, "has requested that honour."_

_I didn't know if I was grateful to him for that or not. Primrose was my only friend and I didn't want her to share my fate. Then she spoke up._

"_Yes sir, I will speak for Blackavar."_

_Woundwort almost seemed to roll his eyes then said, "If I do not like what I hear, you will share his fate. Agreed?"_

"_Primrose!" I shouted. "You mustn't."_

_She just looked down at me worriedly then she said, "Yes sir, thank you."_

_I turned to the brown captain in desperation and that's when I seen his expression. There was a look of shock on his face and he gasped before ducking low. A white flash soared over my head and in terror the rabbits around me scattered back to their burrows. I crouched down and closed my eyes. When I opened them, the only rabbits still present were Primrose, Campion and Woundwort._

_Primrose and Campion were looking at me then turned to look to the chief. _

"_Sir, Blackavar did not run to escape, he was trying to get away from that gull, just like everyone else." Primrose explained rapidly._

_I felt hope rise but I squashed it. It had been a good idea but had Primrose forgotten that there was still an owsla captain present? He would know the truth. But the seconds passed and Campion did not say a word._

_Woundwort seemed to think and then he said slowly, "The sentence…. is commuted."_

_Primrose's shoulders sagged. "Thank you." Then we both turned to the brown rabbit beside us._

_He had an unhappy smile and I knew that if he was found out having deceived Woundwort in order to save our lives he would be killed also._

"_Thank you Captain Campion," Primrose said sincerely, as I had appeared to lose my voice._

"_Primrose, you watch yourself now."  
>Then we both stared, open mouthed as Campion hopped away. Not all rabbits in Efrafa were the same.<em>

Since the memory was still a bit frightening to Blackavar, he shook it out of his head. That seemed like an eternity ago. This was a strange world they lived in. If someone had told him what life would have been like today, he wouldn't have believed them even a tiny bit.


	8. Unexpected Thousand

Chapter Eight

Unexpected Thousand

Ivy led Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and the others to a few rough burrows. They had no Honeycomb here nor any connecting burrows.

"Am, thank you," Hazel said politely as he tried to settle comfortably onto the uneven, hard and cold ground. The only good thing about this burrow, he observed, was that it was out of the snow and wind.

Fiver, Strawberry and Holly joined him and the burrow became quite cramped, but at least there was body heat.

"What do you think of this warren then?" Strawberry asked.

"I'll tell you what I think, they certainly aren't very disciplined or organised, they should have covered up those rabbits tracks and their burrows are awfully uncomfortable," Holly complained.

"Well I'd rather be here than in those scraps, it's safety in numbers and they might have some flayrah lying about," Hazel said hopefully.

Then the rabbits sank into an exhausted sleep.

...

Fiver woke first in the morning, he cautiously hopped out of the dark tunnel and was blinded by the light and brightness of the early morning sun shining on snow. He saw a few silflaying rabbits so he went over to join them.

"Hello I'm Fiver we arrived here yesterday, what's your name?" Fiver said to a chocolate brown doe.

"I'm Brunnea, where do you come from?"

"I come from a big warren far away; we came on a journey to find some new members for our warren," Fiver said.

Ivy hopped over to Brunnea and nudged her playfully, then she noticed Fiver. "Oh hello Fiver, I see you've met my sister Brunnea, we are very glad to have you here you know. We haven't had visitors for a while." She waited patiently for Fiver to answer.

"I'm glad to be here Ivy," Fiver laughed nervously. He felt uncomfortable that something about this doe made him self - conscious.

"I suppose you'll be interested to see the chief rabbit then? He's in the burrow opposite the river, just up that way," Ivy said pointing up ahead.

"I'll tell Hazel as soon as he wakes." Fiver nodded.

"Is he your chief then?" Brunnea questioned.

"Yes and my older brother," Fiver replied.

"So what's your position in the warren? Are you in the owsla perhaps?" Ivy asked with interest.

"Yes I'm in the owsla, though everyone had to be at the beginning since there was so few of us, but mainly I'm Watership Down's mystic."

"A mystic? Really? How does that work? And what do you mean, there were so few of you at the beginning? Do you mean to say that you were the first rabbits at the warren? And why is it called Watership Down?" Brunnea asked her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Let Fiver breath Brunnea! I'm sure he'll get a chance to tell everyone the whole tale at the meeting this afternoon. What do you say Fiver, will you speak at the meeting?" Ivy turned her head to face Fiver again.

"I'm not the rabbit for stories, but I'm sure Dandelion will want to tell it, he's the best story teller I've ever heard," Fiver said confidently.

"Well, until then do feel free to join us, won't you?" Ivy asked politely while pawing away the snow, searching for a flash of green.

"I should like that very much Ivy, thank you," Fiver said warmly, flashing a smile. She returned the smile and the three rabbits continued their search for food.

...

Blackberry was supervising the warren's kittens as they tumbled around in the snow, laughing and playing, it had taken her a while to convince Campion that she was up to it.

She sighed and lay down on the little grass that remained under the protection of the large beech branches. For once, life was quiet and normal, as it should be for any rabbit and Blackberry savoured it. She closed her eyes and imagined her kittens running around her as well and it was a happy thought.

"Ok Snowdrop, Gillia, Mallow? Time to go in," Blackberry said firmly after realizing how cold it was.

The kits finished their game of tail tag and followed Blackberry down into the warmth and friendliness of Watership Down warren.

There was a big game of Bobstones happening in the Honeycomb. The finalists seemed to be Pipkin and Campion.

"Bobstone guess is… one," Pipkin said hesitantly.

Campion lifted his paws to reveal two small black pebbles which he passed to Pipkin and then turned round while Pipkin hid them under his paws. He was smiling coyly and his ears were strained back least he hear a rustle of stones.

"The score is one to Campion," Captain Broom announced.

"Bobstone guess?" Pipkin asked slyly.

Campion slowly pulled himself around and attempted to stare Pipkin down. He leaned over Pipkin's paws and twitched his whiskers. "I'm thinking…. one."

Pipkin pulled a face and kicked the pebble away, saying enviously, "What's your secret Campion?"

"It's all in the talent young Pipkin." Campion smirked.

"Or in the luck." Blackberry smiled back sweetly.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side!" Campion joked. Nevertheless he went over and asked her what the weather would be like for evening silflay.

Suddenly a sharp voice rang down the tunnel, startling all the relaxed rabbits.

"Campion-rah! Hurry, there is a weasel on the Down!"

It was Clover, she skidded into the great chamber and looked around frantically.

"Captain Broom, get the owsla!" Campion ordered with his heart already in his mouth. He didn't have to look around to figure out that other fighters were scarce and his order fell helplessly away.

"My old boy, they're gone."

"O…..k now we are in trouble," Campion said, face focused in concentration. "Is it coming in this direction?"

"Yes and fast!"

"Blackberry, Clover and Primrose go with the kittens into the cavern tunnel and stay there, if the weasel gets by all of us bring the roof down!" Campion said hurriedly.

The does hesitantly followed his orders. Blackberry wouldn't leave. Campion pleaded and begged but she stood her ground and saw the argument through.

"Listen, the Honeycomb is perfectly safe," she countered.

"Blackberry it's not, the weasel could easily slip through in here if it gets by us. Please," Campion said desperately. She didn't move but her eyes were hesitant.

Campion slowly turned round and saw Captain Broom and Blackavar waiting for his order.

"Right let's do this." He swallowed and crept to the entrance. He knew weasels had more weapons than their deadly sharp teeth and their dagger like claws. They had been known to dance, in their own way and hypnotise rabbits to stillness. As they got closer Campion explained this to his companions in frantic whispers. "Also be careful for its quick movements, they are as fast as hares when twisting and turning." It wasn't long before the full scent reached them and it seemed to burn terror into each of them.

"It's time to surrender now rabbitsss," the weasel purred, flexing its claws.

Campion gasped as the weasel lurched forwards, claws outstretched, ready to strike.

**Lol! A cliff-hanger don't you just love these? Guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens….**


	9. Only Time Will Tell

Chapter Nine

Only Time Will Tell

Campion gasped and shot stealthily forward under the flying weasel's belly.

"Quick Blackavar!" Campion warned his friend.

Blackavar tried to copy Campion's move but fell short and landed heavily. The weasel yelped in shock as she tripped over Blackavar's form.

She hissed in anger and turned to Captain Broom with her teeth glinting in the faint winter moonlight.

"Captain!" Blackavar and Campion shouted at the same time. But their cries were unheard and the captain wasn't quick enough for the pounce of the weasel.

They frantically shoved the weasel off Captain Broom afraid that it would be too late, they were. He was lying still on the ground.

"Finally it is time for long ears to give in," the weasel purred, stretching out her claws threateningly.

"Not if I can help it," Campion growled. His loathing for this slithering vermin increased as he saw the blood on her teeth.

She started to dance, jumping into the air and twisting gracefully. The rabbit's eyes followed her in terror. With each turn she loped around them in a circle, pulling in closer.

The fight went on until the two rabbits were trembling with exhaustion and loss of blood. Campion recalled fighting off weasels from Efrafa, though none had been as persistent as this one. The smell of their blood only seemed to strengthen her lust.

Blackavar dropped to the floor after a particularly heavy blow and snatch of perfect, pointed teeth. Campion's heart sank in despair, he couldn't do this on his own.

The red snake turned to Campion and said seething, "It's over little bunny. No more fighting, no more resisting…"

Campion remembered Blackberry and his unborn kittens and knew that if he gave in now the fox would have a clear path to them and eventually the other does. He tried to steady his shaking limbs and blinked the blood out of his face. His own blood. The blood of his family would **not** be shed, even if he had to give double.

He threw himself forward, aiming for the weak spot, the eyes.

Terrible squeals filled the end of the burrow as Campion made contact. The weasel pawed at the air desperately, catching Campion in the stomach and winding him. He fell to the floor heavily and lifted his head up to see the damage he had inflicted.

Campion was lucky, he had hit home and the weasel had had enough so it turned to run away blindly.

The silence rang in Campion's ears and the night sky swam in front of his vision. His fur felt warm and overheated and the heat seemed to drip, onto his face, his paws. His revulsion was immediate when he recognised the hot liquid as blood. Despite knowing that the creature he had just attacked would have killed them all, he felt like a monster.

The light from the moon that crept into the start of the burrow illuminated the red on his own claws.

"Blackavar?" Campion asked weakly, pushing his exhausted muscles into a sitting position.

There was no response, he knew what he must do because there was a chance Blackavar was alive.

He dragged him into the Honeycomb then went back for Captain Broom in case the smell of blood attracted more elil. He couldn't help noticing that Blackberry was not there.

He stood unsure beside the two wounded or possibly dead rabbits. He didn't know how to treat their injuries and he didn't have the energy to go all the way down to the caverns to get aid from the does.

His eyesight grew weaker and he swayed on his feet. He lay down heavily on the ground and slipped into a deep sleep.

...

Fiver was lying between Ivy and Brunnea when he woke, it was the middle of the night and it took him a moment to realize what had woken him.

"Watership Down is in peril, the weasel! The weasel! Oh Frith help them before it is too late, where a rabbit would lose many a friend and a much loved mate."

Fiver shivered and kept repeating the vision; Ivy and Brunnea were shocked and concerned.

"Quick Brunnea go get Hazel and Bigwig!" Ivy said, huddling into Fiver side to prevent him going tharn.

Hazel hurried into the burrow and said quickly, "What was his vision Ivy?"

"Watership Down is in peril, the weasel! The weasel! Oh Frith help them before it is too late, where a rabbit would lose many a friend and a much loved mate," Ivy repeated slowly, forming each word while thinking about its meaning.

"A weasel? Fiver had a vision about a weasel before we came here," Hazel mused. "There must be one at Watership Down, but there aren't enough of them to protect themselves."

"Where a rabbit would lose many a friend and a much loved mate," Bigwig repeated. "That must mean Campion, Primrose, Clover or Blackberry are hurt since they are the only rabbits at home that have a mate, though the 'many a friend' could be anyone."

"We must go back at once. We may still be able to save them. Fiver did say 'before it is too late'. Bigwig go quickly and gather the others and be ready to leave immediately."

Fiver stirred and opened his eyes and saw Hazel. "We have to go home…..now!"

"We are Fiver, are you fit to travel?" Hazel asked his voice was strained.

"Yes," Fiver said nodding determinedly.

"But what about the new members for your warren?" Ivy asked, distraught.

"We'll come back next spring or something, right now my main concern is my friends at home," Hazel answered.

"Well I'm coming with you and so is my sister, we are fast so we won't hold you up," Ivy decided.

"If you're sure, but we are leaving now," Hazel said joining Bigwig and the others out in the snow.

"Yes we're sure," Brunnea agreed. "Come on Fiver hop smartly." She smiled.

"What about your chief? Will he not be angry that you left?" Fiver asked with concern.

"He'll get over it," Ivy said, her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Do you think we will make it Hazel?" Hawkbit asked.

"Only time will tell," Hazel said, gazing into the moon.

So the large band of rabbits left in that dark, cold winter night making their way home.

...

Blackberry, Primrose and Clover strained their ears to pick up any sound from above.

"I can't hear anything," Primrose whispered hoarsely.

"I'm going up to check," Blackberry said and tensed, ready for someone to restrain her.

"Blackberry you can't! You have kittens to think about," Clover cried.

"I have to know if he's ok, don't you understand Clover?!" Blackberry asked desperately. "You already dragged me down here!"

Blackberry was gone before Clover had a chance to reply. She was in the Honeycomb when she slowed, listening hard for a sound of a struggle.

"Blackberry?" A voice whispered.

"Blackavar? Where is everyone?!"Blackberry demanded.

"Campion is over there, he's in a bad way. He was fighting the fox for the longest and I think Captain Broom is dead."

"Dead?" Blackberry's voice trembled, glancing momentarily at the limp figure in the corner.

"Yes and Campion is there." Blackavar pointed at the figure closest to the entrance.

The smell of fresh blood increased as Blackberry approached Campion. The smell burned and tugged at her nose, telling her to run. He had unaccountable injuries though his breathing was still strong. Blackberry sniffed and nudged him gently with her nose.

"He'll be alright Blackberry, he's a fighter," Blackavar comforted.

Blackberry didn't reply and she buried her head in Campion's fur so Blackavar couldn't see her expression. He sighed in despair and took position as sentry until they decided what they were going to do next.

**There is another chapter finished, and I'm really getting into my stride now. :D Hope you like it! And please tell me your favourite characters so that I can include them in my stories for you ;)**


	10. Hazel's Plight

Chapter Ten

Hazel's Plight

"Steady on Hazel!" Bigwig puffed, trying to breath around the stitch in his side.

"We have to be on time, we have to save them!" Hazel said almost hysterically.

"Yeah but if we collapse or run into elil before we get home we'll be no better off," Bigwig reasoned.

Hazel's stride shortened as he realized Bigwig's words had some truth in them. He glanced in concern at the sky, it was still dark but the night was coming to a close.

"We should find a place to shelter for a while, the others can't go on and I think I will be in the same state if we don't rest," Spartina said, drawing up beside Bigwig.

Hazel stopped and looked at his surroundings, they were just outside Darkhaven. It would take at least another day's worth of travelling before Watership Down would be in sight. He sighed as Primrose entered his mind, was she hurt? Or worse?

"Right we'll make scraps there," Hazel said pointing at an old oak tree. "But I'm going on."

"If you go, I go," Bigwig said determinedly.

"Holly, you're in charge and return to Watership Down when you are all up to it," Hazel said quickly.

Bigwig and Hazel turned and ran along the skirting of the field before slipping into a line of hedges, more eager than ever to get home quickly.

"Ohhhh more digging?" Hawkbit moaned, as the rabbits set to work making scraps.

"There are worse things," Holly snapped. "Now get to work unless you want to invite the owls over for evening silflay!"

...

Blackberry had been in the Honeycomb all night and Campion was still unconscious, nor had he shown any signs of waking. She was worried he had slipped into a coma.

Primrose had taken over sentry duty whilst Clover was out with Pipkin looking for the healing herbs Blackberry had described for them.

Captain Broom had been confirmed as dead, and this had upset Primrose a lot. Though as Blackavar had later pointed out, he had lived a long life and had died fighting, the way he would have wanted to go.

Earlier, they had taken him over to the river behind Watership Down and gently laid him into the water, where he was swept away by the current, this was considered a respectful burial by the rabbits.

Campion had been shivering, from cold or the fear that was in his own mind they couldn't tell, so Primrose's three kittens were huddled on the other side of him to help keep him warm.

"Blackberry, maybe you should go up to silflay, you have been here all night," Blackavar suggested when she wearily tried to comfort her mate as he twitched again.

Blackberry nodded reluctantly, and went outside but being careful not to stray too far from the burrows.

As she ate the sparse, tasteless winter grass she remembered the fresh scents her and Campion had discovered in Darkhaven in autumn. They had completely forgotten to tell Hazel what with the trial and the burrow expansions.

She decided, after much consideration, that she would let him know as soon as he returned. Feeling that the worst of her hunger had been satisfied for the moment she returned underground to take up her familiar place beside Campion once more.

"Thanks Blackavar, I got it," Blackberry said as Blackavar got up. She lay back down beside the brown rabbit and felt a shudder pass from his fur to hers. She racked her brain to try and think of any herbs or plants that encouraged consciousness. The only thing that she came up with was water. If they splashed him with water would it work?

She quickly told Blackavar of her plan and he stated that it was worth a try. She forced herself to leave again to go out into the snow. Primrose saw her and came over. "What's up? Has Campion's condition changed?"

"No," Blackberry sighed. "I thought if I splashed him with water it might jerk him awake."

"It's an idea." Primrose agreed readily and helped Blackberry roll up a substantial amount of snow.

They patted it into an oval shape so that it stayed together. Blackberry bent down and picked up the frozen bundle of snow trying to ignore how cold it was and how it trickled down her throat and burned it painfully.

She dropped it quickly in the great chamber and asked Blackavar and Primrose timidly if they could get Campion into his burrow so that if he woke he would be in more familiar and comfortable surroundings.

After much work, they managed and Blackberry waited patiently for the snow to finishing melting in her paws.

"You must be frozen through Blackberry!" Blackavar pointed out.

"I'm fine. We have to try everything."

Eventually the bundle was reduced to water and, feeling terrible about it, she splashed it over his face while shouting his name desperately.

...

Hazel and Bigwig stopped running due to exhaustion after reaching somewhere around Redstone. Hopping along slowly, the only thing that prevented them from collapsing was the concern for their friends.

"Hazel, promise me something," Bigwig said, crossing the sunlit clearing.

"I'll try my best," Hazel said doubtfully.

"If it is Primrose that is hurt, you won't do anything stupid will you?"

"Bigwig I have risked my life and the lives of my friends just to get her out of Efrafa. That shows how far I would go for her… if she is hurt or dead even, I will never forgive myself."

Bigwig sighed at his friend's predicament, but understood how he felt, he would be feeling the same if it had been Spartina.

The two rabbits continued to make steady progress to the foot of the down.

Bigwig stopped and stiffened, his nose burned with the smell of a weasel, and it was close.

"Hazel, weasel! Hide!" Bigwig whispered, leaping into the nearby bramble bushes.

Hazel followed suit and they waited anxiously for the weasel to appear.

The weasel was a female. She had her eyes closed painfully and they continuously dripped blood onto the woodland floor.

Hazel and Bigwig watched, their worry evaporating, it was obvious that this weasel was in no fit state for hunting and wouldn't be quick enough to hurt them.

"Bigwig!" Hazel said having an epiphany. "The weasel! Fiver's vision!"

Bigwig understood Hazel's excitement but being a trained owsla captain he was always wary of any possible threat of danger.

"Shh Hazel you're drawing attention to us!" Bigwig whispered urgently.

The weasel had heard them and was advancing warily towards their hiding place, her head high in the air sniffing frantically to replace the loss of her sight.

Hazel decided on the spot, he hopped out of the bush and came face to face with the weasel.

"Do you know other rabbits? Meet other rabbits on hill?" Hazel said slowly, willing her to understand.

The weasel hissed angrily and jumped blindly forward, soaring straight over Hazel and landing sprawled out on the ground.

Bigwig, catching onto Hazel's idea, placed his large hind onto the weasel's throat. "Answer the question," he said threateningly.

The she weasel choked and struggled feebly but still answered, "Yes… Long ears fight me off, too strong."

Bigwig and Hazel exchanged knowing looks before sprinting headlong in synchronisation towards the homeward trail.

_..._

_Campion was exhausted and felt the fear and hopelessness as the weasel came closer and closer, he had nowhere to run and he was too tired to fight. He closed his eyes awaiting the final deadly blow as the weasel sprang at him, a furious monster out of the night…._

"Campion, wake up!" A frantic voice interrupted his nightmare. He awoke and looked around at his familiar burrow walls, shivering violently and noticed with unpleasant surprise that he was stinging all over.

He momentarily relaxed as he realized that it was a bad dream and at this moment he wasn't being attacked. "Blackberry? Primrose? What happened?"

"You fought off a weasel and lived, you may be a little stiff for a while though," Blackberry said, her voice singing with joy though tainted with worry.

He tried to steady his frantic heartbeat and rubbed his face with his paws which had become numb with cold. He blinked the water out of his eyes and looked confused.

"Sorry about that," Blackberry said apologetically. "We had to try everything, though it worked!"

"Can you move okay?" Primrose asked.

Campion slid onto his feet easy enough, stubbornly ignoring the shouting pains in his head and legs.

"Yes I might need to rest for awhile though," he said finally, he hated being in need of help because it made him feel weak. He sighed and lay back down with a subdued expression.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Blackberry said determinedly, fixing back the herbs that had fallen off Campion when he had stood up.

Blackavar entered the burrow and greeted his friend joyfully whilst teasing him about his inability to get killed.

Blackberry and Primrose decided to leave the two bucks to chat and went to see how Pipkin was getting on with his sentry duty.

...

Bigwig and Hazel stumbled to the top of the hill, out of breath and legs aching.

"Primrose? Anyone?" Hazel called.

"Hazel, is that you?" Pipkin asked. The small brown, grey rabbit came round the side of the beech tree and stopped in surprise when he saw the exhausted forms of the two rabbits.

"Pipkin is Primrose…." Hazel started.

"Pipkin is everyone ok?" Bigwig cut across Hazel.

"Yes Primrose is ok." Pipkin forced a smile at Hazel, guessing what he was about to say. "There was a weasel, and Campion, Blackavar and Captain Broom fought it… Campion's badly hurt, but he'll live and Blackavar got away with just a concussion, but Captain… Captain Broom's dead." Pipkin ended in tears.

"Dead?" Bigwig said with an unnatural waver in his voice.

"Pipkin its okay," Blackberry comforted, she had just appeared beside the small group.

"Blackberry are you ok? What, with Campion and the stress of the kittens and all?" Bigwig asked.

"I'll get by Bigwig," Blackberry said, though her eyes were tired and dull now that the excitement of Campion's waking had disappeared to be replaced by worry and fear.

"Blackberry where is Primrose?" Hazel asked quietly, not wanting to be blunt but desperate to see his mate.

"She's below ground Hazel." Blackberry smiled at Hazel's worry.

"Come on Pipkin, buck up lad," Bigwig encouraged.

The two bucks followed Hazel underground, while Blackberry watched the sun set in the watery, white, winter sky, praying a silent prayer to Frith.


	11. Love's Trail

Chapter Eleven

Love's Trail

Fiver had felt anxious and restless after Hazel had left, a whole sunrise ago, but his attentions were soon pulled towards another direction, digging.

Holly had them all digging like the old days when they had first came to the warren because he was determined that they would all have suitable shelter.

Later that night, all the rabbits crammed into the scratched burrows, two to each. Fiver had trouble finding one. He finally came across a half empty burrow.

He cautiously stepped into the hole, and saw Ivy huddled in the back corner. He felt embarrassed; he didn't want to share a burrow with a doe that made him feel constantly nervous.

It turned out he had no choice, Ivy had already smelt him, and had shifted over to make room.

"Come on in Fiver," Ivy said.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Fiver asked timidly.

"Of course not," Ivy laughed.

Fiver awkwardly lay down to sleep against her warm side. He lay rigid, his heart beat quickening, he sensed this was going to be a long night.

...

Hazel had lain down to sleep by Primrose's side, they had decided to sleep in the Honeycomb that night. With his kittens cluttered around him, he was filled with relief that his mate and his children were okay, but he had sadness in his heart for the loss of Captain Broom.

He lay there thinking about what the next day would hold, he should try and find Skree, who had retired to live in the woods behind Watership Down, to send him to Holly, Fiver and the others to tell them it was safe to come home.

Blackberry entered the Honeycomb before passing through the run to make her way slowly above ground. Hazel lifted his head in surprise. Why was Blackberry up and about at this time of night?

He quietly distracted himself from his family and followed her. He reached the top of run and saw her nearby at a yarrow plant. She gripped the plant with her teeth and pulled, turned and went to go down the run again.

"Blackberry what are you doing?"

The grey doe jumped and dropped her load. "Oh Hazel! You scared me, I'm just gathering some herbs to bring Campion's fever down, and he keeps slipping into unconsciousness and having flash backs.

"Blackberry, you are working too hard, a doe that is as far along with kittens as you would be resting all the time."

"I have to Hazel, no one else knows what herbs will bring his fever down, and I don't want too many others around him." Blackberry bent down to pick up the yarrow with tired eyes.

"I'll do it," Hazel said, reaching the yarrow before her, and leading her back to her burrow.

Campion was awake, attempting to clean a particularly nasty slash on his back when Hazel and Blackberry walked in.

Campion saw the yarrow and sighed, "Blackberry, you shouldn't be, I said I'll get it. You should be resting."

"So should you," Blackberry disagreed.

"You both should," Hazel cut across, sensing a half-hearted argument.

Blackberry had grown too tired to bicker anymore and lay down. It wasn't long before she was still.

Campion sighed and looked up at Hazel. "This isn't right; she is straining herself for me. What if there is some problem with the kittens or at birth because she didn't get enough rest?"

"Campion, don't panic. Blackberry's tough, even though she may not look it. Anyway she's due anytime now isn't she?"

"All the more reason." Campion nodded.

"Soon enough that you won't have to worry about it for long. Soon enough that you'll have a litter of gentle, squirming, little minnie you's and you'll see that there was nothing to worry about."

Campion laughed quietly. "I'm hoping that they'll have Blackberry in them too."

"There's something else you're worried about isn't there?" Hazel probed gently.

Campion looked slightly frustrated with himself. "I…. all my life, as in my life in Efrafa, was spent being taught how to fight, guard, lead wide patrols, obey orders and sometimes even kill. Nothing there could have ever prepared me for this…." Campion trailed off. "The officers and captains weren't expected to have mates or kits, so I didn't expect to either."

Hazel smiled at him. "You don't know what to do?"

Campion just nodded mutely, not meeting Hazel's eyes.

"I don't think it's something you can be taught. It comes naturally Campion, even if it doesn't feel like it now. Just remember this is Blackberry's first time as well, you can help each other."

Campion nodded again and thanked Hazel gratefully.

"Also, you're doing fine with being in a relationship as it is, I wouldn't doubt yourself yet."

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Hazel finished before going back to join Primrose.

Blackberry peeked through her eyelashes at the rabbit beside her, he looked deep in thought.

_Over thinking_, Blackberry mused. She let her eyelids flutter close again, with slightly more to think about as well. She was glad Campion had gotten that off his chest and that Hazel had helped him overcome his fears. When the time came she would need him, because she was equally scared.

…..

Fiver drifted in and out of sleep all night and was hugely relieved when he smelled the coming of morning.

He gently nudged Ivy. "Are you coming up to silflay?"

She flicked her ears and smiled. "Yep."

They found that most of the rabbits were already up, and they went over to join Hawkbit and Dandelion.

"Any more visions Fiver?" Dandelion asked.

"No, nothing yet."

"I hope we can go home now, I don't fancy having to do more digging, I mean why don't we just start digging another warren?" Hawkbit said sarcastically.

"Well you'll be glad to know, that it's safe to go home and we're leaving as soon as Frith is properly raised," Holly said, hopping over. "I've just spoken with Skree, he told me that message from Hazel."

"What about my vision, is everyone okay?" Fiver asked.

"Hazel didn't say," Holly said bluntly.

"I'll take sentry duty until we leave, it makes me nervous sitting around," Strawberry said.

"Fiver, can I talk to you?" Ivy asked.

"Sure." Fiver was filled with apprehension, what did Ivy want to talk to him about?


	12. Past, Present

Chapter Twelve

Past, Present

Campion woke up suddenly, he recalled his nightmare and winced. He felt weak, why had it taken him so long to get over this experience? He had nearly died from a hawk attack, been in countless fights with other bucks, been beaten up by Bigwig (though that had been necessary at the time) and had nearly been starved to death by Woundwort and he had never taken so long to mentally recover. He then remembered his recovery from the cave-in, he had taken nearly a whole season to become mentally well again, but, he thought, that had been because of the Black Rabbit. He gave up musing and quietly got up from the nest to make his way to silflay, though he was not hungry. He needed to clear his head and was careful not to wake the exhausted Blackberry.

...

The night was dark and the forms of the rabbits were hidden.

"Rights, let's make it to the top before nightfall so we don't attract any unnecessary elil," Holly ordered.

The rabbits went in single file up the hill, pausing here and there to catch their breath on the steep hill.

Fiver lagged behind at the rear of the group, going over in his head his conversation with Ivy earlier.

_Ivy stopped once they were a little way away from everyone and turned to face Fiver._

"_Have I done something Fiver? You seem to be acting very strangely around me lately."_

_Fiver breathing quickened in anxiousness and he was lost for words to reply._

"_Well I... no I haven't been surely? I... Ivy I really like you," Fiver said in a rush._

_Ivy smiled in surprise and laughed at his nervousness and shyness._

"_Then yes, I'll be your mate Fiver, you should have just asked."_

_Fiver and Ivy made their way quietly back to the main group and acted as if nothing has happened._

Ivy had seen Fiver moving with a glazed look on his face at the back of the group and dropped back slowly to join him.

"What's up?" She said winking.

...

Campion entered the Honeycomb after evening silflay with important news.

"Hazel!?" he shouted.

"Campion what's wrong?" Hazel said.

It took Campion a minute to spot Hazel under his three kittens, who were laughing and playing on his back.

"It's Holly, Dandelion and the rest, they're back," Campion announced.

"Oh good I was getting bored round here," Bigwig commented, rising and popping his stiff joints.

Campion, Bigwig and Hazel went out to wait on the edge of the down for them.

Holly was the first to arrive and said happily, "Hello Hazel glad to see everyone is arrived home aren't you? Campion whatever happened you?" Holly asked in shock, his eyes nearly bulging at the wounds.

"It's a long story," Campion replied tensely, casting his gaze downwards.

Holly sensed he should drop the subject, and cast Hazel and Bigwig inquisitive looks.

"Well come on in Holly," Bigwig replied, laughing nervously.

Hazel led everyone down to the Honeycomb and took his place on the rock platform.

"Are you all too tired for a story?" Hazel asked, he was tired himself but he thought everyone needed something to cheer them up after Captain Broom's loss.

"No!" The rabbits chorused.

"Then Dandelion, why don't you tell everyone the story of our latest adventure?" Hazel suggested.

Dandelion took Hazel's place and cleared his throat, starting, "Once we were about a day's travel from…."

"Where's Blackberry?" Campion whispered to Primrose.

"Still sleeping I guess," Primrose returned. "Wasn't she with you?"

"Earlier…" Campion replied quietly.

Campion left the chamber and went to his burrow. Blackberry was in a deep sleep, with her ears pressed against her back. She was totally unaware of his presence.

Campion thought it unusual that she would be sleeping for so long and debated with himself whether or not to wake her to check if she was okay. He finally decided that the extra sleeping was due to stress and the coming kittens so he returned to listen to the rest of the story.

Dandelion had finished his story as Campion took his familiar position on the ground floor of the chamber, with the higher wall ledges surrounding him.

"Wonderfully told Dandelion!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"Yes how about we get Campion to tell you what's been happening here since we left?" Hazel suggested. He suspected that Campion was traumatised and he thought it would help him to talk about it. He had to trust his leadership skills on this…

Campion hesitated and tensed as every head turned to glance at him inquisitively.

"Alright but I'm not much of a storyteller," he said reluctantly. He trusted Hazel but he doubted whether this story would make for nice listening.

He passed Dandelion on his way to the platform and looked around the chamber apprehensively before starting.

He told of his and Blackavar's raid on the farm and of the harsh winter snow that had been close to blocking them into the warren. He was buying his time and trying to build up to the penultimate.

Campion took a deep breath and continued on and told of how Clover had told them of the weasel's approach and how he had sent everyone but himself, Blackavar and Captain Broom to the back burrows and to bring the roof down if the weasel got past them.

The further he got into the story the more it felt as if he was reliving it. He recalled how Captain Broom fell first, then Blackavar, until he was the only one left. He described the hopelessness he had felt when he nearly collapsed from exhaustion until El-ahrairah seemed to have sent him an idea.

The weasel had turned tail and ran after Campion had blinded her, but not without leaving the Watership Downers with severe loses such as Captain Broom.

He then told them what Primrose had told him when he had first reawakened, about how they had said goodbye to Captain Broom in the most respectful way they knew how.

During this Blackberry had slipped into the Honeycomb and a silent tear ran down her cheek as she finally realized the full extent of the suffering her mate had been through.

She went up to him and nuzzled him reassuringly, and then they went down to the silent crowd together.

"I'm sorry I couldn't prevent you going through this Campion, I'm sorry I didn't see this coming before…." Fiver said quietly.

"Don't be silly Fiver, we don't expect you to see every attack from the thousand, but thanks for sending Hazel and Bigwig back. If they hadn't scared away the weasel below the down it may have come back to do more damage," Campion said with gratitude.

Ivy was silent beside Fiver as she watched him talk to this large, war-scarred buck who frightened her a bit. She knew she shouldn't judge by appearance but this buck looked terrifying to her, she had never even seen blood in her small warren. He pricked his ears forward as she heard Fiver chatting to him. This gave her an opportunity to glance at the severed ear. How had he lost the top half of his left ear? And how had it been such a clean cut, without ragged or torn edges? There was clearly a lot more mystery to this buck's past than she had at first thought.

Campion noticed the strange white doe beside Fiver staring at him and it bothered him, he was quite sensitive about his appearance since the cave-in. She was definitely staring. He turned his head so that his scars were hidden. Would he never feel normal again? Could he ever meet new rabbits without feeling depressed and ashamed? His old confidence had vanished again at the moment he had caught her staring.

Fiver noticed the tension and interrupted it, "Campion this is Ivy, my mate."

The two continued to stare at each other somewhat wryly without words. Blackberry noticed the atmosphere too and came up beside Campion to reply. She looked up at his stony expression and was saddened. "Hello Ivy, I'm Blackberry and I am Campion's mate. It's nice to have you here."

Ivy looked at the light grey doe and smiled. Then she noticed her swollen belly.

"You're having kittens, congratulations!"

Blackberry smiled back politely and waited for Campion to speak. He didn't.

Ivy looked humiliated when she realised she had been staring a lot at this nice doe's mate. She felt the blood flow to her cheeks and she lowered her head shamefully.

"Do you want a tour of the warren?" Blackberry offered.

Ivy felt reassured by Blackberry's friendly tone, and the two does went off together chatting.

Fiver smiled at Campion, then cocked his head to the side at Campion's expression.

"Sorry Fiver, I'm just a bit sensitive about rabbit's staring that's all." He still sounded subdued.

Fiver never had a chance to reply when his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned. "The lost brother was found. Our ally, he betrayed his warren, he was always home bound."

Campion heard a sharp intake of breath and he looked quickly at the chestnut rabbit. "Hazel?" he asked shakily. He suddenly felt exposed in front of the whole chamber full of rabbits. Every pair of eyes were looking at him, or rather staring. They seemed to take in his whole appearance. If he had thought Ivy's observations were bad he clearly hadn't experienced this.

Blackberry and Ivy had stopped just gotten a few feet and were looking at him with surprised faces. Ivy's more so at the shock of another vision, which she was still unaccustomed to and Blackberry's contained pure confusion.

This made Campion feel a bit better, at least he wasn't the only one not understanding.

The vision included himself, Campion thought. He had figured out that much from the line 'he betrayed his warren', but why was Hazel staring at him like that? And what did Fiver mean brother?

**Oh Yes this storyline came to me in a heartbeat and it won't be everyone's cup of tea lol but I like it and it's my fanfiction sooooooo…..**


	13. Christmas Special Part One:Not Over Yet

The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters and concepts behind Watership Down are the work of Richard Adams. Many of the additional characters in the series, however, belong to Alltime/Decode, though extra additional characters that have appeared only on my fanfiction belong to me such as Walnut, Honey,Brunnea,Swift,Iris,Rosa,Spring,Ash and Ivy, I am just borrowing the characters for this fansite, and I mean no-one any harm by this. I am in no way connected with any of the people mentioned above.

These episodes are continued on from the offical third series, a few notes for those who have never seen the third series, Campion is alive, Hazel and his warren go to revenge on Efrafa where it is destroyed and Woundwort goes to his home warren, Darkhaven and eventually leads war to Watership Down after finding out its location from Campion.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental.

Chapter Thirteen

Christmas Special Part 1: Not Over Yet

It was Frith's Eve on Watership Down, and all the rabbits were busy either collecting food such as carrots or fresh grass for the traditional feast or decorating the warren with holly and ivy to remind them of the story of Frith's promise.

Hazel was preoccupied with deep thinking in his burrow; he thought of Fiver's vision last night and pondered over what it meant. What could it mean?

"_The lost brother was found, our ally, he betrayed his warren, he was always home bound."_

Hazel guessed what this meant but he had to be sure before he got excited. He got up and made his way to the Honeycomb.

It was crowded with animals of every kind, for the feast was soon to start. Hazel slipped over to where Campion and Blackberry were sorting out a pile of flayrah.

"Campion, can I talk to you?" Hazel asked timidly. Blackberry looked up curiously so Hazel caved and let her come too.

They were exiting the hall together when Hazel saw his younger brother chatting with Ivy.

"Fiver, join us will you?" Hazel said meaningfully.

Fiver nuzzled Ivy a brief farewell then followed the other three to Hazel's burrow.

Campion and Blackberry dropped onto all fours and waited patiently for Hazel or Fiver to speak.

"Campion you were born in Efrafa weren't you?" Hazel asked finally.

"Actually Hazel, I wasn't. I only remember leaving a warren with my mother when I was about four weeks." Campion looked confused at having been asked such a question.

Hazel told himself to remain calm, but his claws dug into the ground in suspense as he eyed Campion's features.

Campion stared back in silent confusion.

"And Campion, what was your mother called?"

"Am…Autumn."

Hazel looked at Fiver cautiously, before stepping forward and sniffing Campion as if he had never come across his scent before.

" Hazel?" Campion asked, taken back.

"What happened to your father and mother?" Fiver finally spoke up.

"My mother fell to a homba, I never knew my father," Campion answered quietly, painful memories being recalled.

He continued, "I travelled for miles until I found Efrafa and they took me in, I grew up and became an Owsla Captain."

An awkward silence filled the burrow. Blackberry looked intently from one face to the other feeling the excitement.

"Fiver and I weren't born in the same litter, I came in the early winter, two years ago now, and Fiver was born in the spring. Our other brothers and sisters left the warren as soon as they were old enough because they didn't like the owsla's authority over others. But I stayed with Fiver since he wasn't strong enough to travel." Hazel paused, then continued, "Our mother had left with one of my littermates as soon as we were weaned. One that hadn't left at the earlier time and….it was a brown buck," Hazel said finally.

"You mean to say…. that I'm your brother?" Campion asked unbelievingly.

"Well, it looks like it and Fiver says so," Hazel said uncertainly.

"Fiver?" Blackberry asked still amazed.

Fiver looked around them slowly and focused on Campion's face, then said slowly, "Yes, I think he is."

The stunned silence was broken by a cream doe entering the burrow. "Hazel the feast should be starting." Then she looked around in surprise at the small gathering.

"Primrose, Campion is my lost brother I was telling you about it last night," Hazel said.

"But he can't be, he was born in Efrafa," Primrose said, shaking her head.

"Why does everyone assume that?" Campion asked. "Woundwort did do a lot of raids on other warrens; I could have easily been from any of them."

"Turns out he wasn't." Hazel shrugged to her.

"Hello brother," Fiver joked.

"I can't believe it…" Campion said quietly.

"Come on, I want to tell everyone at the feast," Hazel said with excitement mounting, exiting the burrow.

Primrose and Fiver followed him, leaving Campion and Blackberry to their thoughts.

"To think that we were born in the same warren and grew up together and now we didn't recognise each other." Blackberry smiled, shaking her head.

"It's a lot to take in," Campion agreed.

They sat another moment in silence, both trying to recall memories from their kitten hood.

"We'd better get to this feast then, I've never had a proper Frithmas at Efrafa," Campion said joyfully.

There were many animals assembled in the Honeycomb, squirrels, birds, hedgehogs, bats, rats, water rats, voles, mice and the Redstone Rabbits.

Dandelion told the traditional tale of Frith's blessing, which entranced all the animals, especially the rabbits as they relived the adventures of their lapin hero, El- Ahrairah.

Hazel then told everyone the meaning of Fiver's vision and of their long lost brother that was found.

The feast began; all the animals were happily chatting and gossiping, reunited to celebrate this great feast.

After eating, Pipkin wanted to tell his version of Frith's Blessing, so everyone settled down together to hear another tale.

Campion sighed in contentment, he was greatly enjoying his first real Frithmas, and everything was perfect. Over in the opposite corner Fiver felt the same, he couldn't be happier. He had had no visions of danger and he had his dream mate beside him.

Blackberry sighed as she leaned her head on Campion's shoulder while Pipkin's voice filled the great chamber. Suddenly she flinched, and a small shiver ran through her.

"Blackberry?" Campion asked worriedly, twisting his head down to look at her.

"I…I don't feel too well, my stomach… ouch!" Blackberry tried to keep the tears out of her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Is it the kits?" Campion voice quickened. "Maybe you should go and see Primrose, she might know what's wrong."

"And so Frith's warm rays melted all the snow and turned the world green again….." Pipkin's voice carried on.

Blackberry pulled her legs up from under her and rose. She whispered to Campion, "Don't follow me." She left and went in the direction of her burrow.

"What?" Campion said quickly, "Where are you going?"

He made to follow her, when his path was blocked by a snow white doe.

"Ivy, can you move, please?" Campion said, finding it hard to keep the annoyance and frustration out of his voice.

"Let her go, she wants to be on her own," Ivy said, staring up defiantly at the large buck.

"I think what my mate and I do are our own business," Campion said clearly showing his frustration now, he strained to look over Ivy into the dark burrow beyond.

It was evident that the conversation between the two, that had seemed quite loud to Campion, actually went unnoticed by the crowd around them as Pipkin's story continued.

Fiver came over as he sensed the growing tension between his mate and Campion. "What's wrong?"

"Fiver, can you please ask Ivy to move? She's been in my way for quite a while now."

"Blackberry went away to be on her own and she specifically asked Campion not to follow her, I'm just trying to respect her wishes," Ivy put in calmly.

"Well maybe..." Fiver started, feeling awkward, he didn't want to offend his new brother nor his mate.

He blinked slowly as he felt a vision approaching.

His vision vanished as quick as it had come and he sat up straight as a new image flashed before his eyes. He then smiled smugly and turned to Campion.

"Don't worry, she just wants to be on her own while having her kittens. Just as any doe would."

"What, you seen them?" Campion asked, his tone surprised.

Fiver laughed, "Yes three does and two bucks and they'll all be fine, healthy kittens."

"Well..." Campion was desperate to go and see them, but Fiver and Ivy insisted that he wait so as not to disturb her.

"Oh, alright then," he admitted in defeat.

Pipkin's story ended and Dandelion retook his place to tell them all the story of 'Bigwig the Ice Rabbit' with Bigwig himself present to assist him.

Though Campion had never heard the story before, he fidgeted and leaned his weight from paw to paw anxiously. Blackberry must be in pain, and she was all alone. He wasn't even allowed to go and see her!

Dandelion's story finished and the leftovers of the feast were shared out.

Rabbits can tell the time of day from the position of the sun in the sky, so they are also able to tell the time by the position of the moon though they do not count a beginning of a new day as we do. We use numbers and to us a new day starts at twelve, midnight, but to the rabbits a new day was at sunrise.

"Right I'm going out to watch for sunrise anyone care to join me?" Hazel asked after a particularly long tournament of Bobstones.

Everyone agreed and started to file above ground, chattering excitedly.

Campion waited silently until they had all gone and slipped into the runs, making his way to his burrow.

He eagerly hurried along, stopping before his sleeping quarters he pricked his ears as he heard the sound of rustling leaves and gentle squealing.

He entered the burrow and nuzzled Blackberry before looking proudly at the five squirming kittens.

"I was so worried," Campion said, feeling a weight lighten. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just very tired," Blackberry assured him quietly. "And a bit sore, but I'll be alright in a while."

Campion studied her face to see if she was being truthful and wasn't hiding her pain.

Satisfied he said, "Okay, I've always liked the name Iris, how about that for one of the does?"

"Yes that's lovely, what about Rosa and Spring for the other two?"

"Perfect, but for the bucks….. how about Swift? I've always loved that one." Campion smiled to himself. He had never imagined himself doing this.

"And Ash? At Sandleford there were a lot of ash trees in the woods beside the warren, but of course you might already know that."

Campion shook his head," I don't remember that much I only remember leaving and the journey that followed I suppose I was too young."

"So we have our names." Blackberry smiled widely.

"Iris, Rosa, Spring, Swift and Ash." Campion said quietly.

Hazel, Fiver and Bigwig stood together at the edge of the down waiting for the sun to appear.

"It's certainly been a more peaceful celebration this Frithmas," Bigwig said, no doubt remembering his other adventure.

"Any visions Fiver? Let's not make Bigwig speak too soon shall we?" Hazel joked.

"Nope, no bad visions," Fiver said, smiling coyly.

"Wait, what do you mean no bad ones? Does that mean you have had a vision?" Bigwig asked, noticing Fiver's hint.

Ivy came over just in time to hear Bigwig's question. "You'll see soon enough Bigwig."

"Oy! What's that supposed to mean?" But Fiver and Ivy had gone over to talk to the squirrels.

"No one ever tells me anything round here." Bigwig sighed in exasperation.

"You? Look how much the chief rabbits knows!" Hazel exclaimed.


	14. Christmas Special Part Two: Not Over Yet

Chapter Fourteen

Christmas Special Part 2: Not Over Yet

Fiver and Ivy had left Hazel and Bigwig on the edge of the Down and were making their way over to where Pipkin was talking to his junior owsla, when Fiver stopped Ivy.

"I was just wondering whether or not I should tell you… before we came to your warren I had a vision…." Fiver began.

"What, was it something bad?" Ivy asked with concern.

"It was about a weasel…. and you," Fiver ended.

"Me? It wasn't bad was it?" Ivy said starting to feel panicky.

"It…" Fiver was cut off by Hawkbit who came over grumbling.

"Oh, Fiver!" He moaned as a pile of snow fell from the branch of the large beech tree.

"Is what I've been hearing true?" Hawkbit asked, somewhere under the snow.

"Well I don't know what it is until you tell me Hawkbit." Fiver smiled struggling not to laugh. "And I'm sorry Ivy sometimes I don't remember my visions, I only know what the witnesses tell me."

"Is it true that you and Ivy are mates?" Hawkbit asked sceptically.

"Oh Hawkbit! You are so funny!" Ivy laughed.

Hawkbit looked miffed and left in the same manner which he had came, grumbling and trying to avoid slipping on the snow.

…..

Campion lent his head to the side and looked at interest in the runt of the litter who was getting pushed away by the others.

"Is that the buck or the doe?" Campion asked, he gently pushed the four others aside.

Blackberry glanced at it. "It's the buck that we decided to call Ash."

"Do you think it will be strong enough to survive?" Campion questioned not unkindly.

Blackberry laid her ears on her back and looked worriedly at the buck. She pushed the rest away from her side to make room for him to feed.

Campion finally pulled himself away to let Hazel know that he wouldn't be in the owsla until Blackberry was able to fend for herself. As it was, the first time mother was visibly struggling; five kittens required a lot of care and tired her out.

….

"Hazel?"

"Oh hello Campion, I'd been wondering where you went to, you are starting to disappear quite a lot you know," Hazel said cheerfully. "We are just waiting for Frith, care to join us?"

Campion decided to tell Hazel later that Blackberry had delivered, when the other animals went home just in case they overcrowded Blackberry in excitement to see the kittens.

"Is it always this peaceful at Frithmas here? It never seems to be any other time!" Campion joked.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, it won't be long before we're all ambushed by an army again," Hawkbit said bitterly.

"What does it take for you to be happy round here?" Bigwig sighed dramatically.

"I choose not to jinx myself," Hawkbit replied simply.

"There it is! There's Frith!" Pipkin cried.

The sun rose above the frozen white patchwork of rolling hills, casting its golden glow across the rabbits and their friends casting shadows on the bark of the beech tree.

"Happy Frithmas everyone," Hazel said, turning to face the creatures.

"Why thanks long ears, the feast is looking very juicy…" An unknown voice said menacingly.

The rabbits gasped and swung round, there were five weasels all together. One of them was the injured weasel Hazel and Bigwig had met on their way home and which at the claws Captain Broom had died.

"Bigwig, organize the owlsa. I'll go and get everyone else away into the deeper burrows then I'll be back," Hazel whispered urgently breaking the frozen silence.

Bigwig nodded solemnly without breaking his eyes away from the weasel' glowing eyes.

"Fiver, get Ivy and the other does and young ones down and make sure they stay there. I'm counting on you," Hazel said.

Fiver gathered Pipkin and the junior owsla under first before turning to get Ivy to go down himself.

"Ivy?" Fiver asked panicked, as the sound of furious battle went on in the background.

Ivy was gone and Fiver couldn't see her anywhere on the down. He ran around frantically, oblivious to the growling, snarling weasels.

"Fiver either help us or get underground, you're getting in the way!" Bigwig shouted, dodging a heavy blow from one of the weasels.

Campion was shocked at the sudden battle scene but soon became occupied with a battle with a particularly nasty looking russet brown weasel.

Suddenly a white rabbit skimmed fleetingly over the icy snowy ground, her eyes wide with terror.

"Everyone run! There is an army of elil, weasels, coming over the back of the down!" Ivy shouted, running straight into one of the weasels.

Everyone paused, before the rabbits starting zig sagging in all directions, all heading for the bolt holes or cover.

Hazel panted and landed beside Bigwig in a brambled ditch. "Where's….where's Fiver?" Hazel said between gasps.

"By Frith! He's out fighting the weasels!" Bigwig said in shock.

Fiver was flinging himself repeatedly into the side of the lead weasel, a chestnut red, who had Ivy pinned into the snow. Not in the least bothered by the attacks of the scrawny buck.

Ivy was struggling wildly, thrashing her legs and squealing.

"Drop it Thorn! Let's go, before those other weasels get here! Move!" said one of the vixens.

Thorn hesitated but followed the other fleeing weasels, which were slipping and sliding their way down the steep hill.

Ivy lay still when released until the weasels had disappeared out of sight into the shrubbery below the down.

"Ivy are you alright?" Fiver asked, running over to her and nudging her with his nose.

Ivy laughed, causing Fiver to baulk and back off as if terrified that she had lost her mind.

"I'm alright Fiver, it worked!"

"What worked?" Fiver asked bemused.

"You mean that was all a trick?" Campion asked coming over.

"Yes and I had them all running like mice!" Ivy said triumphantly.

"What an idea! Thank you Ivy, that was very brave," Hazel said with gratitude.

"You are all very welcome, it's the least I can do. You have all been so kind to me here." Ivy smiled.

"Fiver can you go under and let the others know that everything is okay? Bigwig and myself will go and gather the other animals from around the down," Hazel asked.

Fiver nodded and went off with Ivy underground.

"Some Frith's day this has turned out to be," Hawkbit said sarcastically.

"It could be a lot worse Hawkbit," Strawberry said, combing the blood out of his fur.

"Strawberry, things only seem to get worse at this warren."

"I thought you weren't going to jinx yourself?"

"And look where that got me!" Hawkbit cried.

"Right everyone is okay, and the guests are all going home now," Hazel said, returning.

The hedgehogs, squirrels, mice and other creatures tottered out of the warren with their favourite food left over from the feast held in their mouths.

"Goodbye now and have a nice Frith's day," Primrose said politely.

It started to snow again, the dancing icicles melted into the present snow, building it higher.

"Everyone underground, unless you want to become a snow rabbit," Bigwig joked.

The rabbits returned to their burrows and fell asleep at once, worn out from their adventures, but resting assured that that would not be their last living at Watership Down.

**So that is the fourth season finished and I'm debating whether or not to continue….. but hope you like my ideas and of course review!**


	15. Season Five: Unwanted Surprise

The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters and concepts behind Watership Down are the work of Richard Adams. Many of the additional characters in the series, however, belong to Alltime/Decode, though extra additional characters that have appeared only on my fanfiction belong to me such as Walnut, Honey,Brunnea,Swift,Iris,Rosa,Spring,Ash and Ivy, I am just borrowing the characters for this fansite, and I mean no-one any harm by this. I am in no way connected with any of the people mentioned above.

These episodes are continued on from the offical third series, a few notes for those who have never seen the third series, Campion is alive, Hazel and his warren go to revenge on Efrafa where it is destroyed and Woundwort goes to his home warren, Darkhaven and eventually leads war to Watership Down after finding out its location from Campion.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental.

Season Five

Chapter Fifteen

Unwanted Surprise

It was nearing the end of January and the snowdrops were starting to bloom with the melting of the snow. The rabbits were above ground savouring the warm glow of Frith.

"Swift! Not fair!" Rosa moaned as she was tail tagged. She skidded to a stop and twirled round, trying to catch her brother when he wasn't expected but failed.

Swift just whisked his light brown tail out of the way, laughed and dashed off, true to his name.

"Mother, father that isn't fair!" Rosa and Iris wined. "He's not even giving us a chance!"

"Come on Iris, Rosa, it's only a game," Campion laughed, stretching out further in the grass.

They just sighed and went over to play 'roll the acorn' with their other sister, Spring.

"Swift, how about your first patrol with your old father eh?" Campion suggested. He pulled himself onto his stomach and glanced over expectantly.

"Oh yes please parli*," Swift agreed excitedly.

*parli-father marli-mother

"Let's go then, Ash aren't you coming?"

Ash, the runt of the litter, was sitting beside his mother no more than a few feet from the entrance of the warren. He shook his black head quickly and turned away.

Campion looked worriedly at Blackberry but she just mirrored his expression and shrugged.

"Come on parli, I want some carrots!" Swift wined impatiently and tugged his tail.

"Hey, you're not going to the farm anyway Swift!" Blackberry said

"Don't worry, we'll only go as far as the Nuthanger wall. We'll be back before ni-Frith," Campion said. He playfully pushed over Swift as he was attacked.

"I see Swift is still the most troublesome litter mate," Hazel laughed.

"Yep, just like his father," Blackberry said smiling, and struggling not to laugh as Campion was knocked head over heels down the hill by Swift.

Swift was the double of his father as Iris was Blackberry except for their eyes, Swift's were brown and Iris's were the same camouflage green as Campion's.

"Hazel….." Blackberry started, this was as good a time as ever. "Remember last season Campion and I searched Darkhaven? We found quite a few tracks that were fresh," Blackberry finished.

Hazel nodded. "A few of us also found a lot of tracks down the hill, and we saw Vervain and other Darkhaven warriors on our patrol. We didn't tell anyone because of all the drama between Campion and Walnut."

"Wow," Blackberry whispered. "What will we do about it?"

"They haven't caused us any trouble so I don't see any point in going to look for it," Hazel said reasonably.

"True enough," Blackberry agreed.

Bigwig then came charging up the down, shouting, "Hawkbit, Dandelion, Strawberry?"

"What's up Bigwig?" Hazel asked.

"Those hooligans were supposed to meet me for an owsla training session, but they did a runner and now I can't find them," Bigwig said angrily.

Hazel smiled at the owsla captain. "Not willing to give them a break then?"

"Woundwort may be gone but for all we know his owsla may still be out there, we need to be prepared," Bigwig said in a matter of fact tone.

Hazel shrugged and bent down to nibble at the clover. He would never understand Bigwig's obsessive thing about security.

Blackberry saw Fiver at the side of the down, at Silverweed's grave. She decided to check if he was alright.

"Ash, will you be alright for a while with your sisters?" Blackberry asked.

"Yes marli," Ash whispered, though he sounded unsure.

Blackberry hesitated at his quietness, but then shrugged it off as nerves at meeting all the other rabbits properly.

Blackberry joined Fiver as the seer looked quietly at the lump of soil at the edge of the forest.

"Fiver, are you alright?"

"Yes Blackberry, I'll be fine."

Blackberry waited patiently for Fiver to continue, "Silverweed was the only rabbit that really understood the burden of a mystic's powers and now he's gone," Fiver said quietly.

"Yes he was a very brave and good rabbit," Blackberry said, remembering how she and Campion had gotten him out of Darkhaven to Watership Down. He had spent the happiest time of his life there before he had given himself up to the Black Rabbit to save Watership Down, though not without a price. He aged dramatically and continued to even after, until it killed him later that day.

"Where's Ivy? Why don't you tell her how you feel? She could help you to get through it."

Fiver shook his head. "I didn't want to worry her."

"She'd want to know how you feel," Blackberry insisted gently.

"I might do that Blackberry thanks," Fiver said, finally smiling weakly.

...

"Hazel do you not think I'm old enough to be in the proper owsla yet?" Pipkin asked.

"That's a question for Bigwig, but I would have thought you would have been Pipkin," Hazel answered.

"But who would take my place as junior owsla captain?" Pipkin said to himself puzzled.

"Well I'm assuming Mallow or Swift would want to give it a go, though Swift might be a bit young," Hazel replied.

"I'll go ask Mallow now," Pipkin said, bounding off.

"Pipkin!" Hazel shouted after him. "He's out on patrol with Bigwig."

"I'll ask Swift then," Pipkin shouted back.

"He's out with Campion," Hazel laughed.

Pipkin moaned and collapsed on the grass in exasperation, looking oddly like Hawkbit.

Dandelion thought so too and started to laugh along with Hazel, causing Pipkin to trounce off with his nose in the air defiantly.

...

Campion and Swift skirted the perimeter of the farm with Campion teaching Swift all the different smells and tracks of the farm animals.

"Can't we just grab one carrot parli?" Swift begged, sniffing the air.

"No Swift, your mother would kill me if she ever found out," Campion said giving a mock shudder.

"What's that scent father?" Swift asked, distracted from the subject of carrots by another scent on the wind.

Campion sniffed. For the first time ever he doubted his nose because that scent couldn't possibly still exist, but yet Swift has smelt it too….

"Swift if I got you back to the forest could you make your way home alone?" Campion knew it certainly wasn't ideal, Swift was only three weeks old but he had a better chance at that than the ambush Campion expected any moment, where he might be vastly outnumbered. Campion would have returned to the Down with him but he felt that he had a score to settle with an old ally.

Swift nodded because for the first time in his young life feeling frightened by his father's reaction.

But before Swift could leave a medium sized black rabbit emerged weak and scarred from the around the corner of the wall. The unknown buck could evidently not go further and it collapsed.

"Vervain!" Campion gasped in surprise. Not in a good way.

Vervain raised his head in shock, and upon seeing Campion attempted to crawl away uttering a cry of terror.

Campion growled and jumped at him, but before he even made contact Vervain had fainted from fright.

"Same old Vervain," Campion muttered, rolling his eyes.

"We have to get him back to Watership Down, he's badly hurt," Swift suggested, gently prodding him.

_He definitely has some of his mother's caring nature in him, _Campion mused. _Too bad it's wasted on Vervain._

"Why did you attack him?" Swift asked almost accusingly.

"Swift, you don't know what this rabbit has done over the seasons or you would have reacted as I had done," Campion answered sharply.

"So what are we to do with him?"

"As much as it disgusts me, we'd better bring him back home; I want to see what he has to say for himself," Campion replied. Groaning under Vervain's weight as he slid the rabbit onto his back Campion started forward.

The two rabbits turned and made their way slowly back home.

...

"They should be back by now," Blackberry fretted.

"Campion probably just got persuaded by Swift to go further. Blackberry, calm down you're worrying the kittens."

Blackberry sighed but agreed, wishing that Keharr or Skree were around. They could have found them fast, but they had migrated for the winter, as most birds do.

"How about a story, Blackberry?" Primrose suggested, more for the young ones sake than her own.

"Dandelion's the best storyteller," Blackberry said, absent minded, still thinking about Campion and Swift.

"Oh please mother! Tell us one about you and father!" the doe kittens cried.

"Oh okay…what about the time we helped Silverweed escape?" Blackberry suggested.

"Heard it," they replied.

Blackberry thought all the other Darkhaven tales might be unsuitable for them since they contained such violence, then came to the conclusion that they would have to learn about the world someday.

"What about the times when your father saved my life?" Blackberry suggested while Ash crept over.

"Oh yes please!" they chorused.

"Since your father was away on a mission for Woundwort, Vervain, a black buck, thought he could blackmail me for information…." Blackberry started as the kits and Primrose settled down to a story.

...

"Swift, could you run to the top and get Hazel? I need his advice," Campion asked.

Swift sprinted up the hill as fast as a hare.

Campion sighed and slid Vervain off his aching back.

Had it been the right thing to bring him back? What would they do with him after he had answered all their questions?

Campion wasn't kept waiting long as he saw Hazel running full tilt down the hill.

"I supposed this would happen," Hazel sighed, seeing Vervain.

"What, you knew he was alive?" Campion asked in surprise.

"We found his tracks the day you and Blackberry were in Darkhaven and with the drama with Walnut I forgot to tell you. What's wrong with him?"

"I scared the living daylights out of him, literally, he fainted." Campion rolled his eyes.

"We'd better bring him home," Hazel said.

"But isn't it dangerous to have him around us? What if his 'friends' come for him?" Campion questioned reasonably.

"He's unconscious now, so he won't be able to know exactly where he is and after we question him underground we can just cover his eyes and lead him far away. I would wait for him to wake up here but he does smell a bit of blood and might attract elil, so can you carry him up?"

"You're the boss," Campion muttered, once again hauling Vervain onto his back and making his way up the steep hill.

...

"And so my law breaking was forgiven because of Campion and Spartina's success on patrol. Campion used his reward to save my life," Blackberry finished.

"Wow," Spring whispered.

"That's harsh!" Rosa exclaimed. "They were goanna kill you for saving one of their own?"

"You and parli had a hard life…" Ash whispered.

"Bigwig?" Hazel shouted, appearing over the top of the hill, Campion and Vervain following shortly.

"Over here Hazel… what on earth? By Frith, that can't be Vervain?" Bigwig cried.

"Unfortunately yes," Campion answered, as Bigwig helped remove Vervain and get him underground.

Hazel followed Bigwig and Vervain. "Blackberry can you come down later and do an analysis of his injuries?" he asked.

"Sure Hazel," Blackberry answered, still a bit in shock.

Campion hopped over to Blackberry with Swift and lay down in the grass with his back still aching.

"Remind me not to take the kits out on patrol alone again will you? I appear to be getting to old for this," Campion said sarcastically.

"Oh father, take us out next time won't you?" the other kits chanted.

Campion just sighed while Blackberry laughed.

_**Ok so the fifth season has begun! Im quite happy with this chapter and hope you are too, I just had to bring vervain back and get him and campion at each others throat's again! I thought that was rather funny or maybe im just weird….. anyway review please**_

_**To celebrate the start of the fifth season I would like to thank my fans, fivers11, my very first fan! Bluebell-Rah, who is also writing a fanfic on the tv series and we discuss ideas together, Myrkin who is my most supportive critic, thanks for your help! LoonaticsWSDFanxxx who loves Campion x Blackberry as much as I do! Eternal0snow92 who also loves Campion x Blackberry as much as I do! You have all inspired me to write more thanks ;)**_

_**All together I have well exceeded the thousand mark on views of my stories! Thanks everyone :D**_


	16. Young Prisoner

The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters and concepts behind Watership Down are the work of Richard Adams. Many of the additional characters in the series, however, belong to Alltime/Decode, though extra additional characters that have appeared only on my fanfiction belong to me such as Walnut, Honey,Brunnea,Swift,Iris,Rosa,Spring,Ash and Ivy, I am just borrowing the characters for this fansite, and I mean no-one any harm by this. I am in no way connected with any of the people mentioned above.

These episodes are continued on from the offical third series, a few notes for those who have never seen the third series, Campion is alive, Hazel and his warren go to revenge on Efrafa where it is destroyed and Woundwort goes to his home warren, Darkhaven and eventually leads war to Watership Down after finding out its location from Campion.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental.

Chapter Sixteen

Young Prisoner

"It's not that bad, just a few scratches and cuts and of course he's still unconscious from the fright," Blackberry said, surrounded by Hazel, Bigwig, Fiver and Campion in one of the spare burrows near the entrance to the Honeycomb.

"He must have a very weak heart," Bigwig chuckled, gaining more pleasure from this than he should.

"It was me, I scared the life out of him." Campion grinned, feeling the same as Bigwig.

"So, will he be alright Blackberry? How soon do you think he'll wake up?" Hazel asked.

"He'll be more than fine and he could wake up at any time. We might as well leave him, he could get a big shock finding himself here," Blackberry said reasonably.

"Probably faint again," Bigwig muttered.

"Right let's go. Any volunteers for guarding this burrow?" Hazel questioned,

Silence filled the burrow, and the rabbits shuffled awkwardly from side to side.

"Okay looks like its Hawkbit and Dandelion, it's an excuse for them to get out of the patrol anyway." Hazel shrugged.

"Don't we need someone strong and reliable to guard Vervain?" Fiver asked innocently.

"That **would **be us thank you Fiver," Hawkbit said angrily coming down a run beside the burrow.

"Oh didn't see you there Hawkbit," Fiver stuttered before leaving mumbling something about spring digging.

"Well if any of you see Dandelion or even Strawberry on your travels tell them to come down here won't you?" Hazel asked.

The other rabbits left underground to welcome a bright, warm clear day on the down. Hazel's kits were playing tail tag with Swift, the most energetic of Campion and Blackberry young kittens.

Blackberry, Campion, Hazel, and Primrose lay down in the grass and listened to their young ones playing with the sound of Pipkin pestering Bigwig in the background.

"Bigwig what position will I be in the owsla? Do I get to boss Hawkbit, Dandelion and the others around?" Pipkin asked continually.

"Pipkin breathe, I will have to put you in the same rank as the others at first before I'm sure of your talents," Bigwig answered, annoyed at having been interrupted from sleep.

"Kids, why don't you spare Bigwig from Pipkin and have a big game of hide and track?" Blackberry suggested drowsily, ready to fall asleep in the midday heat.

"What a great idea!" Mallow agreed.

"Pipkin come and play hide and track with us!" Iris shouted across to the buck.

"Thanks Blackberry," Bigwig whispered, joining the group as they lay in the sun.

"Ash aren't you going to play?" Campion asked the young black buck, who was standing over by the warren entrance.

"Amm…." Ash hesitated.

"Go on Ash, it might be fun," Blackberry insisted, anxious that the buck would actually interact with rabbits other than herself and Campion.

"Well okay…" He joined the others in a circle as they decided who elil would be and where the boundaries of hiding were.

"No further than the fence at the bottom of the hill and no one is allowed underground, and Gillia is elil, let's go!" Pipkin indicated to the bottom of the hill then quickly split off from the others to hide.

"Hazel?" Hawkbit asked. "It's Vervain, I think he is waking."

Hazel and the others hurriedly made their way back down to the burrows.

...

"Ahh Campion! Hazel….?" Vervain stuttered.

Campion growled, in a position to pounce, when Hazel stopped him.

"Sorry Hazel, he made my life hell in Efrafa and Darkhaven and he also tried to kill Blackberry. It's just a bit hard for me," Campion sighed.

Hazel smiled. "I know but we need him."

Hazel turned to Vervain. "How did you get away and where are the others?"

Vervain just lay whimpering causing Campion to growl again. "Answer him!"

This time Hazel did not tell him to stop, he was too intent on listening what Vervain was about to say.

"Myself and many hrair others got away as soon as the sky split so we didn't look into the face of the Black Rabbit." Vervain paused then continued, "We travelled aimlessly for moons looking for a warren that would take us in."

"What happened then?" Bigwig asked.

"Winter was coming and we still hadn't found a warren so the others decided to build one near the iron road and all was going well until they kicked me out in the cold winter," Vervain mumbled.

"Why were you kicked out?" Fiver questioned.

"I'm not answering you, you runt!" Vervain stuttered angrily.

"Vervain answer!" Campion shouted, getting close to being unable to control himself.

"They said I was bossing them around too much, and that they were tired of that and that they wanted to finish Woundwort's destiny alone, together," Vervain finished, still shaking from the towering Bigwig and Campion above him.

"Let's leave him, he knows nothing," Hazel said, his voice strained.

...

Everyone arranged into a circle on the down, to discuss the matter of part of Woundwort's army still living and looking to avenge their chief.

"I say we attack and get rid of the problem before they do the same to us," Bigwig said fiercely.

"They haven't attacked us so far, maybe it was just words to use against Vervain," Hazel reasoned.

"Or else they're plotting something," Campion pitched in.

"We should at least send out a few patrols to see if we can find their new warren before they attack, it would give us an edge," Bigwig replied.

"Okay, fair enough Bigwig, I'll have a think about who is best to send on the job," Hazel nodded and went back to his burrow to think.

"Okay lads, time for a training session," Bigwig announced.

Strawberry, Campion, Blackavar, Holly and Bigwig set off down the hill.

...

Rosa and Spring giggled quietly as Gillia passed the bush they were in, oblivious to them hiding there.

Swift crawled into the bush and started whispering frantically to his sisters, "There's a big buck over by the fringe of the forest. What will I do? Should I tell Hazel?"

"Don't be silly Swift, you just want us to get caught. Now go away before they find us," Rosa whispered back furiously.

Swift was undecided, should he leave the buck and go and warn Hazel? Or, he could get the buck to come back to the down and impress all his friends?

_Yes that's what I'll do, _Swift thought, returning to the edge of the forest.

"You! Kitten you're coming with me!"

Swift struggled as the white buck lifted him up.

"You don't understand, I'm here to bring you back to my warren," Swift said, writhing and twisting as he was lifted up by the scruff of the neck.

The rabbit just ignored him and started hopping in the opposite direction to the warren.

...

"Right I've decided who is going on the trip," Hazel announced on the down.

"Ivy, Fiver would you like to give it a go?" Hazel finished.

"Oh I'd love to Hazel! What do you say Fiver?" Ivy cried.

"Well… it would be nice to have a change of scenery," Fiver agreed.

"Great, whenever you're ready you can leave and remember if you spot the warren, report back. Do _**not**_ enter the warren."

The two rabbits left straight away.

"Hazel are you out of your mind?" Bigwig asked incredulously.

"I'm just trying to help Fiver grow up Bigwig. They'll be fine, they have each other." Hazel smirked at the last bit and left.

Bigwig sighed and shook his head while Spartina laughed.

"Primrose? Have the kittens returned yet?" Blackberry asked.

"No not yet…. Oh wait there they are now." Primrose pointed towards the edge of the down.

"I won Pipkin, I was last found!" Iris said.

"It's not really a win or loss game Iris, whoever was found first is elil for the next round," Pipkin explained.

"Come on children, silflay then naptime," Blackberry said gently to her kits.

"But where's Swift?" Campion pointed out that he wasn't with the others.

"They never found him," Spring answered.

"Did you tell him the game was over?" Blackberry said worriedly.

"Yes we shouted it over the down and into the forest but he didn't come out," Pipkin answered.

Campion and Blackberry exchanged the same worried looks before hoping down the hill together.

"They're worse than you Hazel!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"Worse, what do you mean?" Hazel asked with interest.

"They are more protective about their kits than you and Primrose!" Bigwig chuckled.

"Maybe they have a reason to be worried," Primrose said, surprising Bigwig by appearing between him and Hazel.

"What do you mean? Swift's probably just hiding and got a bit carried away or something."

"I hope your right Bigwig," Hazel said quietly.

...

"He's been here all right," Campion muttered, scoring the ground for tracks or scent.

"Campion! Look at this!" Blackberry cried.

They were clear struggle tracks and an unknown scent.

"I think I recognise this scent," Campion sniffed.

"Do you think it's from a Darkhaven?" Blackberry asked.

"Could be….. or worse….. let's go!" Campion said with increasing urgency.

_**Thanks once again for reading and thanks to my best friend Ellen for bothering to read my average type stories that she thinks is good thanx ;)**_


	17. Repeated Time

The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters and concepts behind Watership Down are the work of Richard Adams. Many of the additional characters in the series, however, belong to Alltime/Decode, though extra additional characters that have appeared only on my fanfiction belong to me such as Walnut, Honey,Brunnea,Swift,Iris,Rosa,Spring,Ash and Ivy, I am just borrowing the characters for this fansite, and I mean no-one any harm by this. I am in no way connected with any of the people mentioned above.

These episodes are continued on from the offical third series, a few notes for those who have never seen the third series, Campion is alive, Hazel and his warren go to revenge on Efrafa where it is destroyed and Woundwort goes to his home warren, Darkhaven and eventually leads war to Watership Down after finding out its location from Campion.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental.

Chapter Seventeen

Repeated Time

It was the morning of the day after Ivy, Fiver, Campion and Blackberry had left the down on their adventures, and since Campion and Blackberry hadn't returned everyone on the down was worried. Had something happened to them?

Rosa, Spring, Iris and Ash had slept in Primrose and Hazel's burrow last night for comfort and weren't fairing so well without their parents at their young age.

Ivy and Fiver were just beyond the woods that were at the bottom of the down before they were forced to rest for the night.

Fiver gently roused Ivy and the pair once again set off into the beautiful spring morning, jumping and kicking the air with joy at the warmth and very smell of spring.

They stopped just before the iron road to catch a quick silflay, though were cautious for potential patrols.

"We'd better have a look then, we could make it back to the down before nightfall if we're quick," Fiver said reasonably.

Ivy agreed and they snuck into the bushes, ears flat against their backs, stomachs crawling across the prickly undergrowth until they reached the edge and saw the gleaming iron road glinting in the sunlight.

"I don't see any rabbits, do you?" Ivy asked, her eyes scanning the gentle, quiet morning.

"No but I smell them, a great many," Fiver murmured uncertainly.

Just then they saw a small patrol of rabbits crossing the iron road and disappearing into the undergrowth behind it.

Fiver and Ivy nodded to each other and slipped cautiously across in the direction they had seen the other rabbits take.

"Look!" Fiver exclaimed.

There were about twenty or so rabbits working hard, digging, against a bank in a small glade. They were making terrific progress in the dry, airy soil.

"I didn't realize there were so many," Ivy whispered.

"Wait, what's that?" Fiver said quickly.

There was a terrible commotion in the bushes directly behind Fiver and Ivy, so the pair had to move quickly into the opposite bush, risking being seen.

"That was close," Fiver panted.

"Cut it out!" a strong voice carried across the clearing.

"I will **not **cut it out, damn you! I demand you let me go!" a familiar voice answered incredulously.

Fiver gasped, and Ivy was forced to jump on him to prevent him from making a further sound.

The figures emerged from the bushes. It was Campion, there were two bucks on either side of him, trying to calm him or prevent him from escaping. Blackberry was putting up a pretty good fight with her guards too.

"What is it with these rabbits we bring in?" a grey buck muttered angrily as Campion stamped on his toe.

Campion froze. "What did you say? What other rabbits did you bring in?"

"Oh just a young buck yesterday…" started the buck that quietened with the stern look of another guard.

But Campion had learned what he wanted to know and turned quiet as he and Blackberry were dragged down one of the finished burrows.

"We have to get home and tell Hazel, quick!" Fiver urged.

"But what about Campion and Blackberry?" Ivy asked, reluctant to leave the doe that had really made her feel at home and had become her best friend.

"We can't help them now, come on!"

...

Hawkbit sighed depressingly. Why was he always sentry, guard, or something else boring in this warren?

He did his routine squint across the bottom of the down. _Nope nothing,_ he thought and was just about to leave when he saw a flash of white.

_Hmm, that was quick, _Hawkbit thought as Fiver and Ivy came dashing uphill. _Wait something's wrong._

"Fiver, Ivy what happened?" Hawkbit demanded.

"Hawkbit, get Hazel and Bigwig please, quick!" Fiver gasped.

"Hey, but what," Hawkbit began.

"PLEASE Hawkbit?" Ivy burst out.

"Oh right that's just fine, that's just Frithing fine. I'll be your servant, oh yes just come to Hawkbit whenever you've got a chore to be done because he'll be happy to do it without thanks….." Hawkbit said darkly as he hopped towards the warren, not afraid of them overhearing.

...

"Where do you come from? And what were you doing in my territory?" asked the chief rabbit, a big fawn coloured rabbit.

"My mate and I were just passing through you see, we weren't aware this territory belonged to someone else," Campion said. He thought it was best to not say they were from Watership Down in case these rabbits had any Darkhaveners amongst them.

"So you're not from the bunch of rabbits I kicked out of this half dug warren about a moon ago?" the chief asked suspiciously.

"No I assure you we are alone," Campion answered.

"So you haven't had a litter recently?"

"Well, actually we have just a solitary buck," Campion agreed, guessing that this rabbit was thinking of Swift. Did that mean they had picked him up?

"Quite unusual to have just one in a litter, don't you think? And where would he be?"

Blackberry spoke up for the first time, "We were running from a lendri* and he wasn't strong enough to keep up, we don't know if he survived or not."

*lendri-badger

"We might have solved that problem, we acquired a young solitary buck kitten yesterday, and if I do say he looks just like you," the chief finished, looking at Campion.

Blackberry and Campion were silent in suspense.

"You," the chief called towards a guard. "Bring the prisoner in."

Shortly after, he returned with Swift following close behind.

"Swift!" Blackberry cried, she ran over and rubbed noses in affection.

"Thanks for your help, we'll just be on our way…" Campion said hesitantly, guessing that they wouldn't be allowed to go.

"I think not, where would you go? You have nowhere to return to so I think you will be staying with us. Guards give them a burrow and resume your duties."

"Yes sir," the guard replied.

Campion was cursing himself for the lie about them having no warren, but looking around for an escape route he saw no way out of this burrow except deeper into the warren.

They were led to a small burrow in the heart of the warren, but at least they weren't with others.

"Swift how did you get here?" Blackberry asked as soon as they were alone.

"One of the bucks caught me when I was playing hide and track." he whispered, still scared.

"I just hope he didn't see any of the others or else he might realize our lies," Campion muttered.

"Marli, parli, why aren't we allowed to go home?" Swift asked miserably.

Campion didn't know what to say, and just looked at Blackberry.

"I don't know dear," she whispered to Swift.

...

The time Campion, Blackberry and Swift spent in that burrow was the longest time of their lives and they thought they were going to go mad if they didn't see the sky soon.

"Father….. why?" Swift stopped and looked at Campion shyly.

"What, what is it Swift?" Campion asked.

"How did you get those scars?" he said finally.

Even though Campion realized that he would have eventually asked it didn't lessen the dread of explaining to his son what had happened.

"It's a long story," Campion said tensely.

"We have time." Blackberry placed her paw on his guessing that he needed comforting.

"Okay," he sighed, starting to groom himself so as to have a reason not to look at them while he talked about it. He hadn't even discussed it with Blackberry, ever.

So he told Swift of how the battle in the back burrows had come about when Vervain had found them and reported back to Woundwort.

"You mean **that** Vervain?" Swift interrupted.

"Yes, now you understand why I was slightly annoyed at him? And there are more things he had done, but anyway I went to check if Vervain's story was true and to warn Hazel if it was….." Campion continued.

Suddenly a hard voice entered the burrow, "You, doe! You are required for digging, hurry up."

Campion growled and blocked the entrance to the burrow.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you, I have quite a few warriors out here," the voice returned.

Blackberry saw that he was right. "Campion it's all right, you stay with Swift."

She left the burrow with the other bucks sneering at Campion.

"Father continue please," Swift begged, not wanting a fight to break out.

So Campion finished the story and sat in silence with Swift in the stuffy burrow.

They were both dozing off when the one of the bucks that had spoken to Campion returned and dragged him out of the burrow, but not without a fierce fight.

"Parli…?" Swift whimpered, but there was no reply as he had gone with the other rabbits.

...

"This is bad," Hazel agreed. "Any ideas on how we are going to get them out of this one, Bigwig?"

"Not yet, we need time to think of something." Bigwig shook his head in anguish.

"Fiver can you and Ivy meet me and Bigwig in my burrow after silflay? We need to discuss ideas," Hazel said.

"Sure, we'll be there Hazel," Fiver agreed.

"Oh and Fiver," Hazel said quietly after the others had left. "Do you mind taking care of Campion and Blackberry's kits? We already have our own to care for you see."

"Yes of course Hazel, though I may not be much help, I'll try. Where are they?"

"Having a nap in my burrow. They haven't said much since Campion and Blackberry had been missing."

"Hazel, do you think Campion and Blackberry will be alright?" Fiver asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Fiver, they're strong so I hope so," Hazel said going underground.

...

"I heard you attacked my guards?" the big chief accused.

"Not exactly, I just growled at them," Campion answered, bored of the tirade.

"On the other hand… you seem to be quite a warrior yourself. Ever been in an owsla?"

"Am… yes in a warren called Sandleford, far away," Campion lied.

"Why did you leave?"

"We escaped when it was destroyed by man, and have been wondering ever since."

Campion felt extremely like Bigwig since this was nearly what he had said to Woundwort when he had been brought in. Now when he thought about it… this rabbit looked a bit like Woundwort.

"Do you think you would be fit for my owsla?"

Campion was shocked and didn't know whether or not to accept, would it help them escape?

"I'll give it a go," he replied hesitantly.

"Receive your mark and then follow Captain Yew, he will show you the ways of Shadowsky warren," the chief replied lazily.

"My…. mark? What?" Campion nearly shouted, surprised.

He felt a fierce slash behind his flank, and he looked down in surprise at the large cut slowly oozing blood.

"Captain Campion of the left hind mark, you will be marked every season to maintain the injury until it scars and your mate and kitten will be marked when my owsla get round to it.

Campion was about to protest but thought it would be wiser to be quiet so that they didn't get any more suspicious of his motives than they might already be.

"Oh, nearly forgot. You have to prove yourself first. My owsla are all highly trained and I'll have no slackers."

Campion looked confused, until he seen a dapple grey buck come over and get into a fighting stance.

"I have to fight?"

"Yes, of course. What way did Sandleford do it?"

"Oh, the same way of course…. I just forgot."

Hemlock settled himself down on the ground to observe and his owsla did the same.

_Great, I have an audience, _Campion thought wryly. He eyed his opponent up. He was all muscle, which would make him too heavy to be quick. Fine, he, himself won't use his weight. He would try and not let the other rabbit touch him.

The fighting position was natural to him. He waited patiently for his opponent to make the first move, and eventually he did. Quickly, stealthy, Campion moved to the side and there was a heavy thud.

He let his gaze wonder from the still figure to make sure he had room behind him if he needed to back up. The breath was knocked out of him as he slammed into the hard walls. Coughing desperately he swivelled his head around so that he could see his attacker. His blind side hadn't helped him there because he hadn't been able to see that coming.

He slyly pretended he was hurt and lay on the ground where he had fallen, panting, but his muscles were tensed and as he predicted his opponent jumped at him, planning an easy victory.

Campion sprang into action and shot under the rabbit above. He heard a loud crunch and winced despite himself. He hadn't wanted to seriously injure the other rabbit.

But the grey had a head of stone and got up despite the blood pouring down onto his face.

Campion let the grey run at him again and he had to simply stick out his foot and help him along with a kick from his back feet to get him to where he was, sprawled out on the ground.

This time, the other buck didn't stir and Campion knew it was over.

"Good enough?" he asked Hemlock.

He was just rewarded with a signal to proceed on with his tour.

"We'll have a look around the boundaries first," the rabbit called Yew said.

Campion followed him up the run thinking wryly, _I've been here before._

_**Wow that took a long time to think that up….. but I'm proud of it ;)**_


	18. Epiphany Moment

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Epiphany Moment**

Yew led Campion around the warren perimeter; it wasn't much, just the iron road and a lot of forest.

"We'll go supervise a digging team now," Yew said in his quiet manner.

Campion liked Yew. He hadn't shown any unnecessary cruelty to any of the warren rabbits so far unlike many of the others and reminded him strongly of Moss, his old best friend from Efrafa.

"So where did you all come from? I don't remember you being around here before," Campion asked.

"Why would you? Weren't you travelling when the owsla picked you up?" Yew replied.

Campion studied his face; there was no sign of suspicion there, just curiosity.

He longed to tell Yew everything, about Watership Down and their fierce battle for freedom against Woundwort and now against the Shadowsky chief.

"Amm, I just meant we hadn't passed any tracks when entering this territory," Campion replied finally.

"We just came here when the white blindness destroyed our last warren, it was a massive warren though more than half of it died. Every one of the none owsla as it happens, none of them were strong enough because they were crushed under Hemlock's rule," Yew said, looking away.

Did Campion detect a hint of regret?

"So Hemlock is the name of the chief then?" Campion said.

"Yes," Yes said. They had arrived at the digging grounds.

Campion saw Blackberry digging in one of the far burrows and saw her do a double take at his gash on his left hind leg.

"Do you mind if I go over and speak to that doe a minute?" Campion indicated with a jerk of his head towards Blackberry who was trying quite unsuccessfully to act normal.

"Of course," Yes said, smiling and nearly laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing." He left smirking to go supervise the shoulder mark.

"How are you making out Blackberry?" Campion asked.

"I'm alright," she sighed. "And what happened to you?"

"It's a long story."

"Well pretend to be digging or something," Blackberry lowered her voice.

"I'm in the owsla, captain of the left hind mark. This place is more like Efrafa than I would have thought," Campion said wryly.

"I know, I'm starting to know how the Efrafans felt day in day out."

"Listen, somehow I'm going to get you and Swift out. Hemlock won't know what hit him."

"Hemlock?" Blackberry exclaimed.

"Yes, that's the name of the chief. What's wrong?"

"Remember in Darkhaven I was under the protection of the speaker of the past?"

"Yes," Campion replied starting to feel nervous.

"Well, she taught us that the name of Woundwort's father was Hemlock!"

"This is more complicated that I thought…but we need to get out soon, before the owsla mark you and Swift."

"I agree with you on Swift but I can handle it."

"No," Campion said firmly. "If you have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me because right now I can't see a way out," Campion finished before leaving.

...

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Fiver asked Ivy for the hundredth time.

"Fiver of course I don't," Ivy said firmly as the four sleeping kittens surrounded her. "Anything to help Blackberry. I just hope she's alright," Ivy whispered sadly.

"Campion wouldn't let her get hurt," Fiver soothed, nuzzling her nose.

"Well I think it's time we forced these kits to silflay. They can't sit in here forever," Ivy said finally.

Fiver picked up Ash, who was suffering the most from his mother not being there and required more attention.

The sky outside was grey and bleak, reflecting the rabbit's moods perfectly.

Hazel and Bigwig were grazing side by side in silence until Bigwig sat up with an air of finality.

"Right Hazel I want to get them out of there, we can't just leave them."

"I know Bigwig but from the report that Fiver and Ivy gave us we are seriously outnumbered," Hazel said with a tone of impatience.

"Again," Hawkbit put in.

"We also don't know what has happened to Swift either," Bigwig said.

"I'm assuming that if those rabbits can catch Campion and Blackberry they would have no trouble catching a kitten on his own," Dandelion pitched in.

Suddenly a large cry of a bird echoed across the Down, causing all the rabbits to blot for the holes.

"Keharr!"

There was a mighty crash and a white gull picked himself off the grass and started strutting around the down.

"But where is everyone?" he muttered loudly.

"Keharr it's you!" Pipkin cried happily, running out and enclosing the big bird in an awkward hug.

"Oh es good to see ya Pipkin," Keharr said.

"Yes hello Keharr, it's good to have you back." Hazel remerged from the warren.

"Oh ya hello 'azel, where is everyone else?"

"Underground at a meeting, but you'd best not come down. It would just confuse you since you don't know what happened last autumn."

"Oh that is okay 'azel, Pipkin can tell me what es happened," Keharr smiled down at the young buck.

"Sure, Keharr," Pipkin said, not minding about missing the meeting just excited to have his friend back.

"Say, Keharr where is Gluck?" Hazel asked remembering the female gull Keharr had brought back last year.

"She es staying behind with baby chicks cuz they no learn to fly yet," Keharr said proudly, puffing his chest out.

"Congratulations Keharr." Hazel smiled. "Now please excuse me I have a meeting to go to."

...

"I'd like you to escort me on patrol with my two other captains at present," Hemlock said to Campion using the sort of voice that made it clear that he was going to have to whether he liked it or not.

"Yes sir, when?"

"Now, and do strictly as I say," Hemlock said jumping down from the small crevice in the wall that had been dug out to act as a sort of throne.

"Dogwood! Yew! Hurry it up!" Hemlock shouted dangerously.

"Sorry sir we had a bit of trouble with a young buck," Dogwood panted, entering.

"Surely you can handle a kitten!?" Hemlock cried.

"It's all under control now sir," Yew replied calmly.

"Well let's get a move on then!"

Yew hesitated before following, falling into step beside Campion who saw it as an opportunity to question him.

"That buck you were talking about, was it brown?" Campion asked quietly.

Yew nodded. "Do you know him?"

"It's my son," Campion said gravely.

"Friendly warning, you might want to talk to him. He's causing the owsla a lot of trouble and is starting to get on their nerves," Yew whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about? The chief wants to talk to you," Dogwood said with an annoyed look.

Campion resisted cuffing him there and then for talking to him in such a way but followed him up to Hemlock.

"Do you recognise that scent?" Hemlock asked, rather forcefully.

Campion placed his nose to the ground and sniffed cautiously and tried to remain expressionless when he recognised it as Fiver's.

"Nope never smelt it before," Campion replied straightening up.

Dogwood just looked at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_Oh great, another Vervain,_ Campion thought to himself.

"We'll follow it and find what this rabbit was doing in my territory. Lead us, Captain Campion," Hemlock retorted.

...

"Fiver?" Bigwig asked, cautious of disturbing the seer's thoughts.

"Yes, Bigwig?" Fiver replied without turning.

"How are you holding up lad?"

"I'm okay, and so is Ivy and the kits, or as well as they can be expected I suppose."

Bigwig sighed and joined Fiver in looking up at inle. "We're no closer to getting Campion and Blackberry out of the unknown warren I'm afraid."

"Something will come to us," Fiver said confidently.

"I hope you're right lad, but I can't see a way out…. Fiver, what's wrong?" Bigwig said loudly as Fiver keeled over.

"The evil may be gone, but yet is still here, time seems as if played over as the threat draws nearer." Fiver cried, falling unconscious and leaving an eerie silence upon the Down.

**Don't worry it does not mean Woundwort…. Cuz duh! He's dead….. but you can all wonder in your minds what I mean… and probably guess cuz lik its preety obvious.**

**Well bye for now ;) and I hope Bluebell-Rah doesn't mind if I copy their technique of saying I will have to go over and sit in the corner to think of ideas…. Like how will Campion and Blackberry ever escape from Shadowsky? Well I dropped myself in that one….. how WILL they? Dear frith…**


	19. Broken Heart

Chapter Nineteen

Broken Heart

"What was his vision again Bigwig?" Hazel asked worriedly.

"The evil may be gone, but yet is still here. Time seems as if played over as the threat draws nearer,"

Bigwig repeated slowly.

"Which of the thousand do you think we're in for now Hazel?" Bigwig asked with a tone of tiredness.

"I'm not sure….. You don't think it would be those weasels come back for more, do you?" Hazel suggested.

"No, it's not that Hazel," Fiver said suddenly.

"Oh Fiver, I didn't realise you were awake," Hazel said in surprise.

"What's this about something other than the weasels?" Hawkbit pestered.

"When I had the vision I seen Woundwort, but only it wasn't him because there weren't as many scars. It was almost as if his ghost has come back to haunt us," Fiver ended, shivering.

"Great just great, how many times is this going to happen to us?" Hawkbit groaned.

"Quiet, Hawkbit!" Hazel snapped. "I need to think."

"Bigwig, could you go and get Keharr, Hannah and Spartina please?" Hazel asked, strained.

"Right, but why Spartina?"

"You'll see." Hazel forced a smile as the kittens came up to silflay.

…

"Right, that's it for today. Your duties resume as soon as Frith rises in the morning except when you are required for night duty," Yew said to Campion before leaving, leaving him with Dogwood.

They walked in an awkward silence down the run, it had numerous burrows forking off left and right to it.

Campion made to go into the one he had occupied earlier, before Dogwood stopped him with surprise on his face.

"Surely you're not going to sleep in there?" he said in astonishment.

"Yes, it was the burrow I was assigned to earlier," Campion replied in confusion. He waited impatiently for the other rabbit to move.

"Yes but now you are an officer you have a much more comfortable burrow," Dogwood said in a matter of fact way.

"Am I allowed to bring my family with me?" Campion asked. He was answered by another voice.

"Well it's never been done. Because none of the officers have ever had family, but I'm sure it will be alright," Yew said, returning down the run.

"I thought you were off duty," Dogwood said in annoyance.

"I was, then Hemlock-rah wanted me to check all the burrows. Got a problem?"

Dogwood didn't reply, just hopped on down the run.

"Gather your family and then follow me," Yew said, smiling.

"Okay Yew and thanks," Campion returned gratefully

Campion gathered Blackberry and Swift from the burrow and followed Yew above ground, around the perimeter until they reached a small selection of holes in another bank.

"These are the officers and captain's quarters," Yew explained. "You're welcome to take any that aren't already occupied. That will be your burrow from now on."

"See you early in the morning," Yew finished, nodded and left.

"This one looks empty." Campion sniffed in a burrow.

Blackberry pushed Swift in. He had nearly become tharn with fear, and she huddled into him to try and get him too feel better.

"Now that we have a more excluded burrow it might be easier to escape," Campion whispered, crawling in after them.

"Maybe…" Blackberry whispered uncertainly.

…

"Hannah, Keharr before I put my plan in action I need you and Keharr to scout this warren and if possible, locate Campion, Blackberry and Swift and tell them the plan," Hazel said.

"Right Hazel-Rah… but what is the plan?" Hannah asked.

Hazel bent down and whispered the plan to Hannah. "And tell them to be ready to run," he finished.

"Okay Keharr off you go," Hannah crawled onto his back.

"Pipkin, could you get Bark and Skree for me?" Hazel asked.

"Yes Hazel." Pipkin left with Mallow.

"Hazel, are you going to tell** us **what the plan is?" Bigwig asked impatiently**.**

"Patience Bigwig, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up." Hazel spared Bigwig a look. "Spartina, you grew up in Darkhaven, as did Woundwort. Did he have any relatives that may still be living?" Hazel said, turning to her.

"Well, the only ones I heard of were his mother and father, though his mother got killed by a weasel in the great fire."

"I've heard of that one, but what happened to his father?"

"No one has actually said 'happened', all I know is that he was called Hemlock." Spartina shrugged and looked over to Bigwig for answers.

"Okay, thank you Spartina." Hazel went to watch Keharr and Hannah disappearing into the distant sky and hoped fervently that this would work.

…

"And Hazel says at that point be ready to run," Hannah finished. She looked down at Blackberry from where she had decided to perch to tell them.

"If Hazel thinks this will work, I trust him," Campion said. He looked up to Hannah, who was sitting between his ears, but of course couldn't see her.

"Okay thanks Hannah for risking telling us," Blackberry said gratefully. Hannah climbed down and went over to Swift.

"Cheer up little one."

Swift looked to the side then asked quietly about his siblings.

"They can't wait to have you all back," Hannah replied quickly.

"Really Hannah, how are they faring?" Blackberry asked sadly.

"I'm not going to lie to you, they are missing you three like crazy." Hannah looked awkwardly between Campion and Blackberry.

"Thanks Hannah," Campion hinted. She left hurriedly and Campion vainly tried to comfort Blackberry but in the end Swift did a better job. It was like he reminded her that one of her kittens was here.

"The owsla will probably call me when the plan is put into action, but you and Swift go and I'll meet you at the corn field okay?" Campion questioned. "And don't worry, this will work."

…..

"Aren't you coming up for silflay?" Yew asked, stopping in front of Campion and Blackberry's burrow and peering gingerly in.

"Oh hello Yew, yes we're just coming now," Campion answered, nudging Swift awake gently.

"Where's Dogwood at this time at night?" Blackberry nervously asked Yew. She trusted this owsla captain because Campion did.

"Supervising a mark, so it's all clear." Yew smiled. He began to play with Swift.

"Oh, good." Blackberry stepped into the sunlight and scratched her ear. "Do you like kittens, Yew?"

"Oh, yes," Yew laughed as Swift managed to climb onto his head.

"Just don't let Dogwood see you, he's never let you live it down," Campion said, smiling.

"Oh Dogwood! I've had enough of that buck!"

"Do you think they'll be allowed to silflay with me?" Campion said, indicating Blackberry and Swift.

"Well…." Yew started uncertainly. "You can try and hope for the best. If not, they'll have me to answer to." He shrugged.

"Do you usually silflay at full inle?" Blackberry asked in interest.

"It's the only time of the day we have time," Yew answered, feverishly grabbing the grass.

Campion copied his actions. After feeding Swift, Blackberry did to.

"Yew, Campion?" Dogwood shouted across the dark grass. Campion sighed and dropped the grass, casting a dark look across the clearing.

"What is it Dogwood? Can't you see we're busy?" Yew asked, annoyed and with his face full of grass.

"Stop stuffing your face and come with me."

"You would be too if you only got a chance to eat once a day…. and after a hard day's work," Yew said, still snatching up grass.

"You and Campion are required for night patrol, we need extra eyes because we scented a badger nearby."

Yew sighed and swallowed his mouthful of grass. "Guess we'd better go then."

Campion gave Blackberry a significant look and followed Yew.

They arrived in the clearing in front of the warren and went over to talk to Hemlock.

"We'll do a wide patrol and see if we can find this badger," Hemlock ordered. "Move out."

Campion panicked silently, it was vital he stayed close to the warren so that the plan could work.

"Sir, wouldn't we need all the owsla close to the warren in case the badger attacked?" Campion asked frantically.

"We have enough here, is there a problem?" Hemlock asked suspiciously.

"No of course not I was just thinking…." He pretended to sound disinterested.

"You have been acting very strange Campion, what are you hiding?" Dogwood burst out.

"I don't know what you mean…." Campion started.

Suddenly there was a fierce commotion back at the warren. _Bark and Skree, _Campion thought.

He attempted to slip away, but Dogwood, seeing that Hemlock had disappeared, jumped on Campion growling.

"Are you mad?!" Campion shouted. He tried to shove the heavy rabbit off with his hind legs, but Dogwood had gripped on well.

"Campion?" Blackberry called frantically from the edge of the forest with Swift.

Campion was prevented from answering because another rabbit had pounced on him. "Ouch! For Frith's sake!"

"Why are you attacking Dogwood?" the guard growled, pressing his claw to Campion's throat.

"I think you will find he attacked me…" Campion cut off again as he attempted to defend himself.

He was once again pinned and he looked up to see Bark and Skree departing the warren quickly in the shadows.

"Blackberry go without me!" Campion yelled, once again struggling pointlessly against his opponents, hopelessly outnumbered.

"But I…" she began.

Hemlock's enraged scream filled the night, "Bring back the escaped!"

Campion once again looked up at them. "Go!"

Blackberry felt a tear run down her cheek as she picked up Swift by the scruff and turned and bolted.

The battle growls and cries of pain continued to pierce the night air.


	20. Left Behind

Chapter Twenty

Left Behind

Blackberry and Swift sprinted away into the black, their hearts pounding like storm rain as the patrol raced to capture them.

"Swift this way," Blackberry whispered urgently, doubling back a good width from the patrol and slipping into the shore of the Efrafan river.

"It'll mast our scent," Blackberry explained.

She picked up Swift by the scruff and lowered him in up to his shoulders then set him back on the ground.

Swift sniffed and snuggled closer as Blackberry settled into a bed of last autumn's dead leaves near the river, she wanted to stay close to Shadowsky in case he…..

_He'll be alright, he'll be alright. _Blackberry shut her eyes in an attempt to prevent the pain that shook her body.

...

The whole warren was above ground, straining their eyes.

"But where are they Skree?" Hazel asked cautiously.

Hannah spoke from Skree's back, "We couldn't find them in the dark but the plan worked. I think we saw a glimpse of Blackberry before we left."

Hazel sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Shouldn't we send someone to escort them home?" Fiver suggested.

"We'd be happy to go, we know the way there," Ivy offered, desperate to see her best friend again.

"What about the kittens?" Primrose asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot about them," Ivy replied. She tried to hide her disappointment.

"I'll take care of them, Ivy you go," Fiver said gently.

"But I don't want to go without you," Ivy argued, but it was obvious her heart wasn't in it.

"Look in the morning I'll come and meet you all halfway, say about the corn field?" Fiver persisted.

"Okay," she agreed readily.

They touched noses in goodbye then Ivy departed with the aerial watch.

...

Campion lay in his burrow, muttering angrily to himself and using all the imagery he possessed to imagine Dogwood and his gang of idiots undergoing intense pain.

Not only had they prevented him escaping with Blackberry and Swift but had also been saying innocently all morning that Blackberry and Swift had left him deliberately, and how the patrol had probably killed them. Campion had finally lost patience and had pounced at them causing him to be confined to quarters.

"Campion?" Yew stepped cautiously into the burrow. "I have to supervise you for silflay,"

Campion quickly pushed his anger to the side and joined his new friend.

The two rabbits silflayed in silence for a while until Yew broke the silence. "Sorry to hear about your mate and kit. I hope they're okay."

Campion looked around to make sure no one else was listening then said, "I told them to go on."

"Why didn't you go too?" Yew asked in surprise.

"You mean you don't object to rabbits leaving?"

Yew shook his head, looked round, tore up another mouthful of grass and chewed it thoughtfully, thinking.

"Rabbits should have freedom if that is what they want," he said finally.

"Listen, Yew have you ever heard of Efrafa or Woundwort?"

"I think I heard Hemlock mention a buck called Woundwort once. Why who is he?"

Campion paused, then made a quick decision. He told Yew everything, about how he had found his lost brothers in Hazel and Fiver, how he had finally decided to betray the evil chief Woundwort who turned out to be Hemlock's son and all about Darkhaven and the final battle, as well as that harsh winter and the weasels.

Yew nodded, with a determined look in his eyes. "I'll help you get out."

"Thank you," Campion said gratefully. "Come with me. You'll like it at Watership Down, I do."

Yew looked shocked but gratified. "If I can." He smiled.

The right shoulder mark came above ground.

"Underground with you!" Yew said forcefully to Campion, winking before he went under.

Campion returned to his burrow, his thoughts slightly happier and less suicidal as he thought of the freedom of Watership Down and all his friends and family.

Ivy went at a steady pace towards Shadowsky warren, occasionally stopping for a quick meal before continuing on, determined to reach Blackberry and the others before Inle rose again the next night.

She reached the iron road and tread carefully across it, ears pricked for patrols and sniffing for any scent.

She picked up Blackberry's and the kitten, Swift's so she followed it as it led back in the direction of the enemy warren. She began to panic, had they been caught and taken back?

...

Hannah, the field mouse and Keharr, the gull landed quietly beside Ivy as she studied tracks.

"Keharr can you go and see if there is any sign of them ahead? These tracks show that they went in that direction." Ivy pointed.

Keharr and Hannah set off in the direction that was parallel to the warren and returned shortly.

"We seen them, they are at the Efrafan bridge," Hannah told her, with a hint of hiding something in her voice.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Ivy asked worriedly.

Keharr and Hannah exchanged looks before Keharr turned to face Ivy. "Campion is not with them."

Ivy said nothing when she approached Blackberry as her friend sniffed quietly near the edge of the fast flowing river.

Ivy touched her nose gently against her side, urging her silently to return home with her.

Even though Ivy had got off on the wrong paw with Campion, she felt strongly for her friend and wished the owsla captain was here.

They reached the corn field just after ni- Frith, and met Fiver who already had a melancholy expression on his face; Ivy guessed his seer gift had already told him what was wrong.

"We'll rest here," Ivy said quietly.

Blackberry and Swift lay down at once, Blackberry had not yet said a word since Ivy had found her.

Fiver and Ivy lay down together near the other two, both feeling intensely sad for Blackberry as they all worried about Campion. Blackberry hadn't told them what had happened.

Blackberry ignored their worried glances as the same questions spun around in her head,_ had Campion survived the fight with the other two? Why had they attacked him? Where was he now?_


	21. Daring Escape

Chapter Twenty-One

Daring Escape

"Blackberry, do you feel up to going home?" Ivy asked nervously after a brief rest.

"Of course Ivy, there's nothing wrong with me!" Blackberry said, almost angrily. She got up from the earth of the corn field and shook the seeds off her back.

Swift wined softly and hid behind Ivy. He was very confused and distraught. _Where was his father? Why was his mother so angry and sad?_

"Let's go then," Fiver said, laughing lightly in an attempt to make the situation less awkward.

They travelled for the rest of the afternoon in silence with Fiver and Ivy in front of Blackberry and Swift by a couple of feet.

"We should send Keharr ahead to tell the warren what has happened and to tell them not to question Blackberry or Swift until they're ready," Fiver whispered to his mate, breaking the silence between the two.

Ivy nodded and discretely signalled for Keharr to land up ahead and wait.

"What's the problem?" Keharr asked, folding his wings and looking intently from one face to the next.

Ivy told him the message and he and Hannah set out over the coming trees on their way home.

"Come on Swift, nearly home," Ivy forced a smile and urged the baby rabbit further.

Swift just nodded miserably and didn't quicken his pace.

...

"Right, Captain Campion. You are back on duty and no more fighting my officers, hear?" Hemlock ordered.

"As you command, sir," Campion said, working hard to keep the sourness out of his voice.

"I already have a couple of patrols out so for now you are on guard duty for the left fore mark, dismissed," Hemlock finished, turning to go back into his burrow.

Campion continued to stare in hate at Hemlock's retreating back until Yew interrupted his thoughts.

"Hemlock-rah suggested to me yesterday that I take out a small patrol to go further overland to scout and take as much time as we want. That would be our perfect chance to escape," Yew whispered.

"Okay we'll take it," Campion whispered urgently back. "Meet me in the left hind's grazing grounds at fu inle?"

"See you there."

The two rabbits departed with friendly farewells and went off to their duties.

...

"Okay Bigwig, spread the word, not one question or reference about Campion is to be mentioned as soon as they arrive back okay?" Hazel ordered.

Bigwig nodded and disappeared into the rabbit hole.

Hazel sighed and shook his head as Hawkbit came over to talk to him. _Sarcastic comment cue, _he thought as Hawkbit opened his mouth.

"Hannah, Keharr?" Hazel interrupted Hawkbit. "How close were they?"

"They are here Hazel," Fiver answered, coming over the edge of the down.

"Oh," Hazel said in shock. "Not now, Hawkbit!" he cried as Hawkbit attempted to speak again.

Hawkbit just stood there with his mouth wide open in surprise at being spoken to like that.

Blackberry nearly broke down in sobs again as she saw Watership Down and went into her burrow. She fed the kits then told them sharply to go away. She allowed herself to wallow in deep sadness and grieve.

No one dared disturb her and Hazel organised a half hearted Bobstone tournament to keep them entertained.

"Bobstone guess?" Bigwig asked Pipkin cockily.

"One?" Pipkin suggested.

Bigwig removed his paws to reveal two stones.

"Oh, Campion's good not me!" Pipkin moaned.

An awkward silence filled the down and the rabbits exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Pipkin how about you take the junior owsla for a last patrol before you join the big owsla?" Bigwig said quickly as Iris and Rosa had teary eyes. They had grasped that everything was not alright by their mother's reaction and the absence of their father and his name.

"Oh, yes of course Bigwig," Pipkin said, catching on and hurrying off with slight embarrassment.

"I might do the same Hazel, I don't like sitting around doing nothing while the enemy is out there!" Bigwig near shouted in frustration.

"Okay take as many as will go and split into groups so as not to attract attention, an empty warren will give me a chance to ask Blackberry what happened." Hazel nodded.

At first Bigwig was surprised that Hazel had actually agreed but then he sorted out groups and was off quickly.

...

"Yew is that you?" Campion asked quietly toward a rustling in a bush opposite where he was sitting.

"Yes are you alone?" he questioned, emerging.

"Yep, you look tired. What's wrong?"

"Hemlock had us on something like double duty today because men were spotted over near the iron road," Yew panted.

"That's close!" Campion exclaimed. "If he is tightening security it will be more difficult for us to get away without being seen."

"We are doing nothing wrong remember? Well, I'm not. Though he might not let us go at all, with man being so close."

"Should we just go without asking?"

Yew shook his head. "The guards would never let you go. Unless…."

"What?"

"I know a guard that would be quite easy to convince, come on!"

Yew and Campion went to the opposite grazing grounds for the chest mark, it was the mark closest to the railroad and a train could often be heard whooshing by.

Yew stepped forward and approached an old looking chestnut fawn rabbit that was obviously in charge of this mark. "Hello, Twig. Myself and Campion are just off on patrol. We should be back in a couple of days."

_Twig? What sort of name is that? _Campion thought.

"See you soon ,Yew." Twig nodded.

Yew joined Campion as they made their way towards the iron road. "Poor chap, he's quite gullible, I hope we don't get him in trouble when Hemlock finds out."

"Why's he called Twig?" Campion asked cryptically.

"Well you see…" Yew began, but was cut off by a piercing gun shot.

"Fire stick!" Yew exclaimed, crouching low.

"Damn it!" Campion said angrily, he remembered the hunter that had stalked Redstone for moons and had nearly gotten Blackberry.

"He's back for more," Campion muttered.

"What, you have seen him before?" Yew shouted over the noise of more gun shots.

"Yew, watch!" Campion cried, pushing Yew out of sight of the hunter, narrowly avoiding a shot.

"Thanks," Yew panted.

"No problem." Campion smiled quickly. "Now we need to get out of here."

"John! Hang the nets all around the clearing and bring more guns from the car!" More men appeared, now there was hrair.

"I can't see a way out!" Yew said panicked, as the men advanced on the clearing holding dozens of nets. Slow steps, advancing rapidly. As each second passed, their only chance to escape decreased.

More shots burst into the sky and many of the mark rabbits ran haphazardly out of their hiding places, quickly falling victim to the nets or other shots.

"Yew, keep calm and don't move!" Campion urged, as his fellow owsla captain was showing signs of going tharn. He himself was shaking violently. The adrenaline pumped through his veins and made him want to dash out of his hiding place.

The men were now taking long sticks and sweeping along the bottom of the bushes in the area enclosed with nets, sweeping away the rabbits' chances of remaining hidden.

"We'll have to move!" Campion decided. "We can't stay here!"

"What will we do?" Yew asked, shaking in random quivers.

"We'll dig," Campion said firmly, indicating the back of the bush they were under where a long expanse of net ran. "We can dig out under the net. They'll never know we are gone, but it has to be now."

Campion and Yew dug as they had no other time in their lives, the dirt flying out furiously from between their hind legs. "Yes, yes," Yew whispered excitedly. He stopped digging and tried to twist in under the small scrape. "Hraka," he muttered, when he couldn't quite squeeze his pelt through.

"Quick, the men!" Campion warned as a long stick entered the hiding place. They both stared in terror.

"Hey there's a rabbit hole, look!" one of the younger boys exclaimed, pointing at Campion and Yew's newly dug hole.

"I'll bolt across the clearing to get their attention. Go! Don't wait for me!" He tensed every muscle and stared the men down determinedly. He caught one of their gazes. The man's face broke into an evil grin and raised his shotgun. Campion's eye widened and he shot out from his hiding place.

He made a full circle of the clearing, keeping an eye on the hunter that had picked him out as an individual target. Or his pelt. He knew what these kinds of men were after and it disgusted him. They desired rabbits' furs to place on their own backs and he wasn't willing to give his up. A shot skimmed by the end of his tail and he tripped over in surprise. He tumbled into the line of netting surrounding the clearing and tried to make sense of getting free. Sharp claws finally tore through and he tried to pull himself onto his stomach. Another sheet of netting was thrown on him and a pair of hands tried to secure him. Campion lost all sense of reality and thrashed blindly so much that he was dropped and the veil of netting fell free. He kicked off again, avoiding grabbing hands and was could just feel the security of cover of the bush around him… All he remembered in that instant was a flash of sadistic eyes and a cry of triumph that came with the most blinding and cutting pain in his shoulder. A yelp shattered the air and he landed heavily in a bramble patch, the thorns sinking into his flesh.

Bigwig and his patrol were quite close to Shadowsky, and upon hearing the gun shots and smelling the men they had lay still in the thick of the forest. Until an even larger bang erupted, closer than before and a terrible yelp followed.

"What was **that**?" Bigwig cried.

The others didn't answer as the men's laughs and cries of success interrupted the eerie silence.

**Sigh…. Another chapter done and I Know your probably thinking, why always Campion? Well I don't know ( shrugs ) anyway thanks a lot to Eternal0snow92 who helped me with the main plot for this chapter.**


	22. Road to Recovery

The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters and concepts behind Watership Down are the work of Richard Adams. Many of the additional characters in the series, however, belong to Alltime/Decode, though extra additional characters that have appeared only on my fanfiction belong to me such as Walnut, Honey,Brunnea,Swift,Iris,Rosa,Spring,Ash and Ivy, I am just borrowing the characters for this fansite, and I mean no-one any harm by this. I am in no way connected with any of the people mentioned above.

These episodes are continued on from the offical third series, a few notes for those who have never seen the third series, Campion is alive, Hazel and his warren go to revenge on Efrafa where it is destroyed and Woundwort goes to his home warren, Darkhaven and eventually leads war to Watership Down after finding out its location from Campion.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Road to Recovery

Previously on Forgotten Enemy

"Damn it!" Campion said angrily, he remembered the hunter that had stalked Redstone for moons and had nearly gotten Blackberry.

"He's back for more," Campion muttered.

"What, you have seen him before?" Yew shouted over the noise of more gun shots.

"Yew, watch!" Campion cried, pushing Yew out of sight of the hunter, narrowly avoiding a shot.

"Thanks," Yew panted.

"No problem," Campion smiled, "now we need to get out of here,"

…

"Steady….." One of the men murmured, balancing a rifle from the car door.

A large bang caused all the birds to scatter from the tree branches.

Campion yelped as he felt his front left shoulder break with a sickening crack as he tumbled head first into some brambles.

….

"Bigwig, what was that?" Dandelion yelped.

"Sounds like the hunter got one of the poor blighters," Bigwig said sadly, shaking his head.

"We should go help it," Primrose said anxiously, stepping forward.

"Absolutely not Primrose," Bigwig snapped," the men are still out there, it's too dangerous and anyway the men have probably killed him anyway,"

The does flattened the ears and averted their eyes, feeling sorry for all the lives lost at the hands of men.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Bigwig retorted.

"Why's he so cold hearted?" Ivy whispered to Fiver.

"He is just trying to hide his true feelings," Fiver said softly.

"Oh and not a word to Blackberry, I think she is in a bad enough state already," Bigwig shouted back.

"We'd better follow then," Ivy replied to Fiver.

Fiver cast one final look in the direction of the men before following the others with a sigh.

…..

Hazel made his way down to Blackberry's burrow nervously, how was he supposed to ask her about this very sensitive subject?

"Aw watch it!" Vervain cried as he and Hazel collided in the burrow.

"You clumsy. Inept, ignorant, good for nothing…" Vervain muttered, continuing on up the burrow.

"Vervain?" Hazel asked smugly, awaiting his surprised reaction.

"Oh Hazel!" Vervain laughed nervously," was that you that was just?... didn't see you there."

"Where are you going?"

"Me? Well I was just am…. On my way up to find you, to amm….. talk to you about warren defences," Vervain improvised.

"You, warren defences?" Hazel found it hard not to laugh," and by the way you know you aren't allowed above ground."

"But Hazel, I have to be allowed to silflay at some point, I don't like having my food brought to me in my burrow all the time, I haven't seen Frith for moons." Vervain moaned continuously.

"Vervain this is** not** the moment," Hazel said firmly.

Vervain sighed heavily and made his way back to his burrow.

Hazel made sure he had returned all the way to his burrow before continuing on down.

"Blackberry?" Hazel whispered, there was no reply.

Hazel stepped further in and repeated her name again, louder, and still received no reply.

Blackberry wasn't there! At first Hazel panicked, then he started to use his thinking skill, _where could she have gone?_

Suddenly, angry chatter started furiously behind Hazel, from the direction which he had come.

"Vervain, it's all you!" Blackberry screeched.

"Blackberry, stop screaming at me! I have no idea what you are talking about!" Vervain cried, cowering against the burrow wall.

Hazel rushed in and gently but firmly removed Blackberry from Vervain.

Blackberry froze, as if finally realizing what she was doing, and then she broke down in heart wracking sobs, leaning into Hazel.

Hazel nearly stepped back in shock, then prevented himself at the last minute.

He awkwardly patted her on the back and attempted to comfort her.

"Blackberry, Vervain doesn't know anything about Campion,"

Blackberry just froze again at the mention of Campion's name and gently pulled away and left the burrow without a look back.

"What happened to Campion?" Vervain asked eagerly.

Hazel just gave him a dirty look and followed Blackberry.

….

Campion lay still in shock where he had landed from his tumble, in the brambles.

His head swam and he forgot where he was, he imagined himself home, on the down around the time when the kits had just been born and everyone was happy with joy of life out of the freedom of Woundwort's clutches.

His eyes shot open and his heart thumped painfully as he realised his predicament, he was lying injured, unable to move and the men were looking for him

"Hey, John! Get those boys over there and search in those bushes!"

Campion vainly attempted to move, dragging his stomach across the ground with his good fore leg, trying desperately not to cry out in pain.

Upon reaching the back of the bush he gave up as his strength disappeared and lay tense, waiting for the men to find him.

He felt himself slip into unconsciousness and didn't fight it.

Seconds later, it seemed he was awake in a meadow lush with long spring grass and he felt no pain nor was he blind anymore, he felt so alive and full of energy he felt as if he could run all the way from Nuthanger farm to Watership Down.

A long. Black, gloomy shadow seemed to rise from the bottom of the earth, stretching out it's shadows until the meadow had transformed into a bleak grey world.

"Black….Black Rabbit," Campion whispered, partly out of shock at being here again and secondly out of reverence for this supernatural being.

"Why have you brought me here again? Unless that gunshot finally killed me…" Campion muttered the last bit thoughtfully.

"I have called you here Campion to tell you not to sorrow for the other rabbits, they are well and happy in the kingdom of colours, do not pity them, pity yourself and the rest of the living."

"But why does man do such terrible things?" Campion said, his tone coloured with rage," why must they find it necessary to destroy the earth and all that live in it? 

"The actions of man are influenced by Lord Frith and I carry out my appointed task, it is only Lord Frith keeping his promise to El-ahrairah and only just that Campion.

"But why do I have these visions or whatever it is I'm having?" Campion asked incredulously, why not Fiver and his seer gift?"

"Campion you were chosen to free all the rabbits from the imprisonment of Woundwort, and you succeeded, I am merely passing on a message or rather a reminder to you, all rabbits are friends of Lord Frith and I, be cunning and full of tricks and your people will never be destroyed."

Campion thought about those words and knew they were true," Are you going to take me now Black Rabbit?"

"That is entirely up to you,"

"Since when do rabbits get to decide if they want to die or not?" Campion asked in surprise.

"Never," The Black Rabbit shook his head," But it is your reward for ridding the world of a massive evil, you can finally rest, if that is what you chose,"

"Then I want to go back," Campion said firmly.

"To the land of suffering and unhappiness? If that is what you chose,"

Before Campion could reply he felt the darkness embrace him until it swallowed him completely and he once again returned into a deep sleep. ….

"Stay close and don't let anyone wander," Bigwig shouted back to the group as they continued at the fast pace home.

Fiver gently tapped Ivy so as not to surprise her and slipped behind one of the trunks of the surrounding trees.

"We have to go back," Fiver said simply but surely.

"Why what can we do?" Ivy asked, somewhat desperately.

"We can try to help," Fiver said miserably," we can't just leave them, there might have been a few that escaped and need our help,"

Fiver's voice became desperate," Please Ivy?"

"Oh okay," Ivy agreed," but quickly let's go before Bigwig notices we're gone, he'd chew our ears off."

Fiver and Ivy watched the men pack up their nets and rifles from a safe distance, they both closed their eyes in horror as the men's catch, mostly the mark rabbits, was loaded into the hrududo as well as the rest of the equipment.

Fiver and Ivy nodded to each other as the hrududo made it's way back down the the grass verge parallel to the iron road.

At first Fiver and Ivy hurried over into the clearing but upon entering it they searched cautiously, afraid of what they would find.

Ivy wrinkled her nose in disgust as she scented blood again, sighing she went over to Fiver to see if he had any findings.

Fiver was deeply engrossed on something in the ground, Ivy eagerly pressed her nose down beside his and took a sniff.

Fiver slowly looked up at Ivy," Campion's scent, I was hoping he would have gotten out before today,"

"He might be alright, the hunters couldn't have gotten everyone," Ivy said in a brave attempt.

There was a faint rustle behind them but there sharp ears picked it up.

"Fiver you don't think it could be the men back?" Ivy asked fearfully.

"No," Fiver shook his head," they wouldn't be as quiet and anyway we would have smelt them."

"What is it then," Ivy whispered as it continued.

"One way to find out," Fiver replied quietly.

When he started to approach it, he heard a voice speaking in low tones though frantically.

"Come on please get up, we need to go to those high hills you speak of, oh please get up,"

"Amm hello?" Fiver said inquisitively.

"Who's there?" The voice replied immediately.

"It's" Fiver started, until he felt himself pinned.

"Och! Get off," Fiver moaned.

"Oh I'm sorry," Yew said, withdrawing quickly.

"We saw what happened," Fiver said, picking himself up and turning to face Yew.

Yew's ears dropped down to his face," Will you help me? I don't know how to move him,"

"Move who?" Ivy asked, stepping forward and looking round to where Yew was indicating.

"His name is Campion, we were just about to escape together then the men came and trapped us, Campion risked himself to distract while I escaped first, he wasn't so lucky," Yew explained sadly.

"I was afraid of this," Fiver said, shaking his head in anguish.

"How badly is he hurt?" Ivy asked nervously.

"Pretty bad, his shoulder… I think it's broken but I think he'll live, but I'm no expert on healing."

"How do you think we should move him?" Yew ended.

Fiver and Ivy were silent,

"What's wrong you two?" Yew said looking between Ivy and Fiver.

"We know Campion," Fiver explained.

"How?"

"We're from Watership Down," Ivy sighed.

**There we go, finished: D please can you vote in my poll on my profile? I would like to know all your answers thanks and bye for now…**


	23. Unexpected Helping Hand

The Watership Down series belongs to Alltime and Decode Entertainment. The original characters and concepts behind Watership Down are the work of Richard Adams. Many of the additional characters in the series, however, belong to Alltime/Decode, though extra additional characters that have appeared only on my fanfiction belong to me such as Walnut, Honey,Brunnea,Swift,Iris,Rosa,Spring,Ash and Ivy, I am just borrowing the characters for this fansite, and I mean no-one any harm by this. I am in no way connected with any of the people mentioned above.

These episodes are continued on from the offical third series, a few notes for those who have never seen the third series, Campion is alive, Hazel and his warren go to revenge on Efrafa where it is destroyed and Woundwort goes to his home warren, Darkhaven and eventually leads war to Watership Down after finding out its location from Campion.

All characters are completely fictitious and any resemblance to any persons either living or dead is purely coincidental.

Chapter Twenty- Three

Unexpected Helping Hand

"Here," Yew said, dropping a mouthful of grass beside Campion," you have to eat to regain your strength."

Campion struggled into an upright position before nibbling half-heartedly at the grass.

"Listen I have something to tell you," Yew started.

"Yew if it's another apology, really it was my choice to take that risk and not your fault," Campion forced a smile.

"Actually it's not that, while you were unconscious we had visitors,"

"What, elil?

"No, its two rabbits that say they're from Watership Down, a buck and a doe," Yew answered, settling down beside Campion to start his own breakfast.

Campion's heart pounded and he pushed down the hope swelling inside him, he mustn't get his hopes up," So where are they now?"

"They went to stand sentry at the iron road, in case the men return,"

"And amm… did they tell you they're names?" Campion asked, trying to act casual.

"Actually I forgot to ask, what with you hurt and all, sorry,"

"Oh it's okay," Campion bent down to the grass," did they say when they would be back?"

"I'm supposed to take over sentry from them around now," Yew rose, stretching," hey, just cause I'm gone and I can't pester you, rest that shoulder!"

"Yes sir!" Campion replied mockingly.

Yew did a pretend frown and exited the patch of brambles they were in.

Campion shifted restlessly, occasionally wincing as he automatically moved his leg, triggering pain in his shoulder.

He sighed and pushed away the uneaten grass, his appetite gone to be replaced with nerves of the coming rabbits.

_It's probably not her or Swift, they would have left the area as soon as they could have, what reason would they have had to come back? The more likely situation was Bigwig had sent out a small patrol to this area, _Campion thought_, yes that is what would have happened._

There was a snapping of a few twigs and the sound of an animal making their way through the patchwork of thorns and brambles_._

Campion's ears pricked and he leaned forward expectantly.

Fiver stepped forward cautiously and smiled encouragingly at Campion, trying to hide his horror at once again seeing the huge gash on his shoulder.

Campion returned the smile trying hard to push down the overwhelming feeling of disappointment that had risen into his throat.

"How's everyone at Watership Down?" Campion asked quickly.

"Let's worry about you first," Fiver said hesitantly.

"Please Fiver…" Campion started.

"Blackberry's fine, or as fine as she could be in her state," Ivy sighed.

Campion just looked down at the ground and sighed.

"So do you think your shoulder is broken?" Fiver questioned, hopping over.

"Well I haven't been able to move it much, because it hurts too much, so probably."

"It will heal Campion," Fiver said reassuringly, placing his paw on Campion's good shoulder.

Suddenly Fiver jumped back as quick as lightning out of the sky, his eyes wide and showing the whites and his nose dilated and red.

"Fiver what is it, what's wrong?" Ivy asked, spinning round and looking everywhere for any possible sign of danger.

"Campion… your fur, it burned my paw!" Fiver cried, still looking in shock at him.

"But how can it?" Campion asked in confusion, bending his head back to nuzzle his shoulder.

Ivy was equally confused and stepped forward to test it out, at first she just brushed her whiskers along his side then becoming more confident she placed her paw cautiously on his back.

"My paw is fine," Ivy shrugged," maybe it has something to do with your seer sight Fiver."

"Yes there was something I didn't tell you," Campion began nervously.

Fiver froze,"The black shadow of death reaches out once more to his messenger."

He shook his head and looked back at Campion with an understanding look," You seen the black rabbit again didn't you?"

Campion nodded slowly," Yeah I did."

"What did he say to you?" Ivy asked eyes wide.

"Ivy maybe Campion doesn't want to tell us," Fiver said hesitantly.

"It's fine really, he just….. gave me the choice to go with him," Campion said finally.

Fiver and Ivy gasped and looked at him incredulously.

"He gave you the choice?" Fiver said to himself quietly.

"Yes, apparently it was a reward for Woundwort finally being gone and me helping him."

Fiver hesitantly hopped over to Campion and once again touched him with his paw.

Fiver did not flinch this time and quietly withdrew his paw and asked softly," Why didn't you?"

Campion looked at his younger brother," I have too much to live for and I've been through too much to give up."

Fiver nodded understanding and feeling everything Campion was feeling, the despair, loss but hope and happiness.

"We'll leave you to rest," He said finally, exchanging looks with Ivy and hopping slowly out of the bramble patch.

Campion watched them go wryly, and then turned his gaze to his stiffening limbs, he had been in much the same position for the last two days and it was making him feel uncomfortable and unsettled, he tried to shift around.

Finally the continuous aching pain ceased his movement and he once again laid still, his only company the chattering birds, the rustling of leaves in the wind and the continuing hurt he felt.

…..

Hazel left Blackberry to her thoughts, exiting her burrow he made his way back up the warren, his mind whirling, trying to find a conclusion to all the unanswered questions, _what had happened to Campion? How much of a threat was this new warren?_

Hazel blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight and he stretched.

"Hazel!"

Hazel moaned as he heard the strain in Bigwig's voice, he buried his head in his paws and tried hard not to imagine what had happened.

Bigwig came straight over to Hazel with a determined look on his face while the rest of the patrol split off around the down with a quiet air.

"Hazel, we encountered men at the new warren at the iron roads and we… Hazel? Are you listening to me?" Bigwig asked, for the first time glancing down at Hazel's figure in the grass.

"Yes," Hazel replied, his voice muffled under his paws," continue."

"Well they cleaned out the warren, we heard a lot of gun shots and they had nets and we aren't certain if anyone survived….." Bigwig cleared his throat.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Bigwig asked incredulously.

Hazel straightened up, removing the grass seeds from his whiskers," No reason, now, they cleaned out the warren you say." Hazel repeated calmly.

Bigwig just looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"WAIT THEY WHAT?" Hazel cried.

"Where's Blackberry?" Bigwig questioned, scanning the down.

"She's below ground," Pipkin replied for Hazel," she's still in a bad way, Hazel what are we going to do?"

"Wait we need to think," Hazel nearly shouted, his voice strained with stress.

"Bigwig did nobody see any sign of Campion when you were all on patrol?" Hazel asked.

"No, as I said we just heard the men and gun shots and seen the men unload the nets from the hrududo, we didn't see any other rabbits." Bigwig repeated impatiently.

"Okay I need to talk to Fiver, see what he thinks we should do, where is he anyway?" Hazel strained his head around Bigwig.

"He's around here somewhere," Bigwig replied.

"Oh Bigwig, we seen him and Ivy on the junior patrol this morning, didn't you know?" Pipkin said innocently.

"Where were they?" Bigwig replied immediately.

"At the wheat field last time I saw them, why?"

"Those cloth eared twits!" Bigwig shouted angrily," I told them to stay with the group!"

"They were probably just going back to see if Campion was alright," Hazel tried to defend his brother.

"Hazel the men were still there when we left! They could be killed!" Bigwig cried.

"Who could be killed?" Blackberry asked quickly, poking her head out of the warren.

"Oh, just my stupid owsla messing around Blackberry," Bigwig forced a laugh.

"Sounded pretty serious to me," Blackberry replied, eyes narrowed.

"Well you know how obsessed Bigwig is with security," Hawkbit pitched in, grazing behind the beech hanger.

Bigwig just gave him an 'I'm going to cuff you later' look.

"Owsla! Training exercises move!" Bigwig shouted.

"Bigwig we're just back from patrol!" Strawberry moaned.

Blackberry cocked her head to one side and looked at Hazel waiting impatiently for an explanation.

"Blackberry, fancy coming?" Bigwig interrupted her fierce stare.

"I suppose," She said quietly, still suspicious.

…

Fiver yawned as he stared at the red sky, his fur blowing gently in the evening breeze.

"Fiver, do you think he'll make it?" Ivy interrupted the silence.

"The Black Rabbit gave him the choice to live or die, so he can't die" Fiver shrugged.

"It's just how are we supposed to travel? He can't move and won't be able to for at least another hrair moon, that's if we get that long without trouble from elil," Ivy debated.

"Something will turn up Ivy," Fiver sighed.

Yew came over to the two and yawned," Right it's my watch again."

"We can stand it for a bit longer if you want Yew," Fiver offered.

"No that's alright," Yew smiled," I…. what was that?"

There were heavy footfalls or some sort of animal crushing the undergrowth.

Two bright lights swayed and illuminated the suddenly bright clearing causing the rabbit's eyes to turn red and flash.

Ivy, Fiver and Yew pressed their bellies to the ground and flattened their ears.

"A hrududo," Fiver whispered.

The tyres crunched the gravel that ran alongside the iron road and pulled up and stopped with a screech.

Two men climbed out of the hrududo and turned on their torches, running them over the bushes where the rabbits were crouched in.

"One is only a yearling, a doe by the looks of it," Yew muttered.

"It was around here Grandad," The young girl said excitedly.

"Well let's have a look and see if we can help any of the poor blighters that might be injured." The grown man replied.

"Nobody move," Yew commanded as the humans came closers, probing under every bush with their hands and torches.

"What about Campion?" Fiver whispered.

"There's nothing we can do now," Yew replied sadly.

Campion was dozing again, his injuries preventing him from dropping off into a proper sleep.

He woke with a start as a violent light shone I his eyes, he withdrew into the back of the bush in shock when that terrible smell that was feared by every rabbit reached his nose, man.

"Julie go and get my medical bag from the car, quickly!" The man shouted back, before bending down and trying to reach Campion through the thorns.

Campion knew that he couldn't run, his only hope was that the men wouldn't e able to reach him through the undergrowth.

The girl, Julie, returned and placed a large green bag and a large cage carrier on the grass and bent down beside her grandfather to see what they had found.

"He looks terribly hurt," She whispered.

"Some of that is old injuries that has healed as best as it could, what we have to worry about is that gash," He replied, pulling on long white gloves.

"Now hand me those clippers and let's see if we can reach him," The man said.

Campion's heart was beating so fast it hurt and he dug his claws into the ground, unable to withdraw further into the thicket.

The man's hands reached him and gripped him round the middle, pulling him gently from his hiding place.

Campion forgot all the terror of being held by a human as the pain in his shoulder reached blazing point and he squealed in desperation, why wouldn't it just stop? Why didn't it all just stop?

"Pass me that needle" The man ordered, putting Campion gently on the ground.

Campion was panting, recovering from that outburst of pain, his eyes widened as a long cylinder shaped object with a large pointy end, approached him.

He twisted his head, lightening quick and sunk his razor sharp teeth into the warm flesh of the old man.

The man just winced and placed his hand on the rabbit's neck, preventing him from moving his head at all and pressed the needle into the back of the neck.

"There all done, let's get him loaded and get going." He said, removing his gloves and opened the cage door for the girl to lift the rabbit in.

Campion's vision swam before his eyes and his little energy finally vanquished and he put up no fight at all as he was once again lifted and place into a small container with a soft blanket.

Yew, Ivy and Fiver watched in absolute horror as Campion was carried away and placed into a hrududo and was driven away as the last rays of sun stretched across the ground.

**There XD hope you all don't think that this is too farfetched and wouldn't be something that happened in the actual series, it would be great if anyone who knows where I could get decode or alltime entertainment's email and PM me it? Thanks so much and enjoy and of course review **

**I have started to post illustrations of this fic on Devaint Art web page, the link to my profile page there is on my profile page here there isn't much on it yet but there will be in the future.**


	24. Homesick

Chapter Twenty- Four

Homesick

Fiver, Ivy and Yew were quiet and subdued after the men left, each one trying to get over the horror of the loss of a best friend, brother and one of the bravest rabbits they had ever known.

"We should probably get along home soon." Fiver broke the silence the next evening at a half hearted silflay.

Ivy just looked up and nodded, casting a curious glance at Yew.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I mean…. I have nowhere else to go," Yew said hesitantly.

"Of course you can Yew, we wouldn't have it any other way." Ivy forced a smile.

"Well I think the sooner we leave the better, there is nothing here for us to hang around for," Fiver spoke the minds of all three.

"Let's leave now. I don't like this place very much. What if the men came back?" Ivy whispered worriedly.

The three rabbits set off at a steady pace towards Watership Down, stopping here and there occasionally to smell or study fresh tracks from Bigwig's patrol.

"Any ideas about what we're going to say to Bigwig, Ivy?" Fiver asked nervously. "Running off during a patrol is almost a death penalty."

"All we can do is tell him the truth." Ivy tried to shrug it off.

…

"Around the warren now! Top speed and I don't want to see anyone stopping!" Bigwig yelled across the down.

The three rabbits emerged finally over the hill. Yew sniffed imploringly and thought approvingly that this was certainly a fine warren.

"Oh, great who wants to go and say hi to Bigwig first? He's in a lovely mood…." Fiver trailed off as Bigwig spotted them.

They braced themselves for the impact as Bigwig came charging over with an unreadable expression.

"Bigwig we…" Fiver started bravely.

"Never mind that lad. Did you find Campion?" Bigwig interrupted, his voice surprisingly soft.

Fiver recovered quickly from the surprise of no scolding but then was filled with dread, how was he to explain what had happened?

"Amm…. excuse me?" Yew said timidly to the larger rabbit. "Here isn't the place to tell you."

Bigwig looked the new rabbit up and down and scanned around the down in thought.

"Okay then, follow me," Bigwig said quietly.

Bigwig turned and made his way towards Hazel's burrow knowing the chief would want to see them and hear what they had to say.

"Amm, Hawkbit, you're in charge," Bigwig shouted recklessly across the down.

Hawkbit paused from the long line of joggers. "What, me!"

Blackberry pricked her ears when she heard Yew's voice, _could that mean….?_

Turning and bolting, the silver rabbit quickly made her way over to the warren entrance just in time to follow them stealthily down the burrow.

"Fiver! Thank Frith you're alright," Hazel cried when they entered.

"Hazel, it isn't all good news apparently," Bigwig interrupted quietly.

"What's happened?" Hazel turned quickly again to Fiver.

Blackberry hid in the shadows outside the burrow, peeking in and pricking her ears.

Fiver exchanged looks with Ivy and Yew and then sighed, turning to Hazel. "We found Campion and he was in a bad way."

"Why?" Hazel asked with dread.

"The hunters shot him with a firestick," Fiver whispered.

"There was blood everywhere," Ivy pitched in quietly.

"It was his shoulder, it was broken," Fiver continued hesitantly.

"So…he died from blood loss?" Hazel questioned, not unkindly.

"No," Fiver spoke almost inaudibly. "The next evening the men returned and took him away."

"We tried, Hazel," Ivy said shakily.

"I'm sorry Hazel, there was nothing we could do," Fiver finished, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Campion…dead," Bigwig murmured.

"We lost a great warrior and friend," Hazel said, "and brother."

"Our hearts have joined the thousand for our friend stopped running today," Bigwig said was silence in the burrow for a moment as each rabbit didn't know what to say to comfort or reassure the other.

"Bigwig, can you show our guest to an empty burrow, please?" Hazel asked, keeping his voice professional and indicating Yew.

"Sure, mate. Follow me." Bigwig stepped forward and nodded to Yew then climbed above ground.

"Fiver, maybe you should go and speak to Blackberry, you two are good friends. Anyway I'd prefer for her to hear it from you and not gossip," Hazel suggested.

…..

Blackberry's heart split in two. There had to be no pain left to feel, but yet all her mind was burning with denial at the thought. A dull misery pulsed through her being, bringing a fresh wave of agony.

"He can't be dead." She crumpled onto the ground and buried her head in her forelegs. "I can't live without him," she sobbed. Blackberry was gone into black in minutes and no one could retrieve her. The one rabbit who could have reached her was gone.

….

Campion stirred, his mind was foggy and heavy and he struggled against the weight of his tiredness.

He was lying on something warm, unnaturally warm and soft. He subconsciously shifted around searching for the warmth of the bodies of more of his kind which he was accustomed to.

Suddenly a fierce burning made it known in his nose and he jerked his eyes open in a flash.

He was behind what looked like a man fence. It looked like the long expanse of wire he had once seen on one of the rabbits boxes down at the farm. It was facing out to a white wall with a few other man made things such as a table, worktops, a computer, cupboards and medicines, though of course Campion did not know the name of any of these.

His wild instincts told him to escape the dreadful stench in his nose so he cautiously leaned against the wire netting to test its strength and if it could hold him.

It was cold and hard and didn't shift at all from his weight; hopelessly he turned to face the rest of the interior of his enclosure. All the time his heart beat a quick rhythm.

There was a large woollen blanket, two aluminium bowls and a small handful of grass in the small square in which he was confined.

The burning in his nose matched the advancing burning in his throat, which he realised to be thirst. The last time he had had a drink must have been three days ago!

Nervously, he made his way over to the two bowls where he had scented water and another unknown scent. At first he avoided drinking out of these man containers but finally his thirst drove him to it. The water was unnaturally still and had a different taste to what he was accustomed to. A sort of metallic edge lodged in his throat, making him uncomfortable, but at least the searing burn was gone.

He was staring at the water thoughtfully, trying to remember how he had gotten here in the first place when a different thought crossed his mind, what was his purpose in this box?

For the first time he noticed something different in his reflection… there was a white man cloth covering his ear!

Gasping, he inspected his ear with his paws. It was the scarred one and, reassuringly, it felt exactly the same shape as it had been before he had found himself here. Overall it felt normal apart from a slight tenderness. He let his paw drop and wasn't sure what to feel towards men at this moment.

He decided to inspect the rest of himself and see if there were any more men cloths.

There was one covering his whole shoulder where he had received the gun shot, one covering his hind leg where he had gotten his mark from Shadowsky warren, another across his chest where there had been an old scar from the cave in and finally a curious looking patch on the left side of his face.

_When did all these get on me_? He thought frantically.

Realising that this was where the majority of the horrible smell was coming from he attempted to chew the one on his shoulder off, but in vain. It was tight and strong and he kept nipping his shoulder accidently. Sighing, he rested his head on his paws and stared hopelessly out of his cage, dreaming of home. The flayrah in the bowl remained untouched.

….

Blackberry nuzzled her sleeping kittens goodbye. She had decided that they were old enough to care for themselves. She just couldn't bear the thought of remaining at Watership Down without Campion. Blackberry hoped fervently that the kittens would eventually understand the aching pain of losing a partner, a soul mate. The fear they would not wasn't clear in her mind, nothing was clear to her anymore.

She stepped out into the brisk spring night and stood undecided. Where would she go, or more accurately, where _could_ she go?

_Darkhaven, _Blackberry thought, it was empty and a readymade warren. Her heart clenched when she realised that this was what Campion had said when he had been banished from the warren.

_Get a grip, _Blackberry shook her head in despair and hopped off speedily into the night.

Bigwig and Hazel watched her go from their sentry posts.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Bigwig demanded, leaning forward readily.

"There would be no point Bigwig, she isn't happy here and if we confined her she would become more depressed." Hazel shook his head and didn't move from his sitting position.

"What about the kittens? Shouldn't they deserve to have a least one parent?" Bigwig said.

"I dare say Blackberry will return eventually. She just has to get to grips with the pain again. Remember Campion had been thought dead before? She pulled herself together but you could see the agony in her eyes. I give her a moon before she returns home."

"When did you get so wise Hazel?" Bigwig shook his head in wonder. "Okay, you're right. We give her a moon."

Blackberry travelled on into the night and far into the morning, only stopping when she was beyond exhaustion and she couldn't feel the hurt anymore.

She curled up under a sycamore tree and closed her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

…

Campion's hunger grew worse and worse until he could bear it no longer and he was forced to limp over to the ceramic food bowl. Swallowing his disgust he chewed listlessly at the flayrah, its only purpose to him was to fill his stomach.

He abruptly stopped eating and froze as the door of the surgery opened and a man entered. He dropped the lettuce and shifted back. His nose twitched rapidly as he tried to scent any clues to what was happening.

It was not the same man that had removed Campion from the clearing, this one was younger and taller and carrying a clipboard.

Campion eyed him suspiciously from the back of his cage as he arranged little bottles of medicine on the examination table and laid down a rubber mat. Finally he slid back the bolt and reached for Campion.

Campion stamped his hind foot in warning to come no closer but couldn't move fast enough as the hands came and gripped him behind the neck at his scruff and lifted him easily onto the table.

Campion shook his head in anger to make sure that he was no longer in touch with man. How dare he touch him!

Glancing down he realised that the space from the table to the floor was too high to jump if he were to attempt some crazy escape; also the table was too small for him to dodge the hands. All he could do was follow the man's movement warily as he picked up another needle.

He squirmed as he was once again injected in the back of the neck and lay very wary, waiting nervously for the next attack. This was like no battle he had ever fought. Knowing that pain was coming and without having the option of defence was terrifying. He tried a growl and started to grind his teeth. His danger sign was ignored.

Instead, the next time he was touched by the man it was gentle as his bandages were removed and replaced. Campion twisted his head around and watched in amazement as the Shadowsky mark was wiped down and cleaned. He had to admit to himself the soft cloth didn't feel unpleasant across his fur. The experience wasn't quite as enjoyable when his shoulder was treated. The pain still cut into him, hiding the gentle caress of the cloth.

The man wasn't the only one aware that at any moment Campion could create a deep wound in his hand which worked just under his jaw.

"There little bunny, the pain will go away. Just stay calm now for me."

But Campion did not make any move to attack and moved his ears from side to side uncertainly as he was talked to calmly.

He hadn't been expecting this at all and didn't hurt the human as he was not hurting him. When the needle was produced again Campion tensed up. The pain was rubbed away by the surprisingly gentle hand and he was lifted back into his prison.

Campion watched him close the cage door carefully, in case it was loose or not and if there was any chance of escape.

_But, I can't escape anyway, I can hardly move as it is, _he reminded himself.

He felt himself grow drowsily again and his pains lessoned. To his surprise he realised that whatever the man had given him in that sharp object had helped his pain. He rubbed his chin across the smooth white on his shoulder. _Bandage, that's what he had called it. Why is he helping me?_


	25. No Choice

Chapter Twenty- Five

No Choice

Campion's life continued on in the same routine for weeks. Every day the same man would take him out onto the table and change his bandages as well as giving him an injection that took away the majority of the otherwise unbearable pain. Campion knew he would never grow to like this man, he or his friends had suffered too many times at the hands of one, but he learned that there was no need to be afraid. He never let the man touch him apart from the necessary times when he was helping his injuries, always afraid that he would smell of man if he ever escaped and the other wild rabbits would repel him.

About three weeks after Campion had first arrived at the man place he was allowed out into the garden to stretch his legs. He had no chance of escape though, since the area was covered in a long fence and anyway he had no idea of the country he was in. He savoured the freedom dearly before he was placed back into the confinements of his cage. He remembered scanning the skies hopefully for Keharr, or perhaps the lightning quick hawk, Skree.

He had also learned resentfully that if he was hungry he was forced to eat the food that man had left out. It was always rich food stuff like carrots, fresh grass, lettuce, turnips and other flayrah types, usually delicious to a rabbit. Campion found himself thinking every day, _I would rather be eating the short, coarse grass in Efrafa and having the little freedom I had as a captain there than be depending on man for survival. _It wasn't that he was ungrateful, but his hate of man had been burning in him as far as his memory went.

It was a sunny day in early spring when he was next let out. The rabbits' favourite season was alive around him. He hopped forward a couple of feet and marvelled at his progress. What was once a pain as sharp as thunder had dulled to an ache. He was watching the birds fly totally free against the blue sky and he sighed hopelessly, _had he become a mere pet?_

…_._

Blackberry had long since arrived at Darkhaven and had returned to the captain's quarters. Curling up on her old nest she quietly sniffed and glanced round at the surrounding granite walls thinking of Watership Down.

There were times when she considered returning home but she could never bring herself to actually go, for her it contained too many memories, good and bad though it was the good ones she could not face.

The men's drills resounded into the large warren walls and echoed, making the place seem even more empty and alone than before.

Blackberry lay hoping that the men wouldn't find her; the warren was huge and had gaping holes in the walls in many of the warren burrows, big enough for a man to easily walk in. Some would say it wasn't really a warren, just a bunch of old hiding places between the old cars and junk.

Suddenly, apart from the men's voices there was another voice. It was very distant and low, but it was there.

Jumping, Blackberry scurried behind one of the large bits of machinery and pricked her ears, listening hard.

She couldn't make out any words because it was too far away but she knew it was a rabbit speaking, her nose told her that for sure.

Keeping very quiet she crept out of the burrow and cautiously looked around the surrounding sheer cliffs.

The noise grew fainter until she couldn't hear it anymore, but as she sniffed expectantly she felt as if there was something unfortunately familiar about that smell.

Desperate to know what it was she hurriedly followed where the noise had disappeared without a backward glance at Darkhaven.

….

"Come on Swift, what do you say? Do you want to be captain of the junior owlsa?" Hazel prompted.

"Sure I will Hazel!" Swift cried excited and pleased. "Just wait until you hear what marli and parli have to say about this!"

Swift ran off eagerly around the down, already off to train his new owsla.

"So you still haven't told him Hazel?" Fiver asked with concern. Bigwig fidgeted uncomfortably beside them.

"No," Hazel sighed. "All the kittens still think Campion and Blackberry are just off on a very, very long patrol."

Bigwig put his head to the side and gave Hazel a 'really?' look.

"It was the best I could come up with on the spot! They weren't easy to lie to you know!" Hazel said, defending himself.

"I know it's been more than a moon," he hissed at Bigwig as he was faced with an annoyed look.

"Well how about we organise an activity to distract them. Some very hard challenge?" Fiver suggested.

"Any ideas?" Hazel asked eagerly.

"If they are in the junior owsla they have to know all the tricks and skills needed to one day become an owsla captain. That's the goal for every member of the owsla, isn't it Bigwig?" Fiver asked. "What if we gave them a really hard challenge to prove their worth?"

Bigwig grumbled under his breath, annoyed that he hadn't come up with such a suggestion.

"Well Bigwig?" Hazel asked eagerly, "what do you think they should do?"

"Depends what your limit is for your kits Hazel." Bigwig shrugged.

"Anything except fighting elil Bigwig," Hazel joked.

"A night above ground then, alone, down outside Nuthanger," Bigwig said briskly, already hopping off to inform the junior owsla.

"Hey Bigwig! I'm not sure; shouldn't we at least send someone with them?" Hazel replied anxiously, following him over.

Hawkbit raised his head with his mouth overstuffed with grass and looked at Fiver with a sigh. "Okay what are we going to have to do now? I heard the word, 'owsla' and 'challenge'. Now tell me, why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Actually Hawkbit, you heard the word, 'junior owsla' and it's a challenge for them and not us." Fiver laughed at his friend's pessimism.

"Good, today I'm planning to enjoy stuffing myself with grass." Hawkbit tore up another mouthful looking like a puffed up frog.

"Literally," Strawberry whispered to Dandelion and Fiver.

"And lying in the warm rays of Frith," Hawkbit finished, sighed and fell back lying sprawled out in the daisies and daffodils.

"Hawkbit….." Fiver began hesitantly peering down at him. "Have you forgotten to do your morning patrol?"

Hawkbit opened an eyelid in shock, and then attempted to look casual. "Of course not Fiver, why do you ask?" Hawkbit snuggled further into the grass.

"Because Bigwig is coming over right now and you might want an excuse to be ready," Fiver replied.

….

Blackberry tracked them expertly. Her worry was increasing as they got closer and closer to Watership Down.

To her relief they stopped just outside where Efrafa had been so they could rest, giving Blackberry the perfect opportunity to sneak up close enough to have a closer look.

They had stopped at the edge of a large pasture that contained two grey horses that were quietly cropping the short, fine grass.

Blackberry quietly emerged from the tree line and cast a look around the group of travelling hlessi.

There were just a few more than hrair and it was obvious they had been through a hard time somewhere in the past. They were covered in various nasty cuts, bumps and bruises and were out for the count sleeping in the grass.

Blackberry thought it would be safer to get a little closer and peered anxiously at all their injures, wanting desperately to help but holding back because she was too vulnerable on her own and didn't know if she could trust them.

On her way around, she noted that they were all large, strong bucks, not one doe among them and they all had scars on their necks, flanks, cheeks or hind legs.

_No it couldn't be surely? _Blackberry asked herself, Fiver and the others said they didn't think anyone else had survived, they had seen no sign of any tracks that suggested escape.

But she had to admit Fiver and the others had been wrong when she came across the sleeping body of a familiar buck.

Without really thinking about the consequences of what she was going to do, just the deep desire inside of her to know the final truth she nudged Dogwood rudely awake.

"What exactly did you do to Campion that night I left? Why did you do it?"

Dogwood at first looked absolutely amazed at being confronted by a hlessi doe so bluntly, then his heart pounded when he recognised an opportunity to gain praise from his chief.

"Hemlock sir, it's the escapee doe from the hind mark!" Dogwood gabbled excitedly.

Blackberry gasped and swung round, heading back to the tree line before a sharp, stinging pain stabbed her on her hind foot.

Glancing back she saw Dogwood's sadistic smile and a glint of her own blood on his claws.

Ignoring the pain she continued her wild escape. Blackberry was very fast and since the small band of Shadowsky warren rabbits had been severely worn out before the chase, it wasn't long until she had lost them.

Panting for air, Blackberry turned to glance around her surrounding and realised with dread she was at the foot of the down.

"Marli!" three voices cried out in unison. With it being such a nice day, of course every rabbit would be out.

Blackberry sighed and supposed she could warn Hazel about the potential threat whilst she was here and anyway she had missed her kittens desperately.

Swift was the most frantic to reach Blackberry first and tears shone in his eyes as he hugged her.

Blackberry nuzzled all her kits and then raised her head bravely to face Hazel, who returned her gaze steadily.

"You decided to come home then." Hazel smiled.

"Yes." Blackberry, decided it would be best to not let on to the kittens she hadn't meant to return.

"Race you back to the down marli!" Rosa cried, racing up the hill after her siblings.

…..

"There, it's as good as new." The man smiled, reaching out to stroke Campion's healed shoulder.

Campion swiftly side stepped. He had had many an opportunity to practice this after all his weeks of recovery. He placed his hand on the rabbit's back and stroked it anyway. Campion just sighed in slight annoyance and looked up imploringly.

The man laughed quietly and continued to remove the rest of the bandages. He humoured Campion and gave him a pat on the head.

Campion had grown used to this man but was still wary of any strangers so he jumped when the surgery door opened and a young girl walked in.

"Oh he's better!" she cried, running over.

"Shh quiet now, we don't want to scare him," the man replied gently.

Campion moved away nervously from this loud, rambunctious voice, but was pushed gently back to the centre of the table.

"When are we going to release him?" she whispered. "Are you sure we can't keep him?"

"This afternoon, I'll just give him a myxomatosis vaccination and then we'll get him loaded," the man replied cheerfully. "I know, I've grown fond of him too, but he is a wild animal and not ours to keep."

Campion felt the familiar prick of the injection as he digested this information. He was once again inserted into a carrier and then into another hrududo.

He felt nervous anticipation, something special was about to happen. The only other time he had been in this hrududo was when he came here, so maybe they were bringing him back? They had said they were going to release him!

Campion started to scrabble unconsciously at the plastic flooring of his cage with his claws and peer excessively out of the small slits in the sides.

Finally, when Frith had risen into the centre of the sky the hrududo groaned to a stop.

Light beamed into Campion's eyes as he was lifted out and was placed onto the springy grass.

"This seems good a place as any," the man said, looking at the area.

"Can I release the hatch?" the girl asked, excited.

"Sure, on the count of three, one….. two… three."

Campion saw the metal barrier raise and he sprang forward, the wind whooshing by at the speed of light as he ran like a hare.

"Another animal helped that probably would have died without our help." The man smiled.

As Campion ran he remembered the Black Rabbit's words, _the actions of men are influenced by Lord Frith._

Smiling to himself he pushed on faster homeward, his shoulder as supple as it had been when he was a working captain of owsla and if possible his hearing in his left ear had improved slightly as well as the multiple cuts on his body had healed.

_Nearly home now, nearly home at last._

_**Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been under a lot of pressure from school and stuff so yeah that's why. As always please review or PM me thank you!**_


	26. Home at Last

Chapter Twenty Six

Home at Last

Campion finally stopped running when he recognised the smell of a nearby river.

He stretched and breathed in the warm, fresh air of spring, clean from the pungent smell of man which he hadn't realised he had actually grown accustomed to over the weeks.

He neared the water's edge and looked up and down its lengths, surveying its depth and the flow of the current.

Unknown to him this was the River Enborne, the river which the Sandleford rabbits had crossed about a year and a half ago.

Still feeling buoyant he climbed readily into the water, swimming with ease to the other side and enjoying the feel of the cool current against his overheated fur.

He sighed with relief when he realised that the water had helped wash away the scent of man from his fur, now there was only a very faint smell.

Campion glanced at Frith to check the time, it was nearing sunset and he decided to find a place to rest soon, turning back to the looming horizon he continued on.

….

Blackberry limped up the hill behind her kittens, forcing a smile every time someone from the warren came rushing down to greet her and welcome her home.

"Marli where's parli? Is he still undercover in that enemy warren?" Iris asked.

"Am, yes he might be for another long while," Blackberry replied quietly.

"Blackberry, do you want to come with us to escort the junior owsla to their overnight challenge?" Bigwig suggested when everyone was settled on the down.

"I would Bigwig, but my leg is causing me bother and I should rest it," Blackberry said reluctantly. "What is it anyway?"

"The junior owsla are going to spend a night above ground outside Nuthanger, and I'm going to supervise them," Pipkin said proudly.

Blackberry looked over Pipkin's shoulder at Hazel with a questioning look.

Hazel indicated to himself and Bigwig and then motioned for her to not say a word.

"Sure Pipkin, good luck, I'm sure you'll lead the junior owsla to success," Blackberry encouraged, taking the hint from Hazel.

"Oh I can't wait, I can't wait!" Pipkin chanted excitedly.

"Looks like you won't have to, Hazel and Bigwig are ready for you, off you go!" Fiver laughed.

All the rabbits left with Hazel and the others to see how the junior owsla would get on with their challenge.

"Are you sure you don't want Ivy and I to stay and keep you company?" Fiver suggested timidly again.

"Yes, we wouldn't mind at all," Ivy pitched in, as if afraid to leave her on her own in case she was about to run off again.

"You two go! I'll be fine, actually I might enjoy the peace and quiet," Blackberry said.

This only seemed to have a negative effect on the other two and they continued to glance worriedly at her.

"Seriously I'm not about to run off first chance I get!" Blackberry said, gaining annoyance.

"Okay, okay we're going," Ivy gave in.

"Good." Blackberry smiled in relief at being left on her own. "Tell the kits that I'll see them in the morning."

This seemed to reassure Fiver and Ivy enough for them to depart after the others.

Blackberry watched Frith sink lower in the sky and thought to herself, _I know Campion's gone, but I have to continue, our kittens need me and Campion wouldn't want me to be miserable and mop around._

As Blackberry was watching the sky she saw an approaching figure that landed quietly beside her.

"Hello Keharr," Blackberry greeted.

"You home Blackberry," Keharr cried happily.

"Yes Keharr, I guess my decision before was rash. So how have things been?" Blackberry sat up.

"All as usual… well except," Keharr finished awkwardly.

"It's okay Keharr, I just wish someone would talk to me outright about it and stop cutting off around me."

"I 'eave you to think, I away to find garbage," Keharr said, turning and taking off clumsily into the sky.

Blackberry smiled at his attempt at tactfulness and resumed her watch in the red sky.

….

Campion had snatched only a quick silflay at the river bank, he had wanted to return home quickly.

It wasn't long before he had reached the foot of the down; it was nearly fu- inle.

Campion stood staring at it for a while, enjoying the deep excitement he felt, and as he started to climb the down he had to prevent himself from running to the top.

He glanced around the down and saw no one, he sniffed around the burrows and was perturbed to find that it was completely empty, though someone had been here lately.

He stopped and sat on his haunches at the entrance to the warren, he felt very confused, what had happened to everyone?

He lay down and sighed, deciding to wait for the morning then search more thoroughly.

He was staring across the down thoughtfully, was it his imagination or was there a dark silvery shape opposite him?

His curiosity got the better of him and he made his way over, half cautiously, half eagerly.

A familiar scent filled his nostrils and his restraint broke as he ran over and his heart melted when he seen what he waited moons to see.

He quietly lay down beside her and felt her heart beat through his fur, warming his whole being. He smiled to himself when he imagined her reaction in the morning, he was pretty sure the whole warren thought he was dead.

Closing his eyes he sighed happily, for the first time he felt as if everything was going to go back to normal.

….

"Right, the rest of you head for home, Bigwig and I will stay here just in case," Hazel said.

It was fu- inle and the junior owsla had had no trouble sleeping above ground so far, though they were unaware of Hazel and Bigwig watching them.

"Look Hazel, it's Keharr," Fiver said glancing up at the sky.

"Keharr, what are you doing down here this late?" Hazel asked.

"Keharr, think Blackberry need some time on her own," Keharr replied. "So I steal some garbage from Nuthanger."

"Hmm you don't think she will run off again do you Hazel?" Bigwig mused.

Fiver shivered as Hazel and Bigwig talked, and a warm tingle shot up his spine. "A broken heart, it will heal, though the bright light will pale."

Fiver shivered a final time and then glanced up to look at Hazel and Bigwig, they looked worried.

"Okay what did I say this time?" Fiver sighed dramatically.

"I'm most worried about the bit 'though the bright light will pale'," Hazel fretted.

"Listen Fiver, maybe you and the others had better wait until morning, when we can all go back together, in case there is danger at home." Bigwig took charge.

"Yes, Bigwig's probably right, Fiver," Hazel agreed.

"Okay then, until the morning." Fiver lay down beside Hazel and Bigwig.

…..

_Blackberry shivered violently as the growls of the fighting rabbits filled the night. "Campion!" she called desperately._

_Campion was pinned down and couldn't move. "Go!" he had shouted back._

_Blackberry felt the tear in her heart as she picked up Swift and ran away into the darkness._

_The scene changed and she was outside the Honeycomb, listening intently to Fiver telling Hazel what had happened after she had left Shadowsky.__ "__It's Campion, the hunters had shot him, he was terribly hurt so we decided to stay for a few days, until… until the men came back and took Campion away."_

Blackberry woke, tears streaming down her face. Her mind had woken her because it knew she couldn't handle the pain again. She had been a fool to pretend she was over Campion's death, how could she have been, how could she have ever be?

"Blackberry?"

She started at the voice and the heat she felt at her side. Angry and embarrassed she turned her face in the opposite direction to hide her expression.

"Fiver, I told you to go on with the others. Really, I said I wasn't go to run away, I'm still here aren't I?"

"Blackberry, why are you crying? I'm so sorry," Campion said quietly, realising what he had done to her. He nudged her side hesitantly.

Blackberry froze and the breath caught in her throat, _oh great, I knew I shouldn't have slept above ground in the open on my own. A sitting meal for elil, oh well, if this is what it's like being dead I can deal with it as long as he's here with me._

But the paw on hers felt real enough and as she opened her eyes and saw him, outlined by the moonlight, she blinked away the tears and moved closer to him to feel his heat and make sure he was there, really there.

She remained speechless, afraid that if she spoke it would shatter the moment and Campion would disappear as if he was air.

"Blackberry, say something," Campion said anxiously.

"You're…. you're here," she whispered finally.

"To stay," Campion replied confidently. "Did you really think I would leave you forever?"

"I love you," she whispered.

"It would be s disappointment if I came home and you didn't… I love you too." Campion returned her shaky smile.

They were both content to leave the explanations until the morning, and fell asleep under the moon.

**Sorry, if any of you think that that was too lovey dovely, it was necessary, what do you expect? They had been apart for about a month! And no negative comments! ( that does not include constructive critism ) and please review, even if it is just one word :D and thanks to Eternal0snow92 for part of the idea for the coming chapter :D it helps a lot! So thanks for reading! And please answer the poll on my account**


	27. The Shadow Follows

Chapter Twenty Seven

The Shadow Follows

Campion and Blackberry awoke to the sounds of happy laughter and excited talking from below the down.

"Let me get this straight before the whole warren ambushes me, I was supposed to be dead right?" Campion asked, stretching. He sat up and shook the dew out of his fur.

"Yes, though I've lost count of how many times you were supposed to be dead!" Blackberry laughed gently. She looked properly at him, the darkness of the night before had concealed him. On his shoulder she saw a patch of new shinning fur that had grown back after the injury. Upon seeing the Shadowsky mark all that time ago she had been certain it would leave him a large scar, but his flank was unflawed and shared the same gleaming fur as the rest of the body. He was in that best condition she had ever seen him and this puzzled her greatly.

"Fair enough point," Campion agreed, watching the edge of the down, oblivious to her staring.

Blackberry still couldn't get used to his voice.

"Though the kits thought you were out spying on the enemy warren for us. You might want to tell them the truth later," Blackberry suggested, standing up and cleaning the dew out of her fur.

Campion looked glad. "Maybe it should remain that way… I don't know how to explain what has happened without everyone thinking I am mad."

"I won't think you're mad," she said comfortingly. "After all our warren has been through, I think anything is possible." When she got closer to him again, she froze. The scent of men washed over her senses.

"Did Fiver and Ivy tell you what happened to me?" he asked nervously and was relieved when she just nodded. "The men have… healers, like you are here. They healed me."

"They healed you?" Blackberry asked slowly. "But, but, why would man…"

"I have a theory about that," Campion began. "It is a long story, so can I tell you in the burrow tonight instead?"

"Yes, but I want the whole story Campion. No editing because you think it would hurt me, agreed?"

"Okay." Campion nodded. "Here we go," he added as the voices approached. He tensed ready for an attack but the smile on his muzzle portrayed his seriousness.

"Parli, you're home!" five voices cried in unison.

Campion was ambushed as he predicted he would be. He literally could not be seen under the bodies of his kittens.

"Campion!" Bigwig and Hazel cried in pure shock.

"Under here," Campion replied feebly. He didn't want to hurt the kits so he waited patiently.

Blackberry gently lifted the kittens off his back one by one and placed them onto the grass.

"You're worse than me, you are." Bigwig shook his head in mock exasperation.

"Hey! This time it isn't my fault!" Campion cried in defence. "You make it sound as if you're not glad!"

"How did you get away?" Fiver asked anxiously. "We saw…."

"Long story cut short, some men aren't all that bad," Campion replied.

"Men?" Ash asked slowly. "Weren't you at the enemy warren?"

Everyone recognised Hazel's lie and said nothing. "You mean they didn't kill you?" Hawkbit gasped suddenly to Campion.

The whole group turned to look at him and there was silence as they waited for him to realise the obvious.

"Okay, okay! Forgive me if I'm not extremely smart, some of us didn't get any sleep last night because we were on sentry duty **all** night!" Hawkbit shouted defensively.

"Why were you on sentry duty?" Pipkin asked suspiciously. "Who was there to guard here at the down?"

"Am… anyway, welcome back Campion!" Hazel smiled, interrupting Pipkin's suspicions.

"And am I glad about it!" Campion chuckled. "You've no idea how much I missed this place."

"Uh… your back," Vervain cried out from the back of the group.

"Always a pleasure Vervain," Campion replied, without shifting his glance.

"What's that scent about you father?" Rosa asked curiously.

Campion was a bit dismayed that he still had the scent of man around him but he told Rosa the truth anyway. Of course he didn't tell her the whole truth. He just said he had a close brush with man. She didn't seem too perturbed by the information; after all she had never had any need to fear humans herself. She just sat back on her haunches and cleaned her unusual raspberry coloured fur, absent minded.

"I take it the junior owsla passed?" Blackberry started to comb the dew out of her face, already starting to get used to life as normal again. She hoped to spare Campion from more probing questions from the young ones.

"Of course." Swift puffed his chest out proudly. "Did you expect anything less?"

"That means we'll be able to go out on a proper patrol _all on our own_ this time, doesn't it Bigwig?" Pipkin asked meaningfully.

"Well you won't," Hazel reminded. "You're in the regular owsla now Pipkin."

"Oh, yeah." Pipkin realised slowly. "In that case, the others don't stand a chance without me!"

"What are you trying to imply, Pipkin?" Swift asked, crouching down into a fighting pose.

"Anyway," Hazel said, hastily stepping between the two. "Fancy telling us the whole story, Campion?"

"Are you sure you all want to hear it?" Campion questioned hesitantly, glancing at the kittens. _No way are they hearing this._

"Okay, how about all the adult members of the warren meet in my burrow tonight?" Hazel suggested, catching the hint.

"Will there be enough room?" Bigwig asked sceptically.

"Oh yes, what with the kittens and all, the burrow had to be dug pretty big. You know what does are like," Hazel whispered to Bigwig.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Blackberry gave Hazel a mock disapproving look but was too exuberant to really care. "Come on kittens, time for your lessons!"

"But we want to hear the story now," they wined.

Blackberry looked over at Campion, who shook his head hastily.

"He'll tell you it later, in a… more exciting version," Blackberry improvised, attempting to hurry them on.

"But marli, can Ash and I not stay behind?" Swift asked quickly.

"Why?" Blackberry asked in surprise. "What's your excuse?"

"We could have our combat lessons with parli now," Swift suggested.

"You two will do anything to get out of real lessons," Blackberry laughed. "Go on then."

"Hello Yew, glad to see you made it here," Campion turned to Yew as Swift and Ash ran rings around him excitedly.

"Oh yes. I have Fiver and Ivy to thank for that," Yew said politely. "And the whole warren has been very welcoming."

"Nonsense Yew, everyone at the warren is glad to have you." Fiver smiled coyly, hiding something.

"Especially Brunnea," Ivy pitched in slyly. "My sister and I share everything."

"Oh I see." Campion joined in on the teasing. He was glad he was free of worries and could get back to the normal day to day aspects of life, such as teasing his best friends about does.

"Haven't you got some training to do?" Yew asked Campion hastily, "or some sentry duty or something?" He turned to Ivy and Fiver.

"Campion, yes, but us? Unfortunately no." Ivy smiled sweetly.

"I'll see you later." Campion laughed at his friend's predicament.

"Can't I come and help you?" Yew asked desperately.

"Oh look who's coming over right now, Yew," Fiver called across to him.

"You have to deal with it sometime," Campion reassured him. "It was like this at the start for every couple in the warren."

"But we aren't a…." Yew started in despair.

"Come on, Swift, Ash! Let's see if you have been practising your hiding and tracking!" Campion cut Yew off.

Yew sighed dramatically and attempted to slip away from Ivy and Fiver.

…

Bigwig turned to Hazel. "I think we should increase the security on the warren, Hazel."

"Why? The Shadowsky warren is gone," Hazel asked, confused.

"Yes," Bigwig started impatiently. "But are we forgetting why Shadowsky warren was cleared out and by whom?"

"Oh, okay there's no need to be so grumpy about it," Hazel grumbled.

"Hazel, my priority is the safety of this warren, not being polite!"

"Okay we're on it now!" Hazel shouted desperately. "Hawkbit, Dandelion, Strawberry!"

"We're busy!" Hawkbit shouted back.

"Digging," Strawberry finished.

"What!" Hazel shouted incredulously.

"Hazel!" Bigwig cried in annoyance.

…

Campion stopped in his tracks as his kittens' cries pierced his ears. He lifted his head from the tracks he had found.

"What? What is it?" Campion shouted back. _They are not brilliant at hiding._

"It's a… a black rabbit," Ash stammered back. He sounded very close to where Campion was.

Campion pivoted and nearly stumbled over his feet in pure shock when he saw what his kittens were staring at behind him.

It was a rabbit as black as night, blacker than any Campion had ever seen. It had curious red eyes with large black pupils, the kind of red that screamed out to every animal that danger was close.

Though by far, the most confusing thing that Campion noticed was that, even though it had a scent he could not tell whether or not it was male or female, and it almost frightened him.

"Swift, Ash go along home." Campion indicated quietly. "We'll finish lessons later."

Swift and Ash didn't argue, they were too disturbed by this strange newcomer.

"Who are you, and what is it you want?" Campion asked with his politeness strained.

The black rabbit stared at him steadily then finally answered quietly, "I'm Shadow and I have come to find Watership Down."

Campion looked hard at his expression, but it remained clear. "You'd better follow me then."

They had returned home at a fast pace to Watership Down, and Campion panted lightly as they reached the burrow entrance.

"Aren't you?... Aren't you tired?" Campion questioned, bemused.

He was just returned with a silent glance that he was already starting to get used to.

"Wait here," Campion ordered shortly.

He returned quickly with Hazel and Bigwig who had thought it quite urgent.

"The kittens found him on our patrol, his name's Shadow," Campion offered as an explanation.

"And am… what is it he wants?" Bigwig more asked Campion than Shadow himself.

"He…" Campion started, but was then interrupted.

"I have come to live at your warren," Shadow replied.

"Well, we need to know a bit more about you before…" Hazel began. He bent down to sniff the new rabbit and expected Shadow to do the same as this was common rabbit greeting.

"I'll just make myself comfortable in one of the empty burrows shall I?" Shadow made his way down the burrow without looking back or returning the gesture.

"He's a chap who knows what he wants anyway," Bigwig snorted, not sure if he was threatened by him or not.

"But, Campion you told us he said to you he had come to find Watership Down, how did he know the name of our warren?" Hazel asked.

"There are a lot of questions I could ask about him." Campion shrugged.

"As in why in Frith has he got red eyes?" Bigwig exclaimed.

"I think we'd better talk to Fiver," Hazel suggested, clueless.


	28. Unsolved Mystery

Series Six

Chapter Twenty- Eight

Unsolved Mystery

It was a bright, warm day on the down and the air was heavily humid, causing the burrow of packed soil to be stuffy and uncomfortable.

It was Hazel who had come up with the idea of sleeping in the cool caverns. They had made it accessible by digging a tunnel around the large cave in, therefore providing nearby water from the stream.

Sleeping on the bare and hard floors was a worthy consolation for its soothing chill.

"Come on you lot! How can you even stick the heat under here?" Campion chanted around the icy walls.

Hawkbit rolled over on his light bed of spring twigs. "Beware everyone. Campion is having a Bigwig moment."

"Come on! Wide Patrol!"

"Why did Hazel ever put Campion in charge of the wide patrols?" Dandelion muttered sleepily beside his best friend, Hawkbit.

"I thought he would have been better than Bigwig, but turns out he has a thing for a wide patrol," Hazel mumbled tiredly. "Fiver didn't see that one coming."

"Must have been all that time in Efrafa," Fiver explained, stretching and yawning. "Logical really."

"That's all very creative." Campion smiled, surprising the rabbits be appearing behind them. "But that doesn't change the fact that it is a_ lovely_ morning and I am in charge of the wide patrols and I said it's time for one, so….."

"Don't remind us," Blackavar said. "If we are your friends can we skive?"

"Look, Bigwig is tightening all the security and that includes patrols, so up!" Campion started his rounds again. "And unfortunately no. Sorry Blackavar."

"Well, look at it this way, Hawkbit." Dandelion sat up. "Better to have patrol in this nice weather than have one raining."

"The way I see it, Dandelion, a patrol is a patrol," Hawkbit said sourly.

"Vervain, are you coming?" Fiver asked the black figure in the corner. His back was turned unsociably to the rest, or maybe to hide from the still accusing stares.

"No, of course not! Stupid mystic. Shut up and let me go back to sleep," Vervain said curtly.

"Oh I'd say you were Vervain, and don't talk to my brother that way unless you want to go for a swim down the river," Campion whispered loudly in his ear then nipping it.

Vervain jumped out of his fur, colliding with the big buck and then squeaking, terrified.

Campion drew himself up to full height and looked down at Vervain menacingly. "Outside, now!"

"Not that I'm complaining, Campion, but why do you give Vervain such a hard time?" Hazel asked, as Vervain scarped out of the cavern.

"Revenge," Campion said, swishing his tail happily and then pretending to screw up his face in concentration. "And fun."

"Seriously Hazel, you should try it. Its good entertainment," Bigwig said, coming around the corner.

"Hey you! I will not be talked about in that-" Vervain began feebly as Bigwig hopped by. He tried pathetically to catch up with the large grey buck. "Don't walk away from me!"

Bigwig casually stuck out his hind foot and retained a straight face while the others burst out sniggering at Vervain, who had landed on his face and was now nursing a bleeding nose.

"Form out!" Bigwig shouted across the cavern. While everyone had equal respect for both owsla captains, Bigwig's threats were more likely to come true.

"Hazel?" Campion whispered as his leader went past him.

"Yes, Campion?"

"What about Shadow?" Campion asked hesitantly.

"Oh, if you want to bring him along you can find him in one of the empty burrows to the left of yours," Hazel shrugged. "Still in the warren." He had found it strange that he hadn't wanted to join them in the more comfortable accommodation.

"We're still no closer to finding out who that rabbit is?" Campion paused, before turning to join him.

"No. I asked Fiver and neither of us knows what's going on," Hazel admitted.

"But you keep calling Shadow a male, how do you know?"

"We don't, I guess Shadow just sounds more like a name for a buck," Hazel answered. "His voice is rather too masculine to belong to a doe."

"Do you think we should just ask him? Or her," Campion added quickly.

"Maybe. We can drop some sort of hint later," Hazel suggested, and sat back on his haunches, thinking.

"I'll ask Blackberry. She'll come up with something." Campion shook his head in exasperation.

"Oh, and Campion? Don't forget the meeting tonight in my burrow. You know your story?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Right, we'll meet you up top when you're ready," Hazel said, going over to Bigwig who had stayed behind to wait on him.

Campion nodded and went even deeper into the caverns to where Blackberry and the kittens were situated.

Blackberry was up and grooming Rosa who was putting up a big fight for her size and age.

"Hey Campion, did you manage to get anyone up yet?" Blackberry chided playfully but sounded sceptical.

"Why always the tone of doubt? Of course everyone is above ground waiting for me. Fancy coming?" Campion lifted Swift off Iris, who was having a play fight.

"Yep, haven't been out in a while, and anyway I want to see how everyone's doing under your command." Blackberry joined Campion at the entrance to the burrow.

"Firstly, you are just back from a huge adventure that you probably wouldn't want to repeat," Campion said to her while making their way up. It had been a couple of days since he had returned from the men and her from Darkhaven. They had swapped stories on their first full night back. "Secondly, you don't need to see how I'm doing in command because you know I'd be fine!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right about the adventure bit. I'll make no comment on the second thing you said!"

Campion and Blackberry joined the circle surrounding Bigwig and Hazel. It consisted of Hawkbit, Dandelion, Blackavar, Vervain, Primrose and Fiver.

Before Campion could come up with another witty reply he was called over into the centre of the circle by Hazel.

"Right, we'll see you later. Bigwig and I are away to the farm, we're in the mood for carrots." Hazel smiled before prancing off.

At this Hawkbit started grumbling and Campion decided to quickly cut him off before his negativity spread to the others.

"Right, we'll only go as far as Shadowsky warren," Campion called around the group. He planned to survey what was left of the cleaned out burrows.

"Is that all?" Dandelion sighed sarcastically.

"There is a reason it's called a 'wide patrol' Dandelion!" Campion said cheerfully, and started to lead the group down the hill.

"I think you're missing the fact that it is no longer a warren. Do you really want to go back there?" Blackberry asked him anxiously.

"Don't worry. There is no one there to give us any bother."

"Oh, you don't know." Blackberry cast her glance down to the grass as they made fast pace.

"Don't know what?" Campion asked sharply.

"On my way back to Watership Down I ran into several of the Shadowsky owsla. Their chief was with them," Blackberry said hastily, having already decided with herself she would never tell Campion the real reason she had returned to the down. "Sorry, I forgot about that bit."

"Okay," Campion said hesitantly, "did you tell Hazel?"

"No, with you returning, I forgot."

"We'll tell him later then. There's no point worrying about it either," Campion said, surveying her expression. He knew that she was anxious about things like this.

"It's not that." Blackberry shook her head. "You didn't tell me Shadow was coming with us."

Campion skidded to a stop. "I didn't know." He turned his head to look at the black rabbit, which had been running easily behind the two leading rabbits.

"Hazel said I was welcome to come with you," Shadow said to Campion, as a reply to his questioning look. "I won't slow you up. I'm pretty fast."

Campion just nodded discretely and turned back to the coming fields. He started travelling again at a slightly slower pace.

Blackberry gave him a significant look and fell behind to fall into step with Shadow, chatting easily.

Campion supposed it was an opportunity to get to know this new rabbit better and he hoped she would find out what gender Shadow was as he had forgotten to ask her for ideas.

After about an hour's travel the small band stopped to rest at the river before Efrafa and to relieve their thirst.

Blackberry drew up alongside Campion at the river and started whispering, "I tried to get information out of Shadow, but all I could discover was that he or she never seems to get tired, all exercise seems to be effortless," Blackberry turned round to look at the group, "and…. he or she never gets thirsty."

"Well, keep thinking, you always come up with something," Campion encouraged. From where they were lying in the grass he began to browse for any particularly delicate morsels.

"We are right beside the back entrance to the caverns. Why couldn't we just come out the back?" Hawkbit could be heard moaning to Dandelion.

"I've got an idea!" Blackberry cried. She dropped the docan leaf she had just picked and hopped slyly away.

"Say, Shadow…." Blackberry began, joining Shadow where he was browsing aimlessly in the grass. "Have you met Dandelion yet?" She rubbed against his side as she pulled around to face him.

Shadow glanced to where Blackberry was pointing to a dun coloured buck. "No I haven't," he said rather uninterestedly.

Campion, catching on to her plan, ran over to Dandelion and told him to improvise quickly.

"You- What? Campion!" Dandelion cried desperately. "Why would you do this to me?"

"Go on, it'll be fun!" Campion laughed, shoving him playfully.

"But I don't..." Dandelion began, then he stopped abruptly and glanced over Campion's shoulder. "Hi….. Shadow."

"Hello Dandelion," Shadow said politely.

"Well, we'll just leave you two to talk, if you know what I mean." Blackberry smiled, nudging Dandelion.

"Blackberry, I'll get you for this," Dandelion whispered. "And you, oh mighty captain of owsla."

Campion and Blackberry left Dandelion and Shadow standing awkwardly together, glancing anywhere but each other.

"Right, as soon as their done…. talking, we should go back home. The sooner you tell Hazel what you know the better. It's probably best to avoid Shadowsky now that I think about it. We'll go through the farm to see if we can cheer this miserable bunch up with some flayrah." Campion indicted with his head to the rest of the group.

...

"Bigwig," Hazel said, between mouthfuls of lettuce, "Keharr told me he spotted a small band of rabbits quite near the down."

Bigwig looked up slowly from the rhubarb patch and swallowed his delicacy loudly. "For all we know it is probably some of the rabbits that escaped from the Shadowsky warren."

"That's what I thought. Shouldn't we be worried, you know, in case they could pose a threat or something?" Hazel suggested, pushing away a half eaten carrot at his feet.

"Hazel," Bigwig answered, struggling to resist the temptation to roll his eyes. "Such a small group couldn't even take on our junior owsla."

Hazel looked at him sceptically.

"Look, you stay leader of the warren and I'll stay head of security," Bigwig mumbled out of his overstuffed mouth.

Hazel nibbled delicately at his rejected carrot and tried to not laugh at Bigwig.

"Hey, if you had to endure those junior owsla's pestering and wining you would want to forget and indulge once in a while!" Bigwig defended himself.

"Shh!" Hazel hissed. He dropped the orange root and tensed.

"Don't shush me!" Bigwig said indignantly.

"Bigwig, we should probably…" Hazel began.

"What?" Bigwig asked, catching onto the urgency in Hazel's voice.

"Run," Hazel finished feebly and ducked.

The tabby sailed clean over his head and landed with a thud, her face in a pile of half eaten vegetables.

"Bigwig, let's go!" Hazel cried.

"Hazel watch out! The dog!" Bigwig returned.

Hazel skidded to a halt, and stood indecisively between the growling approaching dog and the hissing cat.

Bigwig slammed into the cat, knocking it off its feet. "Don't dally about!"

But the dog was too fast and sped towards them, its paws sprinting nimbly around the vegetable patches.

Hazel and Bigwig dived for under the barn. They lowered their ears and bellies as they crawled deeper into the dark space.

"We can't stay here forever you know," Hazel whispered.

"Look! There's a gap at that end, we can escape." Bigwig rose to his owsla captain mode.

Hazel and Bigwig dashed as quickly as hares to the other end, but their plan didn't exactly go their way when they both got stuck in the narrower than they thought hole.

"Damn it!" Bigwig shouted, wriggling frantically.

"Cat!" Hazel cried.

Both rabbits closed their eyes as the deadly predator sprang at them in their vulnerable state, both expecting to meet the rabbit of death, and all for a few carrots.

They felt a great rush of wind across their faces, heard a shocked yelp and the sound of a great clatter.

Bigwig opened one eye and his heart nearly stopped there and then. A strong and sleek black rabbit with glowing red eyes stood before him.

"Hazel? Are you here?" Bigwig gasped.

"Hazel, Bigwig, you're okay! Really, you can open your eyes!" Fiver went over to them and tried to prise their paws from their faces.

"But… the Black Rabbit… the Black," Hazel began stuttering.

"It's only Shadow!" Fiver laughed in relief.

Bigwig cautiously opened his other eye, and seeing that Fiver was present cleared his throat. "Of course it was, come on Hazel!"

"Thank you Shadow, for whatever you did there now," Hazel said sincerely.

"You are most welcome." Shadow nodded, then looked away with a preoccupied look.

"Here, we'll help to get you out." Fiver bent down and began to dig around Hazel and Bigwig.

Blackberry and Primrose went over to help too and soon Hazel and Bigwig were able to slide out and clean their muddy paws.

"Thanks you, guys," Bigwig panted.

"We should get along home," Bigwig suggested to Campion. "I'm sure your patrol is tired and I've had enough carrots for one day!"

"Whenever you're ready," Campion agreed.

As the rabbits departed Hazel hung back with Fiver. "What did Shadow do? How did he do it?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Fiver shook his head in amazement.


	29. Bright Eyes

Twenty – Nine

Bright Eyes

The rabbits all made it home to the down at around dusk, all glad that their hard day of tracking and patrolling was over, especially after the commotion at the farm, some hearts still hadn't slowed.

Hawkbit and Dandelion collapsed at the very edge of the down, complaining enough to use up all the oxygen in their body, whilst Blackavar, Primrose and Blackberry waited until they had reached the warren entrance.

Vervain had been standing beside Campion and glancing around the other rabbits, muttering oddly to himself. It was becoming a common hobby.

Campion just looked down in disgust. "Don't stand beside me Vervain." He stared pointedly for him to start to slink away. Hazel may have been lenient as to the pale black buck staying, but some prejudices would never die.

Vervain looked as if he was about to reply before Hazel came over, where he backed down quietly and went to silflay beside Yew and Brunnea, the only two rabbits in the warren that would speak to him without disgust.

"Blackberry spoke to me on the way home," Hazel said quietly, looking at Campion with meaning.

"Yes," Campion sighed. "What are you planning to do?"

"We're already keeping our security pretty tight. I suppose we can just increase that."

"Hmm, that's not going to make the others any happier," Campion mused.

"Yeah, they do look a bit….. tired." Hazel laughed in spite of his previous exhaustion.

Most of the rabbits had fallen to a doze straight away without bothering to move from where they had collapsed, therefore blocking the entrance in and out the warren.

"Hazel?"

Campion and Hazel watched Bigwig climb with difficulty over the bodies. "Did you have a chat with that Shadow fellow?" he asked.

"I thanked him for saving us and he accepted. That's all there is to it," Hazel said quietly.

"Right, if you think its best." Bigwig rolled his eyes, but inwardly submitting to his leader due to immense respect.

"I told Bigwig and Fiver about what Blackberry told me," Hazel explained to Campion. "We were planning to discuss it at the meeting tonight."

"About that Hazel… most of the rabbits would be too tired to attend and we have no flayrah to share out," Fiver pointed out, coming over drowsily.

"Oh alright, but I won't be able to wait much longer before I hear what happened at Shadowsky warren," Hazel said good humouredly.

"We'll need someone to stand guard tonight up here Hazel," Bigwig said expectantly. "I would wake Hawkbit and Dandelion up, but they do look as if they had just sprinted to the big water and back. They would be more terrible than usual if I forced them."

"That's alright, Bigwig. I'll do it," Campion offered readily.

"But you were on the patrol all day too." Bigwig sounded shocked, as if the chances of a rabbit offering were little to none.

"In Efrafa we had to march for days sometimes. I'll be alright," Campion offered as an explanation.

"Okay, Campion and thanks…. do you want to keep Vervain for company?" Hazel indicated to the black buck, who seemed to be talking to himself under the beech tree.

"Hazel, if you value my sanity and his life at all, I would bring him safely underground," Campion said, smiling but with a glint of dark humor.

"Point taken. We'll see you in the morning." Hazel turned to follow the rabbits filing down to the burrows.

"Swift, Ash, Iris, Spring?" Campion called across the down. "Want experience of night duty?"

"If it is all the same to you…. not really," Swift yawned, whilst Ash nodded in agreement.

"Kill joys. Where is your sense of adventure?"

"I'm sorry if I don't see the adventurous side of sitting around in the dark studying Inle." Swift rolled his eyes in an obvious matter.

Campion just looked at Blackberry with his eye arches raised. "When did they get so cheeky?"

Blackberry just shrugged with her mouth full of kitten.

"I'll stay," Iris offered, excitedly.

"Oh good." Campion smiled. "See you tomorrow, Blackberry."

"I'll take guard duty over by the opposite side of the down," Fiver offered suddenly.

"You don't have to, Fiver. They have already gotten someone," Ivy said in surprise and a little hurt.

"I have to, Ivy," Fiver explained desperately. "I have been feeling really unsettled all day, as if something is wrong, really wrong."

Fiver shivered violently, his eyes glowing faintly in the fading light and his fur seemed to stand on edge.

"All right, Fiver. Do what you have do," Hazel said firmly, guiding Ivy underground with a firm glance.

"Keep an eye on him, Campion. Something isn't right," Bigwig whispered to Campion.

Campion nodded firmly, watching Fiver's retreating back with concern.

…

Campion settled down with his daughter to watch the silent, black Down for any signs of movement. Was it his imagination or did he see a pair of glowing predator like eyes piercing the night?  
>A blink and they were gone, leaving Campion uneasy.<p>

"Parli, what's wrong?" Iris asked innocently.

Campion looked down at the young kitten. "Nothing," he reassured. At that age they should have no worries.

To distract Iris from further probing questions, Campion attempted to show her the legendary star shapes.

"See that shape there? That's El-ahrairah." Campion pointed to a sequence of stars, forming a rabbit, with the distinctive rabbit ears and form.

"I see it!" Iris cried excitedly.

"And that one-" Campion started then hesitated. "That's the Black Rabbit of Inle."

Iris paused and lent her head to one side, studying the big brown rabbit. "That face with the large eyes?"

"Yes, it's…." Campion started, when a terrible cry startled the quiet night.

"Fiver!" Campion shouted, recognising the voice, "what is it, what's wrong?"

When he received no reply he rushed over and bent down to examine the traumatised rabbit.

Usually when Fiver was having a vision he reacted badly, but this time he was completely still and this scared Campion more.

"The field, the field…. it's covered in blood!" Fiver cried out.

"What?" Campion turned quickly to look out at the fields at the bottom of the hill, they remained black and normal.

"It's coming nearer, it's…. it's coming! Can't escape the noise, the groan, and the screams!"

Now Campion was really frightened and he felt his body grow cold. He was going tharn at Fiver's strange moaning.

Campion turned back to Iris with difficulty. "Quick, go and get Hazel, Blackberry, whoever and quickly!"

Iris was wide eyed and trembling slightly but found the courage to overcome her fear and obey.

"Fiver, wake up. You're all right!" Campion pleaded, as his silent suffering increased when Fiver's terrible cries erupted into the otherwise silent night once more.

Hazel soon returned faithfully, followed closely by Blackberry and Bigwig.

"What… what happened to Fiver?" Hazel panted.

"He said 'the field was covered in blood'," Campion started, then paused at Hazel's reaction. "Hazel what is it? What's going on here?"

The chief exchanged looks with Blackberry and Bigwig.

"Iris, go back to the warren, now," Blackberry commanded gently but firmly, tugging her scruff in the direction of the beech tree.

Campion looked at Hazel and Bigwig questionably. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?"

Hazel sighed, saying, "It is the same thing he said about Sandleford before it was destroyed."

"But they can't! When you first arrived at the down, Fiver told you all it was a safe home forever," Campion insisted.

"Yes, but men are unpredictable and their decisions change," Hazel mused, more to himself than the others.

"He's waking up properly!" Bigwig shouted urgently.

The four rabbits peered down at Fiver anxiously.

He stirred and finally stopped his moaning. He looked around each of the faces slowly, before turning to look at Inle.

"They're coming. We're not safe," Fiver breathed out slowly and turned to face the rest. "The dream will die and there is nothing we can do about that. Our future is in the hands of man. The eyes that were once so bright will all dim and fail," Fiver ended.


	30. It's Starting

Chapter Thirty

It's Starting

A stunned silence took over the down and the rabbits exchanged worried looks.

"Campion? Bigwig? Can you please escort Fiver down to his burrow? He looks unwell," Hazel suggested, agitated.

"Sure," Campion said, his voice slightly unsteady.

The two owsla captains stood on either side of the exhausted seer and helped prop him up to rest on their shoulders.

"Come on, Fiver. Hang on lad," Bigwig said worriedly.

Fiver looked too tired to reply and his lids dropped closed with a low moan.

"He's freezing, Hazel," Campion shivered, as he too felt the cold from Fiver.

"We'll get him underground as quick as we can," Bigwig confirmed quickly.

They shifted Fiver until he was suspended between their sides, and exchanging looks of mirrored anxiety, set off for the warren.

"Blackberry, can you go and tell Ivy what has happened, please? I think she deserves to know," Hazel asked quietly before following Campion and Bigwig.

Blackberry sighed and looked around the down, wandering how she could ever bear to lose her home all because of man… again. Why was Frith not watching over them?

"I'll go and get Ivy then," she finally said to herself.

…..

"Can we get a few more down here to keep him warm?" Blackberry asked uneasily, assessing Fiver's condition.

At that moment Shadow entered the burrow. "I'll stay."

Every face turned to look at him in surprise but his glowing red eyes just looked back steadily.

Shadow slipped in beside Hazel and Ivy at Fiver's flank and closed his eyes as if to sleep. He was evidently settled and surprisingly shared none of the tension of the others.

"Right then," Blackberry said, slightly unsure. "Everyone else out and let him rest. You know the drill."

The others were obedient and all left with fretful backward glance.

"Blackberry?" Ivy asked nervously. "Will he….. will he….?"

Ivy broke off and hid her face in Fiver's fur, sniffing slightly.

"Will he be alright?" Hazel asked for her.

"I think so…. it's like the time he had the vision about Woundwort finding the caverns. He'll probably wake up tonight or tomorrow morning so I wouldn't worry too much." Blackberry smiled encouragingly but there was pain behind her eyes.

Blackberry then turned and sighed, making her way to her burrow. She entered and saw the kittens crying and Ash and Iris were trembling beside Campion.

The adult buck looked up when he heard her. "Iris heard it all," he said as an explanation, wryly concentrating back to the kits.

Blackberry understood how her kittens felt and joined Campion in comforting them, finally drifting them off to sleep with tales from the old days of the fights with Woundwort.

Campion and Blackberry swapped knowing worried glances, Fiver's vision still fresh in their mind.

"Tell me about something happy," Blackberry pleaded and nudged her nose against Campion's shoulder.

After a heavy silence with the weight of Campion's grave thinking hanging in the air, he started to talk about the kits, what potential they had, who they took after, anything to take her mind off it. But to him it was always there, looming just beyond his vision and wavering behind his eyelids.

Finally when the weight of their worry was dulled by their need for sleep they slipped into a world safer than the one that contained man.

….

Hazel awoke to the sound of soft whispering and glancing around him he saw Shadow talking to a shaken Fiver.

"Fiver, you're awake!" Hazel cried with relief.

"I'm sorry for giving you all a scare." Fiver smiled weakly.

He nuzzled Ivy and reassured her that he was fine repeatedly. He caught Hazel's eye over her shoulder with a look full of despair and hopelessness.

"Tell them, Fiver," Shadow said quietly.

Fiver looked at his feet and nodded slowly in resignation. "What I saw…. it was horrible. It was worse than Sandleford."

The others remained hushed, waiting for him to continue with a sickening feeling in their stomachs.

"It was the Down, it wasn't a hill anymore… it was a pile of bodies…. Oh, the cries!" Fiver shouted out desperately. "There was a fire and a sickening smell of overwhelming smoke, hot embers and a bright flame." He had closed his eyes, trying to remember with reluctance. "I could _smell_ the fear. We were so helpless against man."

"How soon?" Hazel demanded, quivering.

"I don't know…. I'm sorry."

Ivy stopped comforting Fiver for an instant when she heard other rabbits entering the burrow.

"You heard?" Hazel suggested, his voice heavy with fear.

Campion and Blackberry nodded silently and hopped over to Fiver.

"Do you feel okay?" Blackberry asked quietly.

"Really, I'm fine. It's the warren we should be worrying about," Fiver insisted wearily.

"Maybe you should talk to Bigwig, or do you want me to pass a message?" Campion said to Hazel.

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" Hazel cried desperately, shooting out of the burrow at great speed and knocking Campion off his feet.

"What did I say?" Campion asked confused, staring up from the ground.

"He just doesn't know how to deal with it anymore," Shadow explained the obvious with the conviction of someone wise.

"We have had more than our fair share of tragedies at this warren, I suppose. It's not your fault Fiver," Ivy thought out loud.

"I'll go and talk to Bigwig myself then." Campion picked himself up disdainfully. "Are you strong enough to talk to him about it Fiver? Fiver?"

"He had slipped off again," Blackberry replied for him.

"Is this ordinary?" Ivy asked the other doe anxiously.

"You just can't tell with Fiver I'm afraid." Blackberry shook her head.

"Dandelion's coming," Shadow said suddenly.

Sure enough after a couple more seconds the rabbits could hear hurried footfalls coming down the tunnel, gaining momentum.

"Dandelion, what's wrong?" Blackberry asked speedily as Dandelion emerged, panting and wide eyed with terror.

"You had all better come and see for yourselves," Dandelion said shortly, so in contrast to his usual wily spirit.

"Where's Hazel?" Dandelion inquired to Campion on their way up.

"I think he's a bit stressed so he should be on his own for a while," Campion explained carefully.

…..

They straightened up in the stifling mid morning air and saw what they should be seeing. How could they miss it? The whole warren was assembled and watching it.

Ivy, Campion, Blackberry, Shadow and Dandelion joined the edge of the large group and cast their eyes downward, to the skirting of the woods and towards a large colourful wooden board.

Every rabbit was silent as they all stared at it; almost as if in reverence of the mighty fear it held for them.

After another short while Shadow started to speak, "From the West Berkshire County Council Planning Office: this area and the surrounding woods have been deemed perfect building land for an estate of 2,000 houses and building. Construction will start as soon as possible."

No rabbit questioned how Shadow was able to read the strange human figures, all their hearts were too heavy. All eyes were turned towards the Sandleford rabbits who were taking it the worst.

Shadow turned once more from reading the board to the group. "It's starting."


	31. Blood Brothers

Chapter Thirty - One

Blood Brothers

The warren had a silent, secluded air and was without rabbits as the evening sun cast its last rays over the beautiful land.

Most of the warren was sitting in the Honeycomb, here and there, making awkward but necessary chatter to help cast away their fears at Fiver's prophecy. They were discussing things that usually everyone would have turned a blind eye to, in case it was none of their business or just didn't bear thinking over. What else was there to do?

"We have to go and talk to Hazel sometime," Primrose said anxiously to Campion, Hawkbit and Blackberry as they lay in the corner. Their previous conversation fell away hopelessly, leaving a path for the inevitable matters.

"I've never seen him take a disaster like this before." Blackberry shook her head in despair. The brown buck beside her nodded his head in quick agreement.

"It's the worst we've heard yet, and none of us can see a way out of it," Hawkbit pitched in.

"Primrose, you're welcome to share our burrow tonight. Maybe its better if we all stay in large numbers," Blackberry offered kindly. "That is if you don't mind?" she asked Campion as an afterthought.

"No, that will be fine." Campion lay his head down onto his paws with a glazed look.

Primrose cast a glance over at the eight kittens that were cuddled up together, sensing their parents' and friends' fears. Some of them were whimpering for their marli.

"Thank you Blackberry and Campion. I think I will."

"Feel free to come too, Hawkbit," Campion said quickly as Hawkbit started his sarcastic mumbling.

"No thanks, Campion. Too many ear nibblers in one burrow for me."

"Suit yourself." Campion rose to his feet and nudged the young rabbits restlessly. "Kittens, come on now."

He began to follow Primrose up the burrow but then stopped short when he noticed Blackberry wasn't following. "What is it?"

"It's Fiver. He still hadn't woken when I left." Blackberry stared worriedly in the direction of his burrow. Her ears rested uneasily against her back and her eyes were weary.

"Do you want to go and have a look before we settle down for the night?" Campion suggested, guessing her mood easily.

"Yes, thanks," Blackberry sighed in relief. "He is like a brother to me as well."

It wasn't long before they arrived at Fiver's burrow and heard Ivy's low monotones, pleading desperately with him to wake up.

Blackberry silently went over to her and tried to comfort her. "It's just his mind protecting itself. He'll wake up Ivy. Be strong for him."

"You're right Blackberry," Ivy sniffed mournfully. "He'll wake up because he has too, or he'd better anyway."

Ivy then forced a smile. "I'd like to come back up with you now. I would've wanted to stay with him in case he wakes up but... I know he wouldn't want me to sit here moping."

Blackberry nodded at Campion to go on ahead of them. He left the two does eagerly. This was not an area he was familiar with and he was quite happy to leave it.

He was just entering his own burrow when he realised Primrose wasn't in there and then he heard his name being called softly.

He backed out of the passageway. "Primrose?" he asked imploringly.

"Hazel wants to see you," she explained a little guiltily.

Campion ceased breathing. "Hazel?"

"Yes. I guess I couldn't not go and see him," Primrose said and looked at the ground half shamefully.

"Okay, I'm going now. Did he seem okay?" Campion looked back over his shoulder at Primrose, already on his way.

"He seemed better."

….

"Hazel?" Campion entered the chief's burrow and went to sit near the dark chestnut rabbit. He couldn't help notice the air seemed heavy.

"Campion, I'm sorry about knocking you over earlier… I just had a bit much."

"Don't worry about it, I've suffered many worse injuries," Campion chuckled lightly, hoping to make the other rabbit feel more at ease..

"Listen, do you want to do a quick night patrol with me?" Hazel suggested hopefully, already standing.

Campion, guessing there was more to this than a pleasure walk, rapidly agreed.

They wandered aimlessly over the down, appreciating more than usual the simple beauty of their home, from the spring flowers to the gleaming moon.

"Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?" Campion probed gently and finally lowered his nose. He was fed up pretending to be interested in nonexistent scents of danger on the air.

"Yes," Hazel sighed and stopped. "Do you think we should set off again? To find another Watership Down somewhere?"

Campion had been expecting this but it hadn't made the blow any easier. It was like he had been slammed into a burrow wall, and he had to think carefully what words to use.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like this, Campion. I would have asked Fiver….. but Primrose told me he is still unconscious."

"I will help you to persuade the whole warren to leave with you, Hazel, but I simply can't go."

"I was afraid you would say that, but you can't stay here on your own. You'll die. What about your kittens? Your mate? They'll need you."

Campion went quiet for a second and stared meekly at his paws.

"It's more than what you think. I've risked my life countless times for this warren and…" Campion said soberly, seeming indecisive on what to say next. "Do you remember the day of the cave in as clearly as I do? You knew danger was imminent to your warren and yet all your problems would have been solved if you had left. You didn't."

Hazel listened intently and sighed heavily but Campion pressed on.

"Think of all we've been through here, the endless war with Woundwort, then Hemlock, Cowslip. There was also Walnut and Pebble, the weasels, not to mention all the trouble it took to get you all here. This is where your kittens were born, and mine," Campion finished. "**This** warren is Watership Down. No other is the same and no other will ever be."

"I know you're right, Campion. It's just I… I hate being the leader sometimes, having to make all the decisions for everyone's futures. I want every generation to enjoy the beauty and, at times, the serenity of this place but I love my friends and family more. I'll do what I have to. I'm sorry."

Campion was about to reply when he heard someone approaching quite noisily in their direction. "Ears up Hazel. I hear someone coming."

"Hate to break up this cosy little chat, but we have a few things to discuss," Hemlock's voice pierced the night calm.

"Hemlock," Campion gasped, feeling an icy rush take over him.

"You traitor! Yes, I found out about your plan to leave with that other excuse of a rabbit. You should know by now there's nowhere you can be in Shadowsky without being overheard. It's a pity the man didn't get you as I had thought!"

"It's not exactly the first time I've received a death threat in one form or another. Was there an actual reason you came here?" Campion replied, more confident than he felt when he saw three larger owsla rabbits come up behind Hemlock.

"You're awfully brash for someone about die," Hemlock snapped back harshly.

"That's a bit harsh now, I'm sure we could come to some agreement. What was it exactly you wanted with us?" Hazel spoke for the first time. Hazel, always the voice of reason.

"Where is your chief rabbit?" Hemlock replied back lazily to this new rabbit.

"You're speaking to him," Hazel said calmly.

Hemlock blinked back as if waiting for the real answer, and then did a small shrug. "Always knew you must have come from a warren of weirdoes," he said to Campion.

Hazel internally bristled. _I am done with people making fun of me! _He gave Campion a look to tell him he would fight alongside him if that was what the Captain of Owsla planned, which he did.

"If you hand over the other three traitors as well as this one," Hemlock nodded at Campion, "to be executed without a fight and surrender this warren to me, I'll let you live."

Hazel glanced quickly at Campion and then back at Hemlock. "I can't do that I'm afraid. Nowhere near that."

"Then both your blood shall be shed!"

"Oh, fantastic. What is it with Woundwort's family?" Hazel muttered exasperatedly, backing up beside Campion.

"Can you see a way out of this one?" Campion whispered to Hazel as the owsla rabbits surrounded them.

"It's ironic isn't it? The last time I was having a similar conversation with Woundwort you were one of those guys." Hazel indicated to the owsla.

"Hazel, this is so not the time to be odd," Campion said, growling threateningly at a dark grey buck who was coming too close for comfort.

"I was just saying! If we are going to die we might as well have a last bit of fun," Hazel said defensively. He had really no idea what he was talking about as his mind searched every knock and cranny for an inspiration or idea.

Campion turned his head to give Hazel a weird look but was blindsided on his left and knocked off his feet. He picked himself up from his fallen place of prickly bush thorns, more of an annoyance than a real injury.

Wincing, Campion looked over quickly to where Hazel was between two large dark brown rabbits.

"Hazel, look to your right!" Campion shouted, seeing one of the browns try a sneaky move. He then decided he had better concentrate on his own fight with the grey as he had just missed a heavy blow to the head.

He heard Hemlock curse at someone and a cry of pain then came from Hazel. At this he struggled to keep his mind on his own battle.

He hastily back stepped when the grey flung himself forward at him, stumbling. Campion's opponent fell onto all fours giving him the opportunity to give a mighty head butt, sending the buck rolling down the hill.

Hazel was having problems too. Whenever he dodged a blow he stepped directly into another one. It was a game of double cat and mouse.

Campion turned to try and help him whilst struggling to clear his blurry vision and fight his light headedness. As effective as a head butt was, it had drawbacks.

Hazel was lucky when one of his thrashing limbs hit home in the stomach of one of the brown rabbits and sent him into Campion, who then easily sent him over the edge to join his pal.

"I'll get you this time!" an angry voice growled into the night.

"Dogwood?" Campion cried incredulously, recognising the voice. "Great! Just Frithing great!"

It wasn't hard to do the same thing to him as to the others when he presented Campion with a perfect opportunity.

Campion flung the weight off his back, but Dogwood was resistant and stubborn and did all he could to bring Campion down and over with him.

Hazel hastily helped Campion climb back up onto level ground. They both lay panting desperately.

"Thanks, Hazel," Campion said gratefully, rubbing his neck sorely.

"Same to you," Hazel returned.

"Yes, we haven't lost our fighting touch. Have we?" Campion smiled, allowing some smugness now it was over.

"I hope that if we present this as an excuse to avoid owsla training tomorrow Bigwig will believe it," Hazel suggested.

"You have my vote-" Campion began.

"You bunch of lazy- incompetent-" Hemlock shouted out a lot of other profanities into the darkness.

Hazel and Campion jumped in shock as they remembered their troubles were not in fact over.

"I'll deal with them myself!" Hemlock cried, still talking to his owlsa that weren't even there.

Campion picked himself off the ground with great effort and once again growled.

He felt a sharp, hot pain across his face like rubbing up against rough bark and realised resentfully that Hemlock had struck him with his claws. He recoiled slightly, trying to maintain good vision by keeping the blood out of his eyes. It stung badly and crusted into his fur.

They paced round each other in the darkness in a deadly battle of wills as well as strength and agility, no longer using their weight because they couldn't see, just teeth and claws.

Campion felt a body soar over his head and recognised Hazel as he landed before him and kicked Hemlock with his hind legs, struggling to keep his footing himself.

Hemlock responded with a vicious growl and an almighty slash across Hazel's left hind leg.

Hazel yelped painstakingly and Campion winced from the sheer sound.

"Hazel?" he cried out desperately, unreasonably expecting an answer.

"I'm…. I'm alright. I think," Hazel replied weakly.

"Wait," Campion ordered Hemlock as he started to advance on him again. "You want to know about your son, Woundwort?"

This really stumped Hemlock and a vulnerable look flashed across his face. "What do you know about my son?"

Campion used this opportunity to run over to Hazel and look at his wound.

"It's pretty bad." Campion tried to be confident. It was the blunt truth. The leg had been torn in the midst of the muscles, maybe resulting in a ligament injury. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this."

Hemlock angrily repeated himself to Campion and if the brown rabbit didn't watch his back he could soon follow his enemies over the edge.

Campion was about to fester a reply when he heard Bigwig's familiar gait approach them.

"Campion, Hazel, what's wrong?"

"Over here Bigwig!" Hazel shouted desperately.

Both injured and uptight rabbits sighed in relief when Hemlock's nerve finally broke. He realised he was outnumbered three to one and scarpered.

"What in Frith's name happened to you two?" Bigwig asked in shock. He peered down to look at the gushing blood in Hazel's thigh with disapproval, like they had been messing around an injured themselves by being clumsy.

"Bigwig, can you go and ask Blackberry to wait for us in one of the spare burrows, we have…. some injuries," Campion said, out of breath, not realising he was panting until now. His mate had pretty good skills when it came to blood and injuries.

Bigwig nodded in amazement and still in shock. He gave one last look to both, and then sprinted.

Campion helped Hazel up onto three legs. "How bad is it?"

"It's the leg that got shot. I think the wound must have reopened." Hazel winced again as he tried to limp back to the warren.

"We'll get Blackberry to have a look at it. We're nearly there now." Campion cast his eyes back to the warren fleetingly. "You should lie back down and rest immediately. If Hemlock comes back, he'll have me to deal with."

"Thank you, Campion," was his gracious reply.

"No problem. We're brothers, remember?"


	32. Gone

Chapter Thirty – Two

Gone

Bigwig ran back out to Campion to take Hazel's other shoulder, staring down worriedly at his best friend.

The journey down to the recovery burrows seemed like an eternity to Hazel, who was growing slightly faint due to lose of blood and shook was just starting to set into his system.

Campion and Bigwig slid their shoulders forward, letting Hazel slip gently onto a bed of grass.

Hazel almost immediately closed his eyes and his breathing grew slightly heavier, but he was fighting the pain and the constant darkness that tried to grip him.

Primrose and Blackberry came rushing in. Their eyes were slightly wide with fear at having smelt the blood from a good distance away.

"We're okay," Campion said quickly to the two distraught does. "Well, nothing life threatening anyway, I think." Campion cast his eyes to Hazel silently

Primrose squeaked and quickly took her place by Hazel's side, starting immediately to clean the large wound.

"It's just a flesh wound!" Campion insisted as Blackberry tried to examine his own wound on his nose from the time Hemlock had hit him hard.

"It's a **wound** and you are not leaving this burrow until I'm happy," Blackberry actually growled, her paw resting on his nose to prove a point.

Campion recoiled slightly at first in surprise and cast a look at Bigwig in confusion but her paw forced his head down so that she could get a good view.

"What did I tell you? Scary beasts," Bigwig whispered and shrugged.

Blackberry turned quickly to him and gave him a questioning stare, still growling in her throat.

"Am… I just…. said to Campion that he'd better do as you say," Bigwig said hurriedly.

Blackberry didn't look satisfied with that answer but went past him to Hazel.

She nudged Primrose comfortingly on the shoulder.. "I know what you are going through, Primrose. He'll be alright, you'll see. It isn't anything life threatening."

"What if he can't walk again?" Primrose looked up at her tearfully.

"We don't know that. We have to hope."

Primrose just nodded reluctantly and refused to look at any of them.

"Well," Bigwig laughed nervously, and everyone just turned to look at him. "Campion and I are away down to the caverns to get a drink. You can come too of course," he added as he saw Blackberry's rueful expression.

"Yes, I think I will. I can get Campion to bathe his wound or else the whole world of elil will be upon us, and Hazel too when he feels better." Blackberry bade Primrose and the now sleeping Hazel goodnight and turned to follow the bucks.

"Why is it always me that has to comfort them?" Blackberry asked with tiredness as they made their way down.

"Cause us bucks aren't good at that sort of thing," Bigwig replied cheerfully.

"What's made you so cheerful all of a sudden?" Blackberry asked suspiciously.

"I know Hazel's injured and all, but he will get better with time. Fiver has woken up!"

"He has? How did he seem?" Blackberry asked intently.

"Quite oblivious to what had happened actually. He couldn't remember anything, not even waking up at that time when we brought him back into the burrow."

"You're hoping that it means nothing is going to happen after all. Aren't you?" Blackberry suggested gravely.

"You heard what Hazel said! Men's decisions change. Who's to say they haven't changed back?"

"I don't think it is that simple." Blackberry shook her silver head.

"What do you think then, Campion?" Bigwig turned to his right defensively.

Campion's wound had started bleeding again and he was struggling to concentrate on where he was going, "Sorry, I can't think up a reply at the moment."

"We're nearly here." Blackberry was the first of them to go through the small tunnel that brought them around the boulder from the cave-in and into the path of the trickling spring.

Blackberry approached the stream and cautiously tested its temperature with her paw.

"It's reasonably warm from the heat today. Go ahead." Blackberry stepped aside.

Campion reluctantly submerged his face into the water where the stinging of his cut reached its climax before the water started to soothe it.

He kept his head underwater, enjoying the easing of the pain. He slowly opened his eye to watch around the underwater world.

What he saw next made him jump backwards out of the stream with a shocked cry into Bigwig and Blackberry.

"Oy!" Bigwig shouted indignantly as he got sprayed with water.

"Eyes…red eyes." Campion stuttered.

"Where?" Blackberry asked in surprise, looking around the rock walls.

"In the water." Campion returned to the water's edge and looked into its depths, remembering what he had seen.

Blackberry and Bigwig exchanged concerned looks and Blackberry attempted to ease Campion back.

"It's been a long day. We'd better get back to the burrow," she said gently.

"I know what you are thinking. I'm not mad! I did see something!" Campion's voice rose in unusual panic. Blackberry's paw on his back did nothing to calm him.

"Campion mate, come on." Bigwig succeeded more than Blackberry at pulling Campion back.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." He gave in and shook the water from his face.

"How do I look?" He turned to the other two.

"Apart from looking like a drowned rabbit-" Bigwig started, smiling.

"Better," Blackberry finished, "You don't look so like the Black Rabbit anymore."

Campion forced a smile. "Good." But inside he wondered why that comment bothered him so.

Bigwig parted ways with them in the heart of the warren as they went to their separate burrows.

All the kittens were still asleep as the two rabbits lay down exhausted from the day's emotional stress.

"This is going to sound terrible but…." Blackberry began hesitantly, laying her head down but looking at him out of the side of her eye.

"But what?" Campion commented sheepishly, expecting more bad news.

"I'm glad it isn't you that has the worst injury for once," she replied quietly.

Campion didn't know what to say to that. "I'm sorry, Blackberry. I don't mean for-"

"Don't be silly," Blackberry put in quickly, her head shooting up. "How could you have meant for anything that happened to you to actually happen?"

Campion smiled and reached forward to nuzzle her, but then wincing when he did. "Ouch, not such a good idea." He rubbed his nose with his paw.

"Don't rub it, you'll make it worse," Blackberry laughed quietly and pulled his paws down firmly.

"Night," Campion replied, resting his head on his crossed paws and letting out a hefty sigh.

"Goodnight, Campion."

…

Fiver was deeply disturbed at what he had been hearing from his friends. Had he really said that Watership Down was going to be destroyed? How could he have? _Surely I would have remembered_, he argued with himself.

He turned to Ivy who was sleeping at his side and he gently and gradually slipped away from the weight of her leaning against him. There was something he had to do.

He hoped that if he saw the down at night again it would jog his memory to what he had seen before, though by how the others had described it back to him, he shouldn't want to repeat that experience.

…..

Campion could not sleep, try as he might he remained awake staring at the dark walls, knowing that it wasn't his injury that was preventing him from resting.

He decided there was only one thing for it. He abruptly rose and exited the burrow oblivious to the fact that Blackberry had been watching his restlessness with a weary eye.

She watched him go with confusion and making up her mind quickly, followed him.

Campion hadn't counted on Bigwig having guards at the very entrance to the warren, completely extinguishing the idea of an easy exit.

He turned and headed down to one of the slack runs that would bring him to the very foot of the back of the down, and when he thought about it, this suited his needs a lot more adequately.

Blackberry quickly slid back into the shadows as she saw Campion head back down the moonlit run into one of the unused ones.

Her curiosity was mounting with her slight suspicions at what her mate was doing out alone in the middle of the night. Why hadn't he told her if he was planning something?

It didn't take Campion long to scent out Hemlock and the rest of his gang somewhere near the edge of the wood. He hadn't realised they were so close to the warren and was left wondering why none of his or Bigwig's patrol had found them.

He sat down on the soft bed of pines and started to tackle the problem of how he was supposed to get Hemlock on his own away from his cronies.

The problem didn't remain with him for long as he heard Hemlock scream into the night, "Go all of you. I told you to stay out on patrol onto you find one that's suitable!"

Campion drew back as he heard the sound of approaching feet. The small patrol of rabbits consisted of Dogwood, another brown, a grey and two cream ones.

After they had gone, Campion heard the sound of Hemlock's rattled breathing and decided it was time.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself he was just about to step forward when he heard his name being called quietly from behind.

"Fiver!" He exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? When did you wake up?"

"Earlier today. I just came out here to…. see if I could relieve any memories of my vision with no luck unfortunately."

"Maybe it's a good thing you don't, after all, you took it very badly."

"Yes," Fiver nodded," that's what Blackberry and Ivy said."

"There's some truth to it," Campion told him uneasily, his mind far past this conversation.

"Am… what were you doing out here on your own anyways?"

Campion hesitated for a heartbeat before telling him in a rush, not sure how he would take it.

"I know it isn't a foolproof plan…." Campion started defensively.

"Campion, it's mad!" Fiver shouted. "It's a suicide mission!"

Campion was shocked at timid Fiver shouting at him, "Hey! You know he's going to get to the warren in some other way eventually, that's if it isn't destroyed before then."

"Still Campion, you know besides the point that I don't want you to go off and get killed, Blackberry and Hazel when he is better will strangle me for letting you go."

"Fiver, I promise you, if I think there is a real threat I'll leave immediately. You can tell Hemlock isn't as fast as me, he's too heavy." Campion almost begged for his younger brother to give in.

Fiver thought for a while. "I can't see any dangers ahead for you, but that may be because my inner vision is weakening…." he sighed.

Campion sensed this weakness and took his opportunity. "I'll see you back at the warren, Fiver."

He left before Fiver could say another word, determined that he must to this without putting anyone else through emotional turmoil.

…

"Hemlock, I need to talk to you," Campion said as calmly as he could restrain himself.

"Who is that?" the leader said quickly.

"It's Campion. We had a chat earlier this night, if you remember?" Campion was surprised to find himself coming across as brash.

"Oh, do you want to embrace your death?" Hemlock growled in his throat.

"_No_, I have just come to talk to you about a subject you seemed pretty interested in earlier."

"Which is?" Hemlock abruptly stopped his advance.

"Woundwort."

He was ready for the lunge by the chief and got out of the way just in time.

"Do you want to hear this or not?! I can't tell you if I'm dead!" Campion retorted angrily.

"Right, hurry up and start talking."

"I have to make a deal with you first and I want your word as a warren chief that you will stick by it."

…..

Blackberry grew more and more anxious that something was seriously wrong when she saw Fiver and Campion arguing at the edge of the wood, and finally the latter departing, leaving Fiver stunned and speechless.

She strained her eyes and saw the younger rabbit making his way at a great speed up the down, but she made it there before him."

"Right Fiver, stop! What happened down there?" she questioned fiercely.

Fiver panted heavily and looked up into Blackberry's eyes. "I might have allowed something terrible to happen."

…

Campion slowly departed the woods with his mind reeling and full of unanswered questions. Stopping midstride he allowed a moment to contemplate.

He had left Hemlock speechless from the tales of Woundwort's life and how it had affected all the rabbits on the Down as well as the Redstone and the Efrafan rabbits.

He held some hope in his heart that Hemlock had more good in him than Woundwort and would stick by his deal, but that would remain unclear until the foreseeable future when Hemlock would have a chance to strike again.

Campion saw dawn breaking as he was nearing the top of the hill and hoped that Blackberry had not saw him leave. No matter how much he trusted her he doubted she would see his view on this.

He noticed with concern that it was quieter than usual on the down and that there was no security let alone the latest extra protection measures.

The brown rabbit easily found everyone in the Honeycomb. They were all gathered round a figure in the middle, which he recognised to be Fiver, and he even saw Hazel beside him.

"What is it? What's happened?" Campion exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Campion. I'm so sorry," Fiver sobbed.

Campion was disturbed to see him crying so distraughtly. "What?"

Bigwig was the only one to break the silence, as the rest just continued to stare at Fiver as if not taking it in fully.

"He's talking about Blackberry. She's gone as well as Clover, Primrose, Ivy and Spartina," Bigwig said heavily.

"Gone…? How do you mean 'gone'? _Where_ have they gone?" Campion shouted unintentionally.

"Just gone."


	33. Come Home

Chapter Thirty – Three

Come Home

It had been a whole day and night since the does had gone missing without any further clues. The wind blew up a gale and distinguished any scents on the air and to add to their woes, the owsla had to stop their search many times and blink the relentless rain out of their eyes.

Bigwig leaned back on his hind legs to cure his sore back that had been aching from leaning over and studying the ground for so long. "Nothing."

"They can't have just disappeared without any trace at all," Fiver said miserably.

"They would have left a scent of course, but it's washed away in the rain and wind," Campion said and squinted away into the rain as if hoping for the does to suddenly return as so prove these unfortunate events meaningless anyway.

"But why would they all just run off like this?" Fiver looked near tears.

"They didn't leave, they were taken," Bigwig mused quietly.

"What are you thinking, Bigwig?" Campion asked quickly. He slipped around in the mud to keenly prick his ears to the lionhead rabbit.

"You and Hazel told me that those rabbits you fought off the other night were all bucks, didn't you?" Bigwig turned round to meet Campion. "And _Shadowsky _was all bucks?"

"That's right." Campion narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not liking the sound of this.

Fiver gasped, "They're after does!"

"Wait, what? They're after does for what?" Campion asked incredulously, looking between the two.

Bigwig looked back at him steadily. "My guess is that they are having the same problem we were having when we first came to the warren. They must have wanted to increase their warren and they can't do that without mates."

Campion and Fiver growled in synchronisation, looking even more menacing in the rain.

"Hraka! We have to go home and gather the rest of the owsla and get them back, now!" Campion said quickly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fiver joined in.

…..

Blackberry and Ivy discussed tactics on how to escape, Spartina tried to fight the guards and Primrose sat miserably in the corner, despondent because she was worried about Hazel, and Clover was comforting her.

"Is there any way we could dig out of here?" Blackberry tested her claws against the soil.

It crumbled away easily enough to reveal a sticky layer of moist soil, which she recoiled from in dejection.

"It would collapse on us if we tried in this weather." Ivy shook her head in despair, knowing in her heart they could only depend on the bucks at home.

Blackberry stopped for a minute to rub the wound on her side, bringing tears to her eyes from anger as she recalled how she had received it. Struggling when they were captured hadn't proved much use except to annoy the guards to such lengths that Dogwood had struck out with his front foreleg at the nearest hindrance that had happened to be Blackberry. He had appeared nonchalant once he discovered the damage of his actions, but remained away from her for the rest of the journey. It was lucky he had because the silver doe had been prepared to defend herself in a way she had never considered before if he tried it again.

"Spartina!" Blackberry cried out, breaking out of thought from the commotion around her. "There's no point fighting, I know you're a good fighter but you're **very** outnumbered."

"I have to try- Bigwig would want-I know your right, Blackberry," Spartina gave in feebly.

"That's a sensible friend you have there," Dogwood sneered, entering the burrow as if he owned it.

Every one of the Watership Down does growled and backed off together in a tight knit group. Ivy bristled, this buck sent shivers down her spine, and she straightened up to conceal her best friend.

"How's Campion doing?" Dogwood grinned at the shrunken back Blackberry. "You know I need to get revenge on that buck for embarrassing me in front of Hemlock. I wonder what I should do that would make him regret his actions enough?" His voice a nauseating glee singing through each word. The kidnap was probably his idea..

"Come anywhere near Blackberry and you'll face us." Ivy steeped forward. "And we're nowhere as near as pleasant as bucks when it comes to fighting."

The rest readily agreed, and Spartina stepped forward as if to fight Dogwood, her claws on display and her back arched.

Dogwood looked surprised and appalled so then exited the burrow ruefully. "Cut their rations again!" He left with an important air, no doubt to go off and force his presence on someone else.

Blackberry gave a heaving sigh of relief and her stance relaxed. "Oh, Ivy, he'll get to me somehow. Especially after what has happened with Campion that night," she said fearfully.

Ivy knew Blackberry wasn't a coward so took her troubles seriously. "He **won't** get to you. This can't happen to us, we're Watership Down does."

…

"-so we're going after them," Bigwig finished heavily.

The three bucks that had been scouring the rain earlier were in Hazel's burrow arguing with their injured chief. They wouldn't see the wisdom in their chief's words, they _couldn't _they were so blinded by scenarios in their minds.

"We might be walking into a blind trap, it might just be a ploy," Hazel repeated impatiently.

"So, what if it is?" Fiver cried out. He had been holding in his opinion in respect for his brother previously and leaving it to the captains, but now it had gone too far with too little being achieved.

"We can't just leave them there, Hazel. What if they're there because that warren just needed does?" Campion stepped in front of the shouting Bigwig and Fiver. He decided to change tactics and let Hazel into some of the images in **his** head.

"My argument still applies," Hazel said calmly, not meeting the green eyes.

"Don't you care about Primrose?" Bigwig snapped, jumping onto his feet and setting his mouth angrily.

Hazel's irritation flared. "Don't use that against me, Bigwig, you know I care about my mates just as much as you all care about yours!"

"How can you bear to leave her in that warren full of weirdoes then?" Fiver asked, genuinely confused.

Hazel sighed and it made him look very old. "Get Keharr or Skree to check out the area first at least to see what you are all letting yourself in for."

The three bucks got their answer and all left the burrow. "Do you think the rest of the warren will support us in this?" Campion asked but doubting it very much himself.

"They all want everyone home," Bigwig reasoned, and then added dangerously, "and they'd better."

…..

It was night-time in the new warren, renamed Shadowsky after the old one, and the does had managed to agreed on one thing, whatever happened they would not show any signs of appreciation, affection, toleration or weakness towards the owsla. To do so would be giving in, in a way, losing their freedom and independence and once that was gone it was hard to regain.

Also, they would not eat the food that was brought down to them and would only eat if they were allowed to silflay outside, which so far didn't look promising.

"I wonder where they have gotten all the new rabbits from," Blackberry mused, sticking her head out of the warren to survey the guard posts, they were still all bucks.

"Probably kidnapped them from some other warren," Ivy said sourly, leaning up against the wall and bored out of her mind.

"Yeah," Blackberry sighed resignedly and went to sit with the others.

"What do you think everyone at home is doing about this?" Spartina asked suddenly.

"Probably still wondering is this some sort of trick we're playing on them," Primrose offered quietly.

"I'm sure Hazel has come up with something," Ivy replied.

"How long have we been under here?" Clover questioned.

"About two days now, I'd say," Blackberry mused.

"Has anyone else noticed that they didn't take my Brunnea?" Ivy sat up.

"Hmm, she wasn't with us in Hazel's burrow," Primrose remarked.

"Yes, but neither was I," Blackberry pitched in.

"I know but you were outside and they probably wouldn't have taken you if they hadn't seen you on their way out," Ivy pointed out.

"Poor Fiver, he must feel so bad now," Blackberry said sadly. "They knocked him out cold from behind before he could ever have seen them." Ivy's ears flattened at this. "Anyway, there is no point dwelling on things that are in the past, the question is, how are we going to get out?" Blackberry said determinedly.

"I've got an idea!" Ivy burst out. "Though it might involve breaking some of the rules we set ourselves earlier."

"Let's hear it then. Any chance we have is a chance worth taking," Clover replied quickly.

"Okay, we all know the real reason they stole us away, don't we?" Ivy looked around the group.

"So they could have mates." Blackberry nodded, the only one prepared to voice this.

"How about we pretend to 'surrender', pretend to finally settle in and-" Ivy suggested slowly.

"And _be_ their mates?" Blackberry finished with an expression of disgust.

"It's the only way out I can see," Ivy said defensively. "And it's **pretend** to be their mates."

"Yep, its official, Campion is going to kill me for even thinking it if he ever finds out," Blackberry sighed dramatically, despondent, setting her head on her paws.

"I agree," Primrose decided. "Hazel's bound to find out.

"So are we in?" Ivy asked forwardly.

"Let's do it!"

….

Campion, Bigwig, Fiver, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Strawberry, Blackavar, Vervain, Holly and Yew stood at the bottom of the hill, discussing tactics over one another.

"Keharr told us that he had seen no signs of rabbits in this surrounding area when he reported back," Campion said, looking at the sky.

"You saw them the other night here though?" Bigwig checked.

"Yeah, they were definitely here then."

"Figures," Fiver said wryly. "If they have all the does they wouldn't stick around for us to catch them."

"That means they could be as far as Darkhaven away," Bigwig pointed out miserably.

"Don't worry we're not going to give up that easy. I'd travel as far as Sandleford to get them back as I'm sure we all would," Campion alleged.

"Speak for yourself," Vervain muttered hatefully.

Campion looked down and gave him a glare. "Remind me again why we brought him."

"Hazel said we needed as many fighters as possible just in case," Fiver reminded.

"My question still applies." Campion rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "Let's get some ground covered at least. Maybe the further we go the more slack they might have become about covering their tracks."

"That is only if we choose the right direction," Fiver said pessimistically.

…..

The Watershippers were out for silflay after they had, reluctantly, apologised to the guards for being a nuisance and promised to be less trouble in the future. It had taken ever once of strength they had.

"Have any idea where we are?" Blackberry raised her head and chewed the soured grass thoughtfully.

"It looks like the wood near the bottom of the down," Primrose answered thoughtfully.

"If it is, it's deep in the heart of it. I can hardly see any sunlight," Ivy replied, casting her eyes to the surrounding canopy of trees.

"Why would they make a warren here though? It's damp, the underground is uncomfortable, there isn't much edible vegetation and it's very dangerous country for elil," Blackberry said, glancing warily in the dark bushes.

"Unless….." Ivy began, sitting back on their haunches.

"They didn't want to be found!" Blackberry exclaimed. "That would make sense. Campion, Bigwig. Fiver and the others would never think of looking for us here."

"Looks like we'll have to go with our original plan then," Ivy said finally.

The others looked unsure and nervous, and looked down at the grass, avoiding conversation.

"Look, all we have to do is act as if we want to be here," Ivy pressed.

"That's going to take some acting," Primrose answered.

"Look, here comes Dogwood now," Blackberry said quickly.

The does abruptly stopped grazing and tried to look at Dogwood with respect or at least not undying hatred.

"Glad to see you have finally accepted your place here," he spoke more to Blackberry, Ivy and Spartina due to their earlier performance.

Blackberry stuck her muzzle up and looked him in the eye, making no attempt to answer him and narrowing her eyes.

"Hemlock wishes to see you all," he scorned. "You are to follow me and if you try any funny business we have permission to do what it takes to eliminate it."

They glanced at each other, realising fully what that hint really meant and that they were probably going to have to go with Ivy's plan whether they liked it or not, unless they were ready to die.

….

"Campion and Bigwig, I found something!" Fiver cried out, bending over his discovery.

The two bucks didn't take long to run over to him and examine the low strip of barbed wire that he rested gingerly on his paw. It had a tuff of blue grey fur with a faint red stain entwined on it.

Fiver looked grim and joined Bigwig in watching Campion's reaction worriedly.

He was bent over, sniffing it as if to make sure, the he quietly sat up again. "It doesn't mean anything," he said shakily. "She might have just tripped or something." The normally composed captain was looking vulnerable and unsure at his own judgement.

"Yeah….. let's keep going shall we? We must be getting near. I think I picked up faint signs of rabbit life further back." Bigwig retorted nervously.

"We are near," Fiver said to Campion, who just continued to look at the wire with a glazed eye. "I can feel it, come on now."

Campion nodded slowly and rejoined the group, whilst Fiver went up to the front to lead the way as he followed his seer instincts.

"We're nearly there," Fiver repeated to the group. "Nearly there."


	34. Painful Descisions

Chapter Thirty – Four

Painful Decisions

"So have you settled in well?" Hemlock asked the five does, circling them and peering closely.

Ivy stepped forward bravely. "Yes sir, it certainly isn't a bad warren."

He had questioned them relentlessly, inquiring about their old lifestyle, mates and the system they followed. Their lies were getting tangled together as they tried to talk around each other.

"Hazel," Primrose murmured, focusing on the ground, replying to a direct question from the overly concerned chief.

Hemlock nodded slowly as if in deep thought, then he turned his gaze quickly to Blackberry.

"You were an escapee of my old warren!" he accused angrily, finally ready to bring it up.

"Yes… sir." Blackberry made a sour expression, hating everything Hemlock had done to her and Campion.

"At this warren we punish traitors."

Blackberry hesitated as an idea came into her head. Dare she use it? Would it work? She felt slightly sick at the thought and at herself, but right now survival was more important. Campion would forgive her. That is, if she got out of here alive.

"Sir….. I only ran because I wanted to get away from my partner, Campion."

Primrose and Spartina gave her questioning looks, leaning over each other in an effort to catch her gaze, before Ivy hastily motioned for them to remain normal and trust in their friend. Blackberry swallowed hard and cast her eyes downwards. A black shadow of guilt descended. Remembering her time at Sandleford she thought about Walnut and switched his face with the captain's.

Hemlock indicated for Blackberry to continue, so she did so reluctantly, using her new technique. "He was trying to control me and got too jealous whenever I talked to anyone else. I felt so small under his command. He decided when we would silflay, socialise and relax. There was no choice "

This worked like a charm. Hemlock was clearly fooled and Blackberry had probably just saved her own life. The large chief narrowed his eyes then became gentle when he seen her worried face.

"Hmm…. his time I will let you off, but no more attempts at escape or else you will be punished accordingly," Hemlock warned.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Blackberry closed her eyes and dropped back down onto all fours.

"Dogwood! Bring me one of the younger warriors that we took from that warren up north!" Hemlock ordered.

Dogwood soon reappeared with a trembling grey buck. He was the colour of rainclouds and the does' hearts immediately went out to him in his predicament.

"You will be escorted by two of my soldiers to the enemy's warren. When you get there I want you to give them a message," Hemlock spoke to the young buck. "Tell Campion and Hazel that their dear does, Blackberry and Primrose, are dead and it was a painful death at that," he finished. "I want to make them feel the pain I felt when they attacked my owsla and I that night."

Blackberry was astonished at the brutality of Hemlock's mind and had to bite her tongue to prevent herself saying that it was, in fact him that had attacked** them.**

They learned that the grey buck's name was Cloud, and he had nervously accepted, not that he ever had a choice anyway.

As soon as Cloud was out of the chamber, Hemlock chuckled and said to Dogwood, "If they kill him it doesn't matter really. He's only a young officer that hasn't really shown that much potential."

"You have one clever mind sir," Dogwood replied, grinning. "But, where do you want me to put all these does? Are they going back to the guarded cells?"

"No, we can't have that. They'll think we don't treat rabbits very well around here." Hemlock shook his head and turned to them. "You have to understand that how we treated you was merely a precaution."

"Of course," Blackberry replied politely.

"Since you have settled in, I assume you are looking for a mate to protect you and such? Here at Shadowsky we have no families so I am looking to get that sorted out and get our schedule back on track."

Blackberry didn't know how to go about replying to this and hesitated with her heart quickening. She glared reproachfully at the ground.

"I would be more than willing to take up that job," Dogwood said quickly. He made as if to slid his paw towards her but stopped himself hesitantly. He dropped his foreleg and looked up at Hemlock.

Blackberry swallowed the revulsion in her throat and didn't object, nor did she actually agree, but Hemlock had taken her silence as agreement.

"Splendid, and I'm sure we can also find a place round here for the others as well."

Blackberry nodded and gave the others as normal a look as she could muster. Pulling herself after Dogwood, she tried to forget the present. After all, it wasn't unusual for rabbits to have no choice in their mates, Watership Down was an exception.

She followed Dogwood along the dark passageways until she come to a burrow that was of significant better quality than the one she was in earlier. The light soil looked warm and was absent of any pointy stones and rocks.

Dogwood stopped abruptly, looking uncomfortable when he turned to look at Blackberry. "I have work to do. You wait here until my shift is over then we'll go to evening silflay."

Blackberry just nodded without looking at him and lay down in one of the dark corners. Flattening her ears against her back she let her eyelids drift close and made it obvious she wanted to sleep.

"Right then….. I'm off." Dogwood pivoted around and looked at her slowly before hurrying off.

…

"According to these tracks, a warren is supposedly ahead." Bigwig looked up at Campion and Fiver.

"What's our plan of action then?" Campion sat down carefully on the soggy ground and looked depressed.

"We need to-" Bigwig started.

There was an abrupt rustling in the bushes parallel to the rabbits and they all automatically quietened.

Cloud emerged and his heart quickened at the sight of the big owsla members. "I haven't come to cause any trouble. I have just come to deliver a message," he blabbered.

"Well, what is it then?" Bigwig asked impatiently, not having any interest in yearlings.

"Sorry, but which of you are Campion and Hazel?" Cloud asked.

"I'm Campion." Campion asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"Hazel isn't with us," Fiver put in.

"Hemlock ordered me to tell you that the two does, Blackberry and Primrose, are dead and it was a painful passing."

Bigwig inhaled sharply and froze. "Fiver, is he speaking the truth?"

Fiver snapped out of his shock with difficulty. "I don't… I don't know."

Campion quickly cut them both off and said, "Are you sure? Did you actually see it?"

"I…" Cloud started, he didn't want to get in trouble with his chief or these bigger bucks. "I was just told to give you the message."

Bigwig hated to sound insensitive about Blackberry and Primrose but he had to know about the others. "What about the other does? Are they okay?"

"Am, yes I think so. They are happy with their new mates."

"No," Fiver whispered in denial.

Bigwig suspected the remaining does' plans and remained expressionless. "Okay… come here."

Cloud trembled more than ever and looked as if he wasn't going to approach.

"We won't kill you if you swear by owsla's honour that you won't tell anyone that you seen us here."

"I swear! I never wanted to be in this warren in the first place, in fact it wasn't until later that I was supposed to set off with two others to your warren to tell you the news. I only ran into you because you are so close to the warren."

"Right, that's fine. Off you hop!" Bigwig had other things on his mind at the minute than to be dealing with a troublesome young buck.

Campion was not an emotional rabbit, but this blow had hit him hard and he could not avoid having to blink his eyes rapidly. His cold exterior returned as it had not since Darkhaven.

Fiver felt sorrow too, Primrose and Blackberry had been very good friends to him and were two of the very few rabbits that tried not to hold his visions against him. Despite knowing it was wrong, in his heart he was joyful with relief. Ivy was alive, even though she had another mate, at least she was alive!

After Cloud had left, Bigwig awkwardly went over to Campion regardless of not knowing what to say to comfort one of his best friends.

Campion closed his eyes in emotional pain as everyone crowded round him, trying to offer words of reassurance. _We live and then we die. If there was one thing life had taught me it was that nothing lasts forever._ He told himself this, but knew he didn't really believe it or couldn't accept it.

"Go," he finally said. "Go on, you know where the warren is now. Save the rest of them."

"We can't leave you here, not on your own," Fiver insisted.

In truth, Campion didn't really care what happened to him at that moment. He just needed space and time to think.

"Seriously, you need all the warriors you can get. We know there are more of them than we previously thought now."

"Fiver, leave him," Bigwig whispered.

Fiver nodded reluctantly and went to stand between Hawkbit and Dandelion.

"We'll meet you back here when we return," Bigwig said but there was a question in his voice.

Campion couldn't even imagine returning to the Down but he nodded anyway. The large patrol headed forward in the direction in which Cloud had gone, but Yew and Blackavar secretly stayed behind.

Campion glanced up in shock at the sound of coming rabbits. "We couldn't leave you," Blackavar said simply.

In spite of of what Campion had felt earlier, he had to admit to himself he was grateful of the company. His friends were quiet as Campion silently broke down.

….

After half a day Dogwood returned to the burrow and quietly went with Blackberry to silflay.

Blackberry tried constantly to move away from Dogwood while they were grazing but he was relentless and moved silently along with her.

She sighed in frustration and started to groom herself in an effort to calm down.

"Blackberry!"

She pivoted around. "Ivy, how are things turning out for you?"

"It could be worse. I got a brown buck called Sapling. He's bossy but gentle at the same time."

Blackberry was glad that her friend wasn't stuck with some maniac or even Hemlock.

"Oh, Blackberry. I'm so sorry. I never dreamed that you would get Dogwood! I feel as if this is my entire fault because it was my idea," Ivy said miserably.

"Don't be silly, Ivy. I agreed to it!" Blackberry said firmly.

"We have to go sooner than expected," Ivy decided. "This does not feel right."

"It couldn't feel more wrong," Blackberry agreed. "And I made Campion seem like some sort of obsessive psycho."

"Blackberry, it was either that or be killed. Do you think he would have rather you'd chosen the other option?"

"That's right!" Blackberry cried. "He thinks I'm dead anyway, remember Hemlock's message?"

Ivy seemed unsure for a moment then smiled slightly. "You'll get a good reaction when he sees you are alive!"

"Sure, but I know the pain he will be going through until then." Blackberry's ears drooped. Then she sighed and tried to change the subject. "Are you missing Fiver then?"

Ivy responded to the subject change keenly. "It feels like I've left part of myself back home."

Blackberry smiled. "You'll see him again."

Ivy was about to reply when Dogwood's voice interrupted her.

"Blackberry, it's time to go back underground!"

Blackberry gave her friend a sorrowful glance goodbye and turned to go before Ivy stopped her.

"We'll go tonight," she whispered quietly.

Blackberry was very glad of something to look forward to as she returned back to that dark burrow.

She lay down and soon after Dogwood lay beside her, but she refused to get close to him and edged over to the earth walls.

To her surprise Dogwood made no attempt to move after her, instead he put his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

She stared in confusion at the red fawn rabbit for a while then turned her mind to the escape plan.

…..

Blackberry stirred in her dreams. She was having one of the best days of her life, the day her kittens had been born. She was almost unbearably content with life.

But her happiness didn't last all that long as she awoke and saw Dogwood's dark form and listened to his quiet, rhythmic breathing.

She wondered what had woken her out of her pleasant memories until she saw glowing green eyes.

"Ivy," she whispered, getting up slowly.

"Blackberry, are you alright?" she asked quickly.

"I've been better," Blackberry said wistfully, remembering her dream.

"You know what I mean," Ivy insisted, still keeping her voice low.

"Yeah," Blackberry whispered. "Where are the others?"

"Waiting outside," Ivy replied. "They might have gotten more rabbits to join the warren but…..do we really want rabbits like this around the down?"

"Okay, let's go." Blackberry stepped silently over to her.

"Yes." Ivy smiled. "Let's go home."

The two does disappeared around the corner thinking they hadn't woken Dogwood.

He slowly lifted his head and his eyes followed them until they went out of sight. He did not follow them, just started thoughtfully into the darkness, and then dropped his head again.

…..

The five does had not run faster any time in their lives. Their hearts pounded painfully in synchronisation with their feet as they heard the sounds of their pursuers in the distance.

"There is someone coming up ahead!" Primrose cried, terrified.

"It's Bigwig!" Spartina shouted out as she recognised the tuff of fur on the dark silhouette.

"Wait, Spartina? Primrose? Blackberry? But-" Bigwig fumbled.

"Ivy!" Fiver called joyfully.

"Later! Run!"


	35. A New Danger

Chapter Thirty – Five

A New Danger

_**Am I the only one that things this title would suit every chapter?**_

Campion, Yew and Blackavar sat in silence whilst waiting for Bigwig and the others to return.

Yew and Blackavar were chatting away nervously because they didn't know what to say to Campion, who was just staring blankly ahead.

It soon started to rain. It thundered dangerously off the vegetation and made it almost impossible to hear anything else. It wasn't long before all three rabbits were drenched through.

"Trust Bigwig to tell us to stay here where there is no cover," Blackavar moaned.

"Correction, he told Campion to stay here. We skived remember?" Yew reminded him. "They should be back soon. I wonder what is holding them up?"

"I hope they haven't been caught. That would be nearly the whole warren then," Blackavar said anxiously.

"I hope they were wrong about Primo-," Blackavar began before receiving a meaningful look from Yew, who indicated to Campion. He was lying with his head on his paws in the mud with a faraway expression.

"Oops, sorry."

"Do you hear something?" Campion sat up suddenly.

"It's just the rain, or maybe there is thunder coming." Blackavar looked up at the ominous clouds overhead.

"There is something else," Campion disagreed tensely. "It sounds like there are a large number of animals charging through the wood up ahead."

"It might be Bigwig, Fiver and the others returning," Yew offered. "I don't like the fact that they are running."

…

"What?" Fiver shouted as Ivy swept past him.

"It's the owsla, they are after us!" Blackberry replied for her. "Fiver, hurry up!"

"But surely we could fight them off? We have more numbers than them," Bigwig said confidently.

"No, Bigwig! They raided another warren and have a massive owsla," Spartina gasped between breaths.

They had hesitated too long and four guards pounced onto Blackberry, Ivy, Primrose and Spartina.

"We should have known better than to trust you lot," a dark brown buck snarled.

"Clover, get behind us!" Hawkbit shouted out to the only standing doe.

The guards looked up and saw the large band of rabbits and did a satisfying double take.

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked in surprise.

"Not the brightest acorn in the tree is he?" Bigwig mumbled to Fiver.

"We are taking you back as well," another said.

"Well, come on then." Bigwig crouched down and showed off his claws.

They hesitated and glanced to the dark brown as if he were the leader. This gave the does an opportunity, exchanging glances, they all nodded in agreement.

They rolled to the side, throwing the owsla off their backs and depositing them in a nearby bush.

"That was easy enough," Blackberry said and got up, shaking the streaming rain water off her back.

"You call yourself owsla?" Bigwig laughed menacingly, as three of them ran off.

"This isn't over; you can't watch every single rabbit in your warren all day and night," the dark brown said, backing off slowly.

"No offense, mate, but I don't think I'll need to with you and your owsla on the job. Our kittens could take you on."

Unable to think of a suitable answer the last buck followed his retreating friends.

"That's them sorted. Are you all alright? How did you manage to get out?" Bigwig dropped back down into an unthreatening stance.

"Blackberry and Ivy were clever." Primrose smiled in relief.

"It was all Ivy really," Blackberry commented modestly.

"Yes, but we all had to give up something," Ivy insisted back.

"Okay, okay, point taken. We're just glad you are all back with us and safe," Bigwig said.

"Maybe you want to tell us what your escape plan was later?" Fiver suggested quietly.

"It's really not that interesting," Blackberry interrupted quickly.

"No really, it would help me train my owsla," Bigwig disagreed. "The more escapee tactics we know, the better off we'll be if something like this ever happens again." He pushed them to tell because he had a good idea himself of what it had been but wanted to be wrong, wanted them to tell him it wasn't true.

"Can we talk about this later?" Ivy interrupted. "Some of the owsla might come back."

"Of course." Fiver nuzzled Ivy.

"They've told Campion you were dead," Bigwig said hesitantly to Blackberry as they hopped home.

"Yeah, I know. Hemlock ordered Cloud to do that. Did you tell Hazel that Primrose was dead as well?"

"No, because he wasn't with us. He's still unable to walk much, and we left Shadow and Brunnea to guard the kittens and the warren."

"Is he away home then?" Blackberry asked cautiously, referring to Campion.

"I told him to wait up ahead, Blackavar and Yew decided to stay with him, against my orders if I say so."

Blackavar appeared sodden and miserable looking from a nearby ditch. He blinked hard when he saw Blackberry and Primrose with them.

"By Frith! I guess we have to learn not to believe our enemies without adequate proof."

"Are Campion and Yew still there?" Fiver pressed.

"Yes, we were just getting worried. Did we hear intruders?"

"Slight problem, but it's all sorted out now. We should probably not push our luck further and get out of here," Hawkbit sighed.

"Do we really have to travel in this rain?" Dandelion moaned in response.

Bigwig just ignored him and started forward again, entering the ditch and coming up the other side first.

"Campion, turns out things aren't so bad for you after all," Yew said and smiled as he saw **all** the does behind the bucks.

"Oh, they got the others out." Campion sat up. "I'm glad." He began to turn to go home, or anywhere. He wasn't sure he could face all the happy reunions from the others.

Blackberry blinked the relentless rain out of her eyes and stared at Campion thoughtfully. This wasn't the rabbits she knew.

"Hello," she said softly, going up to him and stopping him.

"_Blackberry?_ They didn't-" He gave up on speech and ran up her, throwing his head over her shoulder and pulling her in tightly.

"Please you two," Bigwig chided lightly.

He was ignored, so he shrugged and turned to Fiver, but he was too busy talking away animatedly to Ivy, so in the end Bigwig was forced to talk to Holly about whether or not they should return home straight away.

Holly started up at the dark sky in thought. "It's nearing dawn. We should probably wait until the owls have returned from hunting, then we can go immediately. I don't fancy staying out much longer in this."

"Some of us might get sick," Yew added.

Bigwig looked around the drenched group. The brown and grey rabbits were now black, Ivy hadn't changed much, Blackberry had turned dark silver, Primrose and Clover a darker shade of cream and he himself felt extremely heavy with his fur collar weighing him, something the others didn't have to contend with.

"We'll shelter in that ditch we seen earlier. It's away from the worst of the wind and the drifts of rain." Bigwig turned back the way they had gone, retracing steps once more.

"That's if we don't drown." Hawkbit pointed at the water at the bottom, highlighting that it completely concealed their paws.

"I doubt it will rise much further," Fiver said wisely.

"You _hope _you mean," Ivy corrected worriedly.

"We live on a hill. We'll be fine," Campion said cheerfully, hopping down the bank first.

"Yeah, but we're not on a hill now." Blackberry joined him. "It might be a bit deeper because it used to be a river not so long ago."

"What happened to it then?" Ivy peered down, still teetering on the edge above.

"Man made some kind of dam," Blackberry replied.

One by one, each of the rabbits followed them until the group were all huddled together, hind to hind and flank to flank.

Their ears were resting on their back to avoid the slight wind and they had to pick up their paws and replace them every so often so that they wouldn't sink in the mud.

Campion, Blackberry, Fiver and Ivy were the luckiest of the large group. They had a ledge overhanging above them, protecting them from the rain.

"You know what? I 'm getting bored, I'm going to dig a couple of scraps." Hawkbit hopped over to where the four lucky rabbits were sitting and started to, surprisingly enough, dig.

"Hawkbit don't! It's too dangerous!" Blackberry cautioned. "Do you want to suffocate?"

"She's right you know," Strawberry put in. "A burrow falling in on top of you is not a nice experience." Of course, he knew from practice.

"You lot of kill joys. You are just jealous that you didn't think of this" Hawkbit said and continued to dig.

"I never thought I'd see the day Hawkbit starts to dig out of free will." Bigwig shook his heavy head with slight difficulty just to make his point.

"Blackberry's right, Hawkbit." Ivy attempted to pull him out by grabbing one of the flying paws with her mouth. "It will slip and fall."

At that moment a bit of mud slid onto Hawkbit face and he growled up at it in annoyance. He swiped the bank in frustration when the small opening he had created had been filled in.

"Hawkbit, no-" Blackberry started, then gasped as the whole wall behind them trembled and cascaded downwards.

"Fiver, Ivy, Campion, Blackberry! Can you hear me?" Primrose cried and ran over.

"Quick, dig them out!" Bigwig panicked.

"It's too much to dig through," Yew shouted in desperation as the mud he threw out of the way seemed to manifest back.

"Guys…." Blackavar said hesitantly, stopping his frantic digging.

"Blackavar, help us!" Bigwig said with annoyance.

"No, you might want to look up. I mean, like, now?"

Bigwig turned with impatience to where Blackavar was standing, his ears were tight against his back in terror and his eyes were as wide as lily pads.

Coming up the ditch at an alarming and electrifying speed was a great spiral of water. It was the rabbits who were right in the path of it.

_**XD Hope you like my new idea, I bet these rabbits are wondering would it not have been safer to stay at Sandleford than star in the series and my fic? Read my next chapter to find out if the rabbits escape suffocation and if they do will they drown instead?**_


	36. Too Much, Too Often

Chapter Thirty- Six

Too Much, Too Often

The great torrent of water swept through the ditch. It was a deadly monster destroying everything in its path.

"Up the embankment!" Bigwig shouted to the group. "Now!"

The rabbits' fears made them fast and nimble as they scurried up the muddy path to safety.

"What about the others?" Primrose panted, looking back as the horrendous wave passed where they had just been.

Bigwig turned and stared into the depths of the brown water. It had collected the mud from the mound at the side in which Blackberry, Campion, Fiver and Ivy had been trapped.

"I don't think there is anything we can do," Bigwig concluded remorsefully.

Primrose turned around to meet Hawkbit. Her eyes were a fierce fire. "Why did you do that? They warned you what could happen and in the end it was them that had to pay for your foolish mistake!"

Hawkbit was wracked with severe guilt and he knew what he had done had been indeed idiotic and if he could, he would switch places with any of the four lost rabbits.

"I'm… sorry," he managed to get out of his chocked- up throat.

"_Sorry_ isn't going to get any of them back!" Bigwig snapped.

…..

Blackberry couldn't breathe. Her chest was weighed down by tons of heavy soil and could she open her eyes in fear of the almost certain pain it would cause.

Her first instinct was to flee as she was pinned down at all sides, but she soon discovered that this made her chest sting more and scream urgently for air.

Just after she had accepted her fate as death, she felt her body thrown with great force sideways and an icy chill pierced her fur, tingling.

As Blackberry felt the great burden on top of her chest lift she gasped for air and got a nasty surprise when she gulped down water instead.

Choking violently she felt reality slip out of reach and the darkness embraced her.

…..

Campion resurfaced and coughed so hard that it hurt. He felt himself speeding along in the current, and try as he might he couldn't gather the energy to make it over to the shore.

He felt a corner coming in the current and he braced himself for a waterfall or cascades, instead he felt a sharp pull around his neck and his body collide hard with soft earth.

He blinked the water out of his eyes and raised his head to the small chestnut brown rabbit.

"Thanks… thank you, Fiver. I thought I was a goner that time."

"Did you see Ivy or Blackberry?" Fiver asked, with his brow creased in concern.

"Do you mean they didn't get out with you?" Campion sat up, instantly alert, realising he hadn't been the only unfortunate one and by the way things were shaping up, he was the _lucky_ one.

"No. I was fortunate I ran into, or rather, swam into a rock." Fiver indicated to a large bruise on his neck.

"We have to search along the shore. They might have gotten out further ahead."

"What exactly happened?" Fiver rubbed his head as they started to search the field bordering the river for prints.

"I'm guessing that the dam the men made overflowed. We should be thankful, we might have suffocated if the water hadn't washed the soil away. Do you hear that?" Campion said, scanning the field extra carefully.

"It's coming from over there!" Fiver shouted, pricking his ears at the opposite end of the field.

"I can't see anything," Campion said desperately when they reached the river.

Fiver strained his eyes through the mizzle of rain and picked up a silver shape that stood out from the brown.

"They're coming up the river now, Campion!" Fiver warned, searching quickly for a place to try and reach them.

Campion ran over to the river's edge and strained his front half over the water and carefully implanted his forepaws in the mud. Gripping Blackberry's scruff of the neck with his teeth, he gently withdrew her unconscious body from the speeding flurry of water.

He felt her heartbeat vibrate through his fur when he checked that she was still breathing and sighed with withheld relief. He turned to see how Fiver and Ivy were faring.

Fiver had Ivy's paw gripped in his mouth but the current was too fierce and he was forced to let go.

"Ivy! Keep your head up. We'll get you!" Fiver shouted, running after her.

He knew as well as Campion that he couldn't get her out when she was situated at opposite side of the river, but he was prepared to die trying.

Campion ran after his brother, understanding his worry but not seeing how they could resolve it.

"Fiver!" Campion hissed at once and stopped in surprise.

Up ahead, as the river rounded another turn, there was a small group of men trying to stop the flow of water in vain.

Fiver skidded to a halt and looked on in horror as one of the men bent down and scoped Ivy out of the water with as much ease as to cause envy to them.

"What have we here then?" he said with interest.

Ivy was too tired to move and lay limply as the man held her.

"Place her here, she'll be fine later," another insisted.

"Hey!" One of the men turned and saw Fiver and Campion.

"I recognise that brown buck! Place her over there beside those two," a young man instructed. "Fancy seeing him again!" Ivy was placed five or ten feet from Campion and Fiver.

Fiver immediately ran over to her despite the proximity of the man, but Campion, having recognised him too, stayed rigidly where he was.

"She's alive!" Fiver said with relief.

"Okay, bring her back over," Campion whispered over to him.

"What?" Fiver said, seeing the expression on Campion's face.

Campion associated this man with his weeks in confinement and he was not willing to go through that again.

"I can't lift her by myself," Fiver replied urgently.

Campion reluctantly hurried over, within easy reach of man if he were just to hop over the width of the water, and lay down so that Fiver could balance Ivy across both their backs. They ignored the awed sounds that were made by the men as they hobbled away under the weight.

"It's definitely that brown rabbit that I helped a couple of weeks ago. I'd recognise those scars anywhere," the young man said confidently.

"So what if it is? We have to get this dam repaired. Come on, lads!"

Campion's rapid heartbeat slowed as the men headed off in the opposite direction and he was grateful that Fiver spared him any questions for the moment.

The white doe was hardly recognisable; her coat was splattered with mud and mated with debris from the muddy banks along the water. Campion and Fiver supposed that they themselves couldn't look much better.

They reached back to where Blackberry was. She was awake and rubbing her head with a distinctive look of pain.

"Is Ivy alright?" she asked as they lifted her from their backs.

"She'll_ live_ if that's what you mean!" Fiver snapped.

Blackberry looked at him in an expression that consisted of hurt and confusion.

"Fiver, it wasn't Blackberry's fault," Campion defended in surprise.

"It's never anyone's fault though, is it?" Fiver looked at Campion in annoyance. "One of us is always injured or thought of as dead. I've lost count of how many times that has happened to you, Campion!"

Campion was about to fester a reply when he was interrupted again.

"Why should we have to deal with this? Shouldn't we have the right to a normal, dare I say it, peaceful life?"

With that hanging in the air, Fiver stormed off into the swirl of wind and rain, leaving Campion and Blackberry severely puzzled.

"Did we just see innocent and harmless Fiver, who has never shouted at anyone before, break down?" Campion gave a questioning expression to Blackberry.

"I wouldn't exactly call our life easy so far. Someone had to be the second to crack, remember Hazel?"

Campion nodded and his eyes nearly drooped closed in tiredness. He hadn't realised how much the struggle in the river had taken out of him.

"You know you look terrible?" Blackberry reminded him as if that much wasn't obvious.

"I could say the same about you." He smiled weakly.

Blackberry started shivering as the rain got heavier again. "Do you want to go home as soon as Ivy wakes up?"

"Yes. Fiver will go when he is ready. There's no point getting sick over waiting for him."

It was dawn and the start of a new day and they had all survived it, together or not.


	37. There for a Reason

Chapter Thirty – Seven

There for a Reason

Ivy, Campion and Blackberry started the long trek home as soon as Ivy was up to it.

It seemed like an eternity of time, and was all a haze of rain and fog as they stumbled in and out of tiredness again and again.

Ivy had been very quiet the journey through, her mind was on Fiver, constantly worrying.

"Bigwig and the others are near," Campion said hopefully, nose to the wind. "We might be able to rest up for a while there, with safety in numbers."

Ivy and Blackberry just nodded tiredly and struggled to start forward again in the swampy ground. They broke through a patch of brambles to see their friends.

"Yew!" Campion said in relief. "Where are the rest?"

"Trying to sleep," Yew answered, after a pause from being stunned.

"The water swept the muddy bank away," Blackberry explained, blinking up through the rain at Yew.

"I should have known," Yew said jokingly. He turned and made his way with difficulty through the damp bushes behind him.

The group weren't asleep, the thunder of the rain had insured that.

"Hey there." Bigwig smiled up at them from his resting place.

"We were really worried there for a while," Hawkbit stood up excitedly. "Even past worrying, we thought you were dead."

"Just because they are alive does not mean everything is forgiven and forgotten," Bigwig snapped as the three returning rabbits made themselves as comfortable as possible.

"Look Bigwig let's leave this until we have the energy," Campion said reasonably.

"Wait, where's Fiver?" Primrose interrupted.

"He didn't-" Dandelion started.

"No!" Campion cut in.

"He wanted to be on his own for a while," Ivy said hesitantly.

"You mean he cracked?" Hawkbit asked incredulously. Dandelion stepped on his foot, hard.

"Ouch!" Hawkbit exclaimed.

"He is coming home, though?" Primrose asked gently.

"Yes, of course," Campion said quickly.

Blackavar came up quickly from the back of the huddle of soaked rabbits.

"It's Clover, I think she is sick," he announced worriedly.

"What?" Hawkbit rushed.

"She is shivering real badly and she doesn't understand anything I say, just keeps moaning."

"She is hutch stock, doesn't have the same immunity as the rest of us," Bigwig mused.

"That's it, we are going home!" Hawkbit looked around for the direction of the warren.

Bigwig actually agreed with Hawkbit. "Whoever is fit to go must come, now."

"What about the rest?" Campion inquired half angrily.

"What about them?"

"We need a reasonably large amount of rabbits to stay for safety and you know that half of us aren't up to it!"

"What do you suggest? Let Clover die?" Hawkbit exclaimed.

"No one said anything about dying," Blackberry butted in, seeing it was getting out of control.

"At least let half the warren remain here," Blackavar reasoned calmly to Bigwig.

Bigwig scanned their faces in annoyance. "Okay, fine!"

"We aren't going?" Hawkbit cried out.

"If you weren't listening, Hawkbit, we agreed that we would split up." Bigwig narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go then!"

"Try and make it home as soon as," Bigwig whispered to Campion. "Before someone else gets sick."

Campion agreed quietly and lay down. It would have been worthwhile to have a sentry but Campion didn't have it in him to do it or to rouse any others for it.

As each rabbit was still, they thought the other was asleep, but in truth their weary eyes were wide open and watching cautiously for any signal of danger. This was only in a rabbit's nature.

….

"They should have been home by now," Hazel fretted, "with or without the does."

Shadow calmly watched him pacing. "Hazel, they are on their way home, now."

"You don't know that." Hazel stopped pacing, and looked at him doubtfully, waiting for him to correct him.

"They are probably just tired and coming home slowly," Shadow replied patiently. "Now, stop walking around on that leg, you'll only make it worse.

Hazel resignedly went over to his bed of soft grass and collapsed, finally relieving the sharp pain in his leg.

"What if someone is injured? I'll feel responsible since I wasn't able to lead them. Instead I'm lying here crippled!"

Shadow continued in his constant monotone designed to keep Hazel sane. "Bigwig is a good leader, Campion is a good tracker and Fiver can see the future, really stop worrying. You have an Owsla worthy of El – Ahrairah's!"

Hazel attempted to change the subject to distract himself from worry. "Is it still raining out there?"

"Yes, will be for a while too."

"First a heat wave, now a flood, next the end of the world judging by the way the weather is treating us!"

"It's man, he's doing this to the climate," Shadow said simply. "Messing all of mother nature's routine up."

"I'm not doing a very good job of not being anxious am I?" Hazel sighed to himself.

"If you are so concerned just send Keharr on an aerial scout."

"He and Hannah wouldn't thank me for that," Hazel murmured. "I don't know of any beast that would willingly stay out in that, even the water creatures. Have you realised the temperature out there?"

"As you say," Shadow complied. He got up to leave the burrow when Hazel quickly halted him.

"Sorry, Shadow? Can you please tell the junior owsla that their patrols are not needed tonight?"

"Yes, Hazel."

Shadow slid gracefully and silently up the long tunnels as if his paws were only skimming over the earth as they would if in great speed.

He pulled himself into an upright stature and felt the harsh wind bring the rain more directly to his fur.

Shadow didn't flinch or close his eyes against the stinging downpour as he started off into the darkness blindly without stars or moon to light up his way.

….

Campion had never felt as downright miserable as the rain rushed down his back onto the sodden ground, and he couldn't probably open his eye for fear of the sting of a thousand bees.

The smell of the wet greenery was so strong in his nose it was almost unbearable and only added to his discomfort.

Blackberry and Ivy were both huddled up in an attempt to warm themselves and most of the group had done the same.

"Blackberry?" Campion whispered.

"Hmm?" She turned her head with tiredness.

"I have to get whoever I can home soon, there are some than can go and some that can't but we could all get sick."

"We could all do it," Blackberry said determinedly.

"Are you sure?" Campion look doubtfully at the other does and most of the bucks. "I wouldn't leave anyone, but I would send the rest on by themselves."

"We have all been through worse together."

"Okay. Help me gather them up will you?"

"Leaving? How far from home are we anyway?" Primrose asked when Blackberry roused her.

"We are still in the woods so at least we know what direction to go," Campion encouraged.

"Do we?" Hawkbit asked in genuine surprise.

"Yes," Campion replied, pivoting to look behind him."We will continue in this direction."

It wasn't long until everyone was up and waiting to be off, grateful that they didn't have to wait anymore.

"Campion, there's a problem," Yew called out to the front of the line.

"What is it?" Campion answered hesitantly, not sure he really wanted to know.

"Vervain," Yew said, sighing.

Campion went over to Vervain and growled, "Vervain? Move it."

"No!" Vervain said bravely. "I do not want to go on. I'm tired, cold and scared."

Vervain was quivering quite violently, whether from fear or cold Campion could not tell.

"Scared of what?" Campion asked disbelievingly.

Vervain's gaze momentarily switched to over Campion's shoulder into the bushes beyond. "Am… what did you say?"

"I said we **are** going and so are you," Campion said impatiently.

"Just stay, all of you, for another while. If not just leave me here alone."

"As much as that wouldn't displease me, it's my duty to get every one of you home safe," Campion said, grinding his teeth.

When Vervain didn't reply, Campion snarled and he jumped. "Finally a suitable reaction!"

"I wasn't jumping at you… it was behind you."

Campion narrowed his eyes at Vervain and peered slightly over his shoulder whilst trying to not act worried. After being satisfied that an army wasn't following them, Campion urged the band on without any further qualms.

The two sad eyes peeked from under the shrub.

Dogwood watched them leave in pain. How he wished to lead the life that they did, to be free to do one's own pleasing and to have everyone as equals, bar Vervain by the looks of it.

He decided to go back before he was missed, so with a heavy heart he turned and headed for what was his home.

…..

Shadow knew where they where and where** it **was. At the glade, exactly 2.2 km from the bottom of the down and 800m to the right of the centre line of the forest.

He knew what was going to happen. He closed his eyelids and saw in his mind's eye what he must do, what he was here to do.

…..

"Campion!" Ivy hissed.

"What now?" Campion asked, annoyed.

"We definitely heard something behind us."

"They wouldn't follow us in this weather surely?" Campion called back.

Deciding he had better make sure, he went down to the rear of the band and listened carefully to the thunder of the rain.

His eyes shot to the surrounding bushes and gave him an uneasy feeling of dread.

"Everyone give it everything you've got to get home, quick."

They widened their eyes in fear at Campion's worried tone and a few started to go tharn.

"Strawberry! Vervain, keep moving!" Campion shouted as he rushed to the head of the rabbits once more.

Campion stopped in his tracks as a great number of enemy rabbits prowled around them in a circle.

Campion knew they would be defenceless since Bigwig had taken half of them earlier. They remained a small, unthreatening band.

"You know what we are here for." The brown buck they had spoken to earlier laughed.

"So do you." Campion looked him in the eye.

"Good, we have agreed on something."

There was silence as they two bucks eyed each other up, until he spoke calmly to Blackberry and Ivy.

"Dogwood and Sapling are angry that you two left."

Campion glanced quickly at them in question then focused his gaze back at the enemy.

"We will be taking them back, of course we don't need to bring the rest of you for obvious reasons."

"I don't think-" Campion began.

A furious growl erupted as a jet black fox flew over the Watership Down rabbits and landed in front of the Shadowsky ones. The red eyes seemed to glow hungrily in the dark.

In seconds every rabbit in the clearing had scattered. Though the fox did not attack, he seemed to be causing as much disruption to the warrior bucks as he could.

Blackberry and Ivy gasped for air as they rejoined their friends at the edge of the wood. "That….. was… the longest run ever," they both panted.

"We should be far enough away now from them to be safe," Campion replied, his legs trembling with exhaustion.

"Can we rest here?" Primrose asked hopefully.

"No," Campion said firmly. "We are at the bottom of the Down. We can make it home."

The orange glow of dawn struggled to pierce through the overcast sky as the rabbits forced themselves to the summit.

**There we go sorry that took a week I am back to school :'( blame the teachers and my book came this week, I got it self published you see I only printed one copy because I didn't want copyright issues and I stated in the book that it belonged to Richard adams, alltime entertainment and so on. if you want to see what it looks like go to my profile and click on my deviantart profile it there :)**


	38. It's Come Back

Chapter Thirty – Eight

It's Come Back

Swift's eyelids were heavy and he struggled to keep his frame upright. "Is it time to swap shifts with Ash and Mallow yet?" He turned his head to Pipkin at his right.

"We still have until Inle is at its highest in the sky yet."

"Why couldn't Bigwig and the rest of the owsla he had with him have taken over or at least do their own times when they had rested up?" Swift sighed dramatically.

"Because they have only been home for literally half a day and are still resting!"

Swift rolled his eyes and stared back into the red and gold sky, watching the leaves of the trees below the Down bend to the wind.

"They're back!" Pipkin cried.

"What? Where?"

"Coming up the south side of the Down," Pipkin indicated.

"Finally!" Swift said joyfully.

Campion came limping up the muddy hillside first, looking extremely tired and worn.

"Parli!"

"Hey, Swift." He smiled weakly.

"Where's Marli? And uncle Fiver?"

Campion turned his head to Blackberry who was urging Ivy up the last few steps.

"Marli! Oh….. wait, what's happened to you all?" Swift cast his eyes around the miserable muddy band.

"Ivy, Campion and Blackberry went for a swim," Yew laughed weakly. Campion looked at his friend and gave him a questioning glance.

"Okay…. maybe not a funny situation?"

Blackberry interrupted, "Anyway, we could all do with a warm burrow and a good night's rest before all the explanations."

Hazel hobbled out of the warren. "And **you** still haven't told me what happened at Shadowsky, Campion! Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Oh, Hazel! Yes, I will get around to it, I promise."

Hazel went over to Primrose and greeted her happily.

"Things always seem to get in the way," Blackberry said distastefully.

"It seems that way," Hazel agreed ruefully. "Anyway," he continued with a lighter tone, "quickly get in out of this rain!"

"Are the rest of us already here?" Campion asked before following Blackberry and Ivy.

"Yes, still resting up."

"Is Clover going to be okay?" Ivy looked back at Hazel.

"We're trying to warm here up, but don't know anything for definite yet."

Ivy nodded and caved into Blackberry's insistence to get inside.

Campion turned quickly to Hazel. "You know about Fiver don't you?"

"Yes." Hazel nodded. "He'll be along home soon though, you'll see."

Campion was just silent as he looked into Hazel's determined eyes.

"You haven't seen Shadow, have you?" Hazel quizzed.

"No," Campion said slowly, thinking of something. "When did you notice him missing?"

"Not so long ago, a short while before you all arrived back."

Campion mused quietly to himself and hopped after Blackberry.

….

Blackberry and Campion found the other four kittens curled up together in their burrow. Swift crawled over them into the middle of the huddle and fell asleep almost immediately. Blackberry just lay down, still shivering, as the rainwater continued to drip off her.

Campion didn't look much better but he had to admit she was like an icicle compared to his semi cold fur.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll… be…. fine," she replied with her teeth chattering.

Campion was sceptical and pushed most of the dried grass bedding in her direction.

"Thanks," Blackberry whispered.

"You might have what Clover has you know."

"It's just a cold. It was bound to happen after spending time in all that rain."

Campion looked over at the sleeping kittens and felt the need to get something off his mind.

"Blackberry? That brown buck we ran into in the wood said something about Dogwood missing you?"

Blackberry froze and started to prolong answering by cleaning the mud off her paws. Campion continued to question her with his gaze until finally she sighed and told him.

"It was our only way we could get out, okay?" she defended herself.

"You could have waited for us to get you out," Campion returned in slight annoyance.

"Really? There was at least double the number of owsla in that new warren than here."

"I guess you're right. I just hated the thought of it, Blackberry, even if it _was _only the title 'mate' he had."

"Don't-" Blackberry started, and then cut off coughing.

"That's it. I'm away to get more bedding for you."

Blackberry thanked him gratefully and lay her head back down.

…

Campion was in one of the storage burrows, picking out the best of the bedding and carrying it back it regular trips. He felt too unsettled to sleep, despite his strenuous day.

He dropped the fifth bundle of bedding in front of Blackberry and turned automatically to get more.

"Amm, Campion?" Blackberry said gently, "I have enough now, thank you."

"Oh, sorry."

"What for?" Blackberry laughed gently. "If you don't get some rest soon you're going to be the one that gets sick."

He went back over and sat down, his ears still pricked forward and his eyes weary.

"Right, go," Blackberry rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Go where?" Campion asked in genuine confusion. Was she asking him to leave their burrow?

"I know you are worrying about Fiver, go and talk to Hazel about it!"

"Yeah…. I think I will," Campion pulled himself onto his feet. "I'll be back soon."

"Yes, I'm sure you will."

…

Hazel and Campion sat at the entrance to the warren watching the rain collide with the swampy ground.

"I wonder where he is taking shelter from this," Hazel said, more to himself.

Campion shifted his weight onto his left fore and blinked hard to keep himself awake. He had been keeping Hazel company in watching for Fiver.

"He will be back soon Hazel, seriously stop worrying," Campion said tiredly.

"Do you think we should have woken Ivy to watch with us?"

"No, there is no point in putting her through this," Campion muttered, finding it harder and harder to make the words form in his head.

"There he is!" Hazel shouted, limping from the warren.

"Tell him I said hi." Campion yawned for the final time and closed his eyelids.

Fiver hopped up to Hazel slowly. At least he didn't appear to be injured in any way.

"Fiver, do you know how worried you made all of us?"

"Yes and I'm sorry, Hazel. My mind was just…..oh, it's everything Hazel! The close deaths, the constant panics and I think my vision is leaving me!"

Hazel flattened his ears against his back, "Here now, we can talk about it later. I know someone that will be very happy to see you."

Fiver smiled feebly. "I'll talk to you all in the morning."

…..

Blackberry hadn't improved much overnight. Her hacking cough was worse and her coat was still soaking since her body hadn't conjured enough heat to dry it out.

Campion had been staying with her for the majority of the day; there wasn't much to do anywhere else. Silflay had been a subdued matter with no one staying out long and there still wasn't news on how Clover was faring.

That afternoon, Shadow had been found sleeping safe and sound in his burrow with not even a wet hair on him suggesting he had ever been out in the rain last night, dashing Campion's explanation of the fox attack.

When it was the regular time for evening silflay, Campion left to go and help with the digging in the back burrows. Ever since Fiver had told the warren that he thought his seer vision was weakening there had been preparations made in case they had to make a quick escape from the destruction that man was supposed to be planning.

Campion passed through the Honeycomb, where there was the usual wet weather activities going on with the kittens. Play fights, Bobstones and junior owsla theory tests lead by Swift were to name a few. Campion couldn't be prouder of his son and thought he made an excellent captain.

He entered one of the slack runs and came through to a chamber with adjoining burrows where there were rabbits at work.

"Hello Fiver," Campion said politely, and started to dig beside him.

Fiver jumped. "Hey Campion…. how is Blackberry? I heard about her illness."

Campion scratched at rock in the wall in thought. A strange jolt shoot through him at hearing this spoken out loud. Was his mate ill? "She's weak and her cough is pretty terrible. Yesterday had a really bad effect on her."

"Is she up for visitors?" Fiver questioned quietly.

"Maybe." Campion looked at Fiver out of the corner of his eye. "I wouldn't really advise anyone to go in there though, in case it's something other than a cold and is contagious."

"You go in there," Fiver pointed out.

"That's different," Campion disagreed.

"I don't see how."

"I'm not going to catch anything off her."

"Neither am I."

Campion sighed, not finding strength to pointlessly argue anymore. "Fine, Fiver. You win."

"I'll go see her as soon as we are done," he replied. "Where are you keeping the kittens then?"

"They are sleeping in the empty burrow beside ours," Campion explained.

"Hmm."

They continued their rhythmic digging in silence for a while, not stopping until they reached as far as they could without bringing the roof down.

Fiver strained his head up and looked up at the water dripping down through the soil. "That's not good, now we have no way of escaping."

"We have the caverns," Campion pointed out, but without conviction.

"We can't dig through that much solid rock to reach the end of the river," Fiver said anxiously.

"That's Hazel calling us." Campion listened thoughtfully. They found him outside in the rain, peering down into the woods.

"Hazel, you shouldn't be out here with your injury," Campion said in surprise. "What are you doing? Watching the rain fall?"

As they approached, Campion recognised Shadow with Hazel and suddenly over the thunder he heard something else, the groan of the engine and the shout of the men became apparent the closer they got.

"Hazel!" Fiver gasped. "What are they doing?"

"They've come. Your vision, it **was** true."


	39. Fire!

Chapter Thirty – Nine

Fire!

Campion's side was like ice and the rhythmic pulse that vibrated against it was weak and shallow.

He turned to look at Blackberry as he had countless times. Her eyes were tight shut as they had been most of the day. He pricked his ears as he heard someone's footfalls coming from outside the burrow.

"Hazel," he greeted the fawn rabbit.

"I think you need to go and talk to the kittens sometime soon. They're quite upset, Campion," Hazel said quietly, staring at Blackberry's still figure.

Campion looked hopelessly to the ground like it would be any better. "What can I say to comfort them?"

Hazel didn't reply because he had no words. Campion was right, what could be said to comfort them at this time?

"There's a meeting down in the caverns later and an owsla captain meeting sooner, okay?" Hazel asked.

"Hmm," Campion answered, glancing back at Blackberry. He could swear that he was getting paranoid.

Hazel hesitated, and then went over and lay down at her other side to help warm her.

"Are you going to tell me then?" Hazel said to Campion expectantly.

Campion was still too preoccupied worrying to listen to what Hazel was saying. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you going to tell me the story of Shadowsky warren?"

Campion looked up in surprise. "Are you sure it is the right time?"

"I honestly don't see there being a right time for a story any time in the future."

The brown buck nodded slowly and started the story from when he and Blackberry had left to find their missing kitten, Swift. Hazel was patient and quiet throughout the story, wincing at the same times as Campion.

"So the man actually helped you?"

"It appears so," Campion remarked, flexing his perfectly healed shoulder. "It was like nothing I had ever been through, and the worst thing about it was the fact that I was totally dependent on him for survival."

"Fiver told me you acted weird on the river bank when you were near those men and that one of them was obviously talking about you."

Campion shrugged. "It was the same man that captured me, and I couldn't act as if everything was normal. I was scared." Hazel saw the slight tinge of fear in the green eye as he talked about it.

"But he set you free, didn't he?"

"Eventually."

"Fiver told me you seen the Black Rabbit too."

"Yes, did he tell you what it was about?"

Hazel simply nodded. He was silent, then smiled. "How did you find travelling in a hrududo? Beats walking, doesn't it?"

Campion laughed, causing Blackberry to raise her head. "What are you two amused about?" she said weakly.

"Oh, Blackberry. How are you feeling?" Campion said quickly, helping her sit up by lending his side as a support.

"You need to stop worrying about me," she said, pretending to be angry.

"I'm just trying to get you back on all those times you confined me to quarters when I was injured."

"That's different." Blackberry shook her head. "I'm not injured."

"I think you'll find you are." Campion indicated to a gravel burn on her front leg. "You must have gotten it from the rocks in the river."

Blackberry peered down at it and tried to get some of the gravel out. "Ouch," she squeaked, as the small sharp stones pricked her sensitive nose.

"Oh, I know." Campion pointed to the small scratches on his nose.

Blackberry looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Campion."

"Don't worry about it," Campion insisted.

Blackberry suddenly noticed Hazel was in the room, "Oh, hello."

"You look better that you did, that's for sure," Hazel said.

"I do?" Blackberry questioned, examining her mud splattered fur.

"You look better as in healthier, not your appearance," Hazel corrected lightly.

"Oh, thanks," Blackberry said sarcastically.

"You know what I meant."

"No one has yet been able to get all of it off," Campion said. "I've been trying for two days!"

There was a cough at the entrance and all three rabbit swivelled round to it to see who else was going to join their small party.

"Hello Shadow," Blackberry said in surprise.

"I've come to talk to Campion and Hazel if that's alright," Shadow said cautiously.

"I'm sure I could survive without them for a short while." Blackberry smiled half-heartedly.

"I'd rather not leave, Shadow. Can't you just tell me here?" Campion asked resentfully.

Shadow hesitated then started to talk anyway. "The other rabbits have been telling me that you are worried that Blackberry has something contagious and aren't letting anyone else into the burrow apart from yourself."

"That's right," Campion said cautiously.

"So Campion shouldn't be in here either, is that what you are saying, Shadow?" Hazel asked helpfully.

"No, the exact opposite." Shadow shook his head. "You are secretly worried that she has myxomatosis aren't you, Campion?"

Campion looked shocked. "What's myxomatosis?"

"Sorry, most rabbits just call it the 'white blindness'."

Blackberry gasped and looked at Campion questionably. Campion avoided her gaze and said almost angrily to Shadow, "It might have crossed my mind once, but I'm not a healer, what do I know?"

"You've seen it before, in Efrafa, and you are worried sick that the same thing will happen to her."

Campion growled in annoyance as he realized that Shadow must be some sort of seer, he could definitely read minds! At _least with Fiver you had privacy in most of your thoughts_, Campion thought bitterly.

"Can you get to the point, Shadow?" Campion muttered.

"Man gave you an injection just before you were set free, didn't he?"

"What is an injection?" Campion snapped.

"Sorry, a long, sharp, claw – like thing, that pricked your fur when he touched you with it," Shadow said patiently.

"He gave me a lot of them; I'm not going to pretend I know what they are."

"Well, the one that he gave you just before you were set free makes you immune to myxomatosis."

There was a bit of a stunned silence after this announcement, until Campion shakily broke it. "How? Rabbits cannot just become immune to it."

"When you were touched with the injection it put this…. medicine into your bloodstream which makes it impossible for you to contract the disease."

Campion rubbed his head with his paw as he struggled to fit all this information together.

"So, you are currently the only rabbit in this warren that can safely be with Blackberry as long as you think the threat still exists," Shadow finished.

"Hey, wait a minute," Blackberry interrupted. "You think I have myxomatosis?"

Campion knew the question was directed to him and he felt again irritated at Shadow. "It was just one of the possibilities I thought of, okay?"

"So what now, I'm quarantine?"

Campion fidgeted uncomfortably and looked back at Shadow.

"Just until we find out what is exactly wrong with you," Shadow said comfortingly.

"Why are you telling us this, Shadow?" Campion asked.

"I knew Hazel and a few others were worried about you being in here on top of worrying about Blackberry."

"And just how do you** know** all this things?" Campion mentioned, glaring at him.

"I had better get to owsla practice," Shadow said shortly and left.

"But, Shadow!" Hazel started, but he was out of hearing distance. "You're not in the owsla," Hazel finished.

Hazel soon felt the tension in the burrow and left, saying something about organising the meeting later.

Campion avoided making conversation by starting to clean Blackberry's wound.

Blackberry thought carefully before saying, "Why don't you tell me what you are feeling?"

"I didn't want to worry you by thinking that you had a horrible life threatening disease."

Blackberry rolled her eyes. "Come on you can't fob me off that easy, there is something else. I know you're not a rabbit for sentimentalism, Campion, but could you try with me?"

"It's just easier with people you're not close to, not that I'm not close to Hazel. He's not you," Campion finished feebly, thinking that this was exactly why he didn't discuss these things.

Blackberry smiled at his obvious embarrassment.

Campion groaned. "I made a mess with that speech, didn't I?"

"Don't worry I think I know what you mean. I tell Ivy a lot."

"From now on, we tell each other everything, okay?" Campion offered hesitantly.

"Yes." Blackberry laid her head back down and her eyes dropped.

"Get some sleep," he said quickly.

She rolled her eyes again before closing them completely and drifting off.

Then Campion remembered that she still didn't know about the imminent destruction of the warren and he felt extremely guilty about not telling her, especially after making the promise.

He would tell her as soon as she woke up again, he promised himself, whilst making his way to the owsla practice. He stopped abruptly when he passed his kittens burrow, sure he heard noise inside.

Backing up, he craned his neck in. "Swift? What are you doing up?"

Swift started slightly and relaxed his sentry stance at the front of the burrow. "I just thought that we needed a sentry," he whispered quietly.

Campion smiled sadly and pulled his son close. "I will not let man hurt you, your brother and sisters or your mother. Alright?"

Swift just sniffed and closed his eyes painfully, "You can't save everyone though. What about uncle Fiver and Hazel or Mallow, Snowdrop and Gillia?"

"We'll all get out," Campion said firmly. "We have an escape tunnel planned, don't we?"

"How's that coming along?" Swift asked bitterly with tears of regret in his eyes. Regret at losing his home and all that it meant to him.

Hearing another whimper, Campion saw Spring crawl over to his side.

"We want marli," Spring whispered, as the tears overflowed.

Campion sighed and tried to comfort them. "I know, Spring. I do."

Out of the side of his eye he noticed Fiver standing awkwardly at the burrow entrance.

"We were wondering why you weren't at the meeting."

"I'm just coming." He carefully detangled himself and hopped soberly over to the chestnut rabbit.

Campion made no comment when Spring and Swift followed. "How is Ivy?" Campion asked to make small talk.

"Acting strange."

"Well, isn't that to be expected?"

"It's more than that, she's eating slightly more, sleeping more and she is becoming really crabby… don't tell her I said that."

Campion remembered the winter spent with Blackberry and bit his tongue so as not to say anything Fiver might not want to hear.

"Wow, the whole warren is here!" Campion exclaimed.

"I would expect so, considering what it is about," Fiver reasoned.

The cold stone walls seemed to frown down upon the rabbits as they gathered in their sombre group and the air that circulated around the cold walls had a bitter edge of frost despite the recent warm weather.

Most of the warren looked worn and depressed as they tried to make themselves comfortable on the marble floor.

Campion bade Fiver farewell as the small rabbit went up to where Shadow and Hazel were conversing at the head of the gathering.

Swift and Spring lay in between Campion's front paws as he arranged himself near Blackavar and Yew.

The quiet chatter dimmed when Hazel tried to make his voice heard. "As you have probably heard, we are expecting to have to leave Watership Down some time close in the future."

He paused momentarily to let that revelation sink in before continuing. "We have been unable to think of any suitable places to start a new warren. Any suggestions?"

There was a deafening silence in the burrow as the rabbits looked at one another.

"Leaving? What does he mean, we can't leave!"

"Where would we go?"

Campion stayed silent, unable to tear his eyes away from Shadow's staring.

"Campion? Campion!"

"Parli!"

Campion jerked his head away from those hypnotic red eyes. "What? What is it?" He looked down to Swift and then over to Blackavar.

Blackavar gave him a worried look. "Are you staying or leaving?"

"Staying of course. Why? What is everyone else doing?"

"Different things, mostly staying but Hazel's working on it." Blackavar nodded back to the front.

With a jolt, Campion realised Shadow was no longer in the caverns among the rest of them. Straining his neck, he peered over the many heads for just one glimpse of the black buck.

"If you would all try and understand you will be in grave danger if you stay-" Hazel started desperately before being nudged urgently between the ribs.

It was Fiver. He was frantically whispering something in his older brother's ear and there was panic in his eyes.

"Everyone stay here!" Hazel's voice rang with authority.

"Fiver!" Campion called out.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer he ran out after them, having no respect for orders.

Out of the caverns and into the Honeycomb then through the tunnel leading upwards to the down.

It didn't take him long to see what had been wrong. The rain had ceased most of its fierceness and remained a steady drizzle, though the strong wind still raged on.

But, there like a great big and towering wall of colours, was a fire. It licked its way through the forest behind the warren. The burning of wet wood and vegetation created loud crackling and sparks.

It was as if Frith had come down from the sky.


	40. The Good and the Evil Part One

Chapter Forty

The Good and the Evil Part One

The three rabbits stood frozen as the deathly glow of red reflected in their eyes and made them demons.

Fiver was the first to move. With trembling legs and glazed eyes he started to approach the fire.

"Fiver!" Hazel exclaimed in shock. He ran forward and stood abruptly in front of Fiver, staring at his younger brother in shock.

"What **are** you doing?" Hazel shouted over the crackle of the flames.

Fiver blinked several times and fumbled for words.

"Hazel!" Campion yelled. "We need to get everyone out! Now!"

Hazel broke his gaze from Fiver's terrified eyes to look at Campion. "Would they not be safe in the caverns?"

Campion shook his head quickly. "If the fire reaches here, it will burn the tree and it will fall over and smash the warren. We'd be trapped!"

"Okay!" Hazel agreed and followed Campion back down the tunnel. It was times like these that he felt out of his depth being a leader.

Everyone in the cavern was muttering to each other, even Bigwig was having trouble keeping them calm at the mere sight of their distressed leader.

"Hazel, what's happened?" Primrose asked quickly.

"There's a fire above the warren and we need to get everyone out!"

Bigwig understood the danger immediately and helped Hazel and Campion rush everyone out the exits.

Campion barely stopped Blackavar before he tumbled out the tunnel. "Where's Spring and Swift?"

Blackavar stared blankly at him for a couple of seconds then said unsurely, "I think they went to see Blackberry."

"By Frith! Blackberry and the rest of the kittens are in the middle of the warren !"

Blackavar's eyes widened and he started stuttering. By this time everyone was out of the caverns and Campion and Blackavar were the last two rabbits.

Without thinking twice, Campion started the ascent to Blackberry and the kittens and knew that Blackavar was following by the hurried steps. Stopping at the two burrows, Campion turned his head to Blackavar.

"I'll get Blackberry, you wake up the kittens and take one up. Don't wait for us!"

It didn't take long to stir Blackberry and go into the kitten's burrow.

Scanning the kittens quickly he said to Blackberry, "Blackavar took Rosa, you take Ash and I'll take Iris. Swift and Spring should be fast enough to keep up with us."

When they reached the top, they noticed that a chunk of the warren was still under; Bigwig, Strawberry, Hawkbit, Clover, Ivy, Fiver and Pipkin.

Campion and Blackberry left their kittens over with their cousins and then went over to the adults.

"What happened to everyone?" Blackberry asked worriedly.

Hazel was panting rapidly and his injured leg was bleeding more profoundly than before, though in his fear he seemed oblivious to it.

"We were climbing…up and the rain from earlier…..must have weakened the ceiling….we couldn't stop it falling behind us… their path would have been blocked. "

"Should they not be up by another way by now though?" Blackberry asked in distress. "The way we came up?"

Holly, being the closest to the flames, saw its fearsome approach first. "Hazel! Move back, move back!"

The flames were crawling steadily closer. The only thing that was slowing it was the wet vegetation.

The large group backed up as the red hot ashes flew at them like arrows. A high cry disrupted the steady crackle of the flames and each rabbit spun on the spot to find the source of the horrid noise.

Soon enough the cries were repeated over and over like dominos falling, putting the rabbits into frenzy.

"Stop moving!" Campion shouted in frustration as he was knocked off his feet again.

Automatically, the rabbits froze and looked at each other in utter confusion.

"What's happened?" Hazel shouted until everyone broke out of their trance and looked back at him.

"Hazel," Blackberry's voice rang with shock. "Over here!"

Scattered around the down were a bunch of metal cages glinting threateningly in the fire's glow.

Suddenly, panicked voices began to call out, "That's Blackavar in there! And Holly in that one! And Spartina in the next!"

Hazel was shaking by now due to loss of blood and exhaustion, but he wasn't known as a great leader for nothing.

He turned his head to meet their eyes bravely. "Okay, I need volunteers."

Every adult rabbit put their paw in the air immediately, ready at once to help.

Hazel's voice rose in octave as the strain started to show. "Diggers, I need good diggers first!"

As the paws decreased in number Hazel picked out Blackberry, Primrose, Brunnea and Dandelion because the latter should have had enough practice by now.

Blackberry, being head of the digging, stepped forward to receive instructions.

Hazel started quickly to explain, "Remember that tunnel we dug last winter from the very bottom of the down to that chamber we trapped the weasel in case of emergencies? I need you all to go back up it, digging out the soil that would have fallen down in the downpour, and reach the others to tell them. In their panic they probably won't have remembered such a small tunnel."

Blackberry nodded and made her way back to her group of diggers. She was determined to lead them well despite being sick herself.

…..

Hazel hesitated for a second then sprang back into action. "Mallow, Gillia and Snowdrop, take your cousins down to the bottom of the Down and find some cover in the forest .Don't come back up! Keharr and Hannah go with them!"

The kittens left abruptly leaving Yew, Campion and Shadow with Hazel ,who were listening intently for instructions.

"We're going to find a way to free Holly, Blackavar and Holly," Hazel said finally.

Shadow cut in, "Shouldn't we try and stop the fire spreading?"

Hazel looked to him in surprise. "How on earth to you expect to stop a fire?"

"In case you haven't noticed it has stopped spreading already."

The three other rabbits realised that he was right. Just beyond the beech tree the fire had halted in a straight line with its flames licking the ground hungrily.

"But…" Yew stuttered. "Shouldn't it have….. .. not stopped in such a perfect line?" he ended feebly.

Shadow remained calm and sat down on his haunches. "Quickly, go and free the others before the men come for them."

They didn't need telling twice and sprinted over to the closest cage that contained Holly.

Yew tried to calm the old grey rabbit by telling jokes. "Hey, Holly, what did the bigger flower say to the smaller flower?"

Campion and Hazel looked at the metal contraption sceptically. Campion bent down and bit into the hard, cold steel and recoiled. "It's as cold as ice in winter and as hard too. There's no way we can bit through that."

"Hey bud!" Yew forced a laugh.

Campion looked over at his friend then back at his leader.

Hazel stared hard at it for a second then went round to the front of the cage, looking extra closely at the bolts.

Campion finally spoke, "I think I remember seeing one of these in Efrafa when I was an officer."

"What did you do?" Hazel quizzed.

"One of the captains showed us how to open it. I'm **trying** to remember."

Hazel fidgeted impatiently and glanced behind at the flames again, which still hadn't moved.

He turned back when he heard the clink of metal. Campion had raised a metal bar with his nose and pushed it to the side.

Hazel caught on and helped push the heavy bar the last few inches. Panting, he lifted his head. "Try it now, Holly."

Holly gingerly prodded it with his hind foot and was surprised when it swung open.

"Yew," Hazel ordered quickly. "Show Holly how it is done and then go and free the other two, Campion and I have to go and see how the digging is coming along." "Come on, Campion," Hazel urged, turning and running down the hill.

The does were working furiously in the small tunnel and had made terrific progress.

Hazel crept up with Campion close behind and soon met Primrose working furthest back.

"Primrose, how's it coming along?" Hazel said urgently.

"We're nearly in, I think anyway. Blackberry and Brunnea are up front trying to dig around a large rock that had fallen through."

Hazel led the way around Primrose, Pipkin and Dandelion up to where Blackberry and Brunnea were.

Campion hopped over to the new tunnel and peered in. "Blackberry are you nearly through?"

Blackberry looked back briefly. "Yes, very close."

"Stand back," she warned, as the soil above them trembled and started drifting down in dust clouds.

The ceiling gave way, showering the diggers with damp soil. Campion blinked and shook the earth off his back and heard Blackberry call out.

"It's all safe. It's a clear path from here!"

The ceiling had given way to reveal a steep ascent up to the heart of the warren. Everyone started to run faster as they smelt cleaner air that came from the large Honeycomb.

Blackberry reached their goal first and to her dismay saw no signs of recent rabbit life.

"How long do we have?" she asked Campion when he drew up alongside her.

Campion thought of the still flames that had not been spreading when he had last seen them and how Shadow was standing nearby as if controlling it. Wait-that was it! Shadow **was** controlling it!

"Campion!"

"Blackberry! Shadow is the Black Rabbit of Inle!"

But Campion was prevented from speaking further by Hazel and the rest who had bumped into him in their hurry.

Hazel shook his head to shake off the dizziness and looked at them in surprise. "Why have we stopped?"

Blackberry looked at Campion in awed silence and finally said, "We were just deciding which direction to take."

Hazel glanced around the chamber and his eyes stopped at the main entrance. "This is the route we took when the ceiling fell in on them, maybe they are still there."

Everyone nodded and followed him immediately.

Hazel drew to a stop at a wall of scattered earth and put his nose to the ground. "They were here and then they went…this way! Come on, this way!"

Hazel made a sharp left and continued along it until they came to a cross trial.

Blackberry stepped forward and stared in confusion at the tracks. "They split up."

"But why would they do that?" Hazel shared her confusion.

"Fiver and Ivy went this way." Campion indicated right. "And Bigwig and the others went left."

Hazel, in the end, spoke up. "Brunnea, Primrose, Dandelion and Pipkin, get Bigwig and the rest out and stay out. We'll be along soon."

Blackberry turned right and followed the two rabbits' tracks. "They lead to Fiver and Ivy's burrow."

Hazel looked sideways at Campion. "Why would they be in their burrow at a time like this?"

Campion just shrugged, his mind was still shocked from his realisation about Shadow.

Suddenly, a familiar figure emerged from a nearby burrow and startled the small group into a hasty stop.

"Fiver!" Hazel said in relief that turned into urgency. "You and Ivy have to get out, now!"

"We **were** leaving, Hazel, but Ivy… the stress must have brought it on early…"

"Fiver, what are you talking about?"

"Ivy had a kit!" Fiver finished.

**Hehe I'm back! I wouldn't leave it on a cliffhanger like that! Please review!**


	41. Season 7 :The Good and the Evil Part Two

Chapter Forty – One

The Good and Evil Part Two

**I know a lot does not happen in this chapter… so im afraid there is going to be a part three**

Hazel sat back on his haunches and stared at Fiver, unsure. When he spoke again his voice was slightly pained. "And she won't leave it?"

Fiver shook his head quickly and cast his eyes over his shoulder to look into the dark burrow behind.

"I'm pretty sure she is injured too." Fiver looked uncomfortable. "There is a lot of blood."

Hazel made to step forward towards Fiver but Blackberry quickly intervened, guessing his intentions.

"Let me go in, a buck wouldn't help at this point. Sorry, Hazel."

Fiver agreed with her hastily and stepped to the side, allowing the titanium coloured doe to see his mate.

Soft murmurings reached the bucks' ears outside the burrow as Blackberry tried to tear the mother away from her premature baby. It couldn't have been easy for her.

"She'll never come," Fiver whispered hoarsely. "She'll stay with him even if it means her death."

"A buck?" Hazel caught on quietly. "If only we could bring him with her, but he'll die if moved, won't he?"

Fiver nodded and directed his eyes to the floor so that Campion and Hazel couldn't see the tears shining in them. "It wasn't meant to be like this. Surely Frith wouldn't allow new life to be born to be immediately killed?"

Hazel smiled sadly and his thoughts returned to the fire. How much closer had it gotten? Had the others reached safety? Already the air in the burrow was getting short.

He lifted his head to speak his musings over with Campion but was surprised to find the brown rabbit absent.

"Campion... Campion!"

…

His fatigue made his legs heavy as stone as he ran to reach above ground. He had to make it. That much was vital. Fiver, Ivy and their new child were not meant to die this way, not while _**he**_ was on the earth among them. Only _**he**_ could save them now and Campion knew it was up to himself to reach that one rabbit.

Campion's stride shortened an inch as they earth beneath his paws grew soft and moist. He was forced to pull up when the marshy ground made it too difficult a pathway. In frustration he sighed as he saw the obstacle ahead of him. What was this? Some sort of test?

In the descending slope the ceiling had given way yet again, though it had also released with it a flood of water that had swept away the soil on the floor. Since it had already been weakened by the extra load of fallen earth it flowed along with the water to leave no way through….except to swim.

His fear increased as he realised the possible outcomes. If he was to swim under the pile of soil in hope of reaching the opposite side, he might not find it and he would drown. There was also the possibility of the soil above the pool dropping in on him if he interrupted its balance.

For a moment he considered turning back and going above ground the way that would bring him to the main entrance to the warren, avoiding the tunnel with the previous fall in, of course. But deep inside he knew there was no more time for hesitating, he had to go this way or no way at all. _If Shadow wants me to live, I will, if not…_

Without thinking anymore, he plunged headfirst into the small gap. The water froze all his senses and stung at his fur. Knowing using his sight wouldn't make much difference in this pitch dark world, he swam blindly in the direction which he hoped was forward. His chest became tight very quickly. His frantic movement reduced his oxygen supply quicker than it should, and he felt a small bead of panic build up inside him.

Suddenly he felt consciousness start to slip. _No! This isn't right. I'm not that low on air! _But his fighting had never been more futile.

….

Campion was cold, so very cold. Not awfully comfortable either with the hard packed soil rubbing against his stomach. He warily opened his eye and was not surprised to see Shadow standing before him. He was still in the descending escape tunnel, but on the other end of the treacherous pool of water.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

Campion was tired, sore, cold and drenched and definitely not in a good mood, so he couldn't help snapping at the black buck, "Shouldn't you already know?"

Shadow paused, not quite in shock but more in wonder. "I can read your mind to a certain extent but I can't tell how you are physically feeling. That remains your own. Are you hurt?"

Campion continued to watch the rabbit he thought he had known as he sat up and tested his muscles. "All accounted for. Why did you black me out?"

Shadow looked at him in wonder again. "You knew?"

"I don't think I'm that weak."

"You were heading for a blocked side and would have drowned."

"Then how did you get me out?"

"I have my ways."

"And you saved me, why?"

"Someone had to come and fetch me." Shadow shrugged, as if it were quite plain.

Campion said incredulously, "But you could read my mind. You knew what was wrong!"

"I only know because you told me, but before you decide to tell me I have no right to know."

"Okay, enough of this. Can you help?"

"Of course I can."

"The fire is still halted?"

"That's to be expected."

"Enough riddles, please, my head is already sore."

Shadow turned to the blocked soil and said firmly to Campion, "Close your eye for a second."

"Why?" Campion asked suspiciously.

"I'm not going to hurt you, so you don't have to be wary, but you can't witness what I'm about to do."

Campion was about to question that statement, then sighing, he closed his eye.

He heard a sharp metallic noise that he guessed was the pack of soil being shifted, but _how_ he didn't know.

Shadow cleared his throat expectantly and looked at Campion, assessing his reaction.

Campion hopped slowly over to the new edge of the floor and narrowed his eye to look at the neatly cleared spot. He sat back and looked at Shadow. "Are we going then?"

"Do you feel comfortable?"

Campion averted his gaze, hesitating, and then looked back. "Being honest, I can't say I am looking forward to going into the water again but….."

"Why do you need to come?" Shadow lent his head to the side in inquiry.

"To show you where-" Campion started. He shrugged. "You may know where they already are but I want to be there."

"After you then."

Grumbling to himself, Campion crawled on his stomach to the very edge and, with a heavy sigh, slid under.

…

The chestnut rabbit fidgeted nervously and glanced from the burrow entrance back to the other tunnels repeatedly.

Hazel paused his searching eyes as Blackberry stepped remorsefully out of the burrow to face him and Fiver. She didn't have to say a word, her eyes were enough.

"Blackberry, you did what you could. You have to get above ground now."

Blackberry nodded in acceptance and strained to look past Hazel but he just caught her eyes sadly. "He left, Blackberry."

"Without me? And while his brother was in danger?"

"Apparently so. Fear does strange things to rabbits."

"Not Campion, there's something else," Blackberry said, shaking her head.

Hazel shrugged in tiredness and went over to Fiver, saying timidly, "Are you coming, now?"

"You know I'm not."

Hazel's face creased in worry. "There is no point in all three of you dying in here."

Fiver flinched as Hazel's words set in. "He is my responsibility just as much as Ivy's."

"Fiver! No one is going to judge your parenting skills if you save your own life!"

"Hazel?"

Hazel swung around at the voice. "Campion! I thought you had left."

"I had," Campion answered and hopped forward, "to get help."

Blackberry interrupted, "From who? And why are you soaking wet?"

"It's a long story. Shadow is here to get Ivy and the kitten to come up."

Shadow went over purposefully to Fiver and put his paw on his shoulder, starting to talk to him.

Campion shook his coat in an attempt to try and dry it, and then faced worriedly at Blackberry.

"How are you? Has your illness gotten any worse?"

"In the panic of everything, I forgot about it actually. I can hold on a while longer."

Campion nodded and lay down to wait and see what Shadow had in store to get Ivy and the kitten up.

Shadow's whispers became audible and Campion and Blackberry strained their ears.

"You're not going to like what I am about to do, Fiver, but you have to trust me."

Fiver was trembling and merely nodded his tear stained face. "Anything you can do, Shadow. Anything!"

"Campion?" Shadow asked. "Lead Hazel and Blackberry back the way we came. Hazel would just hold us up if he waits with us."

"Why don't we go the easier way?" Campion asked, surprised.

"The men are there."

Blackberry gasped and hung her head. "What does that mean?" Campion said quickly.

Shadow paused, then said rapidly, "Nothing yet, but you three have to get going, now! Fiver, Ivy, the kit and I will be up soon."

Without further delay, they disappeared down the burrow, casting a doubtful look behind.

"Where are we going?" Hazel panted, leaning even more into Campion's shoulder.

"You know, the way we came here?" Campion asked worriedly. Why did Hazel not remember?

Hazel dropped his four feet to the ground with a slap of exhausted limbs and twisted his head around to his leg. Stretching his neck, he attempted in vain to lick his wound.

Campion and Blackberry helped the fallen rabbit to stand. "We have to keep going," Blackberry comforted.

Campion twitched his ears as he heard the steady thud of paws behind him. It was Shadow and he was holding a small hairless kit in his mouth. Fiver was following closely, struggling with the weight of a white doe on his back.

"Fiver?" Blackberry shouted desperately. "What happened to Ivy?"

"Shadow put her to sleep. It's the only way she would come."

"But… but the kit… won't it die if moved?" Blackberry questioned slowly. "And he put her to _sleep_?"

"It will be fine," Shadow mumbled, trying not to drop the small buck while talking. "Keep moving!"

…

Shadow pulled up elegantly at the familiar tunnel blockage. Campion sighed in misery and looked back in distaste at Blackberry. "Shadow, can't you-"

"No, Campion. I can't do everything."

"Then why did you save me?"

"You were guaranteed to die, everyone here has a fair chance."

"A fair chance? What about the kit?"

"Wait, we have to go under that?" Fiver interrupted in horror.

"That's what I'm gathering from this argument, Fiver," Blackberry concluded worriedly.

"Hazel won't make it either!" Fiver exclaimed. "And Ivy? She can't very well swim by herself at the moment."

Shadow looked frustrated at the outbursts and huffed impatiently. "Hazel and Ivy **can** make it, they just need some support swimming."

"And the kit?" Fiver challenged.

"Carry him. We have to take this route, Fiver."

"He's right, Fiver, just trust him," Campion urged quickly. "I'll go with Hazel."

Fiver slid Ivy to the ground and gripped the scruff of her neck gently. He hoped fervently that he had the strength to get them both through, that's all he could do.

Campion nodded encouragingly in his direction, despite not feeling the slightest bit happy about this himself.

"Blackberry?" Fiver said out of the side of his mouth. "Can you bring the kit please?"

Campion and Hazel went first, then Blackberry and the kit, leaving Shadow, Fiver and Ivy remaining.

"Help me please, Shadow," Fiver panted, as he slid Ivy nearer.

Shadow took her other side and gave the signal to proceed. Feeling dread, Fiver jumped headfirst into the water, and retaining a tight hold on Ivy, he swam blindly forward.

**Thanks a lot for all those that still read this story and especially for the reviewers, also if anyone thinks there is anything that they think would be good in this story that is missing please do tell me :D I would be happy to try and put it in if I think it's a good idea! And remember any of you can review! I have enabled people without accounts to be able to review thanks!**


	42. The Good and Evil Part Three

**Just a warning, bit of a sad chapter coming up! But I hope you find it gets better! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed for this chapter because I wasn't sure how you would all react to the 'magic' in this one. Please don't stop because I said the word magic! Oh and thanks to Eternal0snow92 for persuading me to go for it.**

**Fivers11 – I'm glad you like what I did with Shadow and I'm sorry for what happened to Fiver in this chapter, but I'm hoping what happens near the end will make it better**

**Guest – Thanks for reviewing for the first time! Hopefully Cloud will come in to this soon and this chapter should tell you where Hemlock has been!**

Chapter Forty – Two

The Good and the Evil Part Three

Fiver's paws gripped the bank desperately as the dead weight of Ivy dragged him downwards. Campion mercifully helped the shivering seer out and then sat tense. Fiver coughed and spluttered then quickly dipped his head back in for Ivy.

She was deathly still and with her blood stained white coat she had a frighteningly ill appearance.

"Is the kit okay?"Fiver demanded urgently. He ran over to where Blackberry was trying to keep him warm. The grey doe didn't look up from trying to groom the blood from his little face.

"I'm not sure if he breathed in any water," Blackberry said. The tiny body was still and lifeless.

"No," Fiver mumbled in despair. He nudged the tiny muzzle with his own, silently begging, pleading with Frith.

"No Frith!" Fiver shouted. His claws dug into the floor and he gave a loud moan of frustration.

Campion quietly pulled Blackberry away from the deathly still bundle, but she gently picked it up and placed it beside his mother's side.

Fiver's distraught cries grew weaker and he slumped onto the ground beside Hazel, who remained silent. Only then did they notice Shadow, who had a sombre look on his face.

"Why, Shadow?" Campion asked. "You told us he would be fine."

"Fiver would not leave with us any other way," Shadow replied.

Campion let a growl escape his muzzle at the same time as Fiver. They were no longer afraid of Shadow, the Black Rabbit himself.

Shadow though, did not return the growl, instead his scarlet eyes flashed dangerously at the two.

"I wouldn't if I were you," he warned them both.

Hazel attempted to pull himself up, but Blackberry insisted he stay still for the moment. "But… Ivy's waking," Hazel muttered.

Immediately every head turned to the white doe in surprise and Fiver managed to pull himself together and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Fiver nudged her cheek, wiping away the tear there. Noting that he got no acknowledgement, he peered down into her eyes, his heart dropping when he saw they looked away hopelessly.

Realising that she knew that their youngster was dead, Fiver pressed his muzzle against hers and tried to give her strength with his stare.

"We have to go up," Fiver said clearly. "We have to save ourselves."

Ivy gave Fiver an embrace and turned bravely to the others. "Let's go." If there was one thing to be admired above others about her, it was her strength, her selflessness.

Campion went downwards first and out into the constant drizzle of misty rain. Hazel hobbled out after, dangerously close to collapsing. Once everyone was outside they all headed over to where the rest of the warren was gathered.

Shadow hesitated for a split second then stopped. "Campion, Fiver, Blackberry?"

With dread, the three rabbits turned around. Shadow looked at their drenched, dripping coats and mud splattered faces and wavered, but this needed done.

"Do you trust me to get the men away?"

After all that had happened, the rabbits' faith was weakened and they struggled to place their trust in Shadow one last time.

Fiver was the first to speak. "Do what you have to, Shadow. I need to be with Ivy."

With those words, he cast Campion and Blackberry a look that seemed to say 'good luck 'and then sprinted into the woods where everyone was waiting.

Dusk had set in and with it came the coming of more rain, thundering down on the ground again, flooding the already overflowing puddles and sending piles of mud cascading down the steep Down.

With renewed vigour they saw that the fire had turned to glowing embers and was growing duller and duller.

"Thank Frith, it rained," Blackberry said happily to Campion.

"Though from the tree line to just beyond the warren the grass is all burned up." Campion frowned.

"The men did it for two reasons, to get rid of the warren and to get some of the ground ready for building," Shadow whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Campion countered.

Shadow tilted his head, indicating just ahead of them. "There are men there. Now, please you two, you have to trust me. This is probably the weirdest thing that you will ever do, but it will save your warren."

Blackberry and Campion just froze and stared at him. "Now, hold out your paws." Shadow ordered.

Hesitantly, they obeyed and held out their mud coated paws, claws facing upwards.

Shadow placed each of his on either of theirs and closed his eyes, as if in intense concentration. Campion exchanged glances with Blackberry with an expression of shock, what was going on?

Their bodies started to heat up, slowly at first, then to rather a scorching temperature.

Just when they were about to complain, the fierce heat changed to cold. The cold licked its way into every cell, spreading. It felt rather like the sensation of dipping an arm gradually into a bucket of icy water.

Finally, it reached the tips of toes and tails and disappeared, letting the rabbits' bodies go back to a normal temperature. With a slow breath, Blackberry peeked through her eyelashes at the figure in front of her. She yelped in violent disturbance but didn't move. Shadow was glowing! Every inch of him was bright silver, brighter than any moon or star. Glowing, sparkling, the brilliance of his fur scared the heck out of her, until she looked down at herself.

"Blackberry! Calm down! It's okay!" Shadow said desperately.

"Okay? Okay! I. Am. Glowing."

"I know, that's the point. Now, are you two ready to listen to my plan?"

Remembering Campion, Blackberry looked to see his reaction at his silver fur. It was brilliant, but what she seen when he turned his head to look at her was even better.

"I…..I," Campion stuttered. "My scars are gone! I can see!"

It was true, every scar, the one on his chest, his blinded eye, his ear and his face were all gone to reveal a pair of radiant deep green eyes that Blackberry only remembered seeing once in her life and two perfectly pricked ears.

Shadow looked troubled. "I wasn't supposed to do that, I forgot."

"You forgot what?" Campion asked, his exuberance still burning.

"When I transformed you, it converts you to a pure physical state. Scars, lifelong illnesses and other long term physical aspects are all gone."

"But… but that's brilliant!" Blackberry burst out, unable to help herself. She loved those two sparkling dark green eyes and the soft, velvety, **full** coat of sienna, brown fur that she knew was underneath the silver. This wasn't a shallow thing; she loved these because of the happiness they brought to him. To have all your scars wiped away after seasons would feel you finally received a second chance to turn your life around.

Campion continued to stare in astonishment at himself before abruptly catching onto Shadow's expression. "You…. wouldn't reverse it, would you?"

"Not even if I wanted to," Shadow said miserably. "Prince Rainbow is not going to be happy with me for sure."

That comment made Campion and Blackberry laugh. That was something they never thought they would hear, from a rabbit they never thought they'd see.

"Okay, okay." Shadow actually smiled. "Listen up. You know what ghosts are, right? Our task is to cover all the Down and let the men see us, silver glowing bodies and all. Hopefully, they should think we are ghosts. Word will spread among their kind and they won't construct here because no one in their right mind would want to come if it _was _haunted."

Shadow's two companions were gaping at him. "We'll start moving up from the back," Shadow ordered. "Then we'll move towards them together."

Campion and Blackberry nodded and followed Shadow up the side of the hill, wondering what their friends thought of this in the forest.

When they were all standing together on top of the Down, Shadow gave the signal and off they went.

Shadow muttered to them while they moved, "Don't be afraid to do some things that you wouldn't normally do that would confuse them even more, like prancing."

Doing what was usually considered a doe's method of movement didn't really bother Campion, he was still consumed with pure bliss.

"Wait," Shadow ordered, sticking out his foreleg, causing Campion and Blackberry to almost trip over him. "This is it, don't worry about the men doing anything to hurt you, they won't. Stay close to me and maybe growl a little. We're not friendly 'ghosts'. Go!"

_Stupidest thing I've ever done, _Blackberry thought to herself and sprinted after the two bucks.

It wasn't long before the builders shocked cries started to fly through the air and the rabbits' hearts started to quicken in natural alarm. Remembering what they were told, a growl built up in Campion's throat and erupted out his muzzle, a truly terrifying sound.

"That's it!" Shadow whispered excitedly and motioned for Blackberry to follow suit. She did so nervously, having only ever growled from her throat and not sure she knew how. Campion started from her side as she mirrored his sound and gave her a look full of respect and pride.

"Get into a fighting stance," Shadow said quickly. The large group of men had lined up and were gawping and pointing at them. "Go towards them, quickly and confidently."

Blackberry shifted nervously and sought comfort from the brown rabbit. He grinned. "Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt. How many rabbits get a chance to take a bite out of man for once?"

As expected, when they charged at the men they scattered and got into their hrududos to start up their engines.

"Is it really that easy?" Campion asked incredulously, posed to sprint.

Shadow was too focused to reply and started whispering more orders. "If you can, climb on top of the cars, sorry hrududos, and try to make them as scared as possible."

Campion shrugged. "If you say so. Life **is** more fun when we act dumb." He struggled to find a grip on the shiny metal surface of one of the diggers, but managed to pull himself up. Then he clambered onto the roof.

He glanced quickly over at Shadow. He was also on one of the diggers, occupied. He was scratching at the front window and baring his teeth like a demon. Campion tried to talk himself into being vicious minded, it had been a while since he had had to use this method. He stamped his hind foot on the roof, as a rabbit does in warning of danger, causing a tin like sound to vibrate within. He pointed his claws and dragged them the length of the roof, creating such a sharp noise that he winced.

The men had had enough. They shot their machines forward, heading towards the flat fields east of the Down. Campion, who hadn't been expecting the machine under him to move, had no grip at the time and tumbled off into the edge of the woodland.

Blackberry and Shadow hopped over and helped him to regain himself. "Are you okay?" Shadow asked, before Blackberry could.

"Yes." Campion brushed down the pine needles that had broken his fall off his chest. "Is that it? Did we do it?"

"Yes." Blackberry smiled widely. "They're gone and Shadow promises they won't be back."

Shadow beamed. "I don't really think they found it suitable building ground anyway."

"Can we go back to the others now?" Blackberry asked excitedly. "They'll want to know the good news immediately."

"Have you forgotten what we look like right now, Blackberry?" Campion pressed gently.

"Oh…. Of course," Shadow realised. "We have to wait here for a while. It will fade soon enough and your normal fur colours will break through again."

They sighed and lay down, with Campion's heart beating a mile a minute. Even owlsa captains had to let go of the strict routines once in a while.

….

Fiver set down with Ivy a little away from everyone else. None of the others rabbits here knew of their dead kit and nor did he want them to find out.

They had been lying there for about ten minutes when Ivy started shuddering and fidgeting uncomfortably. Fiver went over closer and begged her to get up. A small pile of red appeared on the damp leaves around them and Ivy yelped. Fiver's heart stopped and his eyes widened, panicking and having no idea what to do. Ivy begged him closer and tears shone in her eyes. "Make it stop, Fiver, please! It hurts!"

Fiver felt so helpless he wanted to whimper, he wanted to shout for help to the others but over the constant thunder of the rain they wouldn't hear his cries. Ivy held him in a death grip and the tears that slid onto his paw were warm and salty.

"Ivy, talk to me! Where does it hurt?" Fiver pleaded with her, silly a question it may have been.

Ivy cut off mid sob and pulled her head sharply around to a shivering heap. Fiver gaped at her sudden change and then followed her gaze. He swallowed the lump in his throat and picked up the new little buck to place him beside his marli.

"We had a pair." Ivy smiled through her grief.

…..

Gradually, as Shadow had claimed, the silver disappeared from their coats, but Blackberry couldn't stop staring at Campion. He was just so different from the rabbit she had known.

They were all standing in the rain, but their spirits weren't as dampened. Campion glanced out of the side of his eye at Blackberry for the third time and caught her staring again. "Is something wrong?"

She flushed and looked away muttering, "Nothing."

But he persisted and hopped around in front of her. He pricked his ears inquisitively and she saw fear in his eyes, fear for what she didn't know. She tilted her head up and gave him a nuzzle on the left side of his face.

"It's not too weird then?" he asked her, being pure and sincere.

"For a Captain of Owlsa, you're awfully silly." She leaned into him, radiant.

"Enough you two," Shadow smirked through his words. "We had better get back to the other, now."

Campion and Blackberry were embarrassed, forgetting the company they held.

It didn't take them long to find their friends. Before they showed themselves, Shadow stopped them behind a nearby bush. "You will get out of this. I haven't left you, but I can't accompany you at this moment."

Campion didn't think about what was just said for too long, just looked respectfully at Shadow. "Thank you."

Shadow nodded and took a step back into the night. Within a couple of seconds he was gone. Campion and Blackberry stepped into the clearing together.

"Blackberry, Campion! We were wondering where you two had gotten too!" Bigwig said in relief.

Hazel seemed to squint at them. "Campion, what on earth-"

A dark figure blurred across them and Bigwig shouted out in protest as he was pinned.

"Gather every single rabbit here. If they don't come quietly, kill them!"

**Now… review? Pretty please? Thanks to everyone who did last time**


	43. Deception

**Here we are! Another chapter, i think my story has become alot darker recently! it has changed alot from the ' fluffy' first 2 seasons of the tv series don't you think?**

**Fivers11 - Thank you for your nice comments! I'm not sure what to do with Fiver and Ivy though :/ you'll see what i mean after you read this chapter**

**Guest - Yes ino the kitten's death was sad :( but im trying to make the story a bit more mature and i didn't think it wud be realistic that the kitten lived after all that :/ and it turned out good for the kitten this time because remember fiver and ivy were sitting a little away from everyone else? well that worked out just great for them! :D and that's quite alright :)**

**Eternal0snow92 - thank you! and i am too. I've certinely changed this story haven't i? lol hehehe must be all the practicve XD and don't worry about it!**

**This is the longest chapter ever!**

Chapter Forty – Three

Deception

Everyone was still. Campion and Hazels' breathing stopped when they recognised the crazed leader who had been intent on killing them.

Automatically, the rabbits looked to Hazel, thinking that he could somehow solve this.

Hemlock chuckled, and started to approach the same rabbit, splayed on the grass. Hazel used the last of his strength to left his head and tried not to show the pain in his eyes.

"Well, how's my friend, Hazel, doing?" Hemlock said pleasantly, grinning falsely.

"Not fantastic," Hazel replied sarcastically. He tried to quieten the shivers that rocked his body. Why was it always so cold?

"Oh, that is a shame. I was hoping you and your friends could join me for a spot of evening silflay back at my place?"

"It getting late, I'm sure everyone just wants to go back to their burrows."

Campion's gaze shot to Hazel. _He must know the men are gone .That's goanna be hard to explain later, if we get that far._

"Too bad," Hemlock spat out, dropping the tirade. "You will all follow me, now. Leave the kittens and yearlings."

Blackberry was about to speak up angrily, but Campion covered her mouth with his paw. She shot him a vaguely annoyed look. "They can't do that," Blackberry mumbled, "they'll die!"

He removed the paw and whispered in her ear, "I can see Fiver and Ivy through the trees, they haven't been caught. The kittens will be safe with them."

"You're right," Blackberry said submissively.

Hazel managed to pull himself up slightly more to ask, "Why?"

"They are not of Shadowsky blood at all. We want the next generation to follow on in our path, but these young are worthless to us."

"So are we. What do you plan to do with us?" Hazel snapped. "We have none of your warren's filthy blood in any of us."

Hemlock smiled again, and leaned forward. "We are taking everyone back for now. I haven't decided yet which way to kill the bucks, and with your does and our bucks we will have half bloods."

This time it was Blackberry who had to stop Campion saying something. "Don't draw attention, you know what he thinks of you!"

Hemlock widened his smirk and, turning his back on Hazel, he started to hop smugly back to his owsla.

"Oh, and you can remove yourself from…. that hairball you're on," Hemlock shouted to one of the owsla members, "he won't give us any trouble."

Dogwood got up from pinning an extremely angry Bigwig and went to sit at Hemlock's side, the same smug expression painted on his face as his chief.

Blackberry shied back closer to Campion and watched Dogwood nervously. Campion looked down at her and his mind clicked. He suspiciously narrowed his eyes and glared at Dogwood.

"Don't just stand there, get them all back to Shadowsky!" Hemlock exclaimed. He looked to be tired of standing in this rain. "Hazel and I are going to have a chat."

Bigwig picked himself off the ground and stood in front of Hazel. "Then so am I."

"Bigwig, don't be reckless, you're going to get yourself killed!" Hazel said desperately as he saw anger etched on Hemlock's face.

"He's going to kill **you,** Hazel!" Bigwig cried out.

"If he is, he's a coward." Hazel looked over at Hemlock. "He's going to be attacking someone that can't fight back. Bigwig, leave now! Now, Bigwig!"

Bigwig appeared as if he was going to disobey for a couple of heartbeats before he respected his leader's wishes and went to stand with everyone else.

"Oh!" Hemlock spoke, as if he had just remembered something. "I think we are missing someone from our privet party of old friends. Come on out, Campion."

"Hraka," Campion muttered, but made to step forward.

"Don't you dare," Blackberry hissed quietly.

"But-"

"Hazel will understand. Please, Campion, don't just walk out to your death."

Another voice whispered over, "Campion are you mad? Get down, he's going to see you!"  
>Hesitantly, Campion obeyed Bigwig and dropped his stomach onto the wet earth and flattened his ears.<p>

"Just so you know," he muttered, "I'm not happy with this."

"I don't care," Blackberry replied forcefully, "you step one paw out there and you'll be dead within minutes."

"Really, Campion?" Hemlock asked and his voice held a tinge of surprise as he looked around inquisitively. "Turned mellow after our last fight, have you?"

"Now, I'm really not happy about this," Campion sighed. He was itching to defend his warren, or more urgently, his brother.

"Don't go for the bait!" Bigwig shushed.

"Aw, we'll have to leave that meeting for my chamber at home." Hemlock sighed dramatically. "Everyone, you may begin the moving."

Unconsciously, the Watershippers had bunched together in a large circle in the heart of the confrontation. It was a meagre task for the offensive Owsla to cut out the required and be on their way.

"Hopefully, they won't recognise you without the scars on the way to Shadowsky," Blackberry mused.

But Campion was too despairing to hear. What was going to happen to Hazel? Did he think he had left him alone with that fate? What was going to happen to them? In fact, the only thing he wasn't worrying about was his kits. He trusted Fiver completely to keep them safe, even in the bereavement he had to undergo.

No one made any attempt to fight back as they were herded away from the Down. There was a small commotion at the back of the group, and everyone turned readily to see the identity of the rebel. It was Swift. The little brown buck growled, but at his young age it wasn't awfully threatening and the owsla could laugh.

Hemlock just chuckled and went to stand in front of him. "Who is this young fellow?"

Swift tried to stand tall and replied, "Swift."

"Ah, _Swift_, I remember you. Got your father's fighting spirit, have you?"

Swift tried his little growl again. "You won't get away with this."

"Of course not…" Hemlock said smoothly, as if that wasn't the cliché every nemesis hears at one point or another. "Do tell me when you and your small army are ready to fight, won't you?"

"I'm ready to fight you at any time," Swift hissed.

"No, Swift," Blackberry warned, despite knowing he couldn't hear her.

"It's just too bad that you aren't of worthy blood. You would have made a fine asset to my owsla."

Swift, in his young innocence, was confused. "My father is Captain of Owsla."

Hemlock's laugh rang out over the rain. "Don't get me started on the worth of your father! He's nothing to be proud of now, maybe in the past…. he even managed to give me a scar then."

Campion felt a brief moment of smugness. "Good."

"But he's a coward, now. Look! He can't even show himself to me!"

Yew and Blackavar came over to help hold Campion down whilst looking extremely confused at his dramatic appearance change.

"I didn't actually make to move. I don't need to be held down," Campion mumbled, reminding his claws that he couldn't hurt his friends.

"We're not taking any chances for losing anyone else," Bigwig explained simply in a voice that made it clear this was not up for discussion, trying hard to keep the hurt at bay. "He's really playing with your emotions, now."

Hemlock went on to explain how brave rabbits came to be cowards, pushing Campion to close his eyes and try to block it out. This was driving him crazy! Hemlock knew exactly what aggravated him the most. Swift though, did not have anyone to stop him speaking his mind. "My parli is not a coward!"

Hemlock's mood turned dark again and he spat out, "Too bad I'm going to have to kill him!"

Swift gasped, unbelieving that someone could be so brutal. When Hemlock had earlier said he was going to kill all the bucks, Swift hadn't thought him serious. "You… you can't!"

"Oh wait, is this not the cue for you and your little Owsla to attack me?" Hemlock scoffed, and turned his back on Swift to discuss travel with his own Owsla.

Swift didn't hesitate another breath. The young buck used his full weight to try and pin Hemlock from behind, but was no match for the massive dictator. Hemlock didn't take any nonsense and hit Swift angrily across the face. This time a gasp of shock escaped from both Campion and Blackberry and Campion **was** needed to be held down. "He can't treat Swift like that! For goodness sake, STOP holding me down!"

There was an ultimate stillness and Hemlock turned curiously to the group. "Well, well, well." He was about to continue when an Owsla member whispered something in his ear.

"Men's scent you say? We'll get a move on, then…." Hemlock, without paying any more attention to Swift, gave the final signal for his army to proceed.

Remorsefully, the Watership Down rabbits give in to the Owsla threats and dragged their weary selves further, leaving behind their home, kittens and faithful leader.

….

Fiver took Ivy back up to the warren as soon as he thought they wouldn't be noticed. He wanted to go with his friends and share their fate. They had started this warren together and if it was going to end, it would be together, but Ivy was very weak and he now had a son to think about.

They ignored the smouldering ashes and clammy air and went straight down into the burrow. Ivy cast a doubtful look in the direction of the caverns but collapsed on her nest without further comment, setting her kitten tenderly down beside her.

Fiver closed his eyes and tried to block out the image of Hazel lying on the ground, defenceless as a bird that couldn't fly.

Ivy glanced up from grooming the little buck to try and comfort Fiver. "Frith will help them, and so will Shadow."

….

It was around midnight when their long trek was over, but ruefully, there were still things to be done.

Hemlock ordered all to stand in the dense grazing grounds while he sorted them into groups that were permitted to be together. He had been close on their tail for the whole journey, not having spent long with Hazel.

"Bucks and does must be separated until I say otherwise, you never know…. I might have mercy on any males that show potential for my Owsla." He glanced at Bigwig when saying. The loyal lionhead just muttered, "In your_ dreams_."

Thankfully, he was not heard. The Owsla cut through them and easily parted them into two sides, five does and nine bucks.

"Why, you're not even big enough to call yourselves a warren, are you?" Hemlock looked amazed as he realised the numbers. "How on earth did you manage to take down my son and his warren?"

Bigwig's firm mask slipped and it was his turn to look confused. "How does he know that?"

Campion whispered behind him, "I told him the night he was at the Down, we had a deal."

"Obviously, he decided not to keep it," Dandelion remarked angrily, looking back at Hemlock with his eyes probing.

Hemlock didn't look bothered that he received no reply, just motioned with his paw for his followers to take the bucks away.

Bigwig and Campion were positively seething that they were forced to leave the does alone, but caused no trouble at present.

"In there," Dogwood laughed, indicating to two small cramped burrows. "Split up."

Blackavar, Holly, Strawberry, Dandelion, Vervain and Hawkbit stepped hesitantly into the first leaving Campion, Yew and Bigwig to go into the less large second. Dogwood's eyes grew wide for a moment when he saw Yew, and spitefully stuck out his foot. Yew, exhausted as he was, wasn't agile enough and tripped profoundly. Campion helped his friend up without making eye contact with Dogwood, he didn't want to be recognised and couldn't believed he had gotten away with it for so long. Dogwood attempted the same trick on him when he turned to go back in, but he nimbly hopped over and didn't break stride.

Bigwig waited until they had both joined him before turning his back to the entrance and laying down his exhausted head. Actions were mimicked until the burrow was still, worries and questions would have to wait until they had the energy.

….

Campion's foggy mind cleared and he opened his heavy eyelids. What was that sound that had woken him? It resembled heavy footfalls. There was some whispering in the burrow beside theirs, the one that contained their friends and Vervain. It wasn't long until it entered Campion's burrow. Acting impulsively, he closed his eyes and held absolutely, still. Hemlock, Campion knew from scent, made no move but sent another rabbit in to him.

"No sir," he returned to an unheard question. "There's no rabbit that matches your description in here either."

"Oh, get out of the way Cloud," Hemlock snapped a little too loudly. Bigwig stirred restlessly but was soon motionless again. "Dogwood, you go."

Campion tensed as he felt the other rabbit's presence near him and felt the earth's vibration as Hemlock also entered.

"That's him, isn't it?" Hemlock accused hotly.

Dogwood timidly rolled Campion over onto his stomach to reveal the left side of his face.

_Stay still, stay still_, Campion reminded himself. He let his limbs fall limply to the ground and his ears sag onto his back.

"No scars, sir," Dogwood admitted, surprised, and looked at the larger rabbit.

Hemlock grinded his teeth and snarled quietly, "Did we lose him on the way here? He couldn't have gotten by my guards!"

Dogwood didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. Hemlock decided something that made a knife twist in Campion's chest. "Bring Blackberry to my chamber, now, maybe then we'll find some answers."

Dogwood nodded tiredly and left with Hemlock, giving Campion a chance to open his eyes.

Sliding into a sitting position, he appraised his coat. It was still damp and contained mud and grass seeds. There was also soil, dust and a fine layer of ash to top it off. It's no wonder he wasn't identified.

With this and his scars gone, he was slightly surprised to recall that his friends had recognised him.

He knew he couldn't return to sleep after what had just happened. By his level of tiredness he guessed it was not yet dawn, but he couldn't be sure since he had been fatigued in alot of ways.

He wanted to go and see what was going on with the does, in particular his mate who was getting interrogated _because_ of him, but was sceptical about his chances of even straying away from this cell.

To his amazement there was only one guard outside both of the burrows and he was asleep!

That decided it for him, he was going out. Since the warren had been recently dug, it was still small and wasn't very hard to navigate. He had to pull up sharply as he encountered a large entrance just as he rounded the first turn. The closeness of Hemlock's burrow to his own temporary one surprised him, but he supposed it made sense. Hemlock was keeping a watchful eye on them.

Blackberry was already present and by her expression of worry and fear Campion realised she had guessed the meaning of this meeting. Hemlock and Dogwood sat in silence as if waiting for her to speak, but she refused and stared anywhere but at them.

"So do tell me, Blackberry, where has he disappeared to?"

"How would I know? You split us up and put us in two different parts of the warren."

"You know what I'm talking about. He wasn't here when we entered the warren, was he? Dogwood looked."

Blackberry shot Dogwood a dirty glare and sighed heavily.

But Hemlock spoke before she could, "Was he even there when we first captured you? It was… unlike him not to step forward."

"Yes, he was. If you can't find him it's not my problem." Blackberry said shortly and she obviously meant to end the conversation.

"You don't seem to care that he is not here," Dogwood stated, with more joy in his tone than there should be.

"If he got away from this horrible place I would be glad," Blackberry shouted and ran out of the burrow. Campion quickly stepped back as she nearly ran into him.

"Campion?" she fumbled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter, now. Run, Blackberry!" Campion whispered. "I can hear Dogwood coming!"

Blackberry saw he was right and ran in a direction right of the chief's burrow. Sometime later they stopped and lay panting in Blackberry's new burrow.

"You get a burrow all to yourself?" Campion asked with interest.

"They said it's best until I settle," Blackberry said ruefully and changed the subject. "Where were you and the rest?"

"Just around the corner from Hemlock's burrow, but we had to share. Bigwig and Yew are probably wondering where I am."

"When they went searching did they really not recognise you?"

"The last time they saw me was at night, the scars were probably what they remembered me most by."

"I'm glad they haven't hurt you." Blackberry shrugged it off and placed her head under his, sighing with dejection.

"Yet," Campion corrected, nuzzling her. "It's inevitable, Blackberry. I'm not a phantom or ghost and I'm not invisible, they'll find me eventually."

Blackberry looked suddenly worried. "What if they find you here?"

The thought has crossed his mind but he quickly banished it. "So, what if they do? This might be the last time I see you."

**Once again, reviews always appreciated! XD**


	44. A Physical Pain

**fivers11 - The Down is safe for them :) but they should go visit Bark soon, they are supposed to be friends :) I have a small idea on how to get them out and the neighbouring animals will probably help a bit XD**

**Digibutterfly1287 - A new reviewer, always happy to see them! I was going to stop after chapter 13 but that didn't turn out too well, did it?**

Chapter Forty – Four

A Physical Pain

Fiver stretched and yawned. He looked down at his mate and the small buck beside him. Things were looking promising for his son, being the strongest of the twins Ivy had given birth to was the reason he had survived.

Since they were both sleeping peacefully, he slipped out onto the Down by himself and breathed in the crisp cool morning air. He was glad that the rain seemed to have eased off and for the first time in days he could see Frith shining weakly through.

Just as he was examining the burnt up ground behind his home, he thought he spotted movement. Had anyone escaped Hemlock's raiding party? His spirits rose and he rushed and slide his way down to the woodland area.

Cautiously, he studied paw prints in the marshy ground. They were all filled up with marshy water, indicating that they were old. It hadn't rained since last night. The bitterness of this reality was hard to bear for the young seer.

"Fiver?"

Fiver spun around and his eyes searched the wet landscape until he saw a figure on the ground.

"Hazel! Hazel, are you okay?" It didn't take long for him to reach his brother and help him to stand on his shaky legs. "Did they take them all?"

"The kits and young ones are still here." Hazel winced as he tried to limp alongside Fiver. "You should go and tell them to come up, I think they are still waiting for the others to come home. They don't understand."

"Why didn't they help you?"

"They didn't see me," Hazel panted. "Is the Down definitely safe?"

"Yes, the men are all gone and the fire is out."

"What in Frith's name happened here, yesterday? I saw _ghosts_ up there and- Campion's face?"

Fiver spoke, "Ghosts? Are you sure? And what do you mean, Campion's face?"

"I'll tell you all that happened when we get in, I can't catch my breath right now."

…

Campion and Blackberry were in a deep sleep, they had been so exhausted from the day before. It wasn't surprising therefore, that neither heard the other rabbits enter the burrow, until it was too late to do anything about it.

"By Frith and Inle!" Dogwood sneered. "You just made my job a whole lot easier."

They both jumped at the sound of his malicious voice and a pit of dread formed in Blackberry's stomach.

"Take him, lads," Dogwood said, sitting back easily on his haunches.

One of the bucks behind him stepped around Dogwood and made advances towards the brown rabbit. He was very large, scarred and had fur as black as night, but in spite of his size, Campion rapidly took stance and growled in warning to come no closer.

"Don't make things harder than they have to be, Campion," Dogwood warned.

Behind Dogwood stood another buck, one that stopped his own advance with an expression of shock. "_Sir_?"

"Moss?" Campion asked in disbelief. He thought that his friend was long gone and living the easy life with his mate Heather and the rest of the Efrafan survivors. How did he get into this mess?

"You're alive, sir!" Moss announced joyfully, bounding over to him.

"Well… yes! How did you manage to end up here?" Campion greeted his friend. He had never noticed that he missed Moss's company.

"I was out on solo patrol and got captured. Apparently, I'm a threat. But anyway, how did you survive? You don't even have a scratch on you."

"It's a long story," Campion whispered, keeping an eye on Dogwood, who just sat there with his mouth hanging ajar. The cavern cave in should have been his death, but Moss could wait to hear that story at a more appropriate time.

Dogwood pulled himself together and shouted at Moss, "What are you doing? Arrest him!"

Moss only seemed to remember the other rabbit now. He turned and said angrily to him, "I can't hurt him, he's my best friend!"

"You'll do as you're told!" Dogwood snapped. Why did everything have to get so complicated?

"I won't. Before I came here, I was chief of my own warren and won't do as you say! You're just a snivelling suck up to Hemlock!"

Dogwood snarled and backed out of the burrow. "Hey, you!" he called to one of the guards at the mouth of the run. "Keep these rabbits in here until I get back!"

Then he looked back for something. "Campion, you will come with me, now."

Campion scoffed and sat back down. "I don't feel like playing this game with you today, Dogwood. Sorry."

"Fine," Dogwood spat venomously. "I'll bring Hemlock to you and Blackberry."

Campion froze and looked at Blackberry in exasperation. He didn't want her to see this. "Fine, Dogwood, I'm coming," he sighed.

"No, not without me," Blackberry said desperately, planting herself in front of him. She had spent enough time away from him in the last season and she **was** coming.

"Isn't this cute?" Dogwood said falsely and snarled. "Campion, come with me right now or else Blackberry shares the same fate as you."

He hated the power Dogwood had over him, but went quietly, carefully moving around her. Sparing a glance at her was not an option. He paused at the mouth of the burrow and said soberly to Moss, "Take care of her for me, please."

He resisted the urge to attack the defenceless rabbit with self control he didn't know he had on the journey to the chief's quarters. He wanted to survive long enough to see what Hemlock had to say.

"Go in," Dogwood said smugly, stepping back as if politeness mattered. Campion rolled his eyes and reluctantly entered first.

Hemlock looked up, taken aback. "Dogwood, what is this common buck doing in my burrow?"

Dogwood cleared his throat and poked Campion in the back with an arrogant claw, but he didn't move or speak.

The smug rabbit huffed in annoyance and stepped around Campion to say to his chief, "This is Campion, I found him."

"We agreed last night that this rabbit was not Campion!" Hemlock retorted angrily.

"I know he doesn't look like he did before, sir, but I found him in Blackberry's burrow this morning. That's** how** I know."

Hemlock started to look interested and hopped over to Campion. He eyed him up and asked, "So what happened? Why didn't you come forward when requested and where are your scars?"

Campion didn't blink or even direct his eyes to Hemlock. "I don't think that is any of your business," he answered sourly.

"Oh, but I think it is," Hemlock whispered dangerously. "Last chance."

Campion wasn't scared, not of Hemlock or any of his owsla. "_No."_

"I'm tired of this tirade, Dogwood, bring who you need and get rid of him," Hemlock exhaled.

Campion's heart sank but accepted it. "You think you have it all planned out, don't you? Killing all of us will never make the does call this place home."

"And you'd know."

This comment was so below the line that it rang hollow in Campion's ears. "In all my time in Efrafa I have never done anything that resembles your actions. I am **nothing** like you."

But Hemlock wasn't listing to him. His ears were strained forward and he had a look of disbelief on his face. "Seriously, Dogwood, can you not get that sloppy Owsla to control our prisoners?"

Dogwood stood stuttering, still in his fighting stance. "Sir, I left my Owsla in charge-"

Just then there was a commotion at the mouth of the large burrow and Bigwig came tumbling in alongside Moss.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hemlock groaned.

Campion went over to help his friends up. "Are you crazy?"

"Hazel wouldn't want us to be split up," Bigwig said back. "Anyway, he's going to kill us later, what's the difference?"

"The difference is you could stay alive by joining his Owsla."

"Not likely," Bigwig scoffed. "Come on, Campion, don't make me face this… _thing_ with just Moss."

"If it makes you feel better about dying." Campion shrugged, feeling lightheaded.

Hemlock growled deep in his throat in aggravation. "Dogwood! Take that hairball back to the other prisoners, now!"

"But, but…" Dogwood looked disappointed at missing some sort of show and tried to get Bigwig to move quickly so that he could return faster.

Bigwig didn't shift a paw. Raising his brow in question, he shoved the fawn rabbit away easily. "Another Vervain, huh?" he asked Campion.

Campion was surprised at Bigwig's cool but went along with it. "I think Vervain was slightly stronger."

Hemlock went over to Bigwig and looked as if he was about to sort this out for himself when a young grey buck stepped hesitantly into the burrow, throwing everything out of balance.

"Sir, I heard commotion and wondered if you needed any assistance?"

Campion and Bigwig exchanged knowing glances. This was the young buck Cloud that they had met on the edge of the warren not so many days ago.

Hemlock appeared as if he was about to dismiss the young male impatiently before his expression changed to one of wonder. "Actually young Cloud, come in, you and I should have a chat."

Cloud was mystified, but hopped over slowly to stand in front of the large chief.

Hemlock waved Moss and Dogwood to attention. "Take these two back."

Moss bowed down, hiding his look of disgust, but Dogwood just stood with his mouth hanging open. It was now a familiar expression for him.

"You know Dogwood, if you stay like that for too long, you'll end up looking like it," Bigwig snickered.

"But, sir-" Dogwood started.

"Now!" Hemlock interrupted. "Take them all above ground for a short time, just so they don't die of hunger on me until I decide something….."

"Fine," Dogwood huffed.

"What do you plan to do with them, sir?" Cloud asked quickly.

Hemlock smiled darkly and said in satisfaction, "I'm going to hurt that traitor in a way he can't fathom, a way that will stay with him forever."

"How do you plan to do that?" Cloud asked, already having a sickening twist in his gut.

"I'm going to hurt him inside of his head. Forget physical pain, Cloud, this is permanent. I will do it using you, Cloud."

…..

Fiver settled Hazel into the burrow beside his own, where he could keep an eye on him. Then he hopped to his family and met Ivy's steady gaze. "Who was that?" she asked quietly.

"Hazel," Fiver said joyfully. "I met Keharr and Hannah too. They're going to ask the young ones to come up here faster than I could."

"What about everyone else?" Ivy asked in suspense. "Blackberry, Bigwig, Campion?"

"Gone, all gone," Fiver whispered. His throat had started to sting and his eyes prickle.

"What will we do, Fiver?" Ivy asked, seeking comfort and solace that Fiver felt he didn't have the strength to give.

"We have our young son to live for, Ivy. He is a spark of hope in this dark time."

Ivy smiled through her silent tears and glanced lovingly down at the kitten. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"You want me to name him?" Fiver questioned timidly.

"Yes."

Fiver thought slowly. "I've got one… but it's not an ordinary name."

"An ordinary name wouldn't be him," Ivy encouraged. "I've a feeling he has some of his father's seer sight in him. He needs a special name."

Fiver took a deep breath and suggested, "Wish?"

Ivy didn't try and stop the tears this time and they feel freely. "Wish… we'll set a wish on our kitten that everyone comes home."

…

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" Dogwood moaned as Bigwig checked his reflection in the overflowing stream.

Bigwig's good mood was sapping now, but his earlier efforts to annoy Dogwood had amused Campion, Yew and Hawkbit. The rest of the warren males had been taken out by Moss and weren't with them at the moment.

"Shut it, Dogwood!" Bigwig snapped back, but bent down to drink. "Some of us have to keep our appearance in check, you know? Maybe that's just the ones that have something worth keeping in check."

Despite themselves, Hawkbit, Campion and Yew paused from their drink and sniggered heartily.

Dogwood looked more and more fuming as the minutes ticked by. At this point, the bucks were in the river splashing water at each other and acting like young obnoxious yearlings.

"Get a grip on yourselves and act your age!" Dogwood shouted over the splashing and the steady pouring of rain.

"Act our age? Lighten up Dogwood and don't be so depressing." Hawkbit sighed dramatically and slapped his paw down on the water's surface, drenching Dogwood.

Dogwood growled and shouted to Moss who was approaching his back. "Have you got the others into the warren already?"

"Yes, they were so hungry that they started to eat straight away." A smile crept onto his muzzle as he saw the nuisance Dogwood's charges were creating.

"Do you want me to take over here?" Moss suggested.

"I don't think so," Dogwood sneered. "They would be gone by the time Frith is in the middle of the sky."

"Asides from the fact that Frith isn't even visible through the clouds, I'm insulted."

"Shut up, Moss."

Moss turned away from Dogwood and went to the water's edge. "I'll get them out for you anyway."

He made a beeline to Campion and began whispering. "Hemlock's got a plan to hurt you, Campion. He is going to use one of our young officers to-"

"Moss! Get your backside out of that water and join the guard underground!" Hemlock's voice rang through the rain.

"One moment, _sir_," Moss called back.

"**Now**!"

Moss regretfully hopped out of the river. Campion stopped the mucking about and climbed out of the water, shaking his coat semi-dry.

He was worried, now. He hadn't liked what he had managed to hear and he disliked even more that he didn't know the end of the sentence.

Bigwig saw Campion's worried look and climbed out to the bank as well. "What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"Moss told me something… very strange."

**K, sorta got this idea from a song the other day... and i wonder can anyone guess who cloud is? hint-he was related to one of the downers. Reviews, three! Love them 3**


	45. No Secrets

**Digibutterfly - I am too hehe im sorry about that but this doesn't tell you much im afraid, but here's a clue fivers11 has got it right, look in the reviews**

**Eternal0snow92 – that really made me smile, thank you!**

**Fivers11 – I thought he deserved a special name , and yes it still is yup moss is a good chap and yes he is! Well done you have cracked the code :D**

Chapter Forty Five

No Secrets

Blackberry followed Hemlock with close eyes as he paced around her. She tried to make eye contact with the young grey buck near her but he refused to meet her gaze and a troubled look was painted on his face.

They were in Hemlock's burrow again. It was the evening a couple of days after Campion had been arrested and Blackberry was enduring her own personal torture not knowing if he survived. Hemlock finally stopped pacing and called Dogwood over to him. "We will start now. Cloud, come here."

He approached Blackberry until he was only a rabbit's width away from her. "This is how it works, Blackberry." He pulled the reluctant Cloud closer until he was just as close to Blackberry.

"Young Cloud, is a mystic, the most powerful I've ever seen. He is able to see what you're feeling, but only at the present moment you are feeling it. He is able to go into your mind and see all your memories to the most acute detail, but at a third rabbit perspective, and finally he can penetrate dreams. He can cause change in the dream but only if he appears in them. Therefore, that certain power is usually worthless… until we discovered he can use other's minds to do it." Hemlock stopped talking and looked at Blackberry out of the side of his eyes with the most curious expression.

"For instance…" he started and indicated to Cloud. "He can see every one of your memories, right now."

Blackberry instinctively tried to back up but Dogwood was behind her and prevented her moving. She coughed deeply and a feeling of overwhelming tiredness came over her.

Cloud hesitantly placed his paw on her chest, in front of her heart, and his eyes glazed over as memories flashed through them. Blackberry was in a mental iron grasp and seen everything that Cloud was taking from her mind.

Cloud gasped and stumbled backwards. "I can't do this, sir, its wrong."

"You **will** do as you're told."

Dogwood flashed his claws behind Blackberry's back threateningly and indicated for him to continue.

After Blackberry's crushing embarrassment had passed, she became angry. No rabbit should have this done to them, every secret she had ever had or any memory she had ever treasured was now known by Hemlock's officer.

"Can I see what it's like, sir?" Dogwood asked eagerly, ignoring Blackberry's renewed struggles.

Hemlock said, "After me, Dogwood, patience." He waited for Cloud to extend his paw towards him. As long as he was in contact with Cloud while he was reading, he would see all as well.

Before Blackberry could react, the experience was repeated. The memories were more recent this time and Blackberry couldn't take it, she bit down hard on the outstretched foreleg under her muzzle. It dropped like a stone and Cloud blinked rapidly, his irises returned to the normal pale blue. "I'm sorry," he whispered, so that only she could hear.

"My turn?" Dogwood pressed.

"Yes, yes, Dogwood." Hemlock smiled and removed his paw. Blackberry was visibly shaken and felt drained. As her front legs were pinned she used the last of her strength to attempt resisting but feel hopelessly into the stupor for the third time.

….

Fiver was standing sentry for Hazel, young rabbits and kittens of the warren. Hazel was disgruntled about being treated like a cripple, though at that moment that was exactly what he was.

He had rested up well that afternoon and was looking a lot better. While he was asleep, Fiver and Pipkin had cleaned his wound and applied various herbs that they had found in the store. They hoped they would help, they had seen Blackberry use them for similar wounds in the past.

"Fiver?" Hazel asked.

"Hmm?" Fiver raised his head from foraging on the muddy ground.

"Where are Keharr and Hannah?"

"Good question," Fiver mused. "Probably down at the farm looking for something to eat."

"How is Ivy?"

"She's fine and should be up and about in a couple of days." Fiver couldn't help smiling in relief as he spoke.

"Could she manage before that?" Hazel asked timidly. "I know you have been trying your best, but Swift has that nasty gash on his face and with this weather it might get infected."

"Blackberry had her half trained to be a healer, didn't she?"

"Yes, do you think she'd be up to it? Would she want to leave him?"

"I don't know much about baby rabbits, but when Ivy knew she was going to have one she went to speak to Blackberry. She told her that there was no need to stay with them all day as they might become over attached," Fiver said knowingly. "Ivy's finding it hard though, as there is only one."

Hazel listened intently and nodded his agreement. "When she is ready, the young ones are all squished into their usual burrow. Since Snowdrop, Gillia and Mallow are bigger yearlings, they are in their own somewhere near the Honeycomb, not that any of them are terribly injured."

"Thanks, Hazel. I'll be sure to tell her that. Now, come and tell Ivy and I what you saw yesterday evening."

….

Bigwig, Campion and Yew returned to their burrow again after another hectic silflay, none too easily. Dogwood and his Owsla were cross and peeved that their chief had asked them to keep the bucks alive. Why bother?

Campion flopped down with a sigh, with eyes watching the guards as they took up post outside. He rested his head on his paws. Bigwig was the first to attempt conversation. "So, are you going to tell us what on earth happened the other night? We woke up and you weren't here and then we had Owsla sniffing around even more than usual."

"But most important thing first, I think," Yew interrupted.

Hmm?" Campion and Bigwig looked at him.

"What happened to your face, Campion?" Yew asked lightly.

"Okay, this is going to be hard to explain." Campion sat up. "Shadow wasn't quite who you thought he was-"

"Where is Shadow, anyway?" Bigwig cut in.

"He left just as Blackberry and I were about to join all you. But besides…"

"Yes, continue."

He told them everything, from the fire halting to the silver fur fiasco. He saw their expressions become more and more awed, until Bigwig couldn't help himself. "Helping us? **The Black Rabbit?** I'll never understand the world we live in."

"You do believe me, though?"

"Course we do," Yew said. "It makes perfect sense. You're very lucky he's not the life- taking devil that some story tellers like to weave tales about."

"I know I am," Campion said earnestly. "Though he still does take lives, Yew, like Fiver's poor young kitten."

"But he saved all our lives!" Bigwig exclaimed. "I'd like to talk to this chap if we ever see him again."

"He did say that he would be with us," Campion said, with thought behind his words.

"In what way? El-ahrairah is with us, but we don't see him hopping around stopping fires," Yew said cheerfully.

"He said," Campion began with a rolling of eyes at Yew and a small smile despite himself, "that we would get out of this, that he hasn't left us."

"Strange…. Do you think he is going to help us again?" Bigwig asked hopefully.

"I don't know. What was all that about in Hemlock's burrow? Why did he let us go?"

"And I thought he was going to kill you good and proper," Yew agreed in confusion. "Then that young grey buck came in and suddenly Hemlock is all nice and 'go and take them above ground'. I had a feeling he was planning to starve us to death or something."

"And that thing Moss said to me before we went under. How can Hemlock hurt me? I mean, if he wanted to kill me, wouldn't he have done it before?" Campion said. "Oh, I wish Moss had finished that sentence!"

"Its times like these that I wish we had Fiver here," Bigwig said, with a melancholy smile.

…

Blackberry's eyes turned back to their sapphire blue when Cloud finally removed his paw. Mortified and flushed, she turned to Hemlock. "Quite finished?"

"Dear Blackberry that was only an example for you, to show you his powers."

"And now we know something for definite, sir." Dogwood perked up happily. "That **was** Campion earlier. I recall what happened about his scars- no that doesn't make sense…" he argued with himself.

"Well, look again," Hemlock urged.

Blackberry growled quietly and surged backwards. Dogwood hadn't time to stop her and she fell onto her back. She didn't have the energy to pick herself up and just glared up at him reproachfully.

"Cloud!" Hemlock commanded.

Blackberry saw the paw coming towards her and she fainted. Her mind couldn't take anymore.

…

A short time later, Blackberry's eyelids fluttered open and she was panicked to find herself in a totally unknown burrow with a brown buck. She tried to pull herself up but a restraining paw held her on her pelt.

"Blackberry, it's okay. It's only me." Blackberry momentarily calmed when she recognised Primrose's gentle voice.

"Where did they take me?" she asked, and was concerned when her vision slipped in and out. Her mind felt as insecure as a cliff edge.

"You're in the healer's burrow. You were in the chief's burrow when you fainted…. Blackberry, what happened?"

Blackberry shuddered and felt the blood flow to her cheeks when she remembered that every memory she had ever had was not her own anymore.

Primrose was going to urge her to answer when the brown buck spoke up for the first time. "Let her be, her mind must still be quite shaken."

Blackberry looked up at him curiously. He was the same sort of shade of brown as Campion and he had crystal grey eyes that seemed to pierce through but at the same time contained kindness.

"You have taken quite a blackout. It's been a full night since you fainted." He went on, "Any reason why you think it happened?"

"Cloud…." Blackberry mumbled.

An understanding look flashed across his face but then he said gently, "Whatever Cloud has done to you is not the immediate problem. This was caused by something physical. It was your body that shut down, not your mind, though it probably feels dangerously weak."

Blackberry just nodded, saying timidly, "What's wrong then?"

"When you were asleep, I examined you. How old are these?" he asked, pointing to the large gash on her side and a number of small scratches elsewhere.

"They are from not very long ago, when we were last here. Dogwood and his Owsla thought discipline were necessary."

The buck's brow creased and he sighed. "I noticed that you have a bad cough and your temperature was down."

"I've been a bit unwell recently. I was swept downstream and was outside in the rain for nearly a full day just before I came here."

"That would explain it. I'll just give you sage; it should clear up that cough. Eat it all," he said, dropping the small green herb in front of her.

She obediently chewed at one of the leaves and felt slightly calmer. This rabbit wasn't going to harm her.

"One more thing, Blackberry," his face was twisted anxiously, slightly apologetic, "could you be having kittens?"

Blackberry snapped her head up. "I….no."

"You don't sound sure."

"Why do you think that?" Blackberry asked nervously, meaning his diagnosis.

"When I was examining you, I noticed. I'm going to give you a few more herbs to make you strong enough, since your immune system has been weakened. I'll also have to talk to Hemlock about the vision sessions."

Primrose helped Blackberry sit up and went with the healer to get some more herbs from the store.

Blackberry shakily continued to chew her sage and waited for them to return before allowing herself to think. They didn't take very long. The healer gently left the nettles at Blackberry's feet.

"I think you should stay here for a while, I would like to keep an eye on you. Primrose, can I have a word?"

The cream doe dropped her small bundle as well, then followed him out of the burrow with a wistful glance at Blackberry.

Blackberry crawled over to the opening to the burrow and listened carefully. If they were discussing her, she wanted to know.

"If Hemlock finds out he will kill her just to hurt _him_… two birds with one stone."

"Why does he hate Campion so much?" Primrose hissed back. "Doesn't Campion know the danger he's putting my best friend in by opposing Hemlock?"

Blackberry felt a tinge of annoyance at Primrose. All Campion had ever done for her and the warren had been good and more often than not had saved their lives.

"I'll do all I can to protect you and Blackberry from Hemlock, I'll even change the diagnosis. I'm assuming Campion is….?"

"Dead? I don't know. I don't understand any of it, really.

"Well, I'm not going to ask Blackberry anything…. I'll take her back to our burrow. How much of the herbs should she take?"

"She can eat the nettle as she pleases but make her finish the sage."

"Thank you, Robin. You are putting yourself in danger for us. Hazel would love to meet you."

"As I would love to meet him, when the time comes maybe... Go, now, and take care of your friend."

Blackberry stumbled back and sat down where she had been. Casually, she chewed the bitter nettle.

"We just have to wait for Dogwood to come and escort us back to the burrow," Primrose told her.

Blackberry doubted she would be able to look at Dogwood ever again. To think he knew her whole life story, no one, not even her mate knew what he now did. She hadn't realised that the blood had rushed to her cheeks again until she caught Primrose staring at her inquisitively.

"Until then," Blackberry muttered, "can the healer, Robin, be trusted?"

"Yes, Robin has agreed to change your diagnosis for when he has to report to Dogwood."

Blackberry frowned, that wasn't what she had asked. She sighed, thoroughly miserable and just wishing she was home. For once, she desired not to care about anyone anymore. In the end it just caused too much pain.

**Dark stuff this chapter, as always let me know what you think! And I hardly ever say this so im going to, I thank reviewers all the time but THANK YOU to everyone that reads this! **


	46. Whatever it Takes

**fivers11 - thank you :) i think i dropped a hint about that in this chapter,_ i think... _yeah i suppose he did though i tried to change the powers a little. yes i like cloud and is a possibility hehehe . Yep dogwoods got a soft part, read about it in this chapterm thank for reminding me! more spare time you see :D aww i appreciate it!**

**Eternal0snow92 - suspense is _thrilling, _not really the same for me though sadly :( i know whats going to happen. and i appreciate your comments, they make me very happy, they really do XD**

**Digibutterfly1287 - yes it does * shakes head sadly * but hey its all like that in my story and if somethings not happening to her, she becomes a secondary character and then... disappears... take Blackavar for example, what did happen to him in series 2 and 3? XD**

Chapter Forty – Six

Whatever it Takes

"Blackberry, eat your sage," Primrose ordered in the dark burrow. It was night and Blackberry hadn't been allowed up to silflay that evening nor any other time. She had been presented with the same excuse over and over. _She was recovering from a bad chest infection and the night air would be dangerous._ Like they actually **cared,** there had to be another reason.

"I've had enough, Primrose," Blackberry answered back. She was dreading her appointment later with Robin for a check-up, though first and foremost on her mind was her next session with Cloud. It had been many sunrises since the last one. She assumed the chat Robin had said he was going to have with them had postponed the next session a little but she knew it would never stop them completely.

Dogwood poked his head in and signalled bluntly for Blackberry to follow. She hid the nettles and other herbs from his view as she got to her feet. Acting aloof, she kicked them to the back of the burrow and hopefully not near enough for him to recognise. Even though the Owsla buck was no healer, he might realise that nettles weren't the right medicine for a cough. Under no circumstances should he find out about the coming kittens. He would kill her and Campion because Hemlock would be so angry that someone had defied him and his rules, even if this was an unsaid one. _They are not of Shadowsky blood at all. We want the next generation to follow on in our path. These young are worthless to us and with your does and our bucks, we will have half bloods. _His voice repeated in her head like a blaring warning. Unfortunately, Campion was not a Shadowsky buck, nor any of the hlessi bucks that were picked up. He was from Watership Down and that put them in so much more danger.

Blackberry shuddered at the thought and swallowed her fear. Yes, Hemlock would be very angry indeed. They had killed his vision of the future for the warren.

"Listen, Blackberry-" Dogwood started once they were alone and on their way.

Blackberry nearly stumbled over her own feet as she heard the gentle tones in which Dogwood was speaking to her.

"I realise I haven't been the nicest rabbit to you lately, but… I want you to know if you were to put that aside I would be willing to take you under my wing in this warren and make it a home for you."

Blackberry stifled a squeak of surprise, then her eyes flashed and she said clearly, "Not if you were the last buck under Frith."

"And I suppose its still Campion for you?" he asked sourly.

"Live with it, Dogwood," Blackberry snapped back.

"Well, I won't have to!" Dogwood snapped. "Last time you were here I let you leave without calling the Owsla. I followed you all and saw you together in the middle of the forest, still I didn't tell the Owsla your position! I cared about you!"

"Cared? I wouldn't call forcing me to let someone enter my mind as _caring. _You looked in my mind yourself even though I refused!"

"I just wanted to know more about you."

"Well, now you know everything!"

"I know." He stopped in front of Hemlock's burrow and sat, waiting for her to go in.

"Ah, Blackberry, it is lovely to see you again. Tonight we will be trying something different." Hemlock sauntered over.

"I'll never do any of this willingly." Blackberry grit her teeth.

"Fortunately we don't need your co- operation with this."

Cloud hopped over slowly and Dogwood pinned Blackberry's forelegs in front of her. She spared a moment to glimpse at him with hate. He actually looked miserable when he seen her expression.

"Tonight, **you** are going to enter someone else's mind."

Blackberry was fleetingly stumped. "Me?"

"Using Cloud, of course. Whose mind do you think it will be?"

The silver doe kept her mouth closed.

"Yes, of course you are right. We are going to enter his dreams. I will be watching for, well, my entertainment." He smiled sadistically and whispered to Cloud, "Cause him as much pain as possible."

"No!" Blackberry shouted. She was pulled into darkness and another world where she had little control.

…

**Campion**

Bigwig was insistent to get me to talk. I know I must have not been great company to him and Yew, but I needed time to think. It had been around a quarter of a moon since the confrontation in the burrow and there was no more mention of me by Hemlock. What was he planning? I huffed in frustration, making Bigwig mutter sleepily, "Campion, mate, try to sleep."  
>It's all right for him; he had actually seen Spartina at silflay whereas I was totally in the dark about Blackberry. Deciding finally that Bigwig was right, I closed my eyes. It would do no good to think of better times.<p>

_It was a clear autumn night and there was a full moon and twinkling stars to light up the mining warren. I watched her, full of anguish, from under one of the hrududos. I couldn't see her expression because her back was to me, but I knew what I was going to end up doing not matter what mood she was in. I came up behind her and covered her mouth with my paw, in case she should make a frightened noise and wake the guards. She looked at me in surprise but I quickly filled the ill at ease gap by saying that we needed to talk._

_I went ahead of her into one of the old machines that man had abandoned, trusting she would follow. We should have some privacy to talk here. The rabbits in this warren tended to stay away from the most pungent smell of men, but I didn't have the luxury of choice._

"_Blackberry, you've got to get back to Watership Down. Now," I heard myself say firmly. I hopped she didn't hear the denial in my voice._

"_Why?" she asked, with a tinge of despair. She actually thought I didn't want her near! Such ignorance boasted my confidence a little._

"_To warn Hazel. Woundwort is using Silverweed to see through Fiver's eyes, if he finds Watership Down, everything is lost."_

_Blackberry frowned at what she thought an excuse and then said determinedly, "Warning Hazel isn't enough. What if we get Silverweed out of Darkhaven? Away from Woundwort?" Evidently she had decided to compromise, stay here but solve the potential problem._

_I felt my face portray my surprise at the word ' we'. I knew it was stupid. She had said it because we were the only two rabbits in this warren that held loyalty to Watership Down, so I hoped she mistook my reaction for the intelligence of such an idea. "Alright, we'll do it, somehow," I agreed. She smiled encouragingly at me as if sensing my doubts. I couldn't help smiling back._

_Before I knew what I was saying words came blurting out. "Before I saw you again, Blackberry, I felt so lost, so hopeless." Realising what __**I **__had said, I turned to look out at the night so she couldn't see my hopelessly embarrassed face._

"_There's always hope, Campion," she said softly, "as long as we are alive, there's hope."_

_And before I knew it she was beside me, so close."I'm glad you're here," I admitted. "Even though I wish you were safe at Watership Down."_

_She gave a happy smile and leaned in closer. With the night air blowing all sense from my mind, I leaned into the contact._

_A few seconds passed and then she shrugged my weight off her side angrily. Pulling away, she backed up and shot me a dirty look. My subconscious mind knew this wasn't what was supposed to be happening, and a bit of hurt lodged in my chest. _

"_Blackberry, what is it?" I asked nervously. I honestly didn't know what I had done wrong. If she didn't want to be that close, why did she imply that she did?_

"_Don't touch me," she spat, as sharp as blades. "You said you wanted to talk, we did. Now I want to get back to my burrow."_

"_I just-"I began desperately, not possessing the physical ability to come up with an argument against her._

"_Don't make excuses, Campion. I don't ever want to see you again. You've imprisoned rabbits in Efrafa as slaves! Nothing and no one deserves to be treated like that. I used to think I knew you, loved you even, but I was wrong because you were never that rabbit."_

_It hit me like a dagger right through my heart and I knew that I wanted to wake up. Now._

I woke up kicking and struggling against nothing, thin air.

"Oy!" Bigwig jumped up indignantly. "Campion, what are you doing?"

He received nothing but silence, so, waking Yew, they held me down until I stopped thrashing. My heart beat started to slow and I opened my eyes in a flash. "Bigwig, Yew?" I questioned. It was a big bound back into blunt reality.

They released me slowly and I sat up, shaking a bit. "What in Frith's name happened?" Bigwig exclaimed.

"I wanted to wake up, so badly," I panted.

"You could say that. You gave us quite a scare. We thought you were being attacked!" Yew said worriedly.

"It felt like it." I was still shaking and my heart had not yet returned to its normal pace.

"What was your dream about?" Bigwig demanded.

I recalled it and winced. "Darkhaven…."

"Well, that would be enough to give anyone nightmares," Bigwig confirmed.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," I said. I didn't bother to correct him. In truth, I felt a little ashamed at having let a dream affect me so.

"Unless you are sick, they won't let you out," Bigwig reminded.

"I'm sick then," I improvised.

"You actually do look like you are," Yew said, with brow furrowed. "You're shaking, Campion."

I looked down at my legs as I stood; it was true, they were trembling. "I don't know what is wrong with me. My head hurts." I sounded like I was in denial.

Bigwig went out to the guards and soon returned with my old best friend, Moss.

"Nightmare?" Moss asked. The grey rabbit peered at me anxiously.

"It not just that, I really don't feel very well," I said, with a tinge of annoyance. It wasn't just the dream at all!

"Do you want to go to the healer?" Moss hopped over to me and helped me to steady myself by offering his broad frame.

"No-." I started, and then a sharp pain in my head made me crouch down and quieten.

"I'll take him," Moss said firmly. "Robin is very good, he'll find out what's wrong in no time."

I gave in, ganged up against. "Fine, fine! But I'm sure it's not something he can help me with."

Surprisingly, it took longer than I expected to get to our destination as I had to stop movement to bunch up in pain a couple of times.

At the opposite end of the warren we stopped at a large burrow that contained a buck not unlike myself. He had the same sienna coloured fur but had calm grey eyes that surveyed me curiously.

I closed my eyes again as the pain repeated and I heard Moss explain for me.

"Come in Campion, I think I know what I can give you for the pain."  
>I followed the unknown voice and stumbled the last few steps to sit on the bed of dried grass.<p>

As I let my eyelids gradually close, I automatically took in the scents around me. One in particular made me sit bolt upright. I instantly regretted it. My vision swam and I lowered myself again.

"Here's some Willow bark, chew it," Robin instructed. "And here's some cowslip to make it taste better."

"What's wrong with Blackberry?" I asked hotly. "She was in this burrow. What was she being treated for?"

Robin froze and exchanged looks with Moss, who cleared his throat nervously and said, "You can tell him, Robin, he's hardly going to tell anyone. His life depends on it! You told me!"

"You're a good friend, Moss, but…"

Robin went to whisper something that I wouldn't have overheard anyway. I just clutched my head.

"He is," Moss insisted.

"Oh, okay!" Robin caved. "Campion, can you hear me? Chew that, will you? I'll tell you, now."

I complied and tried the bitter bark. It wasn't so bad.

"Best to say it blunt, I think. Blackberry is going to kindle. She came to me because of a relapse spell, but she'll be fine in a couple of days. But you are not to tell anyone because Hemlock will kill you, her and them."

I nearly choked on the leaves in my throat at the unexpected information. "I need to see her!" I knew that much at least.

"I don't think that is possible," Robin stated doubtfully. I resisted the urge to throw my leaves at him. Did he have to be so _difficult?_ True, he had no idea what I was feeling, but he could muster a guess.

"Yes, it is, Robin!" Moss put in. "Blackberry is coming around later for a check up, keep Campion here until then!" I felt gratitude towards my friend.

"You are going to get me kicked out of the warren at this point, Moss," Robin sighed. "Very well, stay where you are, Campion."

I thanked Robin, if not a little coolly, and decided to catch up on a bit of sleep since it was still the middle of the night. Hopefully, the experience earlier would not be repeated.

….

Ivy listened intently to Hazel as he explained what had happened on that fateful night once again. She couldn't get her head around it and wasn't sure she ever would. Between her paws lay her week old son. He was the same chestnut colour as Fiver, though he had a mixture of markings, sort of like a piece of every of his family in him. It was most unusual, but then Ivy always knew he was special.

He had Ivy's bright green eyes with Fiver's coat. The markings from the top of his muzzle down to the back of his neck were the same as Hazel's but the colour of Campion's fur. But his most prominent feature was Fiver's face and therefore, instantly recognisable as his son.

Mallow, Gillia, Pipkin and Snowdrop were out on patrol alone since they were the oldest of the remaining Owsla unit. Wish crawled out from his mother's protective paws and went to play with his cousins. Swift was gentle with him and let him play on his back without being rough.

Fiver smiled at his young kit. Though he would never admit it to Ivy, he was glad Wish hadn't been showing anything abnormal about himself apart from his gene variation. Having a foresight was a burden.

"Be careful, Wish," Ivy said quietly. The little buck was jumping from Swift's back to Spring's to Rosa's, fill with the energy of youth and free from the sagging world of worry.

"I wish there were more young ones around to play with," Swift said wistfully. "We'll have to talk to Bigwig and Spartina."

Fiver chuckled lightly, glad of the young one's optimism. "Going to add a few more to your empire, Swift?"

Swift smiled coyly, puffed his chest out and arched his neck. "Just practicing for when I'm chief, Uncle Fiver."

"Is that right?" Spring teased, if not challengingly. "It's not like Gillia or Mallow exists, is it?"

"Being the chief's sons do not make them chiefs."

"It is usually the strongest buck, or the one that has a special talent that the warren admires," Hazel explained. "It **could** be Swift. He is already bigger than Mallow, even though they are one full circle of seasons apart."

"That settles it," Swift pitched in. "I'm going to make a few changes to this warren."

"I've got one," Iris interrupted. "How about a feminist chief, a doe?"

"Every idea will be considered, sister, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse at once. As chief-"

"As not-yet-chief-but-small-kitten," Fiver corrected. "Anyway, Hazel, any plans for getting everyone out?"

"As I was saying," Hazel continued. "Hemlock is more sadistic than Woundwort ever was but I'm not sure he is as clever. For example, he left me at the bottom of the Down when I was injured because he thought I would die a more painful death by the elil. He didn't consider the kittens that he left behind, or that he might not have gathered everyone at the Down. Consequently, I was rescued by Fiver and am no worse off for my ordeal." Hazel finished and looked from face to face for possible inputs.

"So, are you going to get Marli and Parli out?" Swift asked hopefully, all kitten playfulness gone.

Hazel hesitated, then asked, "How old are you, Swift?"

"About three and a half full moons."

Hazel frowned. "I don't know if Blackberry and Campion would like you to participate in any plan we had, you're awfully young."

"My Parli was in the big Owsla at my age!" he protested forcefully.

"Campion tells him too much," Hazel mumbled, disgruntled. "That was under different circumstances, Swift. We're not going to throw kittens into the front line."

"How is it? You're injured, Hazel, Ivy is in no fit state to fight. There is only Fiver, your own young ones and my brothers and sisters. I'm willing to fight! You **need** us!"

Hazel looked imploringly at Fiver, who nodded slowly, making his decision clear. "We **will** be one big family again, Swift. I accept."

**I have to admit, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and am quite proud. I edited it twice and added some words in. Gave the kits some lines since they haven't been in it for a while. what do you think of this idea? too sadistic? let me know! and if you could tell me which chapter you think fits this catagory... favourite chapter that had the best ideas and was the best written but also lets the reader know what's happening if they hadn't read the ones before it :) i would be really grateful and there is a reason why im asking this and its not just for me. thank you! PEOPLE THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! if you have bothered to read to this point thank you, i am going on holiday tommorrow :) i am beig dragged to the most northernly point in ireland, literally. THERE IS NO WIFI! so hopefully i can write a few chapters there and go to a cafe or something a post them :)**


	47. A Slight Complication

**Lily pOnd – I thought your review was unnecessary and cruel. But haters will be haters I suppose. Your review has been removed and if you post again, I will remove that as well. Have a nice day.**

**fivers11 - Thank you! I liked the idea too Yes wish is adorable XD. I did have a good time thanks! I am so sorry about the time period ( runs away and hides ) won't happen again!**

**Guest – A new reviewer! Yey! Hehe. Bigwig and Spartina, I'll see what I can do I know, it was originally a fox, then I switched it to a weasel because a fox fitting into a warren was unlikely. I just haven't gotten around to updating all the chapters yet. sorry that was sloppy of me I'm glad the man/vet thing fits in! I was anxious about that, You think? im glad, its not really a childs series here anymore I reckon. Being just older than a child myself I like to write for my own age. Taking on a bit of the original book? Cool :D thanks for the long reviews and if you can keep it up! Please * nearly forgot to say please hehe ***

Chapter Forty- Seven

A Slight Complication

Campion didn't really sleep. His eyes would drift close then snap open alertly as soon as he heard so much as a pebble shift out in the run. Finally, he heard something coming in their direction. Quickly, he put his nose to the air for confirmation and sat up excitedly.

Blackberry entered the burrow with a small sniff and eyes down. Though from where Campion was sitting, he could still see the stain the small river of tears had made in her silver fur.

"Campion!" she exclaimed joyfully when she noticed him. A light came to her dismal eyes. She hopped up onto the nest and went to nuzzle him affectingly. Before he knew what he was really doing, he inclined his head back and avoided her advance. He was shocked at himself but the same words keep flashing through his head, _don't touch me. You're not the same rabbit anymore… _He tried to tell himself it had been a dream and the real Blackberry was still with him, but he couldn't distinguish a difference.

Blackberry didn't force the affection and backed quietly away. Her eyes held no real surprise, but instead held despair and guilt. Campion felt terrible, having mistaken the look on her face as hurt. "How are you feeling?" he asked shakily, trying to get past the moment.

"I'm…." She felt like saying, I'm not fine at all. I miss everyone, you, the kittens and home. I'm confused about the coming kittens and feel alone on what to do. I have been forced to invade your mind and cause you terrible hurt and pain that I'm afraid you will never forget, and now you don't know how to act around me, through no fault of your own. Instead she sighed and whispered, "I'm fine, just…. tired."

"Blackberry." Robin indicated towards the nest then turned to the large pile of leaves and herbs foraged from the woods. Campion hastily rose and took a seat beside Moss, though keeping a sharp eye on Robin.

Robin swivelled around with two strange herbs in his mouth. "I can tell you know now whether it's a buck or doe, or both," he suggested.

Blackberry looked anxiously at Campion, who returned her gaze, determined not to divert his eyes in case it caused her hurt again. She took this as an indication he knew, so she asked him, "What do you think?"

He nodded. Robin left one herb down at his feet and gently placed the other under Blackberry's nose for her to sniff. Tensely, she obliged and pressed her nose against it. Her face scrunched up a little and she turned her head away, muttering, "Disgusting."

Robin gave a small smile and inclination of his head as he confirmed something to himself. "You are either going to have a single kit or a same gender litter," he explained. "Now, try this."

He held out yet another herb Blackberry didn't know the name of. "Just to be doubly confirmed," he stated. Blackberry was instantly attracted by the scent and lifted it off the healer's paw, starting to chew slowly.

Campion leaned forward with a slight gleam of apprehension in his eyes. Robin sat back on his haunches. "Well?" Campion asked.

Robin frowned slightly at him and said to Blackberry, "You have a daughter."

Blackberry managed a smile and looked up at Campion to see his reaction. He had no qualms about bending down to nuzzle her this time. It was as if the spell had been broken by the excitement and innocence of a kitten. Blackberry was so relieved when he nuzzled her, it meant so much more than what it appeared. His hurt hadn't been permanent, and he was _glad_ about the kitten. She hadn't realised how much she had been worrying. She seemed to have developed so many irrational fears since entering this warren.

"May I?" Robin asked. His paw hovered inches away from her abdomen.

"Of course," she said, and tried to lie still as he poked and prodded.

"Unusual…." he muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Campion asked hastily, trying to catch his eye.

Robin ignored him yet again and told Blackberry, "You have a single kit. It **is** unusual, but I suppose being under so much stress wasn't helpful."

"She is strong enough, isn't she?" Blackberry asked, twisting her head around. No matter what other complications lay below the surface, a mother's protective instinct always shone through.

"With no siblings to kick and use up all the room she should be very strong. I'm more worried about your ability, Blackberry."

She stared at the floor. "I'll be fine."

"How long?" Campion asked, though not expecting an answer. "Robin?" he insisted.

He answered without moving his eyes. "Three quarters of a moon, plenty of time yet."

Campion nodded, maybe they would be out of Shadowsky by then. He sighed as he saw the hopeless situation and, like Blackberry, imagined Hemlock's anger.

"Robin," Campion asked patiently, "can I have a moment to talk to you?"

"I'd rather not leave the patient…" Robin mumbled, barely audible.

Campion gave a hinting glance to Moss and smiled gratefully when he discreetly stepped out of the burrow. "What's wrong, Robin? Have I offended you in-" he started.

"I'm sorry," Robin cut in. "I just thought Blackberry deserved her privacy is all."

"What are you-," Campion began heatedly.

"Stop it." Blackberry jumped up. "Robin, with all due respect, maybe **you** should let me have my privacy and stop making decisions for me."

Campion relaxed his frame again and tried not to glare at the other buck.

"Am I done here?" Blackberry shook some hay out of her fur.

"Yes, take this nettle." Robin dropped a small bundle at the entrance to the burrow.

She got up and picked up the bundle in her mouth. Something uncomfortable hung in the air between her and Campion, but she left before he had to make something up to say to substitute the silence. He didn't deserve this, not when the blame lay firmly between her shoulders.

Campion made to follow her, not knowing what he was planning on doing, but Moss quickly stopped him.

"You'd better not, pal."

"Moss, would you take me back to my burrow, please?" Campion said in desolation. This excursion had just made him more depressed.

….

The Down was silent in the early morning light, even the bird song was absent. The long grass just off the wood upon the hill rustled and shivered. It was difficult to tell if the wind was moving it or if something there was hiding.

Suddenly, a flash of brown interrupted the unpleasant grey of the sky as it soared high and caused a satisfying grunt from its target.

Mallow didn't move from where he had been tackled onto his back and gazed wryly up at Swift. The attacker smiled coyly and slowly removed himself. Just then, Keharr swopped down low, his feet skimming the grass, and toppled Snowdrop and Gillia off their feet.

The three lay in shock in a small bundle and watched five angry, blood thirsty looking young rabbits approach them from all round.

"Surrender! We surrender!" Gillia panted, still sprawled out on his pelt.

Swift looked satisfied and raised his paw into the air with authority. "Team Watership! Retreat and form up!"

The other four kittens sat in a perfect line and Keharr landed awkwardly from the sky. The rain had made it especially hard for him to fly. The brown youngster shook his coat in a vain attempt to dry out, then straightened up in respect for Hazel, who came over to give his advice.

"Nicely done, Swift, Ash, Rosa, Spring and Iris," Hazel praised heartily.

"Father!" Mallow moaned. "We're tired of acting out the enemy team."

"Yes," Snowdrop cut in, "let us be team Watership. Give us Keharr and Hannah."

"You should be able to handle the kittens," Fiver laughed.

"You are just about adults now," Hazel reminded. "Though maybe Mallow could pass as a kitten."

Mallow huffed and twitched his whiskers peevishly. He did **not** like to be made fun of because of his height.

"We're not kittens, Uncle Fiver!" Iris exclaimed. "We are more like young adults."

"Right, we'll see about that." Hazel smiled politely at the silver doe. "Fiver, Keharr, Hannah? A word, please."

The kittens went off for endurance training around the warren, leaving the two rabbits and the aerial scouts to themselves.

"What is it, Hazel? Has something else happened?" Hannah asked from Keharr's back.

"No," Hazel assured the drenched field mouse. "It's alot to ask, I know, but could you and Keharr go and have a look at the enemy warren?"

"Hazel, I'm a great deal more worried than I should be," Fiver whispered worriedly. "What exactly did Hemlock say he would do with everyone?"

"He said he hadn't decided what to do with the bucks yet, I mean, what way to kill them."

Fiver gritted his teeth, and said, "Hopefully, he still hasn't decided, it would buy us a few more sunrises. I don't know about you Hazel, but I haven't an idea under Frith about what to do. My seer sight is being unhelpful."

Hazel just looked away, his eyes preoccupied.

"What exactly are we looking for when we get there, Hazel?" Hannah wondered.

"Just see if you can see anyone, talk to them if you can. Also, I need some information on Hemlock."

"Will do," Keharr replied. He attempted to shake out his feathers again then took off heavily.

"Fiver? Tell everyone that I'm in my burrow and not to be disturbed, will you?" Hazel asked.

…..

Campion ended up inside an empty burrow. "They must be up at silflay. Come quickly, you only get a short time up," Moss said.

Bigwig, Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Holly were huddled together and, surprisingly, not spending their valuable time eating.

"What's wrong?" Campion queried, and hopped up to them. The ever persistent rain streamed down their faces and made them look even more serious.

"Dogwood and the rest of his cronies took Yew and Vervain down into the warren," Bigwig told him.

"Yew?" Campion repeated worriedly. "Vervain? Why, Vervain?"

"They actually thought some of us wanted to join their Owsla," Dandelion said angrily.

"Apparently one of us did," Campion retorted. "I officially hate Vervain on a whole new level."

"You're not alone," Bigwig agreed. "After all we have done for him!"

"How did Dogwood take it?" Campion inquired. "I mean, the rest of you not joining?"

"Not well, he shouted and had a tantrum for a bit. Then he hurried in out of the rain," Hawkbit said.

"And Yew, because-" Campion started.

"Because of him being a Captain here before? Yes, he left involuntarily," Bigwig stated.

"What does that mean for us?" Campion questioned slowly.

"I don't know," Bigwig said. "By this rate though, he'll have us starved to death."

At this, everyone automatically started to eat off the mud strewn ground. Bigwig looked annoyed and frustrated when he ate a large amount of mud along with a few strands of grass.

No one asked why Campion looked so down and didn't join in on the scattered conversation. Bigwig didn't know what to think about his trip to the Healer, he had taken a very long time.

"I and Yew overheard something very interesting this morning," Bigwig said ominously.

Everyone lifted their heads and Strawberry and Blackavar came over to hear.

"Well, as you know, the burrow I'm in is very close to Hemlock's, so naturally I began to listen to their conversations," Bigwig said. "This morning, Hemlock was talking to a couple of his officers about the possibilities of flooding."

"They started building when they had no does. Does would have known that a place such as this would be vulnerable to floods," Strawberry realised.

"He said," Bigwig went underway again, "to leave us here while the burrows fill with water."

"Fabulous," Campion muttered. "What a wonderful way to die."

Hawkbit's muzzle snapped shut as the words were taken from his mouth. He made a face and said to Campion, "What's got your tail in a twist?"

Campion blinked the water away. "Later."

Just then, one of the around the clock patrols returned and the rabbits noticed a strange scent among that of their enemy.

There was a dark grey doe with them, a bit of dark brown mixed in her coat with a dull grey streak from muzzle to the tips of ears. The grey also reached her cheeks and her eyes seemed to be the same flat colour. She wasn't the prettiest doe and her small size paled in comparison to the bulks of the Owsla.

Bigwig tutted sympathetically and said, "Poor thing, I hope Primrose and the others make her feel welcome."

The quivering doe noticed the strange group of wayward bucks standing close in the rain and examined their faces. She tried to break free and run over, but was restrained.

"Campion!"

"Hmm?" The brown rabbit lifted his head from disinterested foraging and looked around him. "Didn't someone just call me?"

Bigwig nudged him and pointed at the doe. "_She _did."

Campion peered intensely over and remained clueless. "Am I supposed to know her?"

"I have no idea at all how she knows your name," Bigwig replied, giving him a strange look.

"Maybe there is a Campion flower behind us, and she likes flowers?" Hawkbit suggested.

Bigwig paused to give him an expression. "Maybe you should go over, Campion."

"What will I say to her?"

"Just act normal and say, 'pardon me, who in the name of the Black Rabbit of Inle are you?'" Hawkbit put in.

"Quickly go, before you take Hawkbit's advice," Bigwig urged.

Campion cleaned the mud and rain out of his face so that he could see clearly and hopped hesitantly over.

She had convinced the Owsla that she just wanted to silflay, so they had left her do it. She peered at him with an expecting look and they greeted each other with the customary rabbit sniff.

"Yes?" Campion asked questionably, leaning back.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" she asked quietly. Her voice was as flat as parched soils.

Campion shuffled uncomfortably. Was he supposed to know? "Amm…. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, why would you remember a lowly slave like me?"

"Slave?" he asked, and then it clicked. "You're from Efrafa?"

She nodded sadly. "My name is Fog. I was with the slave diggers that you supervised often."

"Oh," was all he said. He thought that the name suited her perfectly. "Shouldn't you be afraid of me or something?"

She managed a smile. "You weren't the scariest Captain there."

"Remembering Vervain?" he suggested.

"Yes! **You** used to sneak food to my friends and me, remember?"

"Lavender, Daisy and Tulip?" Campion recalled faintly. "Yes, I do remember. Those three were runners every day. They sure kept Captain Vervain and I on our toes. And, by Frith, they were fast."

"Yes, those ones. We did appreciate the food though, Vervain never let us have our full time above ground."

"Sounds like him," Campion sighed. "I don't mean to be rude, Fog, but was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, yes. I wanted to ask you if you would help…" She swallowed. "Get me out?"

He didn't answer immediately so she continued on hurriedly. "I understand if you don't want to risk it. I just thought, what with you being so high up in the Owsla, that you could get away with more…" she trailed off feebly, losing all confidence.

Campion honestly felt bad. "I'm sorry, Fog, I have no position at all in this warren, except being a prisoner like you."

She hid her disappointment well. "You're a prisoner, huh? Long story I presume?"

"Very," Campion agreed.

"I'll see you at next silflay, right? Tell me then."

"Okay." He shrugged and watched her leave. _What an unexpected encounter_, he thought, shaking his head.

…..

After Campion had left, Bigwig appraised his boredom. "Anyone up for an excursion?" he asked slyly, when he saw a comfortingly familiar pair of rabbits come above ground.

"Where to?" Dandelion asked with interest.

"To visit female company." Bigwig smiled coyly

"You're crazy. They'll never let us over." Hawkbit tilted his head to the guards.

"Since when could the Watership Down Owsla not defeat two rabbits?" Bigwig asked in annoyance.

"Since there are only three of us." Dandelion shrugged.

"Where'd they get off to?" Hawkbit cried in surprise, meaning the rest that had been grazing alongside them.

"They're away to spy on Campion and that new doe. They** said** they were going."

"This rain is messing with my senses." Bigwig shook his head. "Let's go, lads."

"Three, two, one," Hawkbit counted down sarcastically as Bigwig sprinted away.

Dandelion and Hawkbit shouted like maniacs to each other as they followed. "To your left, Hawkbit!"

"Behind you!"

Bigwig got there first and puffed his chest out proudly, acting as if half the opposing Owsla weren't running to get him. "Hello sweetheart," he said to Spartina. "Primrose, how are you?" he continued politely.

"Hawkbit, stop!" Dandelion shouted. Hawkbit slipped in the mud and skidded into Bigwig, who fell forward head first into a puddle. Dandelion tripped over their fallen bodies, and then as he began to regain balance, he toppled backwards and landed on the other two.

"Oh, well done, Hawkbit," Bigwig drawled sarcastically, his face still obscured. He was too embarrassed to look at the does who he could hear laughing faintly.

"My bad," Hawkbit apologised.

"I thought it was fun," Dandelion said simply.


	48. Only to be Expected

**BookworM4Life – Really? Aw thank you! yes it is a lot darker! But I want this story to be interesting to older readers as well, and I might have ended up making it unsuitable for young readers…. I tried to add a little in this chapter for them :D I know I have pushed them aside, especially Spartina, and im sorry**

Chapter Forty- Eight

Only to be Expected

Bigwig, Hawkbit and Dandelion landed with a painful sounding thump through the mouth of the run.

Campion followed soon after, but on his feet. He hadn't presented a reason to be thrown in. "What are you all like?" he asked in exasperation. "Trying it _again_?" It had been a two weeks since their first attempt to get to the other rabbits, not once had they proved successful.

"We should be allowed to see our friends," Hawkbit replied grumpily. "I would have thought you would be with us."

"I'm sure Primrose, Spartina, Brunnea and Clover could survive another day without me," Campion sighed.

"If you keep this up you'll put me to shame," Hawkbit said, trying to be angry.

"I don't think so Hawkbit." Bigwig said. The large grey rabbit picked himself up and brushed his fur down. "You were born with a natural talent."

"Campion, you have to tell us sooner or later what's been going on. Blackberry hasn't been up for silflay in three quarters of a moon and Bigwig told me you haven't been sleeping well, if at all," Hawkbit said.

"I didn't realise my sleeping habits were being observed," Campion said, looking at Bigwig.

"Sorry mate, I'm not spying, it's just, it's hard not to wake up when you start kicking," Bigwig explained earnestly.

Campion suppressed a shudder. In the daylight hours he tried to forget the horrors of the darkness and what it brought. "I'm sorry, Bigwig. If I could move burrows, I would."

"I wasn't having a go," Bigwig protested. "I just wish you'd tell me what is going on in your head."

"Trust me, you **don't** want to know."

"Keep moving," a sound said from behind. "Also, try and not get any water over the floor, will you? It turns it muddy and gets our fur dirty."

'Frith forbid' came from Hawkbit's direction.

Campion just rolled his eyes and started to shake his brown coat. Loud shouts of protests came from behind and the troublesome trio burst into sniggers.

"Hraka! You piece of hraka!"

"Piece of hraka, am I?" Campion mused. "Ah, it was worth it."

"You are such does!" Dandelion sniggered. "Oh dear me, a speck of mud got on my fur! Mud! Oh my, what if it stains?"

"Change of plan."

Campion bristled at Dogwood's voice. His ears snapped up and his eyes narrowed. The red fawn male pushed by him and ordered the guards to lead the prisoners in the opposite direction.

Campion's green eyes never left their searching to find the other rabbit's.

"Have you got a problem?" Dogwood exclaimed after a while, finally meeting the probing orbs.

Campion could think of a couple of witty replies, instead the words turned to a growl, low and quiet in his throat. The other rabbit was looking shifty and guilty about something and he didn't like it, and he had never been one to hide his resentment of that rabbits.

Dogwood whispered something that was very surprising to Campion. "Tonight, meet me at the entrance to the warren and we'll sort this out. I don't care how you get out; at least you won't have to worry about getting back in."

By his tone and flashing eyes, Campion grasped that this was no invitation for silflay and a nice chat. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh, and don't trouble yourself worrying about me."

Dogwood straightened and pretended to be interested in the roof just above Campion. Nobody had heard the whispered conversation and weren't suspicious, though Bigwig, Dandelion and Hawkbit gave him inquisitive looks.

Campion's heart automatically quickened and his blood started to heat up at the thought of a fight. not an Owsla training exercise, but a real fight, maybe even to the death. He couldn't ignore the adrenaline, so when they were directed to dig in a shabby chamber he pitched in eagerly, earning a few surprised glances. After all, he had a whole day to pass by yet. _Crazy as it may be, I can't wait._

…

Bigwig shuffled his feet subconsciously in his sleep, and then awoke with startling suddenness. He stayed still in the empty burrow, listening carefully for any familiar sounds of the rabbit beside him breathing. There was none. He realised what had woken him now, the kicking was missing, Campion was missing. He rolled onto his pelt and stared at the guard around at the front of the run and planned what to do.

He pushed himself into a sitting position and gently, quietly, so that the guard wouldn't hear, he pawed away at the rocky wall beside him. It was rough like bark due to being dug in such a rush.

Finally, he felt the sharp outline of a rock which he immediately cupped in his paws. He lowered it carefully to the floor and used his hard head to push it along the floor to where he needed it. It was dark, but he brought his hind legs downs with just the right swing and force, one that send the rock swiftly into the back of the rabbit's head. A satisfying grunt was heard and the dull grey rabbit slumped forward, unconscious.

"Thank you, Sandleford," he whispered to himself. That handy trick had been learnt at his first warren. The rabbit guard was just asleep, not truly knocked out. The idea was to hit home hard in a sensitive nerve below the neck, something Bigwig had just brilliantly demonstrated.

Sliding out past, he entered the burrow of Hawkbit, Dandelion, Holly, Blackavar and Strawberry right beside his and nudged them all rudely awake.

"What are you at, mate?" Hawkbit mumbled, then he sat bolt upright. "How did you get in here?"

"Who's up for an adventure?"

Blackavar and Holly rolled over to go back to sleep. "Why. what's up?" Strawberry asked worriedly.

"Campion's gone. I figured he was away to the does' burrow, you know how he has been moping recently. I decided he shouldn't have all the fun."

"We are never going to get to talk to the does." Dandelion shook his head.

"Well, where has Campion gone, then?" Bigwig sat back and stiffened his muscles stubbornly.

"Probably up to get a drink," Strawberry suggested rationally.

Just then, there was a fierce argument in the run. The four rabbits exchanged looks and crawled out to look. Dandelion, Strawberry and Hawkbit didn't comment at the guard that was down, just raised their eyes to the heavens and shook their heads.

"Where are all the guards?" asked a shocked Hawkbit.

"Wherever that noise is coming from, maybe they have a runner," Bigwig suggested.

"You don't think Campion would run?" Strawberry said in awe.

"No! He wouldn't betray us like that," Bigwig promised.

"Isn't this the perfect opportunity for us to go to the does?" Dandelion probed.

"You're right, let's go lads!" Bigwig shouted. He charged past Hemlock's burrow and onward.

"Slow down, Bigwig," Hawkbit panted.

"Watch out!" Bigwig cried as a brown blur skidded into them.

"Campion!" Hawkbit was shocked. Campion picked himself up quickly and looked over his shoulder and back desperately.

Bigwig didn't know if his friend was doing a runner, it didn't matter, he needed their help.

"Strawberry and Dandelion, can you lead the guards away from the main entrance back to our burrow? Go!"

The two scurried off hurriedly and Campion gave Bigwig a look full of respect. "Thank you, I'll explain later."

"Wait! Campion, where is the does' burrow?"

"Well, follow me."

Campion stopped abruptly in front of three connecting burrows. "In there, Bigwig."

Bigwig watched him run away in astonishment, he would have thought he was desperate to see Blackberry rather than lead the guards on a moonlit chase.

A cream doe surveyed the scene with the bucks. "Bigwig, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Strawberry, get in here quick!"

"That was fast!" Bigwig exclaimed to the panting Strawberry and Dandelion.

"There were only two of them." Strawberry shrugged

The gazes of all the Watership Down does met their eyes. "Are you trying to get killed?" Primrose spoke again.

"Nice to see you too," Bigwig said stiffly.

"Primrose has a point." Spartina nuzzled Bigwig then went over to lie down in the circle that had formed.

"So, what's been happening?" Spartina continued. "We are as bored as sitting ducks in here! I'm just grateful that we are all together."

"Are you all together?" Clover questioned.

"No." Bigwig shook his head. "Campion and I, and until a while ago, Yew, shared a burrow. Then just next burrow are the rest of the guys. It's not awfully difficult to see each other though, they seem to be lacking security recently."

"He's right," Brunnea pitched in. "I'll bet you didn't pass any guards on the way here."

"Now you mention it, there was only the guard outside our burrow. Strange..."

"You said something about Yew?" Spartina nudged his neck.

"Am…yeah. When we were out at silflay, they took him and Vervain into the warren to become part of the Owsla. Yew didn't want to of course, but they made him."

"Hmm." No one quite knew what to say anymore.

Strawberry said, "Blackberry, you're awfully quiet."

"Why is Campion not with you?" she asked Bigwig.

"Well, he was just… away for a drink when we decided to leave, wasn't he lads?"

The three others nodded their heads hastily. "I wouldn't fear, we'll come back tomorrow and he'll want to come then," Hawkbit said. He immediately winced when he realised what he had said.

"Wait, you said he didn't **want** to come?" Brunnea spoke up. She comforted the silent silver doe beside her. "Bucks," she muttered darkly.

"I think I need a drink." Blackberry rose. "No Brunnea, I'd rather be alone, but thanks."

They watched her go helplessly. Bigwig gave Hawkbit, who cringed, an evil glare. Spartina rubbed Bigwig's paw, trying to distract him from possible fighting. "Now, tell us what we have been missing recently."

….

The moon illuminated the eyes of the hidden rabbit, betraying its presence. Campion lifted his head and sniffed the strong wind blowing his fur back. Dogwood, coming. He backed off so that there was no space at his back and couldn't be snuck up on. He was glad that the other rabbit had shown up, he had been having too much free time to think about his most recent nightmare.

The red fawn faced him and they met silently in the centre of the open silflay ground. "I thought I told you to meet me in the warren," Dogwood implored.

"There were guards," Campion replied simply.

"So, how did you get out?"

"Bigwig distracted them for me. Did we come here to talk or what?"

"Just a little first, if you don't mind. I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it."

"I doubt I've ever liked anything that you have said, Dogwood. Are you just doing this to annoy me?"

"I suppose you could say that, but it's more to tell you why I wanted you to come here tonight."

"You'd think I was stupid. I know of course."

"No, you don't know the full reason. I had… thought about killing you, but Blackberry would hate me forever and I don't want that."

Campion was caught off guard and dropped down onto all fours. He looked sideways at Dogwood through the rain and for the first time talked to him without contempt. "Why do you care?"

"Look, I've come to make a deal with you," Dogwood rushed. "I'll get you out, out of Shadowsky. You can even bring a couple of friends with you. Only a couple though."

"Why would you ever do that? What can I ever give you that would make you even consider that?"

"Your absence. I'm in love with Blackberry and as long as you're here-"

Dogwood was knocked backwards by the sheer force, and together they tumbled down into a muddy ditch. They fell apart and landed with splashes into the water drowned hole.

Campion felt the teeth at his throat searching for a hold and he urgently tried to twist away. Dogwood was very heavy on top of him and had a good grip with his hind claws, drawing little rivulets of blood on Campion's stomach.

Campion reached his foreleg over Dogwood's head and pushed it down into the water. The other buck cut off with coughing and choking. Both furious, they matched up, head against head, paws struggling for a grip beneath the water.

They were equal size, equal strength, equal age, and equal ability. No more was Campion held back by his past blindness, and Dogwood had grown just as strong under Hemlock's rule.

Their ragged breathing was indistinguishable and the panting never stopped. Campion closed his eyes and pushed hard against Dogwood's shoulders. They slid back. A brilliant, but risky idea came into his head. Quickly, he dropped his hold and his head. Holding his breath he pressed himself against the earth and under the water. Immediately, he felt a heavy weight fall onto his back then stagger. Everything Dogwood had been pushing against, balancing forward on, had disappeared and he couldn't maintain his posture, know quite vulnerable.

Campion lifted his head and breathed in deeply. It happened so quickly. He was flipped onto his back and, in his effort to defend himself, he hit Dogwood across the face, stopping him from applying the deadly bite to his neck. This cost him deep. The chisel like teeth sliced down into the paw, right between the bones. He faintly heard Dogwood make a disgusted noise, almost as if he was sick at the blood that had to be in his mouth.

Campion pushed the pain aside and turned the tables. Flinging himself forward, he pressed Dogwood into the ground, immersing his enemy's face with water. Every second matched his speeding heartbeat, and to his intense surprise, Dogwood's struggles slowed and stopped early. The bloodlust seeped out of him. He may have wanted Dogwood's blood, but never his death, not really. He tried to force himself to maintain his hold, if just to have one less enemy, but he lost his nerve. He didn't want to be a killer. He backed off with a speeding pulse. Dogwood rolled onto his side and looked up in shock. "You….let me go."

"No doubt I'll live to regret that. No deal, Dogwood. If you possess the ability to love, it must be a sick kind of love."

Campion wasn't listening for an answer. He became aware that he was very cold and he held his paw gingerly to his chest, forcing himself to look. He thought it looked worse than it probably was, and the pain was only so severe because the paw contained more nerves than the rest of his body.

Dogwood hadn't moved to examine his injuries, just continued to stare at the sitting rabbit and quiver in shock.

They made no move towards each other and stood frozen. What a weird sight it would have been if they had audience: one rabbit staring down the other, sprawled out in the water and standing holding a paw that, all on its own, gave the impression that a massacre had happened.

"Campion, Dogwood!"

The two rabbits broke the stare and swivelled towards the voice. "Blackberry!" Dogwood spoke first. "How did you get out of the warren without an escort?"

"Were you two fighting?" she asked, her voice making it obvious that she knew they had.

"Well, yes…." Campion trailed off. He stared at the rabbit in the mud as if for help. Wow.

"When will you learn to settle things without violence!" she shouted desperately at Campion.

He took a step back in shock and slid onto his back, landing beside Dogwood. He quickly recovered himself and said in annoyance, "Try and handle things without violence with Dogwood? Are you kidding?"

"You know very well I'm not joking around, Campion! I've had enough. When I really need you, you're never there!" And with that sentence still hanging in the air, she turned and ran into the woods.

Dread spread through the brown buck like a paralysis. He tried to sit up, but it felt as if every muscle was frozen in denial. What in Frith's name had just happened? He looked sideways at the rabbit still sprawled beside him.

He was laughing. Laughing! He clearly hadn't hit him hard enough. "Shut up!" he exclaimed, the deep chuckles were getting on his nerves. "You may have won the fight…" Dogwood said between gasps for breath, "but you've lost her anyway!"

"I have not!" Campion shouted, jumping over Dogwood and climbing the ditch to gaze at the dark space where Blackberry had gone. He hadn't lost her, had he? He didn't think twice about sprinting into the dark woods. "Blackberry, come back here!"

…

"Brilliant, Hazel, just brilliant!" Fiver kept whispering in awe. "I can't believe it worked."

"How many of them do you think will have realised?" Pipkin asked.

Hazel glanced over. "It depends. It could have been everyone, or just whoever is nearest to the front."

"It won't keep them away for long, though," Swift whispered. "I think we should go in and tell them."

"Hold on a moment," Hazel cautioned, but a chestnut brown paw appeared on his arm.

"This may be our only chance," Fiver warned. "It's almost as if I can feel it in my bones. Which is an improvement as my sight has been absent for a while."

In their small patrol were Hazel, Pipkin, Fiver, Swift and Gillia. Hazel hadn't wanted to bring too many, and he didn't want any to hinder any chances they might have with any liabilities.

"One of us has to stay here.-" Hazel started, when a loud shout interrupted him.

"Blackberry, would you listen for just a _moment_!"

The doe kept running and then slowed dramatically, as if it had finally sunk in what she was doing. She collapsed on the ground and her white pelt stained brown. Campion's frustration faded when he saw that something was really wrong.

"What is it?" he toned his voice to a controlled whisper. He lay down in the mud beside her and nudged her with his nose. It was as if the swooping owls and pounding rain couldn't touch them now, as if the real world sunk into the background once there was a serious problem between them.

"I can't…" she sobbed, pain colouring every fibre of her voice.

"You can't what? Tell me!" Campion became desperate. "You're killing me here."

"You'll hate me," she continued. "You'll never be able to look at me again, or call me your mate. You'll call me weak and selfish and it will all be true."

"Blackberry, I don't think I have it in me to hate you."

"You will after this."

Hazel nudged Fiver and then indicated with his head towards Swift. The young buck was nearly crying. "Why are they fighting?" he asked, achingly.

"It's not right that we are listening," Hazel explained.

"But marli is crying and they were both shouting." Swift trembled.

"Swift, move on, now," Hazel said sharply. "I insist."

Swift was still upset but he recognised an Owsla order when he heard one and shuffled after Fiver.

"It's alright, Swift, everyone has disagreements," Fiver softened his voice.

"Right." Swift blinked away the tears and fastened his pace to catch up with Hazel in front.

"So here's the plan…" Hazel whispered urgently.


	49. Revelations

**A very grateful thanks is due for Eternal0snow92 for her contribution to this chapter, she came up with the idea for the last few pages**

Chapter Forty- Nine

Revelations

Campion waited for her to talk for a long time. His eyes pleaded with her as she recovered herself, but she still hadn't moved from where she was lying on the flooded forest floor.

Just then an owl flew low, peering at the ground for a most needed meal. The rabbits weren't the only ones that had trouble eating in this weather.

The two rabbits remained frozen and were almost level with the water as they pressed down low.

"I think the owl thought we were mud," Campion broke the silence. He looked down at himself and saw the familiar coating of sticky brown.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said." Blackberry forced herself to look around at him.

"You don't have to apologise, it's me. I'm just relieved. Blackberry, I thought you were saying that we-"

"I've just been so stressed and have really missed you."

Campion gave a shaky smile and placed a paw on her back. "I have too, but we could have had it worse. We're both still alive and to tell you the truth, I'm a bit excited, despite everything."

"Excited?" Blackberry sniffed.

"Yes, you know…. the kitten?" he asked slowly. "She is alright, isn't she?"

"Sorry, I forgot for a second." Blackberry shook her head in amazement. "She's fine. Robin checked yesterday."

"That's good, I'm glad. Come on, let's get you out of the rain. You must be freezing by now."

"I have to tell you now, or else I'll never get the courage." Blackberry closed her eyes in anguish.

"Tell me," Campion whispered back, more scared by her silence than anything she had to say, or so he thought.

"The nightmares you've been having," Blackberry spoke so low that it was almost inaudible, "the first one in Darkhaven…then Watership Down…."

"How can you possibly know?" Campion asked in surprise and embarrassment.

"Because _I_ was in them. I altered them to cause the pain you have been hiding. I couldn't stop him, I couldn't stop him, Campion!"

Campion's paw dropped from her back like a stone and a strange shudder of shock ran through him. "You were in them? Why would you…" he stuttered. He felt mortification tugging and his cheeks heated up. Then he felt hurt and betrayal coarse through his veins from an unfamiliar source.

She twisted around and pinned his paws to the ground, so he couldn't leave like he desperately wanted to. "Just listen to me. Cloud is a mystic. Hemlock and Dogwood made him invade my mind. At first it was just memories…." She released his paws. "Hemlock and Dogwood seen them too."

"Dogwood?" Campion growled angrily. "Everything? All of your memories?"

"Yes," Blackberry whispered very low. "Please, don't make me talk about it."

"And then… the dream thing?" he continued on with difficulty.

"Cloud possessed my mind, forced me to change the events in your dream so that you would feel pain. Please understand, I would never have done it if I had had any choice!"

"I know you wouldn't," Campion whispered. He wasn't sure if he felt relief towards the fact that he wasn't going mad as he thought he was, or embarrassment towards the fact that his private dreams had had spectators.

"I suppose Dogwood watched them as well?" Campion asked bitterly. He had never felt so exposed in his life! He wasn't sure if he would have been able to talk to Dogwood the way he had earlier if he had known.

Blackberry's nod wasn't really necessary. She hesitantly placed her head under his, if just to check that he wouldn't push her away. "Can we find somewhere dry, now?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, follow me," he answered, working to keep his voice pleasant. It hadn't been Blackberry's fault, he reminded himself. He hoped it wouldn't be long until things were normal between them again.

"Here," he said, clearing a couple of big branches from under a nearby bush. She crawled in first and he lay by the front, keeping out the rain. He laid down his head facing the interior of the shelter in exhaustion. This sleepless nights had not been kind.

"Are you not going to talk to me anymore?" Blackberry looked a wreck, plastered in mud and rain, emotional and vulnerable. He couldn't stay annoyed at her any longer. Now, he just longed to protect her and, not matter what it took, get home eventually.

"I'm just plain worn out, Blackberry" he assured her. He attempted to tuck his paws under his stomach, but not before her sharp eyes spotted it.

"Hold out the paw," she ordered, her voice wavering dangerously. He stifled a yawn and slid his paw towards her. It was filthy and coated in dark red and brown. He felt himself drift in and out of a doze, even despite the pain the cleaning of the paw caused.

"There, it has bled as much as it is going to," she spoke quietly. Campion withdrew the paw.

"Hazel," Blackberry murmured. She sat up, though her head was bent under the shrubbery.

"What?" Campion asked, more alert now.

"And Swift." Blackberry's nose twitched excitedly. "Swift was here. How did we not scent this before? But why were Swift and Hazel here? Don't they know how close they are to Shadowsky?" Blackberry said incredulously.

Campion made his body last a little longer with a slight groan and put his well trained nose to the floor. "Fiver too," he confirmed. "Are you not as exhausted as I am?"

"I am," she said sincerely, "but don't you see? The shortage of guards, us being able to just walk out of the warren without too much trouble, Hazel and the others here, they all add up."

"You think Hazel and Fiver came up with some idea to get everyone out of the warren?" Campion asked. He returned to the front of the bush to where she was sitting.

"What other explanation is there?" she said excitedly.

"Do you want to go back to the Down?" he guessed wearily. He _did_ want to see the kits and his lovely dry and warm burrow, but right now anywhere would do.

"I want to go back to Shadowsky."

"But… we don't know where we are," Campion realised.

"If we follow these tracks we'll be there in no time," Blackberry encouraged. She began forward at a run and Campion limped after her quickly.

"Sorry, I forgot about your paw. Here, lean on me." She slowed and dropped her shoulder slightly. When she seen that he was going to protest, she said sharply, "If you say one thing about me being a doe and not being able to cope, _you_ try giving birth to hrair kittens!"

Campion snapped his mouth shut. That was him told. Still, he tried to put as little weight on her as possible while travelling her rapid pace.

…

Hazel had a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling. "Fir, you said your name was Fir, didn't you?"

Dogwood smiled widely to himself at his choice of name. "Fir, yep. What is it?"

"I'm not sure about this, and I'm not all that fond of heights." As Hazel said this he looked uneasily over the edge.

"I'm telling you, Bigwig, Dandelion and that other small grey buck…"

"You said you knew them well." Hazel narrowed his eyes.

"Hawkbit! Yes, him, were all around here."

"Remind me again why they were, or are, here?" Hazel asked questionably.

Dogwood's pleasant smile vanished. Crap, what now? "They went down to the bottom of this cliff wall to get away from our Owsla. You see the trail just below you?"

…..

It was around midnight when they reached the fighting ditch again, and the whole place was silent. "They were here very recently or else hanging around in the dark," Campion said. He crawled along the ground, following the scent. He nearly had heart failure when a figure emerged from one of the warren runs, previously undetected.

"Great Frith! Fog, you almost gave me a heart attack," Campion panted, and rose from the ground. The dirty coloured grey doe looked behind him into the night. "Sorry, I noticed my guard was absent and I thought I'd check it out," she explained quietly.

"Blackberry and I are doing the same. Perhaps you could help us out?" he asked.

"Blackberry?" she questioned. She sniffed noses with the other doe. They silently stared back at Campion, waiting.

"Oh sorry, Blackberry this is Fog. She's from Efrafa."

Blackberry nodded her head politely and then hopped over to the burrow entrance from which Fog had come. She sniffed frantically. "Campion! They're down there."

Campion wordlessly left Fog and followed the silver doe down. "All of them?" he said.

"I didn't stop to check for long enough," she replied.

"How in Frith's name…. are you able… to go so fast with a kitten?" he asked desperately between breathing. The comment wasn't meant to be heard and he hoped she didn't hear. If she did, she hid it well. His strength was lagging and his legs heavy. Why had he put so much effort into digging?

She suddenly halted, and in his state of fatigue he skidded into her. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Marli, Parli!"

Swift nuzzled Blackberry affectingly, then dodged a playful cuff from his parli. "How much have you grown in three quarters of a moon, Swift?" Campion exclaimed. The young rabbit's ears reached the chest of the adult buck.

"Fiver," Blackberry breathed. "What's been going on?"

"We had a plan to avert every Owlsa member in this warren and it worked," Fiver spoke rapidly. "We came here planning to tell everyone so that they could get out, but we can't find anyone!"

"To start with, you're in the wrong run. This is a solitary one away from the main network," Campion said, he stood up and backed up the narrow tunnel.

"Where's Hazel?" Blackberry inquired.

"I don't know." Fiver shook his head in dismay. "We got separated outside. The rain and the noise made it all so confusing."

Fiver suddenly stopped and swayed on his feet. Underground, his eyes seemed to take on a glow.

"A fool, a fraud, a false friend, though one rabbit's trust he cannot mend. These two rabbits will never see eye to eye, so both must plummet into the sky!"

Swift blinked in confusion and helped Fiver up. "I pray that your vision does not include me, Fiver," Blackberry said wryly. "Do you remember anything?"

"Yes, I saw Hazel with another rabbit, but I don't recognise him. Then it was a bit of a blur and the earth seemed to disappear. That's all I can remember." Fiver reached a paw up to rub his head. "Why did I ever complain about not having visions?"

…..

Campion turned to look up at the moon as it slid behind the clouds. The world outside was pitch black and the rabbits were struggling to see. Unlike some other prey species, they don't possess night vision, instead they are gifted with the ability to see almost directly behind them. But the four rabbits at the start of the run didn't think that would to them much could when they couldn't **see **anything.

"Okay, who is that?" Fiver asked timidly. He crawled slowly forward, minimising his chances of injuring himself on things unseen.

"That's me, Fiver," Blackberry whispered back.

"Fog, is that you again?" Campion said. In trying to replace his sight he had focused on his whiskers, which he had begun to use quite frequently in the unknown warren of Shadowsky. His whiskers felt Fog near and he started to listen for a nearby heartbeat.

"Campion, are you with others?"

"Yes. This is Fiver, my brother and Swift, my son," Campion replied, turning his head to the left.

"I gather that formal introductions can wait until later," Fog said, "but for this moment, hello you two. Now, can anyone offer any plans?"

Campion had always known her as a timid doe so was surprised at her taking charge. Blackberry could be heard giving an indignant huff.

"Fiver?" Campion turned to the small buck that he thought was behind him. The light russet coloured seer heard the hint for leadership so he tried to step up. "First, we get all we can out, and then we find Hazel and go."

Just then the sky gave a roar and all the rabbits froze. A bright flash illuminated them for an instant. "Typical," someone said over the noise. Blackberry hated thunderstorms, she didn't know why and assumed it was buried in her kittenhood. She sat there shaking, even when she felt warmth at her side. "Are you up to this?" Campion asked gently. "Maybe you should stay here, I'll stay too if you want."

She shook her head, a determined no, but still quivered. Campion nodded at the rest and they proceeded to follow Fiver. The next second they heard a shout.

"Sounds like Hazel," Fiver mused. He made a sharp left and continued on beyond the warren to what he thought was more wood and trees. Instead, there was a sheer drop to a raging river. It looked about seventy feet. "Oh my." Fog steeped backwards.

"There's Hazel!" Fiver pointed. "And… who's that?"

"Dogwood," Campion hissed. "What are they doing?"

Hazel was peering over the side with a doubtful expression whilst Dogwood was chatting with an animated look. It happened slowly, Hazel leaning over further, Dogwood's pleasant smile turning to cold stone, him reaching out with his paws.

"No!" Fiver yelled. "Hazel!"

Campion saw it to, with one massive leap, he flung himself forward and slammed into Dogwood. With a sickening sliding of the earth around them, they fell. Campion released his claws from Dogwood in his shock. A terrible scream could be heard beside him and made his blood run cold. Then he saw the water come up at him like a sheet of ice. At the last instant he snapped his eyes shut.

It felt like hitting stone as his body broke the icy top. The utter force pushed all the air out of him and he sank to the bottom. He started to push up by himself. All he could see was water, rock and lightning. The current was furious and very fast. He hoped fervently that there was no waterfall. The brown rabbit tried to relax and concentrated on keeping his head above the waterline.

Every so often, he would use all his strength to swim across the current. He hastily made a last leap when he seen a mossy bank. The very last ounce of energy was used to look back the way he had come. Where **was** he? Then sleep.

….

Hazel made sure he had a good grip on the slippery rock before he started to extend his neck. He seen Dogwood sidle forward and quickly jerked back. He felt air rush by him and heard an angry growl. Hazel snapped around when he sensed a couple of rabbits join him at the cliff edge.

"Campion!" Blackberry shouted. The moon had slid out from behind the clouds again and he saw silver fur.

It suddenly ticked in his brain what had occurred and he gasped in horror. At that moment, two sharp sounds came drifting up, a painstaking scream and a heavy splash in the water.

He felt other paws at his back and he flinched. "Hazel? Hazel, are you alright? Get back from the edge." He recognised his younger brother's voice and tried to comprehend.

He allowed the paws to drag him back and prop him up on his haunches.

"Is he insane?"A new voice whispered.

"No!" Fiver snapped back.

"Fiver, what happened?" Hazel whispered hoarsely.

"Dogwood was going to-" Fiver started.

"Wait, who's Dogwood? If you mean that rabbit I was just with, he was called Fir," Hazel blabbered uselessly. "Campion jumped him, didn't he?"

"Yes." Fiver nodded. "I suggest we split into two parties, one to get the others out of the warren and one to search for the two rabbits."

"If you think that is best," Hazel agreed, forgetting that he was the leader. "He tricked me…."

**I'm onto chapter fifty! I have a treat for my readers, anyone who reviews for this chapter can give me a snippet of writing that they would love to see in chapter fifty, you know including your fav characters! XD I WILL INCLUDE IT! as long as it is appropriate of course**


	50. Don't Give Up Hope

**Here we are! Chapter Fifty! I've nothing much to say about this chapter, except thank you to all who have followed me on this journey. you are the best.**

**CrispinVCampion – Thank you very much I was working on developing emotions.**

**Bluebell-Rah – Yay, you're back! I have a friend in Watership down fiction again! Look forward to the continuation of your fic.**

**BookworM4Life – I'm really glad you liked it. And sorry about the looong wait my bad, but it's so cool that you look forward to my chapters. Certainly ! here's fifty, but it's nothing special, im saving that for the series finale, fifty two!**

Chapter Fifty

Don't Give Up Hope

The sun dragged over the horizon behind the hazardous array of grey clouds.

The sound of the cawing birds seemed to awaken Campion, and then came the metallic call of the eagle. He pushed himself onto his feet with a sharp intake of breath and a lot of vertigo.

He placed his paw to his head, where he felt extra pain, and pressed. Flinching, he decided that wasn't such a good idea. He was covered in bruises of all sizes and they tweaked uncomfortably when he moved his limbs to shift into a comfortable position.

The cliff was still running alongside the rapid river and Campion got the idea into his head that if he followed it he would arrive back at Shadowsky. Hlessi rabbits never lasted long. He never made it. Crawling under a shrub, he lay still and let the throbbing take over his senses.

He was sure that Hazel, Blackberry or Fiver would come looking, so he gave himself a limit of rest. He lay there cleaning his paw. The soft strokes stung the flesh, but he persisted. He didn't need an infected paw at this moment. Campion started to wonder what had happened to Dogwood. That _scream! _It brought back bad memories of Efrafa, and how he had been forced to create those screams like those, ending up with blood on his claws.

He swallowed and tried to focus on what he was doing. All at once, he seen a rabbit like figure come towards him across the open plain of grass that he was in. It didn't seem as if it was deliberately coming towards him, more like it was studying its surroundings. The eagle seen it too from its perch on the cliffside, and it swung forward into its deadly precision strike.

The rabbit lifted its head before bolting. It didn't look as if it knew where it was going, and its eyes were terrified. Campion finally called out, "In here!"

The brown doe whipped her head around, and surveyed him quickly before springing in, just as the claws of the eagle brushed the top of the shrubbery. Campion sighed in relief and sat watching the entrance, to make sure the bird would not return.

She flicked her paws nervously and groomed her face before turning her head. She had a pretty white diamond between a pair of misty blue eyes. Her fur gave a brunette like glow with a white arc on her chest spreading up from her pelt.

"Thank you," she whispered cautiously.

Campion nodded in her direction and continued to clean his paw, not too intent on conversation. If she wanted to talk, she would in her own time. Eventually, she started to clean her own paw. He wondered how she managed to keep clean in such an environment, maybe she was not hlessi as he had first thought.

"I'm Azalea," she stated finally. He noticed she was a very direct rabbit. When she looked at him it was straight in the eyes.

"Campion," he returned slowly. He had no idea where she had gotten her name, as he had never heard of it before.

"Looks like you've been through the wars." She nodded pointedly towards his paw and his head.

"Hmm?" he asked. He touched his head again, and the throb returned.

"You've got a gash just above your left eye," she said, as if it were quite obvious.

"This is me on one of my good days," he sighed.

"Owsla?" she suggested eagerly.

"Captain." He shrugged easily.

"Me too!"

"You're…in the Owsla?" Campion tried not to sound too surprised, but probably failed.

"Not in the way that you think. Not so much front line fighting, but my warren depends on me for solo patrols. My speciality is running and distance, you see." She smiled. "I'm Captain of the patrols."

"What warren?" Campion asked with interest.

"Rising Hope, it's still a small warren just on the other side of the forest there."

"Hmm, I've never heard of it or seen it on my patrols," Campion mused.

"It's only been there for about a year," she admitted. "Can I see your paw for a minute?"

Campion shrugged again and slid his paw over, watching her expression closely.

"I know a little about healing," she explained. "That's completely torn. You're lucky it missed the bone, but it might have punctured a couple of veins. Does it hurt a lot?"

"Only when I move it." Campion winced.

"What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"Long story."

"Right. Got any warren at the moment, family?"

"Yes." Then he remembered Blackberry and a bit of panic rose.

"Come on, get up, you're coming with me. You won't last long in eagle country with that paw."

"I'm not sure. My friends are probably going to come looking for me-"

"I'll set a sentry near to tell them if they do come."

"I still don' think-"

He felt a rough shove at his side. "Stop being so buck stubborn. Come on, we'll be there well before Ni- Frith."

He struggled to his feet and shook his fur out, noticing with surprise that it wasn't raining, though more dark clouds were drawing in.

He valiantly kept up the pace without help and refused more than once her shoulder. Pride might have played a dormant place upon his pain.

Cautiously, he left tracks here and there. Not obvious, but discreet. If they were there at all, Blackberry would notice them.

Finally, they emerged at the edge of the wood they had been passing through, and saw a meadow, magnificent even after it had been overrun with rain.

"Wow," Campion breathed. He hadn't seen anything so beautiful since he had been at Shadowsky. Dull skies, dark pastures and muddy rundown rabbits was a sight he had become accustomed to.

"Isn't this just the loveliest warren you've ever seen?" Azalea asked excitedly. She hopped on without waiting for an answer.

"Not quite," Campion said to himself, then followed.

There were a number of rabbits stretched out in the grass relaxing, and probably savouring their first day in a while without rain.

Campion paused, and glanced at Azalea hesitantly. "Maybe I should wait here."

"Why?" she asked incredulously and looked at him worriedly as he took a step backwards.

"I won't be welcome here," he answered quietly.

"We don't permit traitors at this warren."

Azalea's head snapped around. "Ragwort? Why would you say that?"

Forgetting he was injured and vulnerable, Campion snapped back. "Woundwort's rule was crushing us! Someone had to do something."

"What did you do for **us**?" the other rabbit laughed bitterly.

"I was going to free everyone!"

"All you did was help the enemy escape our reign."

"How can you still call them the enemy after what they have done for you? They freed you finally and gave you this new life!"

"Moss gave us this new life! All they did was attack our home mercilessly."

"I'm not sticking around to listen to this." Campion shook his head angrily. "I appreciate your hospitality, Azalea." He nodded to the doe then started to turn away.

"Now, just wait a moment!" Azalea exclaimed. She bounded in front of him with an expression of exasperation.

"Ragwort, Campion is my guest and I won't permit you to treat him in this way. Please, kindly stay out of our path for the rest of the day."

The agouti coloured buck snorted, but returned to grazing.

"Now," Azalea said quietly, "rest up here and I'll see what my patrol and I can do about finding your friends."

Before he could reply, she had already left. He sighed uncomfortably and lay down beside one of the rabbit holes with his paw outstretched. Just when he thought he had left his past behind him, it had come right back and embraced him.

….

Fiver dropped the fifth bundle of assorted leaves at Hazel's feet. He started to rub his ears between his paws to regain circulation. He could almost see his breath in the air, in April!

"Are those okay?" Fiver whispered, sore from cold.

"Yes, they're more than fine, Fiver. Come and sit beside me, now, and eat something yourself."

"I thought I saw Keharr here again earlier," Fiver said, pulling a couple of soggy leaves towards him.

Hazel nosed his own pile. "Yes, you did. He still feels terrible about leaving, but feels as if he doesn't have a choice. I don't really blame him, I wouldn't want to miss my young growing up either."

"Nothing much he can do that Skree can't," Fiver comforted.

"I'm just so angry at myself!" Hazel suddenly shouted. He slammed his paw down into the mushy mess that was his breakfast. "I was so stupid to fall for Dogwood's trick and waste valuable time that could have gotten the others out."

"Now is not the time to feel sorry for yourself, Hazel," a voice said firmly.

"Bigwig!" the two brothers cried joyfully.

"How did you do it?" Fiver asked in awe.

"I ran, ran like El-ahrairah. Their Owsla didn't seem to be full of energy this morning and I figured you would need some muscle." Bigwig was glowing with smugness and something else that Hazel couldn't put his paw on.

"Any help at the moment is appreciated," Fiver said with a smile.

"And?" Hazel prompted, looking at the big rabbit expectantly.

"What?" Bigwig countered defensively.

"Bigwig, you're practically radiating with glee. What did you do?"

"Well…. let's just say that there are going to be some new additions to the warren that aren't from your family, Hazel," Bigwig said happily.

"Congratulations, Bigwig!" Fiver shouted out.

"Yes, congrats, Bigwig." Hazel smiled and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Bigwig asked quickly.

"Just trying to imagine you as a father figure, that's all," Hazel replied.

Bigwig looked outraged and placed his paws apart indignantly on the ground, then pausing as he realised he didn't have a comeback.

They quickly filled him in about the latest happenings and their plan. "We placed tracks all around that area, and placed scents as close to Shadowsky as we dared. We lured them into the woods behind the warren, and then fanned out. I guess they followed us for quite a while, maybe even got lost. But that won't work again, and now we're stuck."

"I've got some information that is sure to interest you," Bigwig said. He told them of how the warren was becoming dangerously emerged in water, and how soon, they were sure to have to evacuate.

"That's our chance," Bigwig ended. "Get Bark, Skree and as many other rabbits around here that we can gather. Do we have any idea where Hickory and Marigold went?"

"No, they left in rather a hurry. I have started to come around to the idea that something happened to them. Surely, they would have come to visit?" Hazel asked.

"Well, it would be better to think of something that we have a chance at finding," Fiver said firmly.

"Oh, you'll never guess," Bigwig cried. "Moss is at Shadowsky!

"_Moss?"_ Fiver exclaimed.

"That means that his warren must be near. I assume he got captured on a patrol or something?" Hazel said.

"Yep, I suggest that we search for his warren and ask for their assistance."

"Sounds like a plan," Hazel agreed.

…..

Ivy swallowed her small mouthful of grass and turned her head to the bottom of the down. Hesitantly, she hopped down to the entrance of the escape tunnel that had proved handy in the great fire.

She, Iris, Rosa and Spring had filled in roughly a quarter of the tunnel at each side. Memories had been filled in too. In a way, she was glad that she didn't have to face her dead kitten again, but she was desperate to give him a send off, a place where everyone could say goodbye. Placing her paw on the packed soil, she closed her eyes and thanked Frith that her other son had survived and that this one should live a happy, full life.

Blinking her eyes open, she hurried back up to top of the hill and put all her energy into the earth beside Silverweed's grave, which had luckily escaped the flames.

She hoped that Fiver would understand her need to do this.

….

Blackberry followed the flowing current with her eyes, watching every surge of water wearily.

She pulled to a stop when she scented something unfamiliar in her nose, a doe. Sighing, she sat back and pulled her ear down as if to comb it, but instead huffed in frustration. Why did Campion always have to be such a heroic brave idiot? She immediately felt bad for thinking it, and that added to the huge pile of guilt already weighed on her shoulders. Their last proper conversation had been their first argument and it had been all her fault. Of course bucks would fight!

She dropped down into the muddy grass and felt no shame in crying. Had Shadow left them alone in this? Why hadn't he helped? Suddenly, she heard fast movement behind her and swivelled around. A very pretty brown doe stood in mid step towards her, watching with wide eyes. Blackberry quickly blinked the tears away and became very conscious that she was filthy with mud and still plastered with last night's rain.

"You must be freezing, come with me," the new rabbit said gently. "I think I know who you are looking for."


	51. Broken Souls

**Eternal0snow92 – I thank you once again, you are much too kind! XD**

**Guest ( who reviewed first ) – You really think so?**

**Guest (who reviewed second ) – It's not rude at all! Real life is always more important and I totally understand. Yes, Dogwood is a very complicated chap indeed. I know, the cheek! That was what I was trying to portray. You can't break this warren! A very useful tad of constructive info ****thanks, I can't imagine I really was that silly at that moment. Truth is they might have been able to, but the like whole owsla was outside, but I getcha XD thank you very very much for the long reviews!**

**BookworM4Life – Your questions shall be answered by this chapter ****no more waiting. I'm hoping the finale will be great too!**

**Digibutterfly1287 – Don't worry about it! :D I think she does, she was just under so much stress ***** she gets a bit of a rest later in this chapter* Yes, it is. This may be a good thing for some, or bad.**

**Guest ( who reviewed third ) – Much too kind :p and even warriors have their fluffy moments**

_**This is the third last chapter in Forgotten Enemy. It has reached near its natural end. I have increased if not doubled the content of the chapters for you in the setting of this story :'( But don't give up hope. There will be one shots, and festive specials, e/g Halloween, Christmas, Easter. Hopefully some day, another will start a TV series fic of their own.**_

_**I love you all!**_

Chapter Fifty- One

Broken Souls

Campion watched face after familiar face from the past pass him by where he sat, and he felt decidedly uncomfortable with the glares he was receiving. There was the odd rabbit who was happy to see him and sat down, ready for a long chat, but that never lasted long with Ragwort around. He moved them along with stares and grunting. Campion remembered Ragwort as an unsettled youngster just beginning to rank up in the Owsla, so wasn't surprised that he would resent him now. Why wouldn't he relish the chance to be superior to a rabbit that had once ruled over him?

Campion shifted his paw away from the sight of the obnoxious buck, as he once again pestered away a good willed youngster that had been eager to learn about hlessi life. He hadn't exactly told the rest here that he belonged to the one warren most of them still hated.

"So, are you going to tell me how you survived?" Ragwort asked innocently.

"Amm….let me think. No." He couldn't believe the cheek!

"Oh, come on, sir."

Campion turned his head in shock at being addressed as so. "We both know what you're trying to do, Ragwort. It's not going to work."

"I'm not trying to flatter you, I still have some respect."

"Where was that respect earlier, then?"

"I was shocked, sir. And honestly, I felt a bit threatened. Here I am captain of Owlsa. We only have a few, since Moss didn't want any violence, and I suspected you were going to try and succeed me, or even become chief. I mean, let's face it, you could beat any of us in combat. That's why you were Woundwort's favourite in Efrafa."

"I'm don't plan to take your position, Ragwort, or Moss's. You can relax."

"It's been a year. Where have you been?"

Campion opened his mouth to answer, when it started to rain again, heavily.

Ragwort looked as if he was struggling to say something and finally he spat it out. "You can come in you know."

Waiting until Ragwort had rounded the first corner in the nearest run, he followed. He had no interest in getting wet _again. _Campiondidn't go further than the entrance and sat watching the clouds roll in.

…

Blackberry stopped and took a deep breath. A deep pain lodged in her stomach and she grimaced without lifting her head, determined not to be weak in front of the other doe.

"Come now, not much further."

She lifted her head to the encouragement and placed one paw ahead of the other. It wasn't long until she seen the warren. It was very big and looked comfortable. How she longed for a warm bed and the lost brown rabbit beside her. From what Azalea had told her, good fortune had finally come, and just in the nick of time. Her belly had begun to hurt more often and frequent. With this being her second time, she was considerably calmer than the first, but that didn't stop her concern for her daughter arriving early.

The sentries whispered among themselves as she passed, but she didn't care if she was filthy. The pain became more severe, but that didn't stop her wanting privacy. "Azalea…can I have a moment….please?" she asked, as soon as she was under a roof.

The brown doe hurried away. Blackberry lay on her side and waited, enduring each contraction of pain with the knowledge that it would eventually be over. She felt something warm at her back and her eyelids flickered open. She hadn't heard him come in. Too tired to care about does' natural preference to deliver on their own, she lay her head back down.

"Blackberry, don't give up. Please, stay with me."

She wanted to comfort him, but was afraid if she opened her mouth she would lose focus and succumb to the pain.

He started to groom her to keep her calm, or maybe himself. He was obviously stressed, his heart beating, speeding against her back.

Had it been a day, two days or three? Blackberry didn't know. All she knew was that the figure beside her never left.

Finally, it stopped, then nothing except the two rabbits' breathing.

"Blackberry?" he whispered anxiously. "Answer me."

A warm muzzle touched her cheek and then breathed into her ear, "It's over, now."

Blackberry found the strength to pull herself onto her stomach and Campion picked the kitten up gently and placed it by her side.

Blackberry nuzzled her deeply then leaned back. The moment her head hit the nest, she closed her eyes. Campion licked her cheek, still fatigued from sleep but determined. "Sleep. I'll stay guard."

…

Campion took a deep breath, breathing in the sharp, cold air that came with the rain. That was **unexpected.**

"Thank you, Shadow," Campion whispered into the gloom, for he knew that it was against the law of nature for his kit to have survived and still be breathing. Yet she had, and he just hoped that she was healthy. He put his head in his paws as if to groom his face, but couldn't move from exhaustion. Blackberry had been giving birth for a whole day and night and he had stayed awake all the time with her. _So worn out, _he thought.

"Campion?"

The brown rabbit slowly slid his paws down his face and turned his head to Azalea.

"Wow, you look terrible. Did everything turn out okay?"

"Fine." He struggled not to yawn and dropped down onto all fours.

"I know what you're doing," she laughed. "Seriously, get some sleep. No one is going to harm them, I promise."

"And he lives!"

Campion and Azalea looked in shock to the three rabbits coming out of the main burrow.

Bigwig came and smacked him on the back, while Hazel looked up at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Campion. You saved my life."

"As you did mine, with the slither thing all that time ago, Hazel. Anyway, family stick together, say no more. Fiver," Campion began again, "how are Ivy and yourself?"

"Fantastic." Fiver beamed. "Ivy had another shortly after. We named him Magic!"

"That's great!" Campion said enthusiastically.

"And..." Hazel nudged Bigwig in the ribs. The Owlsa captain looked abashed, but also a little smug.

"Aw, Bigwig." Campion laughed, realizing, and delivered a smack right back to him.

"Why does everyone laugh at that?" Bigwig exclaimed, looking slightly hurt.

"I can just imagine him training his kits. 'No, you clothed eared lay about!'" Fiver sniggered. "'If you want something done, you have to do it yourself!'"

"Hey! Okay, that's enough." Bigwig hid his smile in his fur collar.

"Been here long?" Campion asked all three.

"Last night," Hazel answered. "It was good to see a few old friends."

Campion pondered on his reception, wondering if Hazel had felt any of the cold edge off them.

"What are you doing here anyway? You look shattered," Fiver said with concern.

"I'm-"

"He's guarding the burrow," Azalea answered coyly.

"Whatever for?" Bigwig asked.

"Kittens! Kittens everywhere!" Azalea laughed merrily.

Campion was greeted with three confused faces and he muttered, "Thanks, Azalea, you eased them in gradually."

"Explain, or else you will receive a well earned congratulations smack," Bigwig joked.

"Would running save me?" Campion sighed, but his eyes were sparkling.

"No!"

Bigwig gave him a cuff across the ears, and hopped around him when he tried to run.

A gentle squeak came from behind them and they all froze. "Can we see?" Hazel asked.

Campion smiled and, giving another play slap on the shoulder to Bigwig, crawled into the burrow behind him.

Blackberry was awake, no surprise due to the noise they must have been creating. She stretched sleepily and nudged the little body beside her closer. Campion climbed carefully behind the two and sat waiting.

"Can we come in?" Fiver questioned.

"Of course, Fiver," Blackberry answered warmly.

"Wow, she's tiny," Azalea whispered in awe, lowering herself to the floor.

"Certainly very small," Hazel agreed.

"She's premature," Blackberry sighed.

News quickly spread through the warren, and the burrow began to get crowded with enthusiastic does. Blackberry started to get stressed and fidgeted. Campion gradually moved towards the entrance, ushering them out as politely as he could.

Finally, Hazel, Bigwig and Fiver left last with farewells. Campion sighed and laid his head on the bedding that quite a lot of kind does had brought during the day. _It's been such a long day…._

…

Hemlock locked his teeth together and groaned in frustration. He ran his claw along the wall beside him with a sharp ring.

The whole Owlsa, bar four or five, sat frozen in front of him. Yew was directly across from Hemlock and he tried to avoid eye contact, lowering his breathing. He felt the shivers radiating off Vervain beside him. Poor soul. Unsurprisingly, Hemlock had a tad of dislike lodged permanently for himself and Vervain because they were from Watership Down. Not even Vervain's pathetic whimpers about how he had faithfully served his son saved him from being on the outside of the invisible barrier of the soldiers Hemlock approved of.

"No matter how much I have given you here, you still manage to disappoint me," Hemlock said. His voice contained a tinge of 'interrupt me and die' tone to it, so no one dared speak.

"How hard can it be to stop one rabbit….**one **escaping from under your hrair noses? Then without realising this, you let another simply run out and away."

"Typical that Campion and Bigwig would run away, leaving us to pick up the pieces and deal with the consequences," Vervain muttered darkly, but the effect was wasted when his voice shook again.

Yew's brow furrowed. He didn't know what had happened, but felt sure they had had good reason to have done what they did. He gave the dull black rabbit a nip on the ear and felt a little satisfaction when he yelped and dashed forward.

"Yes, Vervain? Do you have something that you really are **dying** to share with me?" Hemlock hissed.

"Sir, I think…. I know what direction Campion and Bigwig went. I was out for a drink, and I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or it really was rabbits."

"And you tell me this, now!" Hemlock yelled. He reached forward as if to grasp the cowardly rabbit's throat, then stopped himself. "Half of you are to follow any direction this rabbit tells you," he indicated to Vervain, "and don't come back until you are crystal-clear that you are getting nowhere, or you have captured them. If you do catch them, crippled them by hamstringing, snapping of the neck, I do not hold a preference. Then leave them to the elil, do you hear?"

Rapidly, every rabbit nodded, but still did not move. "If you do not divide into two groups right now, _your_ necks will be snapped!"

A reluctant half departed the burrow, leaving about fifteen or so Owlsa remaining.

"This is how it works, so listen up. Every outsider is to be brought to the front of the warren tonight. Does included. Each of you will slit every throat out there, then clean up the mess using the good old help of the nearby stream. Except a few. We shall keep them until my old friend Hazel sees them. Understand?"

Yew was standing with his mouth hanging open, not even comprehending what was to be done. Then his mind slid into place. He would make his friends proud to know him.

"No," he spoke out bravely. "Every single one of those rabbits is my friend, my family. If you kill them, you'll have to kill me with them."

Any rabbit that had been standing close, backed away nervously. Hemlock's eyes seemed to be alight with fire. "Fine, join your doomed 'family'. Take him away."

...

Hawkbit sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, and continued to flick the small pebble between his paws. Left to right, right to left. He stared in disinterest at the stony roof above him.

Primrose and Clover sat subdued in the corner, as did the rest of the bucks in the opposite crook. All except Dandelion, who seemed to be musing away beside Hawkbit, twitching his whiskers now and again and giving no clue to what he was thinking.

Spartina was looking most miserable, but they knew better than to ask as they thought it was quite obvious. Bigwig leaving had shocked them all and when they had timidly questioned her earlier she had _snapped._

Seven guards stood in an orderly formation at the front of the burrow. Now and again they would whisper among themselves.

"I'm so glad I was picked to be sentry."

"Poor fellows…."

"Damned outsiders…."

"He is **not** happy….."

"Reckon I know what he is planning for them…"

….

Blackberry finished grooming herself and hopped hesitantly out to silflay. Slightly unnerved by the stares that were shot her way, she bent down to the grass. She found herself drifting away from the main grazing grounds towards the woods. A strange smell drifted across to her nose and she put her head to the wind. Fear and denial froze her muscles and she closed her eyes, wishing that it was not true.

Her safe little world collapsed around her, only ever fragilely rebuilt. Blackberry stood still on the grass for a long time. Finally, she brought herself to thinking. At least she was sure Dogwood wouldn't hurt her. Another thing that made her hesitant was her knowledge of how angry Campion would be at her if she just left now, but she knew if she was to tell him she couldn't do what she was planning now.

The dark trees loomed above her. What a stupid thing that she was doing all on her own. "Dogwood?" she breathed out questionably.

No reply came, but a trail of blood became clear along last year's autumn leaves. Blackberry cast an unsure glance around the foliage before following it. A faintly familiar red rabbit lifted his head slightly at her approach. He didn't seem to see her, and dropped his head in defeat again. Never had she seen such a broken soul, a broken body. A sickening chunk of flesh had disappeared from the right side of his face, taking with it, his whiskers. His eye had survived, but was cloudy and it became obvious he was blind.

"Who's there?" he whispered.

"It's me." Blackberry's voice shook when he attempted to sit up in vain. There were sharp pieces of rock in his left haunch. Dogwood moaned and lowered himself to the ground again.

"Blackberry, leave me to die."

She didn't reply at first, just ran her eyes over the rest of him. Swallowing hard, she replied, "I would leave no rabbit to this, Dogwood. Can you move?"

"A little," he replied quietly, at last.

Blackberry slowly closed her eyes and prayed. "Shadow, I need your help."

Her heart thudded when a pair of red eyes greeted her. "Blackberry, you have done well on your own up until now. I'm here to help you all. Now, take his other flank and we'll go back."

….

Campion drank carefully from the overflowing stream. Very cautiously leaning over the debris running along the sides, he lowered his head again.

"Freaking out?"

Campion opened his eyes and leaned back. "I don't think so," he replied to Bigwig. "Not yet anyway."

He sighed heavily, and then looked up. "What's up, Bigwig?"

The large grey twisted his head to the side and mused. "Hazel has a preposition for you and I. He wasn't sure you were going to like it."

"What is it?" Campion asked wearily. He turned his back to Bigwig and dipped his paw into the chilly water. It prickled slightly.

"Maybe you would rather hear it from him. Meet us here at sunset? And don't tell Blackberry that you are to meet us, she might freak out that you are going to be thrown into the front line."

Campion groaned. "That is **never** a good idea. She_ is _going to find out, and I have a feeling that she has a right to be worried. Tell me I'm wrong?"

"Later," Bigwig persisted. "Go and be with them for now."

The brown rabbit looked at him carefully for a couple of seconds, and slowly hopped back the way he had come.

…

Shadow paused just before the warren. He dropped the flank and signalled for the doe to wait. Blackberry hid her face guiltily when a brown buck came forward. He stopped a foot away from her and she was confused by what she seen in his eyes. He wasn't angry at all, instead, his eyes were pitying and reflected sorrow. He cast Blackberry a quick glance before gently taking up the other shoulder. Shame swept through her at her earlier thoughts and she flashed him a warm smile of gratitude for understanding. His expression understood and he indicated with his head to proceed to the warren. Their progress was slow and Dogwood, being a large buck, was heavy.

Azalea looked surprised at the two rabbits' burden and moved to the side. "I've prepared a burrow for him just next to yours."

Campion grimaced. Azalea meant well, but this would only make things worse. He glanced down at the red rabbit below his shoulder and past the pity, he felt some of his earlier anger, no matter how much he tried not to. He heard slight panting near him, it was Blackberry, struggling under the weight of the rabbit, head and shoulders taller than her.

"Blackberry, I can manage. Go and rest!" he exclaimed gently.

She hesitated and slid out under the weight. Hopping away, she went to wait in the burrow. Campion hobbled forward and was grateful when Bigwig came towards him. "Hraka hlessi, embleer Frith…" Bigwig muttered darkly. He stared in disgust at the enemy buck. "Come on, Campion. Let's get _him _inside."

Blackberry made sure he had enough straw and dry grass before speaking to Azalea, explaining how to clean his wounds.

"I'm handing over responsibility to Azalea for his treatment," Blackberry explained to Campion outside the burrow. "I can't deal with it."

"You're doing the right thing, Blackberry," Campion comforted. He honestly felt a lot happier this way. "Hazel wants a chat with me. I'll come back to the burrow later, okay?"

"I'll start thinking up names." Blackberry smiled weakly.

"I won't be long, I promise."

…

Cloud quivered slightly and stared blankly at the drop. He was disgusted at himself, and now he couldn't get the other rabbit's thoughts out of his head. A hundred dreams and feeling flashed across his mind again and he yelled in frustration. He started to feel emotions that weren't even his own, experience yearnings that didn't make any sense. He felt sick at himself as he saw private memories. He should have never consented to invade the dreams of one rabbit and read the thoughts of another. Now, he couldn't think straight or access his own mind.

It had to end, end now. The grey buck took another step towards the fall and the angry river. It would be quick, and Hemlock could never use him to hurt another ever again. Finally, he would join his brother, Silverweed , once more.

…..

"You're sure you can do this, Fiver?" Hazel asked.

"I've done it before. The only thing that worries me is that Cloud's mind is stronger and more powerful than Silverweed's ever was, and I'm not sure mine can equal it." Fiver frowned.

"Fiver, I know you can do it," Bigwig encouraged, continuing to pace nervously.

"Fiver, I don't think we should work to possess his mind like with Silverweed. It's too dangerous. On that task we had Campion and Blackberry on the inside helping us out. This time we have no one."

"What do you suggest then, Hazel?" Fiver implored.

"If we can just figure out Hemlock's plans, I'm assuming Hemlock would tell his trusted seer everything? If you can just read his mind a tad that's all we need."

"Then that's when Campion and I go in?" Bigwig asked.

"What exactly do you need us to do, Hazel?" Campion spoke for the first time.

"Just lead the others out and away to here." Hazel nodded to confirm with himself. "I had a word with Heather and she says we can stay as long as we please, and that the rest are welcome too."

"By the way, does anyone know where Fog went to?" Campion asked hesitantly.

"Azalea said something about a dark grey doe returning home here, if that helps," Fiver offered.

"I'm glad she got home."

"Anyway, since Swift is away to gather Pipkin and his siblings, it's time we got down to work," Bigwig pressured. "He's passing on that message to Ivy for you as well, Fiver, of course."

Fiver rubbed his head with his paws to release tension and closed his eyes. Campion leaned forward intently, as he had witnessed Silverweed trying to reach out for Fiver's mind in the past, and now was once more intrigued.

Fiver let his mind slip out of focus and drifted along a black space. "Cloud? Where are you, Cloud?"

Hazel, with nose slightly flared, leaned against Fiver to keep him upright.

"Campion, describe Cloud for Fiver," Bigwig whispered, "to refresh his memory."

"A small buck the colour of rainy skies," Campion said clearly, "with pale blue eyes…..and amm…..maybe just starting his first year?"

"That's good," Hazel muttered.

Fiver's grey eyes took on a familiar glow and he said slowly, pronouncing each word perfectly, "Let me in, Cloud. What does Hemlock plan to do?" Then he shook his head viciously. "It's no good. His mind had too many barriers and all I'm getting are thoughts that aren't his…..or mine."

Fiver closed his eyes again and muttered. "The thoughts are intrigued, curious and wondering. Now, they are worried and….."

"By Frith, Fiver! Those are my thoughts!" Campion cried.

Fiver broke off and blinked speedily. "What did you say, Campion?"

"Are you reading his mind?" Hazel asked, with widened eyes.

"No," Fiver said. "Well, not anymore. But, how can this be? It's as if his mind is bonded to yours in a way I can't explain, Campion…."

Campion's ears sagged and he sighed. "I might know what's going on."

….

Ivy finished the small square in the earth and looked at it tiredly. A very small figure hopped over to here. "Marli, what are you doing?" he asked in that innocent voice that only youngsters have.

"Nothing important." Ivy smiled. She lovingly nuzzled his furry head. "Here," she said, giving him a small wild rose that she had been holding carefully in her mouth. "Place this in the small grave."

Wish looked confused, but crawled carefully over and gently let go. Ivy put the small wreath like jumble of ivy and holly on top.

"Come here, Wish."

Wish clambered inbetween her paws and gazed up at her.

"Say goodbye to him, Wish. Say goodbye to your brother, Magic."

…..

"I'm glad you managed to locate the warren, Hannah and Skree. I was afraid we would have trouble finding it," Pipkin said gratefully. "Not much further, now," he called to his eight companions.

"On we go then," Swift said, and entered another stretch of forest.

"And remember to avoid Shadowsky," Hannah called after them.

"Will do," Pipkin shouted back.

…

"What's Vervain up to?" Yew hissed to Moss, as he was being brought to the prison cell. "Why would he help them if he didn't have to?"

Moss shrugged as he ran, but steely determination was apparent in his eyes.

Moss hurried along and skidded to a very abrupt halt. "Twig, I need to speak with the prisoners, now!" He strained to look beyond the old rabbit to the Watership Downer rabbits.

"Ah, it's time," Hemlock said with pleasure, rounding the corner. "Moss, organise them and bring them out. The occasion for justice has arrived."

Moss's mouth hung open then closed. His eyes saddened in defeat. There was nothing he could do anymore.

_**I'd appreciate reviews more than ever since I'm so near the end. So please, please, please those of you that already haven't.**_


	52. Mind Games

**CrispinvCampion - Hehe, that made me happy! I know, I guess I do too.**

**BookworM4Life - Yew does rock indeed. Brilliant! That was what I was aiming for. It's all very heavy though, him feeling like taking his life is a very clear image of how guilty he is feeling, showing he didn't want to invade their minds and is not just another of Hemlock's pawns. I'm not quite sure what happened to her. Sorry about not being very cear about that. I hope it will be too! :)**

Chapter Fifty – Two

Mind Games

Blackberry nestled the last piece of white fur from her pelt into the soft grass bedding and shifted until she was comfortable. Staring down at her kitten, she tried to think of names. Dawn? Flora? Fern? A sigh escaped her muzzle in despair. Then she remembered a couple of nights ago, the night when Campion had fallen into the river. With all the thoughts in her head, one of the most prominent had been how she hoped that there were no cascades that he could run into. Cascade. It gave the impression of something gentle and beautiful and was just right. A light sprinkle of creamy brown fur had begun to appear on her back and silver on her underbelly. She felt a warm glow spread through her at the sight of her little one, and she gave a lingering nuzzle to her tiny forehead.

Blackberry gently buried Cascade into the nest and went off to see everyone else was up to.

…

Campion bowed his head after he finished his explanation, and peeked at their expressions. His cheeks began to cool again, and his heart slow. If it had been anyone else but these three bucks, he wouldn't have had the courage to tell.

"Dear Frith, Campion! Why didn't you tell us what's been going on?" Bigwig asked. The captain wasn't accusing, merely anxious.

"I was ashamed that dreams were affecting me so much," Campion whispered.

"Playing with your mind and head like that…abusing your feelings…..is the most sadistic thing I've ever heard of anyone doing," Hazel said. His words of comfort, and the gentleness in which his voice took was comforting. "Head up, Campion. We'll get this connection broken."

Campion nodded and held out his paw. "I'm ready, Fiver." The plan was to be put into action after Campion had reluctantly agreed. Things had to get worse before they got better.

"I'm sorry in advance if I read any of your thoughts, I've no idea what's going to happen once I try and use your mind to connect to his," Fiver said warningly, touching his paw.

Fiver dived into his work. He would never get over the wonders of how easily he could now disconnect from the present. Earlier, when Shadow had been brought in with Dogwood, Bigwig and Hazel hadn't wasted a second requesting his help. They now firmly believed he was the Black Rabbit himself and when they had addressed him as so, he hadn't resisted. Over the short space of time they had, Shadow had practiced disconnecting minds with the smaller buck, and Fiver was confident he had gotten the hang of it. It was as if he was once again floating in a black nothingness and he pushed down the claustrophobia that was rising. Just ahead of him also in the black sat a brown buck. His expression was bemused and a little weary, but confident.

"Campion, help me out here," Fiver heard himself say.

The rabbit nodded at him and started off in the opposite direction, stopping now and then to make sure he was following. Their footsteps were dulled by something unseen and the place was eerily quiet, though Fiver couldn't prevent himself from thinking that he could hear voices, young, old, familiar and unheard. It was downright creepy. Eventually the darkness cleared, eaten up by a bright meadow that had manifested around them.

Fiver recalled that each mind had its own setting, a place where the owner of the mind felt comfortable and happy.

His own had been a flayrah patch with the familiar presence of the many plants and flowers of the Down surrounding him. The meadow that he was in looked, now like the Down in spring. He faintly heard the sounds of laughter and playing in the background and was comforted that he hadn't been hearing things before. It looked to be coming from the edges of the patch they were in, which was concealed in fog, and sounded like Iris, Rosa and Swift. He nearly jumped out of his fur when a couple of rabbits that he hadn't noticed looked up from their grazing. It was a very young buck and an adult doe. Coming from around a bush behind them, was another young buck, and shortly after, another. The two chestnuts with brown stripes down their foreheads laughed and fell in a heap.

"Okay, Campion. We give up. You found us!"

Fiver gasped loudly and skidded into the brown in front of him. Campion looked back at him steadily, the turned to watch the young kittens playing himself. He was expressionless, though there was a shine of recognition in his eyes.

"Don't give up so easily! Come and try and catch me!"

The young Campion ran behind their mother and teased them as they attempted to catch him. All the time, their forms shuttered and at times, momentarily disappeared. It was like a ripple in the water.

Kittens Fiver and Hazel exchanged nods, before blocking Campion in and jumping in top of him, laughing loudly and innocently in only the way the young could.

The present Campion indicated discreetly with his head to continue. Fiver, still shocked, left the memory.

Soon after, he passed more rabbits. The day of Pipkin's kidnapping was there. A slightly faded Hazel, Bigwig, himself and Primrose were speaking to the adult Campion. Their matted, dripping coats were out of place in this pleasant setting. He almost expected to hear a crack of thunder. Recognising the depressing scene, Fiver hurried after his silent guide.

An affectionate Blackberry nuzzled a scarred but happy and content Campion on a beautiful day on the Down, a terrible fight between Campion and Dogwood took place, Hazel and Campion running in fear away from a blood thirsty serpent. Fiver froze at the sight of the elil, but knocked himself to his senses. Soon enough, they entered a slightly drearier place. It was like the cold stone walls of Shadowsky. He saw Woundwort and Hemlock and Cloud. Cloud! This is what he was here for!

Determinedly, he marched up to the rabbit and tried to touch his paw to make a connection. It fell through as if Cloud was water, and Fiver stumbled forward. As he made full contact with the clone of the wanted rabbit, that particular memory disappeared. Fiver pulled himself up disdainfully. How foolish! It was a memory and not real.

Now it was time to try and access a mind from a mind.

Fiver only had to close his eyes to hear Cloud's voice. "Get out of my head! Leave me be!" The cries were desperate and pleading. Campion didn't hear a thing. Fiver tried to stay calm and pleasant. "Cloud, help me out. I can try and remove the bond between you and the mind of the rabbit you invaded. But only if you help me first-"

"Just make it stop! Please!"

"Is my head becoming a place to have a chat?" Campion asked, pained. Apparently, he could now hear Cloud's distinctive voice.

Fiver opened his eyes and smiled at the nervous grey rabbit that was suddenly there. Campion didn't look happy, and he could understand why, his whole life was mapped out around them. Fiver drew Cloud's attention back to himself. The small buck had been shying away from the glares of the larger rabbit.

"Campion, can you give us a minute?" Fiver implored.

Campion looked at him incredulously until Fiver realised. Campion couldn't exactly give them privacy when they were in **his **head. "Oh right…whole privacy thing is kind of void now….Could you just stop staring death at Cloud a minute?"

Campion sighed and turned his back on them, seeming to have an interesting enough time watching his past, but Fiver knew he would be listening to every word.

"I am sorry for what I did," Cloud whispered to the hostile back. The brown rabbit didn't move. _This is becoming such a big confusion, _Fiver thought_. How do I know what is real and what isn't? Is Campion really here with me, or is it his mind in his physical appearance, acting out the way he would react?_

Fiver was just about to question Cloud when he faded and disappeared right in front of him. He jumped forward and found himself clutching at wisps of some sort of smoke like substance.

…

Back in the warren perimeter, Hazel and Bigwig looked on with rising concern. The two rabbits on the mental journey were slumped on the earth, unconscious and absolutely still. If it was not for the slow rising and falling of each of their chests, they would have certainly been thought of as dead.

"What's taking them so long?" Bigwig fidgeted.

Hazel said nothing, and stared at his brothers' faces in concern. Maybe this had not been a good idea. What if Fiver got lost in Campion's mind forever? What if he never woke up? What if Campion lost his mind because of so many invasions?

Hazel rubbed a paw across his face and tried to think positive as he wondered where Shadow had gotten to. He could do with the moral support right now, Bigwig wasn't proving much help at the moment. In-between pacing, he was zoned out in a little world of his own, probably thinking of Spartina or Dandelion and Hawkbit, because though he would never admit it, they were among his best friends and closest companions.

"Come on, Fiver, Campion. Pull through," Hazel coaxed.

Bigwig blinked slowly out of another retrieve and went to check their pulses again. He placed his paw on each of their necks, and remaining expressionless, nodded. "Still strong, just a little slow."

"It's been nearly half a day, Bigwig." Hazel pointed out the obvious.

"I know, but there isn't exactly anything we can do to help," Bigwig snapped a little.

Hazel was taken aback and lay down, subdued. "I'm sorry, Hazel," Bigwig said quietly.

"You don't have to explain," Hazel confirmed. Bigwig relaxed and slumped down beside him.

"We'll just have to wait it out then."

"Yes," Hazel agreed. He began to clean the faint wound mark on his flank with disinterest.

"Blackberry was wondering where you all-"A brown doe stopped in her tracks, with her muzzle rounded in surprise. Azalea struggled to continue, "By Frith, what happened? Do we need help here?"

"Not quite," Bigwig insisted awkwardly, and exchanged looks with Hazel.

"Sit down and wait with us, Azalea. Tell us the adventures of Rising Hope," Hazel suggested.

…..

Spartina choked back a tear and inched her head back up. A cold stone exterior took over. Beside her, Hawkbit and Dandelion stood together with ears flattened sombre faces.

"Tell us a story, Dandelion," Primrose said hopefully. The rain had damped her fur and made her sad eyes stand out even more, so Dandelion knew he had to try.

"Back in the time of El-ahrairah…." Dandelion started, and then trailed off hopelessly. "I can't, Primrose. I'm very sorry."  
>Primrose nodded slowly and took to shivering in a huddle with Clover and Brunnea. Even Hawkbit couldn't take advantage of the many sarcastic opportunities in this situation. Instead, he just sat on one side of Clover, taking comfort in his mate being there, and on the other, Dandelion and Strawberry.<p>

"Bucks this side, does the other!"

"He's kidding, right?" Hawkbit said, loud and clear.

He was greeted with a heavy paw across his face. Hawkbit, having been deprived of the sufficient amount of food for the past moon, fell limply backwards and couldn't rise back onto his legs.

"Go on then, kill me," Hawkbit ordered weakly.

The dark brown rabbit stared into his eyes for a moment, and then moved away without a word.

"Sir," he addressed Hemlock, "the patrol still cannot find Cloud. Do you want to proceed?"

Hemlock frowned. "We'll give him until Frith breaks the horizon, then we go on without him.

"Do we bring them back underground?" he suggested nervously.

"No, why should my warren be full of unworthy blood? My plan backfired and someone has to pay."

The rabbit nodded and cleared all emotion from his mind. He had a job to do.

"Order them to clean their necks. A good clean cut will make it easier for us," he said to a younger guard. "And quicker for them, too," he whispered, the littlest bit of compassion showing.

Spartina and Primrose overheard this and felt sick.

…..

"Where are we, Campion?" Fiver asked weakly.

His rabbit guider spoke for the first time. "In Efrafa, I think."

Fiver felt cold as he looked at the intimidating walls. Efrafa was not good, being in Efrafa was not good. The cold ghosts were reaching out to their souls and attempting to intertwine in each cell.

"Do we have to stay here long?" Fiver questioned.

"Until we find a way through," Campion said reluctantly. He looked plain unhappy, and his eyes contained self doubt at his ability to get them out of this. A rising panic was in his chest and only with difficulty could he push it down again and again.

"Strange…." Fiver muttered, pretending not to be able to read Campion's expression.

"Hmm?" Campion spared a glance.

"It's just very strange seeing things that no longer exist, alive and real around us." Fiver put both of his paws on the sides of the walls and concentrated on not feeling trapped.

"Not in a good way," Campion agreed.

"But it's not as if anything here can do us any harm. Right, Campion?" Fiver suddenly sounded vulnerable.

"Fiver, you're the expert in this situation, you tell me."

Fiver sighed dramatically. "I don't know if what we are doing is wise. I didn't even realise I could enter others minds safety. I just assumed the only mind I could access is another mystic's. I suppose this just proves that Cloud's is attached to yours in some way. I still don't know exactly what I can do here, and it's not pleasant being in the pitch dark."

"And lost," Campion added despairingly.

"No way!" Fiver jumped in front of him and scanned his surroundings.

"Fiver, I've been in Efrafa the majority of my life, and I don't recognise any of this," Campion confirmed. "Maybe its Darkhaven…..or Shadowsky," he said as an afterthought.

"How about we see if we can find any other rabbits?"

"That wouldn't work. I don't think we could talk to them. I got the impression the only rabbits here are ones I remember seeing, in the exact places I seen them, and the moment I look away they won't be there anymore."

"My head hurts," Fiver moaned.

Campion laughed at the irony. "Mine too."

Fiver looked at him worriedly. "Come on. We should look for a way out again."

…..

Bigwig, Hazel and Azalea sat, spread apart around the stream, acting as sentries. They dreaded the moment Blackberry would come to the water for a drink, or searching.

Soon enough, it happened. "Hazel, you want to take this one?" Bigwig asked uneasily.

Azalea looked over with interest. "We'll both do it," Hazel said determinedly.

"Hazel, what's going on here?" her voice rose at the sight of the still bodies.

"Fiver and Campion are fine, Blackberry. They're only unconscious because Fiver had to access Campion's mind to try and get to Cloud's."

Blackberry narrowed her eyes. "But why Campion?"

"Because his mind is attached to Cloud's by some invisible bond….." Hazel trailed off at her expression.

"This is my entire fault," Blackberry whispered.

"Blackberry, you had no choice!" Hazel insisted.

Blackberry turned her head to the side, eyes sparkling. "Pipkin's here," she announced finally. Her heart had broken at the realisation of the pain she had caused, and to whom.

It was true, the nine rabbits barrelled into them. "You have no idea how long it took us to find this warren!" Pipkin sighed. He rubbed the mud off his face resentfully.

"He's right," Iris said ruefully. "Are you all right, Marli?"

Blackberry blinked back her tears. "No, Iris, I'm not." A sob built up in her throat and she ran back to the warren.

"What-" Iris began.

"You five go after her," Hazel recommended, "but be gentle with her."

The siblings exchanged confused glances, but followed her quickly.

"Hazel," Bigwig said slowly, "it's been raining a day and night since we left, time is running out. If we can't get out of Cloud what Hemlock's plans are, we'll have to do a forward attack. If we don't, everyone could die."

….

Blackavar rubbed his paw along his neck. The plan was to clean off the soil and mud under orders, but his senses had gone numb and he had been moving his paw methodically for as long as it took the sun to come down from the middle of the sky.

Holly put a paw on his shoulder and shook his head sadly. "Come on lad, we'll die with dignity."

The old grey rabbit's fur was clean of all impurities. Holly must have made an effort to keep cleaner than the rest of them, being a very proud rabbit learnt from his time as Captain of Owsla.

So Blackavar nodded back, and pulled his ear down to comb it, comforted significantly.

"How long do you think it will be now?" Hawkbit asked. His voice was slightly hoarse from disuse from their waiting time.

"Who knows?" Yew said, rubbing his paw across Brunnea's on the earth and sighing. He had finally suggested his feeling by spending the last day of his life with her, whereas her feelings had always been obvious.

Spartina was still cold stone, and nothing anyone said could break her out of her retrieve. Occasionally, tears would appear in her eyes, but she would blink them away firmly. Primrose hoped her own side against hers would bring a little comfort and tried herself not to think of her kittens at home, or Hazel, but then gave up. These were her last moments after all, and she may as well spend them in a happy place, even if it was in her head.

"I still wonder what Vervain is up to," Yew said, brow furrowed.

"Oh, who knows?" Hawkbit mumbled, tearing soil from the side of a burrow entrance and slathering it over his neck. "Probably drowned in a sea of mud, or broke a nail and went home because he was in disgrace."

Hawkbit being himself again, seemed to brighten others and encouraged them to reinforce their own rebel spirits. It had been in fact Dandelion that had pleaded with Hawkbit to make some sarcastic comments. They all needed some familiarity about them, and since Dandelion couldn't bring himself to tell a story, Hawkbit's ability to turn anything sour and funny sufficed.

…..

Campion and Fiver rested briefly. Having discovered that sleep was still needed, because even their minds needed a break, did nothing to improve their moods. They were bitterly disappointed that Cloud had managed to leave, and were sceptical of their chances of encountering him again.

Campion stirred and sat bolt upright. Fiver watched him warily from where he was slumped. The brown rabbit scanned his surroundings and sniffed the air hesitantly, as if not sure he could identify new scents. "I think Cloud's near again," he whispered. Fiver had tried to call him back repeatedly, but had ended up having a conversation with silence.

"How can you be sure? You didn't even know he was in your mind before." Fiver pulled himself up and went to stand beside him. They had taken refuge in one of the deserted, many burrows of Efrafa in their want for sleep.

"It sort of feels like when I'm having one of those nightmares." Campion shivered, a rare action for him.

"In what way?" Fiver pushed.

"Like," Campion paused, "the feeling of a being in a nightmare, but unable to wake up. The scary thing is I'm awake, well, my mind is anyway."

"I've a feeling we haven't got much time left. If we don't find Silverweed now, we have to go back and help the others."

Campion looked as if he could ask a million questions, but he closed his mouth and nodded.

Fiver felt new energy and determination and peered around the mouth of the burrow. "Let's go-"

Campion made a strange sound and clutched his head. His eyes glowed faintly. "What in Frith…..Cloud, get out! Get out!"

A grey rabbit writhed similarly beside Campion, appearing out of air. Not_ just_ similarly, it was a mirror. Cloud's edges were faint and not quite there, like one's reflection in water, and, giving a final yell, he became solid.

Before he could properly breathe, Cloud felt himself slam into the wall. He couldn't bring himself to look into the eyes of the rabbit he had pried on.

"Get out, now," Campion growled. He didn't loosen his paws that were clamping Cloud to the earth.

Fiver hoped that Campion meant out of his head, not this burrow, but before that, he needed to talk to Cloud.

"Go on then, kill me. I don't deserve to live," Cloud sobbed.

Campion blinked, astonished, and looked back at Fiver. He released his paws quickly. "This better be good," he growled.

Cloud rubbed his shoulders with a shaky muzzle, and took a deep breath. "I don't want to be stuck in your mind. It's been horrible-"

"It hasn't exactly been a hop in the daisies for me either," Campion interrupted bitterly.

"I had no choice, just like Blackberry."

"Don't you **dare** compare your situation to hers!" Campion raised his voice. "She was physically forced! No one ever forced your paw!"

"Hemlock would have killed me!" Cloud squeaked. "And until a while ago, I was going to kill myself, but then you called me here again, Fiver." The grey looked at him desperately. He seemed more eager to make the rabbits understand than save his own life.

Fiver gave a tiny smile to calm the frantic rabbit and said gently, "Cloud, we'll forgive you if you co-operate with us."

Campion snorted and left the burrow angrily. Cloud flattened his ears onto his back. "He'll never forgive me."

"He will if you do this for us, I promise."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What are Hemlock's plans?"

Cloud's eyes widened in terror but he didn't hesitate. "He plans to kill them all. He's going to slit their throats, does included. It was just a prolonged event for the bucks."

Fiver stuttered, and then shook his head. "Campion!" he yelled.

Campion rushed back in. "What? What is it?"

Fiver quickly explained the situation, then his own plan. "Campion, I need you to work with Cloud if you want this connection broken, and quickly."

Campion grimaced, then said suspiciously, "How do we know we can trust him?"

"We have no choice. Now, quickly."

Campion sighed and placed his paw against Cloud's outstretched one. Fiver set his on top and closed his eyes. If he concentrated really hard, he could feel something warmer than rabbit fur between his paws, and behind his eyelids he seen a faint glow. Now for the most difficult part. He used his entire mind to part the united cylinder of warmth, and slowly it split into two, the larger floating to the left where Campion was, as it was his thoughts and feelings that had been transmitted to Cloud.

Fiver lost it, but he thought that he had reached the targets anyway. He was surprised to find himself on the ground. When he cried out in anticipation, he received silence. Campion was unconscious on the ground, but it wasn't not for long. He blinked rapidly and put a paw to his head.

"I doubt that's going to help," Fiver laughed nervously.

"Fiver, did it work?" Campion asked excitedly.

"I think so," he replied uncertainly. "We'll ask Clou-"

"I guess it worked." Campion shrugged, as Fiver stared at the empty space that had been a rabbit a couple of moments ago. He had done it! Cloud had disappeared like magic!

"Thank you, Fiver," Campion said sincerely.

Fiver smiled. "Let's go back home now, and save Watership Down!"

**Reviewers will be highlited at the end of the fic. I love you all so, please make a Watership Down fan like yourself happy?**


	53. The Dream Lives on Forever

**Guest (Long reviewing one) – You shall see what Vervain was up too ****no doubt it will shock you. WW2 eh? Not bad! :D I love the comradeship that's coming across between the guys. They truly should have, would've saved a load of trouble. I know that site! :D I'm glad you found it too! It's hilarious!**

**CrispinVCampion – Oops, you like, Cloud? Sorry, I am very sorry for what I had to do**

**BookworM4Life – sadly your mathematical calculations are indeed correct and you cleverness will cost you sadness as you realise this is the last chapter ****That is one of the nicest things someone has ever said to my about my fic! Thanks! :D I'm happy someone likes my OC couple, hopefully you'll like the little bit I threw in here with them! Get ready to explode! Sorry I took so long! Though in my defence it is double the length**

**In honour of the last chapter it is double the length ( in other words I just couldn't bear to let go ****)**

**There's not much more to say, I'll let you do the rest**

Chapter Fifty Three

The Dream Lives On Forever

Blackberry's last tear fell onto the floor. "Marli, we don't know exactly what's happened, but we know Parli would know you would never hurt him intentionally," Swift begged with her.

But the silver doe knew that there was only rabbit that could make her truly believe that. "It's not too late," she whispered to herself. There was still time before they would set off to Shadowsky. Hazel didn't need to tell her about the immediate plan of action; she knew they wouldn't sit here and wait for their friends to be killed.

Blackberry wasn't angry. No, too much of that emotion was directed at herself, but maybe they needed another rabbit, a healer to treat any injured. Suddenly, with a purpose, she could focus. The unfamiliar burrow walls stopped spinning and she sat up.

"Rosa? Could you stay in this warren with Cascade, please?" she asked. Her young were surprised that she at last complied to talk, so Rosa agreed almost instantly, not even questioning who Cascade was.

"Ash, Swift, Spring and Iris, are you ready to go to war?" Blackberry said, pained, but Hazel had assured her that he just needed the young rabbits for diversions.

Their young bodies trembled with anticipation and fear. "Stick with Hazel. He'll keep you safe, and whatever is happening, whoever you feel like you need to help, tell one of the older rabbits or me and get out of the target line." Blackberry instructed. "Clear?"

"We heard you. Every step of the way we have each others' backs. We'll be fine," Ash replied. Blackberry looked at the runt of her first litter and admiration took over her. He used to be frightened and timid, afraid of his own shadow, but with the patient training of Campion and the inescapable reality that he has been forced to grow up in, his courage had grown.

"I'm so proud of you all," she murmured, but they heard. They pulled her into a hug and she held them tight for a moment. "Go on you four. We'll be free once more."

Blackberry raised her head after the five had left and suddenly met them of her mate. "Campion, I-"

"Hazel told me everything," he spoke first. "Blackberry, you have to stop this." He knew all there was to know about guilt, and he didn't want her to experience that black pit of ghosts, the ones that kept telling you that you could've done more, or that you could have made a difference. The past was the past and he never blamed her.

Afraid that his words had been too harsh, he embraced her for the first time in about a month. "Cloud's gone," he whispered into her ear, "we're free to go ahead to Shadowsky."

But Blackberry just wanted to stay here forever, and didn't reply right away. Instead, she hugged his shoulder tighter.

"Are you fit for this?" he asked, with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "The last battle….again. There're only so many times we can get lucky."

Campion gently pulled away and held her gaze. She stubbornly did not expand or explain what she had said. He propped her chin up with his paw so that she **had **to look straight into the dark green orbs.

"Are you afraid?" he spoke so low that it was hard to make out.

"Not for me," was Blackberry's hesitating reply.

"Don't you worry," he said in a shaky voice, "we've had enough worry for a lifetime." Then he pressed his muzzle against hers and mentally prepared himself to leave and go to war.

….

"Is this enough?" Hazel hissed to Bigwig. They were in the largest chamber in the warren, surrounded by half their friend's Owsla. "True, we don't want a full army as we don't plan to fight unless necessary, but I want to be sure and safe."

"Then this is enough." Bigwig nodded. "Shadowsky's Owsla were rundown and tired when I escaped. They'll not be prepared for an attack, now."

"Here's Campion, now. You two had better get going," Hazel said. Campion and Blackberry sat quietly in front of them and Hazel told the two Captains some last minute instructions. "Remember, if you get into any serious trouble, leave it and get out."

"We'll not leave them, Hazel," Bigwig retorted in surprise.

"I'm just saying, there is no point in losing two good rabbits when we don't have to," Hazel explained. "Shadow will escort you there."

Bigwig did a double take at the black rabbit that materialised beside him. "Am…..great. Off we go then." Campion nodded discreetly at Blackberry then hurried along after Bigwig. When she had told him that she was coming along, no negotiations, he had been surprisingly easy to persuade. It must have been the tears.

"Blackberry?" Hazel questioned her presence with an air of preoccupation.

"I'm coming," she said slowly and determinedly, "you'll need a healer there, none of us can deny that there are going to be casualties."

"Fine," Hazel gave in quickly.

Just then Blackberry tensed, and her eyes shot to one of the side entrances. Hazel twisted his head around and widened his eyes at the rabbit, Dogwood, or a rabbit that looked faintly like him. His expression was contorted in pain and his steps were slow. His eyes, unseeing and confused, flickered from left to right, and he vainly pushed his nose into the air.

He had no guide by his side, so Blackberry swallowed and hopped over. "What are you doing, Dogwood?" she asked, strained.

"Blackberry," he jumped as he said it, "I heard all the noise and- "

"We're going to get our friends out of Shadowsky, if you really care," Blackberry snapped and made to move away, but his paw caught hers. She resisted the urge to bolt. "Let go," she hissed venomously.

They were becoming the centre of attention in the chamber that had gone eerily quiet. "Dogwood, release my paw. Now," she growled.

Dogwood looked hurt and a little abashed as he slid his paw off hers. "Let me help you."

"Help me? How can **you** help me?"

"I can get Hemlock and at least half the Owlsa away from the warren on some wild excursion to give your Captains time to get in and out with the prisoners."

The flaws were obvious, but Blackberry felt something strange in her at his offer. Dogwood turning good? It was too ludicrous. "Dogwood…I'm not sure."

"Please, I need to thank you for all you've done for me," Dogwood pleaded.

"No, Dogwood, you're a liability," Bigwig retorted. Blackberry did her own little jump of surprise. "Blackberry, can you get Fiver to Hazel, please? I'm away now."

Blackberry hurried away before she could get too emotionally intertwined with Dogwood's depression. Campion pulled himself slowly away again from the red rabbit, but being sure to give a threatening, but low, growl to remind Dogwood that he was present.

"Right, Shadow. Campion and I are ready to leave when you are," Bigwig said to the black buck, unable to stop the slight fringe of nervousness overtaking his voice.

Shadow pulled his paws across his face in a relaxed manner. "Off we go then," he said. His eyes were hard, and more than once Bigwig had caught him casting eyes upward. What was he looking at? Lord Frith? The thought made him quiver excitedly, and then he remembered Shadow could read his thoughts so he quickly composed himself. More desperate than ever to get there, Bigwig cast the sadness about Spartina out of his mind. _Get on with the job._

…

Spartina let the first tear fall. It was as silent as snow, but caused as much impact as an earthquake on the others. Their strongest doe had been broken.

Spartina's glassy eyes stared forward without seeing. The sight of Yew and Brunnea lying close beside one of the burrow banks tore another little chunk out of her heart. Bigwig had not left her! No! He cared about her and their kittens. She knew this deep beneath and wasn't crying for her own life, but the fact that she was powerless to do anything to save her sons and daughters.

The chocolate brown doe watched the others around her crumble to pieces and felt an urge to be strong, if not for them, then for herself and Yew.

"I'm glad Ivy's safe at Watership Down," Brunnea said finally to Yew.

Yew raised his ears after long disuse and gave her his undivided attention. "There's something good about this," Brunnea said bravely. "Hazel, Fiver, Ivy, Pipkin, Bigwig, Campion, Blackberry and all the younger ones are safe. It's not as if Watership Down is really being destroyed, is it? There are more left now than there were at the very beginning of the warren. It'll survive." Brunnea finished by nodding her head in a matter of fact way.

"How do you do it?" Yew whispered. "See the good in everything?"

"It's either that or concentrate on our misery. Life is for living and if we aren't happy, we aren't living, are we?"

"You're amazing," Yew remarked. He stared down at their paws for a moment, deep in thought. "Any regrets?"

"Sure." Brunnea gave a small shrug, as if indifferent. "I would have loved to be a more important member in the warren. Blackberry was training me to be a healer, but of course I never got to finish. I would have also loved to be a mother."

Yew nodded silently and looked into the distance. "I was nothing before I came to Watership Down. The place gave me purpose, meaning and love. I just can't believe it's over."

"Watership Down isn't over," Brunnea reminded quietly. "We've just lost it."

"Heads up!" shouted one of the Owlsa. "And neck's exposed!"

…

"Are you sure you can run fast enough with that paw?" Bigwig hissed across to Campion, under cover of the trees. Shadow slipped away from them like a ghost. There was nothing he could do at the moment.

"I don't have much choice, Bigwig. Here I go." Campion took in a lungful of air and flexed his claws. He hopped purposefully out into the rain and calmly met the eyes of Hemlock that shot to his like lightning.

Hemlock's muscles tensed, and his eyes shone with disbelief, but they still motioned for his Owsla to get ready.

"I trusted you, Hemlock," Campion called across angrily. "That night in the forest, you gave me your word."

"My word means nothing, Campion. Now, you will die," Hemlock sneered. "How stupid a rabbit must be to dander right back into their demise. You will need to have the wings of a bird to escape!"

"Or the heels of El-ahrairah," Bigwig corrected. The grey rabbit was nibbling innocently at the flattened grass, and he stopped to carelessly scratch his ear. He was about half the clearing away from Campion. "Seriously, Hemlock. You need to learn your biology. Do we look like birds to you?" Campion gave a small smile at his daring friend.

"Well, you'd better have as much courage and resistance to pain as you do cheek, for when my Owlsa catches you, your death will be slow and at _my_ paws.

Bigwig tilted his head downwards at Campion, an inconspicuous signal meaning the world. Lives placed down on the table, free for the taking. It was frightening being totally in charge of your own life, whether it was taken from you in the next short time was up to only you. In a flurry of action, they were off, left and right. Desperately trying to run silently was no easy task.

"Are we nearly there, Bigwig?" Campion panted across to Bigwig. They were pleased to see at least two thirds of the Owlsa that had been in the clearing pursuing them, but of course it also meant more chance of them getting caught.

"Yes, slow down."

Campion let his strides shorten and timed it perfectly. As he felt a claw try and grip his heel, he stopped and flung his body backwards and his head forward onto the earth. The body crashed into and through the tangle of weeds and tall grass just in front of him.

Bigwig saw the figure of his chaser also hit the water that had been concealed by different types of shrubbery and had been part of their plan. The river was well over its banks and was a mud brown sea. Branches and debris of all sorts took sail downstream. Just then he heard Campion cry out. The majority of their chasers must have followed him!

…

The buck was so _heavy_ on his back! Each second was another second won by luck twisting and turning, and Campion knew it would not last for much longer. His forelegs were pinned by his sides and the opponent's claws dug painfully into the fur. At every lunge, he felt a muzzle trying to grip the back of his neck, just missing a hold because of his own frantic struggles. Campion remembered something with a cold heart, but a focused mind.

"_If you need to kill, do it." _Hazel had said. He gave himself only one moment to consider it before he whipped his head around and sank his teeth into the warm flesh and tenderness of the throat just above his nose. The Owlsa member fell off limply and Campion sat up, shaking. He was beyond disgusted with himself. The warm and sickly sweet taste of death was in his mouth and he couldn't swallow. Rushing over to the water, he rinsed the blood off his muzzle, choking.

Bigwig approached him slowly. "You had to do it, huh?" he murmured. Campion nodded his head with his eyes tight shut.

"I would've too if my life had been suspended before my eyes," Bigwig said pityingly. He hulled the lifeless carcass to the water and let it be taken from him.

The ground began to quiver underneath their paws and the banks cracked. The water swallowed up the land like it was an empty part of the riverbed it had forgotten to cover. The two rabbits leapt and managed to hold onto the trunks of the sturdy trees with their claws until strength was conjured up to crawl forward and out of the mess. The rain and floods were reaching their ends.

"Three down, hrair to go," Bigwig said, without confidence. He had a shallow cut running down his shoulder, but he was good to go on. Campion's paw was a mess and he was unhappy with what he had had to do, but he too showed no indications of stopping. They had no choice.

"We had better get back to the enemy warren. They'll need our help. Go quietly, now."

…..

Hazel, Fiver and Blackberry worked quietly at the back entrance to the burrows, so far, so good. The Shadowsky rabbits were still around the front entrance and Pipkin was keeping them informed if Hemlock was making any suspicious moves.

Blackberry's paw pushed away the little grains of soil that could be found amongst the mud just above her head, and the burrow trembled. "Hazel, Fiver, get out now!"

"Another burrow done," Fiver said, as soon as they were outside. Around them lay collapsed burrows, either already helped along by them, or the rain.

Hazel was frowning, and his eyes were clouded with indecision. "Here comes Shadow," he said, absent minded. The black buck was still looking into the sky, but didn't look worried in the least.

"Shadow, are Campion and Bigwig alright?" Blackberry asked quickly.

"Yes, they're coming back here at this moment." Shadow's head trained towards the forest.

"Where were you away?" Hazel asked hesitantly, not sure if he had the right to question him.

"I was away to see Cloud. He'll be along soon to help also."

Blackberry took a few hesitant steps backwards, and couldn't deny the fear that she felt.

"Don't worry, Blackberry. I will not permit Cloud to hurt you with his gift," Shadow said gently. "You will not suffer in that way again. Hazel." Shadow then turned to him, and his eyes had a gentle edge. "You're not killing them, you're freeing them."

"But how?" Hazel whispered. "It is a brilliant plan, Shadow, and I don't doubt for a moment that you can do it, but I can't. It's against the law of nature…..it's monstrous."

"_Hemlock_ is monstrous. He is not a rabbit, not a member of my kingdom. The soldiers he has under him are no different…most of them, anyway. We'll give them a chance to surrender, and I'll know if they are sincere."

"Trust him, Hazel," Fiver said, and placed his paw on his shoulder. "They'll feel no pain?" he asked Shadow.

"None at all, I promise you. It'll be as peaceful as closing one's eyes after a hard day. They won't know its coming."

"This exempts Moss, doesn't it? Hazel interrupted rapidly.

"Of course, as it does Robin, Nettle, Bramble and Briar. I know every one of my rabbits. I know their hearts. It won't be you who is taking them from life, really, it's me."

Hazel's head was bowed in submission, and Fiver and Blackberry silently went back to work with a few glances towards each other.

…

"What's happened?" Hawkbit hissed to Dandelion. "Are they mad?"

"It's probably a plan of Hazel's. I don't see how it can work though, unless we're meant to attack these rabbits?"

Hawkbit narrowed his eyes in thought. "After all, we are equal in number. What are we waiting for?"

Dandelion's face was wrung with indecision.

"I say we do it."

It was Primrose who had spoken. "What have we got to lose?" she continued angrily at their expressions.

Bigwig and Campion burst from the woods once again and stood in stillness. This was the place where the plan stopped. What now? The large clearing was like a mine field, one movement would set off an explosion.

The two Owsla Captains were noticeably tired. Weeks of barely any food, plus stress and worry, had taken its toll on them. Ribs peeked through muddy and matted coats and legs were unsteady, though they were in better shape than the bucks that were still presently imprisoned.

It was this fact that made them slow to attack. Campion snuck a look over to Bigwig. His eyes were concentrated on the group, but his legs were still braced to run or fight. A rustle made all hrair of them swing around to its source. Pipkin was standing at the head of the junior Owsla, just beyond the burrow entrances. What were they doing? Distractions were over, now. Here in the midst of a brewing battle was not a good place to be at their age. Pipkin was just old enough to join them, maybe, perhaps even Hazel's kits, but not Campion's own!

"What have we here?" Hemlock spat angrily.

"Get out of here," Campion spoke across to them urgently. Swift's eyes caught his desperately, and his paw stood frozen in front of him. He hesitantly tried to move his siblings back.

"But we-" Ash began, but then broke off choking. Hemlock had leapt the short distance over and had grabbed the small black buck between his paws. "Move one inch," he spat, as Campion ran a couple of yards then stopped, "and young bunny here will see the Black Rabbit."

For the first time in his life, Campion felt hopelessness and vulnerability, not even anger. Hemlock couldn't be a rabbit, because no rabbit would use one's young against him. Though no fighter would ever admit it, there were unspoken rules and boundaries one did not pass in combat or war. One such as this would easily top all others. It was beyond sadistically cruel, more evil than killing a hundred times over, because it would cause a pain for the parent that cut too deep to even heal to a scar.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Lie there and wait for my Owsla to deal with you," Hemlock said in delight, having finally found a weak spot. "Be assured that it will be long and lingering."

"Let him go then," Campion said, as he lowered himself to the earth, not really hearing his words.

"I'll keep him until it's over, maybe he won't have to meet the Black Rabbit."

"He's already met him." A voice, cold and livid with anger whispered into Hemlock's ear.

Hemlock felt the full force of Shadow's impact with his side and he was flung mercilessly to the left. Ash panted and struggled to his feet. In seconds, Campion was up and out of the paws of the Owsla and had snatched up Ash. Surprise had given him a definite advantage over the army. Still bolting, he went to where the rest of his warren was working undercover.

Blackberry stopped digging and hurried over to take Ash's scruff from him. Her eyes asked urgently what had happened. "Hemlock discovered that he could use Ash against me. Keep him around here and out of harm's way. Stay here too, at least until some of the fighting is over," Campion panted, before nodding and sprinting back the way he had come.

Blackberry was speechless and laid Ash carefully onto the ground, whilst Campion returned to the fighting that had erupted. The terrified youngster clung onto her and tears escaped noiselessly from his eyes.

"Are you hurt?" she asked gently.

"My leg," he whimpered. It was at an awkward angle and he wasn't putting weight on it at all.

"Hraka- Rah!" Blackberry burst out. "What gives him the right? What gives him the Frithing right?"

"Blackberry," Hazel said hesitantly, one paw in the dirt, another about to reach out and prevent her from doing anything stupid.

"No, Hazel! This is the last time he hurts me or somebody close to me!" Blackberry raced off, Hazel was without words, and that was when it happened.

The sky gave an almighty roar and the earth shook. Lightning flashed everywhere and forked brightness owned the impending grey clouds.

Each and every single rabbit was pressed close to the grass, totally tharn and terrified near to death.

A crescent moon painted itself into the sky, blood red and huge, then another. This continued until a ring of them surrounded the rabbits. Moons caught fire and breathed smoke. A glimmer of an eye seemed to live in them. Shadows seemed to evaporate from the amber moons and they became round once more.

It had the desired effect as the rabbits, or at least the ones that had broken out of the retrieve, bolted for the holes.

Campion only caught hold of sanity when he seen Shadow's eyes glowing and worked it out. He managed to pull his feet under him at the last second before entering Shadowsky warren. "Never again," he said under his breath. Rabbits pushed by him, left and right. He was getting frustrated until he recognised one. "Blackberry! Stop!" He gripped her paw and tried to calm her.

"Let go!" She struggled frantically, not seeing his face.

"It's me. Calm down, it's a trick remember? Blackberry, remember?" he begged. He should listen to his own words too; his heart was beating a hundred miles an hour.

Blackberry's forelegs that had been pushing against his chest, paused, and then her eyes reduced in size a little. "Where are the kits?" she shouted over the chaos.

"I don't know. Are you good? We can go and look for them now and prevent them from going underground."

…

"Does it hurt a lot, Hawkbit?" Blackavar questioned. He pressed the herb a little more against Hawkbit's head. He had managed to get a deep wound from the stampede while trying to escape.

"I want to go and hop in the sky with Rosby Woof," Hawkbit replied dreamily. Dandelion, who was holding Hawkbit upright, raised his brow. "The lettuces up there are splendid."

"By Frith, I pray this is the right medicine," Blackavar muttered worriedly, and tried dabbing it instead, but it was difficult work for paws.

"Here." Brunnea picked up one of the untainted leaves from the small pile beside them. She carefully twisted the green between her paws and the earth until a liquid began to drip, and then held it to his head so that the wound could receive the moisture. Primrose was over silently in moments and helped finish the job. A large leaf that resembled a weed was placed perpendicular to the line of the injury and held on its own due to the sticky blood.

"That _should_ hold," Primrose confirmed. "Who else has injuries?"

"Better not to ask," Yew said tiredly. "Everyone has a scratch or two. Does someone know where Hazel and the Captains are?"

"I lost them in the confusion," Fiver said unhappily, appearing beside them. "Hazel was right beside me and I don't know why he moved. Maybe he went to rescue one of our rabbits. The whole warren isn't here, you know. Asides from Campion and Bigwig, Blackberry and all the kittens are missing as well."

"Fiver, I'm glad I've run into you," Moss called out. The grey rabbit hurried over. "My rabbits and I heard what was happening and I'm here to offer you an alternative. We're prepared to welcome each and every rabbit from Shadowsky a place at our warren. At Rising Hope, we are all broken in one way or another. We believe we can heal the scars and give them a new life. Will you accept?"

Fiver gawped at them. "Moss, nothing would make me happier. I'll try and find Hazel and Shadow and inform them before it's too late!"

Fiver whisked out of sight and away into the dark night. "Moss, are you sure that you really want Hemlock?" Dandelion said sceptically.

"Well, everyone except him," Moss corrected himself hastily.

…

Campion and Blackberry pounded through the underground tunnels. "They went this way alright," Campion panted, with his nose in the air. Blackberry halted also and looked back fearfully the way they had come.

"We don't have much time," she said. "The stampede would just have weakened the walls and ceiling. You're absolutely sure you scented them, Campion?"

Campion nodded, he was sure of his own nose. "Maybe you should-,"

"No way," Blackberry cut him off. "We don't have time for this. I'm staying."

Campion flicked his ears uncertainly, and was just deciding what to do when Hazel skidded around a corner, closely followed by Shadow.

"Shadow, thank Frith you're here," Campion exclaimed.

"Will you help us?" Blackberry asked rapidly. Her heart was just waiting for him to refuse and say something like fate was not to be interfered with.

"I know where they are, but we have to hurry and you two need to be strong."

The two parents exchanged uncertain looks, but nodded together. "Lead us," Campion said.

"Hazel," said Shadow, turning to him, "you'll have to come along with us now. All the other entrances are blocked."

Hazel looked nervous but went to stand beside the other two confused and frightened rabbits.

Shadow was very fast, and he navigated through the tunnels like he had lived there all his life which was very contrary to the truth, but they supposed the Black Rabbit would know these sorts of things.

Campion resisted the want to stop when the injury on his paw split open. Now was the least convenient time and he _had_ to continue. He muttered profanities under his breath and was content to drop behind the group a little, making his one goal to not let them out of sight. Hazel was going fast, but limping ever so slightly. One of the jagged and cutting stones had fallen from the ceiling and sunk into the floor. Hazel had not detected it quick enough, and fell heavily. Campion tried to jump over him, but his paw wouldn't support him, and he too was also down.

"Shadow," Blackberry shouted out urgently. Neither rabbit attempted to pull himself to his feet until Blackberry butted them determinedly with her head. "Up you two. We can't afford to stop."

Her expression wavered when she saw the blood littering the ground from Campion's paw and Hazel's hind leg shaking from exhaustion, but her eyes were fiery. With gritted teeth and great resistance to pain, legs were forced into running motion once again.

…..

Fiver searched everywhere. Where _could _Hazel have gone? Unless….

"No!" Fiver shouted. "Great Frith, no!" Recklessly, he dived for the last opening to the warren. The impact of his body hitting the ground shook the fragile muddy soil and the ceiling collapsed like dominos behind him. After tumbling for about ten yards, Fiver got to his feet, coughing.

"Hazel?" he shouted, feeling very alone and in danger. He stumbled forward over debris of the collapsing warren.

Fiver was just about to curse himself when he caught his brothers' scents. He wished for his inner sights to lead him to them. "They must be trapped," he muttered to himself. Fiver was sniffing the ground so intently that his face was almost pressed against it. He didn't know the warren and was filled with despair. Whilst he was studying the earth, an unnatural glow gave him light to see by and he snatched up his head. His heart thundered and his claws gripped the ground slightly tighter. A set of red eyes conveyed him calmly.

"Shadow?" Fiver whispered. No response. He tried to reach out his paw to check if the eyes were even attached to a body, but they skirted backwards, remaining stationary where they stopped.

"You want me to follow you, huh?" Fiver said out loud. "Okay then, it's not as if things could get any weirder."

…..

"There you are!" Blackberry said. The four kittens jumped and looked over fearfully. "Marli, how do we get out?" Spring begged. Blackberry dropped her ears and looked over at Shadow. "I don't know. How did you get here?"

"Ash and Spring bolted," Iris explained. "We tried to get them to see reason in time, but then got lost in these burrows." The two said rabbits cowered into the corner.

"Don't worry, we'll get out," Campion said. "What are we to do, now?" he asked Shadow.

Shadow seemed to muse and placed his paw, claws upwards, onto the roof.

"Parli, your ear…..what happened to your face?" Ash asked in confusion, but Campion barely heard him.

"So we are to dig? Is that what you are suggesting, Shadow?" he questioned the Black Rabbit.

Shadow nodded mutely, and cast a faraway glance at some forks in the burrow. "We need careful digging to target the weak spots in the ceiling," he said, absent minded.

"That's me out then." Campion nodded, and picked up his injured son by the scruff. "Blackberry," he mumbled out of the side of his muzzle, "do you think you can do it?"

"Leave it to me," she confirmed, and once again started to scratch away, teetering on her haunches.

The bucks waited in tense silence. Spring and Ash cringed between Campion's forelegs, watching with guilty eyes.

"I can't reach any further!" Blackberry panted. "Would it do no good to dig horizontally, Shadow?"

"No, we don't have that much time," Shadow said doubtfully. "Watch!" he shouted. Hazel fell flat on his face from the impact of the rush of water on his back. The water splashed against the walls and made the space above their heads shake.

"Everyone stay absolutely still," Hazel said slowly, and in low tones. "It must be starting to flood." Blackberry's breath caught, but she obeyed, just reaching her head down gently to take Iris's scruff. The kittens were having trouble keeping their muzzles above the water, and had never swum in their lives.

Shadow offered no help or words of wisdom. Instead, he turned tail and left the burrow, trudging through the water. Campion cast a worried look at his retreating tail and back at his family. "Spring and Swift, can you climb onto my back if I crouch down?"

They coughed in agreement and gratefully pulled themselves upwards. They tried to balance on the broad back, and sat shivering. Campion then pulled the lower half of his face back out of the water and surveyed Hazel and Blackberry with a lost look. Hazel looked surprisingly calm. His eyes watched the water as if the shimmering depths of doom were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sorry, about that," Shadow said, suddenly splashing in back beside them, "but I found a certain someone."

"Fiver?" Hazel said first. "By Frith, no! Why are you under here?"

"To find you," Fiver stuttered, looking at every face and being awfully surprised at the big turnout. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Originally to stop as many rabbits as I could going under," Hazel sighed. "I'm sorry, Shadow. I couldn't be part of it."

Shadow made no comment, just ushered Fiver over to the centre of the burrow. "What?" Fiver asked, utterly lost.

"We need you to connect with Cloud's mind and tell him to get his hind over here, or rather up there and dig!" Shadow shouted, pointing his nose to the ceiling,

Fiver jumped to the side in shock. "Al-alright," he mumbled, and closed his eyes quickly.

After only a couple of seconds, he huffed and shook his head in denial. "I can't even sense Cloud's presence anymore."

Just then a painful squeal interrupted Fiver's sentence. Campion was down and continuing to yelp. The rabbits were frozen in fear, except Shadow, who looked on calmly. Campion tripped himself up and fell onto his side. Spring and Swift made a valiant attempt to leap off and across to their mother's back, but landed into the water. Blackberry spared no time in catching them by lowering her belly so that Spring and Ash could take refuge on her. Hazel didn't need to be asked to pick up Swift.

"What's happening?" Fiver shouted, shielding his eyes from the water flying through the air.

Shadow pounced onto Campion's paws, and even the large rabbit could not escape the hold. "Campion, open your eyes. Is he in your head again?"

"No," Fiver whispered, "he can't be. We got rid of him, didn't we, Campion? Campion?"

"You are fools for thinking that I would be gotten rid of that easily, or that I couldn't connect again as simply," Campion spoke, with his eyes still tight shut. "Hemlock is coming for you. He didn't fall for your trick. He knows the faithful walls will hold until their leader deals with those that he has sentenced to death. Pray to Frith all you want for an easy death, but nothing will work."

Shadow slapped the brown buck with a firm expression. "As I thought, Cloud's using him. Fiver, come here quickly and go to Cloud through this mind. Make him dig below to here, speak with his voice to our friends beside him, unaware of his doings, and they'll hear. But do it, now!"

…

Cloud smiled to himself. Deal with that, traitors! No more little nice rabbit! It wouldn't be much longer that he would have to deal with the stolen thoughts, for when the buck and doe died, they would exit his head. His mind was hot and excited with the praise he would receive. For the rest of his days he would be treated as a prince, and maybe even get the honour of killing the one of them that had turned his life hell. It was these things that give him strength at the prospect of dealing with their memories forever.

Then something gripped his dream and twisted his head like a vice. "No, Fiver! Please!"

But this seer, so much weaker than himself, had managed to control his mind. Him! What was the meaning of this?

_You should never try that, Cloud. Not when the Black Rabbit himself is on their side!_

Whose voice was that? What was happening?

Primrose's eyes watched him warily. "Are you alright, Cloud?"

_Stupid doe, shut up, _he thought with malice. He couldn't prevent what happened next.

"Help us! Help us!" Cloud pleaded, and everyone's heads whipped around to him. "It's Fiver, I'm with Hazel, Blackberry, Campion, the kits and Shadow and am trapped underground. The only way out is up! Can you dig downwards directly under you? Quickly! We don't have much time left! And whatever you do, don't let Cloud out of your sight!" Cloud gave a desperate gasp and clawed at his own face, painting it with blood. Rage and anger fed through his veins, boiling them.

The Watership Down rabbits were fast and calm. Yew and Dandelion pressed the writhing Cloud against the earth and Primrose, Brunnea and Clover dug so hard and fast that paws bled.

….

Underground was silent. The time had passed for panics and had come for patience when it mattered most. Campion slowly opened his eyes, his movements practiced and almost none. He resentfully shook the water out of his ears and sat up. His legs were shaking a little and he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. After about two minutes, scratching could be heard from above, eventually turning into frantic pounding. Blackberry once again tried to reach her paw upwards but trembled on her hind legs.

"How are we going to get up?" she said nervously. Campion wordlessly limbed over to the centre and lay on his stomach, staring at her until she hesitantly proceeded. Using the wall to help her balance, she climbed until the tips of her ears comfortably touched the ceiling, She gave a sigh of relief when soil started to gently shower them and light sneaked through invisible holes. Campion's head was strained above the water line now and Fiver had been forced to begin paddling.

"We found you!" Primrose cried. She carefully reached over the edge to take Iris from Blackberry. "Pass the other kittens up!"

When the time came for the adults to start the ascent, Blackberry planted her paws on the slippery ground and tried to pull herself up. Campion helped hoist her, Hazel and Fiver up, and then he was left staring awkwardly at Shadow.

"You go on, I can get up by myself," Shadow urged. Campion waded back a couple of metres then took a run and jump, just managing to use all his strength to lift his lower body up and over.

The light from Frith was dull so the day must have been drawing to a close. Campion lay with his paw into himself, absolutely glaring at Cloud. The young grey seer was so still on the earth that it was eerie. The sky gave a final crack of thunder as Shadow hopped easy out of the burrow escape route, and gave a last look to the demolition zone. For a couple of seconds, the rain got heavier, then ceased to nothing. The warren gave a final shudder, and the gently flattened to the ground, sagging.

The want to jump for joy and celebrate burned alive in all of them, but their bodies were near broken. Bar a few, every rabbit was lying on the earth without a care for anymore danger.

Shadow seemed to bow to the sky, then to the Watership Down rabbits behind him. "It's been wonderful knowing you all. You're just as brave and clever as Lord Frith told me."

"You're leaving…" Hazel realised slowly.

"I have to go and help other worthy rabbits, though I doubt there are any quite like you." Shadow nodded his head, absent minded. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," Fiver breathed.

"You're a family, all of you. The love that bonds each and every one together is strong. Love one another, and care for them. Never let anything break you."

Some of them looked like they were going to cry, though all of them were standing close, sides touching and ears pricked.

Shadow made to turn away, but Campion hobbled forward quickly. "I never got a chance to thank you properly," he explained. "Black Rabbit, you have done so much for me. Thank you for my life and my families, we wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you down there. Also, thank you for letting Cascade live, for I know she shouldn't have."

The Black Rabbit give a very small nod and smile. "You're a good rabbit, Campion. Run safely and have a good life, you've earned it. Farewell, until we meet for the last time."

"Until then." Campion nodded, and went back to where he had been standing.

"Thank you, Shadow!" Hazel called after him, and then the whole warren shouted their own words of thanks to a rabbit they would never forget.

"It's over," Fiver said.

"What about-" Hazel started, swivelling around to look at Cloud. Rabbits can sense death just as keenly as they can hear and smell and Hazel was in no doubt. A sombre Bigwig broke then line behind them and pressed his paw against the neck of the young buck.

"Dead," he confirmed, with his eyes shocked.

Campion dropped down onto all fours hesitantly, and frowned. "He lied to me, and used me."

"It's all over now, Campion," Fiver assured him. "His evil ways of using his gift killed him. I guessed as much would happen. He was a very good actor."

"Maybe he did want to change," Hazel mumbled, "maybe he did, than Hemlock found him again and brainwashed him."

"I expect we'll never know for sure." Fiver shrugged. "Hemlock's gone too, the own walls of his warren took his life."

"Shall we?" Hazel asked nervously. Everyone nodded after hesitant decision, even Campion and Fiver.

"**Our hearts have joined the thousand, for our friend stopped running today." **

Each voice held their own hint of sadness, but joy seeped through.

"**Many lives have been lost today. We pray that they will face the true happiness that is to be gained from life up with Lord Frith."**

"It's not all bad news, Hazel!" a voice called out. It was Moss, who was beaming. Behind him were five or six rabbits, bedraggled and scared, but very much alive.

Campion recognised a few, mostly sentry posts, but when he saw Robin he automatically tensed. The other rabbit bowed his eyes respectfully and gave a slight inclination of head.

After a couple of moments, Campion mimicked his movements. There was to be no grudges.

"They're all coming to stay with me," Moss explained, "we'll show them a new life, a _real_ one."

"I'm glad, Moss," Hazel said with gratitude, "I hope none of your Owsla were hurt?"

"We were barely needed, Hazel, so we're all good. We have the energy to go back to our warren, now. What is your plan of action?"

Hazel made a face as he considered the options. "The Down is in a bad state, and I'm not sure if everyone can make it all the way home."

"Stay with us, only until you've all rested," Moss suggested eagerly. "Anyway, you've forgotten something." He smiled at Blackberry. "Stay as long as you wish, always."

"I don't believe it," Bigwig said quietly.

"It's really not that surprising is it?" Moss laughed.

"Not that, there's Vervain!"

The black rabbit crawled, exhausted, from the forest. He had a few scratches, but his face drawn with fatigue was the most dramatic thing about him.

"Vervain, you did it! You actually had the courage!" Yew cried.

"What did he do?" Hazel's voice was toned with surprise.

"He led them off! At the time Bigwig and Campion spoke with Hemlock, only about half of the rabbits Vervain had originally lead on a wild hunt returned, so I suspected something. Hemlock never got time to ask Vervain what had happened."

"You did that for _us_?" Hazel was amazed.

Vervain turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact. "It was the least I could do."

"Anything is possible, eh?" Moss smiled.

"And the rest we can deal with," Fiver sighed happily.

**Epilogue**

The Down was in full bloom with wild roses, daffodils and bluebells. It was a very happy picture. Young rabbits ran playfully after one another and the adults lounged together under the branches of the protective Beech tree.

"What is this? A pensioner club?" Swift moaned, tugging at his father's ear.

"Not quite there yet, Swift. Give me a couple of years," Campion said sarcastically, pushing him off his head.

"Come on! You **said** you would play with me!"

"I did play with you!" Campion exclaimed, finally consenting to open his eyes. "Why don't you go and help Bigwig train Lily and Grit?"

"Lily's a doe!" Swift pulled a face.

"That never bothered you before," Campion muttered. "Oh, joy. I now have yearlings to deal with."

Ash skidded into Swift and teased his brother. "Ha! Who's the slow one, now?"

"You've asked for it!" Swift warned, flying off.

Campion gave up trying to sleep, and raised his head, surveying them. His ears twitched as he thought about the last few months of peace. It had been a dream, an ultimate gift from Frith, but scars remained. He looked at the pale, pink line running across his paw, and then the long horizontal line across the sleeping doe's back beside him. Dogwood. He had felt the yearning for revenge inside him, but couldn't understand why he wouldn't carry it through. Maybe it was that he felt he owed too much to the Black Rabbit to harm another, or that he was happy to be content with peace and a mind of his own. Whichever it was, he had not harmed the other buck, who had remained at Rising Hope.

Campion didn't think he would ever harm another again, and knew he wouldn't be the only one happy with this arrangement.

He nosed the small sleeping kitten wedged in-between him and the silver doe. The creamy doe rolled over onto her side, totally at comfort, and gave a little yawn. He let Cascade sleep and laid his head on his paws, content to watch the world go by.

He heard a noise beside him, and snapped his head around to see who had disturbed his contemplations. The pale black rabbit squeaked a little, and hurriedly pushed his feet back up under him from where he was lying, about to slink away.

"Vervain?" Campion said hesitantly after him, "you can lie there."

Vervain twitched his nose, as if trying to sniff out any threats of danger, and nervously lay back down.

Campion closed his eyes again. Making peace with Vervain was something he felt he had to do when he helped out on the day of the final battle. The confused Vervain still kept a little distance and also tried to doze.

The young rabbits and kittens that ran joyfully around the hill were more treasured than ever, something short of miracles after everything that had happened. So many happy couples tried in vain to rein in their kits, but without real want. It was real bliss. Bigwig and Spartina had newborns, Lily and Grit, Blackberry and Campion had newborn, Cascade, Fiver and Ivy had Wish and Yew and Brunnea had little ones on the way. Watership Down was to have a bright future and no one was surer of this than their faithful chief.

"We did it, didn't we?" Hazel mused to Bigwig, beside him.

"Hmm? Did what?" he said sleepily.

"Found a new warren, raised it from the ashes, insured a future for it, and hrair other things."

Bigwig smiled. "We can now live as rabbits were meant to. Thank you, Hazel," Bigwig turned his head to the other side, "and you, Fiver."

"We all did it," Fiver insisted.

Hazel got up slowly and went to sit at the edge of the Down. Bigwig and Fiver were fast to join him. Campion and Blackberry raised their heads, and sensing something special, went over also. After a few more, Hawkbit and Dandelion and Primrose, he began to speak.

"_Thank you, Frith. You have guided us through thick and thin, life and death, gave us hope when there was none, gave us courage when we lacked strength. The dream lives on."_

"_Forever," everyone finished._

**It's over I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. You guys are so awesome:**

**fivers11- most faithful reviewer, I really appreciated it! :D**

**Myrkin- Detailed reviews of the fourth series, they were great!**

**CrispinVCampion- Have your own Watership Down fic to concentrate on but still reviewed, thanks!**

**BookworM4Life- love your long and explaining reviews, they boosted my writing!**

**Guest ( with long reviews)- your're so cool! Thanks for taking the time!**

**Digibutterfly1287-Your reviews made me smile!**

**Eternal0snow92- You absolutely loved my story and encouraged me throughout, and shared ideas, I'll owe you forever! :D**

**Another guest-I loved reading your reviews and think you're great for reading my story!**

**Bluebell-Rah- WSD fic pal! We had good times writing at the same time! :D**

**BlowYouAway- Your review was loved and appreciated!**

**LoonaticsWSDFanxxx- You loved my story almost as much as I did! Thanks!**

**And thanks to my brother ( sarcastic voice) the amount of times you wrote hahaha Watership down aross my work was really brotherly encouragement!**

**And the readers have to get a moment. Without you all, I wouldn't have a story! It's not just the writers needed to create a true story, you guys too! I'll never stop appreciating that you took the time to read it, and hope that you may reread it again one day .**

**ITS NOT TOO LATE TO REVIEW ;) ILL EDIT ( if I forgot your name plz pm me or let me know via review)**

**Loved this journey and I hope you did too 3**


	54. Christmas 2012

**I'm back! I admit that this chapter is lacking, but I just wanted to give my old readers a treat for christmas! It's late because my wifi is broken and now flashing on and off :( so sorry about that! expect a part 2 soon**

Christmas 2012

The Feast of Frithmas for Old Hearts

The bare branches of the Beech tree were blanketed by gentle layers of snow with strong winds blowing the weaker twigs askew. Beneath, in a deep rabbit warren, the weather held no concern in the animal's hearts as joy and love dominated.

It was Frithmas, a special time that only came around once a year. The main burrow and meeting place, The Honeycomb, was overflowing with life, young and old alike, as even the old hearts found the fruits of excitement from youth.

Hazel, the chestnut leader of the warren, was running hither and thither around the massive chamber, which had been enlarged further a short time ago. His temples were slightly lightened with middle age and past stresses, but he was still energetic and busy with his duties.

"Bigwig!" he shouted over the chatter. He wanted to find at least one of his Captains of Owsla before his Frithmas speech.

Bigwig was not in his burrow, and as a fallback, Hazel had already searched for his mate, Spartina, and his youngsters, Grit and Lily, without any luck.

"He's out with his family in the snow. It's Lily and Grit's first snowfall, remember?" Primrose soothed, used by far to Hazel's ever constant worries and frets when he was burdened with his chief's responsibilities.

"You can't be part of your own surprise birthday, Hazel," Blackberry chided, having followed Primrose around. "You weren't even supposed to know."

"How could I not find out? I'm chief," Hazel returned, absent minded, still looking.

"Where's Campion and Fiver?" Primrose sighed to Blackberry. "Maybe we'll manage to surprise _someone_."

"Still out in the snow," Blackberry said. "Clover's ready to take the kittens in the Honeycomb where Pipkin and Dandelion are going to keep them amused with stories until we're back in time for Frithmas."

"I'm up to go whenever you are," Primrose stated.

"I'm ready too." Blackberry nodded. "It's just Hazel." The two does shared an expression of exasperation. Hazel was still picking his brains to find a way to get out of this, any way.

…

"Something's up with the does," Bigwig remarked to Campion, narrowing his eyes when he spoke, not out of suspicion, but of an inward dread.

"Blackberry is hiding something," Campion agreed, "always off to meet up with Primrose and going off on long treks across the country. She just claims she's visiting friends before we get snowed in for Frithmas and I don't want to question her too much, I have to trust her."

"Oh, the worries that come with middle age," Bigwig said mockingly.

Campion rolled his eyes and continued to keep watch over his daughter. "We'll probably find out sooner or later. She's a terrible liar," he chuckled.

Spartina came sprinting into view, skidding to a halt and spraying the two bucks with feather light snow. Disgruntled, they shook their coats dry.

"Oh, so sorry to disrupt your conversation, boys," Spartina said coyly. "We're going down to the farm now, and Hazel requested you come with us to lend a hand if we get into any bother."

"What for?" Campion asked, surprised. "We have all the flay-rah we need for the feast."

"Never can have too much, what with Moss coming over with his mate," Spartina said slowly, directing her eyes to the side. Then she hopped away purposefully.

"Two rabbits aren't going to make a big difference," Campion stated to Bigwig.

"My thoughts exactly, I say we go and see if we can pick up any clues on what in Frith's name this is about."

With that, the two rabbits gathered the three kittens and went underground.

…

Fiver blissfully closed his ears to the repetitive moaning of excitement from Wish. "It's Frithmas in a short time. Isn't it, parli? Isn't it?"

"Son, you've asked him that more times than I can count," Ivy laughed, scooping him up. "Fiver, you're to meet Hazel outside."

Fiver raised his head in surprise. "That's the first I've heard of it."

"Go on." Ivy smiled, and lowered her voice, "It'll give you a chance to get away from this lot for a while." She indicated to Wish and his cousins.

"Okay," Fiver complied gratefully. "Will you be along soon?"

"Yeah."

"Campion, Bigwig!" Fiver spotted them getting bombarded by all of the new generation. "Do you have to meet Hazel, too?"

"I'm not sure about that, but Spartina told us that Hazel wanted us to come along to the farm," Bigwig informed.

"I've not heard anything about that." Fiver leant his head to the side.

Campion made an unsure face, and his tail started to flick again in old habit of thinking. "Looks like someone is having a game with us."

…..

"So this is for Moss and his family?" Campion spoke neutrally. He, Blackberry, Fiver, Ivy, Bigwig, Hazel and Primrose crept carefully down the hills below the Down, guided by the twinkling lights of Nuthanger.

Hazel, up front, had the opportunity to pretend the wind had carried Campion's voice away from his ears. Primrose had a rather sudden occurrence with black ice, leaving Blackberry without a way out.

"Yes," she found it hard to lie to her mate, causing her to move away from him as their journey lengthened.

Campion rested his ears on his back and cast another of many looks at his younger brother. They agreed in silence. Something was going on.

They reached Nuthanger after another half hour and two of the rabbits were very bemused when they veered off the path.

"Where-" Fiver began, stopping in his tracks.

"Keep on, Fiver. We're just going a safer short cut to a private store," Ivy said confidently, and with an edge of anticipation.

The seven rabbits halted outside one of the men's sheds. Blackberry and Ivy scuffed away some snow with their paws, a curious Fiver and Campion looking on. A small tunnel became visible under their paws, and the two does turned.

"You three first," Primrose ordered, nudging her mate forward with her nose. Hazel gave a heavy sigh as if he was entering torture.

The shed was quite large in the interior, and spacious, but the most curious thing by far was the lights, men's lights. Blue, silver, red, gold and all the other colours of the rainbow shone. They were hanging in long strings and each little circle dazzled their eyes.

The three bucks were so mesmerised by the lights that it took them a second to notice the other rabbits, not many, about ten.

"Surprise!" they chorused. Fiver crouched down in panic, Campion shot backwards and Hazel took a timid step forward.

"Happy Birthday!"

"You…." Fiver mumbled, lost for words and honestly looking a little intimidated.

"Did you forget?" Blackberry teased, nuzzling Campion's neck.

"Hmm," he trailed off, and when Blackberry hopped off to welcome the guests, continued, "yes, I had forgotten."

"Well, I hadn't," Fiver mused.

"I know it's not quite your birthday yet, Fiver," Ivy said lightly, "but I thought you would want to have the celebration with your brothers."

"Thank you, Ivy," Fiver said warmly. "It's great."

"Why do I have a feeling you knew about this, Hazel?" Campion quizzed.

"Because I did," Hazel admitted grievously.

"Hey Campion!"

"Moss!" Campion cried happily. "How are you and Heather?"

"Just fine." He smiled widely. "We have five kittens now."

Fiver left them to it and went to find Hazel, who had sneaked off. "Who are all these rabbits?" Fiver whispered to Hazel.

"Most of them are from Shadowsky," Hazel explained, "it was Blackberry's idea for them and Campion to offer one another a truce before Frithmas. She thinks it's been eating him up inside. Then there is a couple from Hickory and Marigold's warren who have come with them to chat with Hazel, and catch up."

"Bark will be along later to wish you a Happy Birthday." Primrose smiled. Fiver put on a brave face.

"What is all this?" Fiver touched the sparkling lights.

"Men had them up," Blackberry clarified, "why not take advantage? They do have a rather Frithmas feel to them, don't they?" She pulled her head up and followed the patterns with her eyes, smiling.

"Do you want to have your Birthday feast now?" Primrose offered out of the side of her mouth, which clasped the corner of an old sheet. It was bulging.

"Sure," Hazel said.

Under the cloth came many a feast for the eyes, as well as the stomach. Other than flesh flayrah, which there was alot of, there were tinsel and bobbles, stars and crackers, bells and ribbons. The rabbits only dared skim all these across their noses.

"We weren't absolutely certain what these were." Blackberry gingerly took one of the bobble strings in her mouth, "But we thought they fitted the celebration."

"How long have you been planning this?" Fiver asked in awe.

"Not long," Ivy reassured him. "That's what Blackberry and Primrose were doing most of these long days. They've done the biggest share of the work, it was their idea."

"What on earth is this?" Campion had recoiled after sniffing a roasted carrot.

"We stole a pile from the man's house." Blackberry looked bemused. "There's a small entrance over behind that sack." She pointed. "He had all sorts of new food stuffs that we thought would be worth a try."

"It's definitely a carrot," Hazel confirmed, after testing, "and it's delicious." The savoury flayrah was passed around, and the different warrens shared stories of long summers and adventurous autumns.

The does rested after much preparation, lounging beside their mates. Campion finally made peace with the other Captains of Efrafa, Hazel had a happy buzz from finding Hickory and Marigold in charge of a prosperous warren, and Fiver had his old friend, Bark.

"So when are we going home?" Campion quietly asked into Blackberry's ear.

"Before dawn," she replied sleepily.

"Thank you." He nuzzled the top of her head. "It was very thoughtful."

"You're welcome!"

"Hey, Ivy. Thank you," Fiver spoke gently, nudging her lovingly.

"It turned out great." Hazel rubbed his nose against Primrose's.

Just then there was a sound like something heavy had dropped, and everyone froze. A cough broke the night, and then a grunt as a man pushed something heavy.

Campion and Bigwig were the first to move, crawling over to the hole in which they had entered. A frustrated gasp echoed throughout the room, and a furious scrabbling.

"No!" Bigwig huffed. They both pushed their weight onto the joining between the wall and floor, testing to see if they were trapped.

"We can't shift it," Campion said furiously, and gave up.

"We're trapped!" Primrose squeaked.

"Did the man see us do you think?" Blackberry asked calmly, examining the hole.

"He might have," Hazel replied, "I don't see any other reason why he would block us in, now."

"We're going to become the man's Frithmas dinner," Fiver moaned.

"Don't be silly, Fiver, we're not turkeys!" Bigwig snapped.

Hickory stifled laughter after he got a lot of weird looks. "We're trapped in here like pigs in a pen." Ivy chewed the inside of her muzzle.

"We've only one choice then, don't we?" Campion offered hesitantly.

"What?" Hazel ventured cautiously.

"No," Blackberry realised slowly. "It's too dangerous."

"I don't think we have many other options," he disagreed gravely.

"Is Campion offering what I am thinking?" Hazel gradually put the pieces together.

"I say we go for it," Bigwig said confidently, following their gaze eagerly.

"What have we to lose?" Hazel settled.

…..

Only the Watership Down rabbits went along with the plan, the rest under the watchful eye of Marigold and Moss in the shed, left crouching behind the old boxes and sacks.

"Ivy, Fiver," Hazel said, "you stay at this corner and warn us if men are coming while we try and find an exit."

"Is this….an animal?" Blackberry trailed off in horror. She was poised in front of an armchair that had fox fur draped over the headrest.

"Come away from there, Blackberry," Campion warned worriedly, as Hazel was stumped on what to reply.

"Be careful," Fiver advised, shying away from yet again another looming wall.

"Why?" Bigwig questioned, in the middle of investigating a footrest with animal legs.

"It's just the fact that we are in a man's house."

"Sounds crazy, I know." Hazel was gazing in wonder at a huge fir tree.

"Reminds you of that year we ended up at the mansion, doesn't it?" Fiver asked, concentrating on the star on top.

"Hmm….Well, can anyone scent fresh air?" Hazel rubbed glitter off his face.

"Alot beside." Campion gave an ironic laugh. "Is that…..turkey?"

"I've only scented that once, but I believe you're right!" Bigwig was surprised.

"I smell smoke." Blackberry rumpled her nose.

"There's a fire in the grate and a man beyond the slates, the bunker, an open window. Jump rabbit, jump, for the open fields of home are calling us back!"

"_Fiver?"_

"Quick, hide! There's another man coming!"


	55. Christmas 2012 Part 2

**MyLifeBeingABookworM- Thank you for being the only commenter! :D Here you are**

Christmas 2012

Old Dogs Can Learn New Tricks

The rabbits bolted, as was their natural instinct, but where they bolted to couldn't have been more inconvenient.

"Why did we have to bolt to this tree?" Bigwig huffed. The seven rabbits had taken refuge behind the Christmas tree. The lights lit up their fur in different shades and the prickly pines caught in their fur.

"Where do we go, Hazel?" Campion asked, blending in behind the narrow stump of a trunk.

"Fiver said something about a bunker," Hazel thought out loud, "but he's tharn, so we can't exactly ask him." The small chestnut was pressing into his own body and making himself as small as physically possible. Ivy nipped him gently in vain, but he responded with not as much as a flicker.

"I know what a bunker is," Campion and Bigwig said together, and then exchanged looks.

"What do you know?" Campion questioned curiously.

"Owsla told me and I'm sure they told you, too," Bigwig suggested with a hint of 'correct me if I'm wrong.'

"They did, but this doesn't seem like the best idea Fiver's ever had."

"We're not really in the best possible situation. I don't see how it couldn't make things much worse."

"Er…" Hazel put in timidly. "What?"

"A bunker is another one of men's versions of a warren, only smaller. They use it more for storage than living space…" Bigwig recalled.

"And as a bolt hole from danger," Campion finished.

"Does Fiver really think this wise?" Primrose thought out loud nervously.

"I trust him completely, Primrose and Hazel," Ivy said firmly. "Let's do it, whatever it is exactly he said we should."

"We go to this bunker then?" Blackberry realised, hiding alongside a strange box clothed in silver as her own silvery fur didn't blend with much else.

"Bigwig, Campion, do you think you two could locate this bunker and led us to it?" Hazel said hopefully.

"We could try," the two Captains replied in their confident manner.

"Let us scout ahead and get back to you, no point in all of us attracting man's attention," Campion instructed.

"Talking about man, did anyone see him since we bolted?" Hazel peered through the low branches, tucking his paws into himself.

"He's sitting on that animal." Primrose quivered with fear, indicating with her ears. The familiar farm man was slouched with his feet up on one of the armchairs, watching the television intently.

"He's got another strange animal, one that moves without shifting and creates different noises." Campion narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"No matter what it is, we have a duty to do." Bigwig crawled awkwardly out behind a coffee table beside the tree, followed rapidly by Campion. Blackberry fretfully switched her gaze between the human and the bucks.

"Here's a new fix for the kittens to hear about," Hazel chuckled dryly. "We'll see them again, Primrose." He comforted her rapidly.

They waited in tense silence, with only the sounds of the new and frightening animal feeding their fear. A clock on the mantelpiece struck ten without anymore news from the two Owslars.

Hazel was beginning to groom himself fitfully for distraction when he seen the form of two rabbits out in the run, one that connected all the man burrows.

"It's time to move," he hissed to the others.

"How will we get out? Fiver can't move," Ivy burst worriedly.

"He'll have to," Hazel said regretfully. Moving towards Fiver, he gave him a sharp nip on the ear and sure enough, the mystic jumped back to his senses.

"We're going to the bunker, now?" Fiver looked for confirmation.

"Yes," Hazel panted from anxiety, "come now. Any plans for getting us over to that dark run, Blackberry?" Hazel sought solace desperately. "I'm not sure we can go the same route as the other two, as man would be bound to notice hrair rabbits."

Blackberry was quiet in contemplation for many heartbeats, poised facing Campion and Bigwig across the room. She was mouthing something and showing many gazes towards the resting human.

"What-," Hazel inquired, before being hushed ruefully by the intelligent doe.

One of the two shadows that they knew to be Bigwig and Campion moved back into the room, creeping stealthily and making the hairs on each of the rabbits' backs rise in anticipation.

"As soon as the man chases him, we bolt for that run and follow their scents to the bunker," Blackberry explained, taking position at the front of the tree's concealment.

A sharp man squeal sounded and the shadow rabbit shot like an arrow back to where he came. The man followed with heavy footfalls and awkward, clumsy flight.

The five rabbits under the Christmas tree exploded out of the presents, feet catching in ribbons and matting, but their terror carried them far. Hazel and Blackberry did not dare question how the thing they were going to attempt next would turn out. The unnaturally large man run breathed about them, the rabbits' paws dancing momentarily as they argued about which way to run.

"Hazel!" Bigwig whispered loudly, the distinctive mane brushing by their noses. Without words, they followed the white of his tail. The stairs down poised a challenge, where they had to take it slow.

"Weird creatures had to make steeples for their homes, hills aren't good enough," Bigwig growled, tripping over his big paws. Wooden floors were clearly not made for rabbit feet. They skidded and tried balancing, then, giving up, sprinting blindly whilst paying no attention to the strain on their limbs as they were stretched every which way.

Bigwig disappeared in the pitch blackness that descended the further they ran, and they found him crouched near a slightly ajar window that was level with the grass and allowed the wintery breeze to feed their lungs.

Bigwig kicked out with powerful hind legs at the glass, starting at the hollow echo that he got in return. A commotion from where they had come was apparent, complete with the man's voice shouting out angrily and forming harsh words. A rabbit's claws scratched against the wooden flooring that they knew was just above the bunker, obviously in great hurry. The dark shape pelted down the stairs, paws not gaining a hold but rather just slipping downwards. Campion climbed roughly over a heap of man junk in the corner and shadows, lying flat and holding his breath while trying to regain it.

He shared looks of exasperation with them as their eyes glowed faintly at the small sliver of moonlight shining in the window. The human handled a gun, cradling it lovingly and with an air of smugness.

"A nice fur for my wall and meat for tomorrow's dinner," he said, pleased with himself, and reached for a light switch. "Then I'll focus on the other blighters that I heard. Damn rodents!"

Blackberry could be heard snapping her mouth shut and growling. She pushed her head forcefully at a weak point in a small tower of storage boxes to her left, and they toppled with an ear splitting and heart pounding crash. The man jumped with a shout of shock, tripping over his feet when trying to snatch the runaway rabbit and securing the window so the others couldn't escape at the same time.

"Where now, Hazel?" Bigwig shouted over the uproar.

"Hannah! Did Hickory and Marigold send you?" Hazel sang happily, pressing his nose under the open glass. The field mouse tried to squeeze in the gap without much luck.

"Long story, but yes. How in the name of Frith do I work this contraption?" she answered critically, now using all the strength she had to work the catch on the outer glass side.

"Hannah, push it up," Campion panted, leaning on the wall.

"It'll come lose, so be careful it doesn't swing," Bigwig cautioned quickly.

"Owlsa," they both answered to the looks of admiration and disbelief from the rest of the rabbits.

"Are 'azel and the rest inside?"

"Keharr!" Fiver exclaimed, recognising the accent.

"Yes, yes, he's back from holiday, bigger problems here!" Bigwig pushed his heavy head against the pane.

"Man! Ivy shouted, bolting backwards.

Hazel growled impatiently and turned with teeth bared, sinking them into the outstretched hand on his scruff, and pawing the rifle from his grasp. "No man is going to have us for decoration!"

The others were stunned by Hazel's out of character move before being shoved out of the now wide enough to fit window.

"Move yourself!" Bigwig ordered, only stepping out into the snow after his Chief. The window was swinging like a door, and, feeling a need to play up as Hazel had, Campion used his shoulder to swing the glass back with force enough to make the crouched man back up in pain, cradling a bleeding nose.

"That felt good!" Bigwig chuckled, as they ran like moon mad rabbits to the Down.

"Talk about playing with fire," Hazel said, with excitement.

"We never had played it safe, why stop now?" Blackberry rolled her eyes.

"I take it Hickory, Moss, Marigold and the rest got home safely?" Ivy called up to Keharr and Hannah.

"Ah, ya. They went away a while ago, but said to wish you a 'appy Frithmas."

"I knew Moss would get them out of that situation." Campion smiled.

"What exactly did you do to the man to make him chase you?" Bigwig tilted his head back to Campion.

"Blackberry wanted me to distract the man, so I bit his paw," Campion chuckled.

"Our warren is a legend." Hazel shook his head in amazement.

…

The seven rabbits, now frozen, with droplets of snow resting in their fur, especially Bigwig's fur collar that had icicles, soon found a warm corner of the Honeycomb to relax in. Spartina nuzzled Bigwig warm. "I swear, one day we're not going to be so lucky," she scolded, but they could tell she didn't mean it.

"Hey Yew, Brunnea," Campion greeted politely.

Brunnea lay down carefully, as she was carrying her second litter. "Beware, hrair kits are playing hide and track in the network of burrows down the back."

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen?" Blackberry rolled onto her side.

"How come I wasn't invited to the party?" Yew pretended to be outraged.

"Trust me," Campion looked at him steadily, "_I_ had nothing to do with it."

"Thanks for the vision, Fiver. You saved us," Hazel said graciously.

"It's just another day, Hazel. We've been through much worse."

And so another year went by on the windswept Downs, with nothing much having changed. Gone were the days of struggling to get by and worrying about the future of the warren. But even though new generations were born each season, the old would stay on, if not in body then in the wonderful stories that they themselves had created.


	56. 56 The Heatwave

**Good Summer everybody! It's been a while, but I just wanted to give you all out there a little present...a three-parter! I'm sorry about the rushed, at time lacking description, short, generally inferior story. Sorry guys! But all my writing has been channelled into another universe. So for the time please read and I know it takes time to review, trust me I know -_- and you really couldn't be bothered, but it took me much longer to write this...so please? :D**

**I'm sure you all heard of the insane summer weather over here in the Uk and Ireland? Conditions described are non-fictional!**

Summer 2013 – The Heatwave

_Part One_

The warren had been deemed too scorching for inhabitance. Temperatures over the Down, and the rest of England, had scored tropical numbers. Hampshire was still and suffocating. The birds swallowed their voices, and the hrudodos didn't dare to linger on the deformed black road, where there was a stagnant and pervading smell of burning.

Two brothers nosed non-committedly at the crackling brown grass. The taller breathed out through his nose in ambiguous comment and rose to his feet, which in itself constituted a fierce discomfort that forced him to go off in search of shade.

"There's no worthwhile struggle to be had, Fiver," Campion called dully. The sinopia-coloured buck bit down downheartedly at a wilting dandelion stalk before joining his companion in the shade.

"There had got to be a patch of land someplace that the sun couldn't reach," Fiver stated, but his conviction was lacking. "It's a phenomenon that the summer could be so heated, the sun so hot."

"Frith, why do you do this to us?" Campion muttered incomprehensibly. "Come on, little brother. They'll be wondering why we bothered getting up this morning."

Fiver and Campion hurried back to their chosen sanctuary beneath the thick net of a clump heavily laden trees. It was a shallow space, but being the most generous in shade it was a unanimous choice. Flies buzzed lazily as if to remind the sickened mammals that insects could only flourish in the new climate. Frith's betrayal was like a bullet to all the rabbits of Watership Down. Why would their God want to burn the very flesh from their bones?

"Fiver, Campion," Bigwig acknowledged. "How are the two of you doing? No luck?" His fur was fluffier than the average summer coat, as were all of theirs. Humidity was an enemy of the same kin.

"Well, no better than yesterday," Campion said dryly. Clouds of dust rose from where he sluggishly pulled to a halt, and he coughed before it could settle in his lungs.

"No visions?" Bigwig flapped his mane, but addressed Fiver. "Spartina and the kits would be so-"

"I'm sorry, Bigwig," Fiver interrupted. "Not since the winter."

"How lovely that word sounds," he chuckled, anything but jolly.

"The kittens aren't faring so well," Fiver concluded. "Their immune systems are weaker, less developed, or so Blackberry's been telling me."

"And she knows what she's talking about," Campion insured. He thought of his daughter, the one who was furred in the colour of silver sand. She had still been at risk when the weather epidemic sparked.

Fiver, who had his own worries, was still quick to put a question to her state of health. Campion blew it off; he didn't care to think about it. Though he did respond to the question with one of his own. "How's Wish?"

Fiver's son was peculiarly gifted in that he could emit imitations of emotions at moderate strength within a modest range. It wasn't obvious, the affected rabbit would only feel a quiver. An example would be if Wish was exceptionally angry. The discharge of negative inducement would instigate fear, or, alternatively, a small sprinkle of happiness. Ivy had been mutely displeased, but had consented to say nothing. As a kind of twisted irony, Wish's sixth sense had been deadened by the onset of bizarre heat.

"Acting like a sulky yearling," Fiver admitted. He retreated into the more merciful shadows. "He just lays there, beside that trunk, and wallows in pity."

"No son of yours would do that because of an attitude problem, Fiver," Bigwig said empathetically.

"Tell him that," Fiver remarked, before meekly collapsing beside a thoughtful Ivy. The white doe's namesake green eyes drank in their spectators' watchfulness, but then seemed to let it roll of her without comment. That was another downfall of the environment, everyone talked less. Not much of anything happened.

Campion approached Blackberry, and did not expect her to stand up as he did. His mate's own silver appendage was reflected to a degree in their youngest daughter, though more pronounced in Iris's coat. Their modest rabbit family of six, apart from one, were dozing behind her. As with Fiver and Ivy and Bigwig and Spartina, Campion and Blackberry could tell when something was out of place in the other's life. And right now, Blackberry's eyes concealed something that hadn't been there at dusk silflay.

He seen Hazel watching him, but heedless to it, he motioned to Blackberry using only his eyes to step aside. They managed a few steps further into the furnace humidity until they stopped.

She started without requiring any bait. "Pipkin was talking to one of his bird friends when it was still dark, and the blackbird claims he knows a place where water is plentiful. He described it like the Big Water, except he could see all sides."

Campion didn't want to get any hopes up, his own included, but couldn't help the genuine flutter of relief in his chest.

"Bigwig! Hazel!" he called to his littermate and best friend. The kittens didn't even raise their heads. "Blackberry has come up with something."

She dubiously twitched her nose. "Don't get overwhelmed, bucks," she forewarned, and then filled them in.

"You're a bloody genius, Blackberry!" Bigwig exclaimed, continuing his outburst by listing a healthy dose of profanities. Spartina looked less than impressed, but that was partially due to having to mind the only rambunctious rabbits in the place while all others slept. Swift and Grit were daring the other to venture into the sun rays as far as he may dare. It was foolish, and frankly driving Spartina mad, so Campion hustled his son back to the adult discussion.

"It wasn't me!" Blackberry protested tiredly, but she was ignored at the prospect of water for consumption, and possibly play.

"Where did the bird say this Utopia was? Campion pressed as much as he thought was wise. A hot and bothered doe was a scary one.

"You're better interrogating Pipkin," she replied, and started to retreat.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yew chided, coming up behind her. "What have I missed? His head erratically flurried between all faces present.

"Shouldn't you be minding the fledglings?" Spartina said, with all the composure in the world. It was true Yew was more inclined than the average buck to spend extended time at home, and with Brunnea and their three ones.

"I don't think it's me you want to remind, but Bigwig," Yew said calmly, then rapidly targeting the previse topic in favour of avoiding the glowering latter.

"I propose those who are fit go." Bigwig danced on his feet like a spring lamb.

"Hold on a minute, Bigwig," Hazel protested. "Everyone will want to get involved. I can only see a dispute rising if we are selective in order to maintain velocity."

"But, Hazel," Blackberry cut in gently. "I agree with you totally, but there are some of us who can't go much longer without water, and who _can_ be carried. The other, lagging rabbits could slim the odds." Blackberry held her head high, but vulnerability was sketched across her face.

Campion grew angry. "I'm sorry, Hazel, but I have to take Cascade immediately. If it means I'm not a team player, then so be it, but I can't put my daughter's life at risk. I hope you can understand." He lowered his head conclusively to Blackberry, and they turned their backs to wake the sickly youngster.

"Where's the fire?" Vervain drew to a heavy halt, and wrinkled his brow at his old nemesis's preoccupied back. "Or should I say, where isn't?"

"Vervain." Hazel perked up, and nudged Bigwig with his nose to give a knowing look. "Just the rabbit."

Bigwig hastened to explain the presupposed order of action to the charcoal coloured male. Vervain sat through the lecture with a face of dreaded expectation. Responsibility of Lily and Grit had been passed to him, effectively clumping him in their mercy. The agenda for him all day would be a repetitive cycle of play, naps and grazing, such as it was. Spartina had never been keen about the prospect of the ex-Captain being in sole charge of her kittens, but Bigwig had languidly assured her that if Vervain was to cause disorder with anyone's young, it must certainly wouldn't be that of a present Owsla Captain. "Vervain and I are litter chums, aren't we lad?" He would precede to clap Vervain on the head under the pretence of affectionate contact, but Campion would later laugh along with him at the mischievous and jovial air in which he would continue the charade.

Alternatively, the other Captain would turn his blazing emerald eyes on Vervain any time he came too close. They both knew all about being able to form civilised conversation, but Campion had drawn an invisible line.

Vervain left with the howlers with plenty of surplus time of silence for Hazel to feel the pressure of Campion's sparked gaze.

"Perhaps it would be opportune to incur some ground before the sun rises higher," Fiver hinted.

Hazel didn't question his sudden attendance to the throwaway meeting; seers knew things he did not. "So, Campion, Blackberry, Cascade, Bigwig, Fiver, myself. Have I got everybody?"

"I want to come." Primrose smiled and slid in beside Hazel, who frowned hesitantly. At first, he span his head around in pleading of help. Blackberry attempted to deter the other female. "Primrose, it'll be really long and hot, and for someone who has already-"

"Excuse me, Blackberry!" She flared immediately. "Your mate isn't looking in top shape from all those empty, and totally unproductive patrols that are more for his sake than any of ours, and then there's Fiver, prophesising the future like he can even do that anymore. Don't worry, Hazel, I see what you were trying to do, and I'm out of your fur." She slammed her hind foot down, and eloquently swirled away.

Hazel sighed. "I'm sorry everyone. Campion, Blackberry. Fiver, her words didn't hurt you?" The swirl of colours in his eyes swirled with his conflicted emotions.

"She's sick," Fiver rectified, speaking of her dry cough and lethargy, "it's only natural she should be on the defensive. Being the runt for many seasons hardened me to empty insults, Hazel."

"Are things okay between you two these days, Hazel?" Blackberry probed sensitively. She had an inkling of what was wrong but didn't want to voice it. For some bucks, the subject was a no go zone, and she wasn't willing to jeopardise their friendship. Her best friend's words had hurt her with the same brutality as her searing throat, but the root of her unease would unearth the motive behind her vulgar distributions. She thoughtfully took Cascade from Campion and responded to his reassuring nuzzle.

"Well, I'm going to bide my mate a brief farewell." Bigwig looked uncomfortable. "Hopefully, the weather isn't doing something to all the does." He departed with Spartina.

"Hawkbit, Dandelion?" Hazel shouted. The two troublemakers hadn't changed profoundly in the year since the fall of Hemlock, except lighter colouring on the temple. Dandelion had been in the midst of telling the chilling tale of 'El-ahrairah and the Great Flood' when Hazel interrupted him.

Bigwig got Keharr, who was off to fetch the blackbird to whom Pipkin had exchanged words with. Hazel promised the popular Pipkin he would get a carrot for his trouble when the draught cleared. "It'll be a good holiday away from the squawking of Keharr's chicks, eh, Hazel?" Bigwig winked.

"And don't forget about Gluck," Hawkbit added conveniently. He narrowed his eyes then without any hint of humour. "How I envy you."

"Where's off to the sheepdog's farm," Campion announced. "Keharr's just told me. I know the place."

"Wait! Wait!" A hasty Brunnea slid to an ineloquent stop. From her mouth she held a whimpering youngster. But his tiny eyes were shut and his chestnut fur was threadbare. "Fiver, Ivy begged me to bring you Wish. He's been weaker today," she ended quietly.

Fiver blinked robotically, and stepped forward numbly to take his son. The exchange was slow to as to jostle him as little as possible. "Thank you, Brunnea."

The mother-like doe smiled empathetically. "I know it's hard, but focus solely on this and don't dare worry about home! Holly promised he'd watch over everyone."

Hazel gave one last involuntary glance at were Primrose had disappeared, before finally shouting to Campion and Bigwig, "We're ready, you two!"


	57. The Heatwave 2013: Part 2

**Thank you Keeralie, MyLifeBeingABookworM, Rizzy2, weekyle16 and guests for your reviews! Yes! Irt was sweltering. Guest, sure up next chapter! I'm sorry this is so rushed and so LATE! I AM SO BUSY LIFE IS HORRIBLE! Anyway faithful WSD lovers, make the best of it **

Summer 2013 – The Heatwave

_Part Two_

Night was Blackberry's favourite time of day. Long after the sun had surrendered and the dark had drawn around her, she every once in a while went off on her own. Sometimes she went to the opposite end of the Down and admired her home in the moon's light, others she would travel a bit just to feel the ground solidly beneath her. It was to remind her the world about her was reality. That she really was fortunate to have overcome so much and have what she did. Now the nights were ingrained with worry for the coming light and the potential peril it would mean for her daughter.

Campion loved dusk, as it was the only time so long ago that he could sneak away from duty and be covered by a roof of trees, and not roots that were bones. At twilight that day he shielded Frith from his little family with his long body.

Hazel lived for all time. There was life in all, whether it was one of his rabbits or not, he gazed with pride. They had survived two wars and still he could watch lives unfurl into futures, as was all he ever really wanted. Now he crouched beneath the long drapes of a willow tree and rifted through all the things he had done that he regretted. Perched at the top of that mental list, was Primrose.

"Tell me to go away ad mind my own business," the tall shadow offered, "but I can guess what's bothering you."

"You're right then, brother," Hazel sighed. "Sit down, Campion."

For a while of comfortable, companionable silence, they followed Blackberry and Fiver attend to Cascade and Wish in their end-of-day ritual. Fiver floundered, a little lost without Ivy, but Blackberry passed him pieces of advice. They set some cool grass they found in a nearby cave under the youths noses. From across many oceans, wind rippled across the drooping fingers of the willow's vines.

"Primrose has never been like that before," Campion said, matter-of-factly.

"No, never," Hazel agreed, with an extinguished shake of the head. "We haven't…connected in a very long time. I remember our winter celebration as the last time she smiled at me. We don't silflay, we don't talk – at least not like we used to."

"Hazel, have you done anything?" Campion suggested gingerly. "To provoke her?"

"No! No, you see that's the problem! I don't know what is I'm supposed to have done against her."

A smaller figure than the rest sidled up to them. "I could sense what you two are discussing," Fiver aid plaintively.

"Fiver has more sense in his head than an entire Owsla. I'll leave you with him." Campion dragged himself over to where the remainder of their group were spread out. Blackberry stayed propped up, looking at him as if in a new light.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Campion asked hesitantly, unnerved by the vacantness in her expression.

"Hazel will never figure out what's wrong with Primrose. I know you try; you were quiet all day. To me it's obvious."

He propped his head sideways, so he could still share a conversation with her eyes and rest. "You're closer to her than I am. What do you think?"

Blackberry smoothed a stray hair on Cascade's head, and kept her voice steady. "Hazel and Primrose never chose to be together, not really. All the others couples chose one another, but they decided under pressure. The warren needed families, future. She was the only doe, and in her eyes since he had rescued her, he was the only option. Maybe she did love him, maybe it was infatuation or graciousness. Could have been loneliness. The point is, now that there is no more trauma she doesn't feel bound to him to protect or be protected."

"Poor Hazel, he's taking it tough. It came so abrupt really, well, to us. Why would you make a dedication like that if you weren't in it for the long run?"

Blackberry raised her head, conflicted. "What if you were before you woke up one day to find all that had changed, and you still had to spend that day and night wanting to be elsewhere?"

Campion's ears split to the sides. "Oh."

Just then Bigwig came over with Wish. "What are you two looking so sullen about?" he asked. "Anyway I might have something to cheer you up. Hazel, Fiver! Come on."

All of them exchanged looks before leaping to a stand. Bigwig did not have far to carry them along. The land split further open until out of it peeked sleek brown pipes. These had men written all over them. Fiver ran uncertainly at the rear, while Hazel travelled with his nose scraping along the increasingly pebble floor.

"Welcome to the edge of the world," Bigwig proclaimed. He was posed against the night drop, one paw raised. The earth gave way under him, and the rabbits scuttled on their bellies to the place where air met land. At least ten feet down lay the unmoving surface of a reservoir. Fetid brown algae and stagnant rust and metal wafted up into their noses, but none cared.

"How do we get down?" Hazel seemed to wake up from his comatose state.

"Woah, Hazel! Watch!" Bigwig restrained his oldest friend. "I'm afraid it looks like we'll have to jump if we want water."

"Is there any way out?" Campion warned suddenly. "The walls are steep all the way around."

"Do you see over there, by the sides, the vegetation hanging? I assume we could use them as leverage to get out."

"You and I first, Bigwig?" Campion bent his head to sniff the caged stones holding the walls. The moon came out from behind its mask of dry, wispy clouds.

"You might have it under control, Bigwig and Campion, but beware." Hazel nodded his consent.

Bigwig kicked his back feet in joy. "Last one in is a rotten apple!" With mammoth momentum, Bigwig shot into the empty air and plummeted. Campion took to sliding down the sides in a skilful and precise fashion. That was until the edges slid more vertical and he somersaulted into the water.

"That would have been good if it had been deliberate," Bigwig roared with laughter. He sent a wave of delicious, cool, velvety water over his friend's head.

Soon they were all in, doing unrabbit-like things because they felt good. Diving and cavorting, their fur was rinsed of dust and dirt. Eventually they grew wary and, one by one, they disembarked the reservoir.

It was tempting to fall asleep at once, but Bigwig was prickling with an ominous alert. He waited, irritated, for the youngers to come out of the water so that he could work out his tensions with a scan of the land.

"Hurry up Cascade and Wish!" Bigwig called gruffly. His own kittens weren't nearly as ignorant. The only thing that answered him was the croak of a frog and the flit of a bat. He lowered his front body into the water where it swirled in his extensive mane.

"No! You mustn't go in there!" Fiver exclaimed, pummelling a preventive paw in his path. "We just noticed from this angle that water whirlpool. We're blessed to have taken advantage of the water up to now. It was luck we didn't venture into that beast's path." Fiver's shoulder sagged in relief. "Now, where's my son?"

Bigwig's eyes were saucers of understanding turmoil. "Great Frith! They never left the water, Fiver. They're still in there."

"What!" Fiver shrieked.

The contraption man had fashioned to plug the water was activated in the distance, a noisy and hungry distributor of the dark. "No, Fiver!" Bigwig assaulted him to the floor. "Are you stupid? An imbecile?"

"What's all the noise about?" Campion flapped his ears in annoyance. He did a double-take at Bigwig's restraining position on Fiver. "Your enthusiasm to get back to Owsla training is…..am, rare, Bigwig."

"Campion," Fiver squeaked, air supply rationed.

"Don't say a word," Bigwig said threateningly. The last thing he needed was for Campion to get sucked into an underwater world, as if Fiver kicking his face every few seconds wasn't enough to contend with. The reservoir was now half-empty, or half-full if Bigwig was an optimist – which he wasn't.

"I'm verging on concerned now," Campion tilted his head to the side. "For Frith's sake, Bigwig! Don't amputate Fiver's head!"

Bigwig started to feel pangs of sorrow in knowing that his friends were to be branded with this inconsolable mourning for ever.

A sigh came from behind an astonished Campion. "Why did Primrose have to do this?" Hazel sniffed.

"You see," Bigwig cleared his throat, and released Fiver.

He popped up and bolted in the opposite direction. Both Owslers stood immobile and watched him run from the ghosts of his past and the tragedy of the present.

"_Why_ Primrose?"

"-what I have to tell you is-"

"Your youngest daughter is with Fiver's son..."

Campion's forehead raised high. "So they're making friends. Bigwig….they're barely yearlings."

Bigwig rotated robotically to the reservoir, and dipped his paw over the side. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but both of them were in the water when that portal began to spiral."

Campion's eyes looked with a raw intensity into his, progressing into shadows and mist. He shivered once and sluggishly sank back. Bigwig had been a witness to the definable day that also had Hemlock hold timid little Ash at ransom, and how Campion hadn't thought twice before forfeiting. As for Fiver….he had crossed that bridge before and somehow he and Ivy had managed to sow together.

"Hazel, look Primrose hasn't done anything fundamental yet. All she wants is to loosen up a little, especially now there's no need to be so serious any longer." Blackberry tried to sneak away from Hazel.

"Don't tell her," Campion pleaded in a whisper. "Bigwig, don't." He took a deep breath that would crumble the most compact soul. "I will find a way to minimise the….to minimise it."

"I understand," Bigwig said respectfully. Suddenly he wanted Spartina and their kittens close to him, just so he could remind himself that the sky, for him at least, was still standing.

"We have visitors," Blackberry fretted. They were quiet, only the trial-hardened rabbits could pick it up. She approached first, ears forward in a friendly way and nose pinkie from the nourishing water.

They were, the bucks noted with surprise, two does. The less shy undressed them all with her eyes, squinting at times. She jutted her chin out. "This territory is claimed. Please leave."

Blackberry blinked and froze. "We weren't causing any harm."

"I've asked you once. Leave now," she said condescendingly. Her partner kept her head down and repeatedly threw her head back, as if she had lost something.

"Excuse me, but we're not going anywhere!" Campion snapped. "This patch of grass is just as fine as that in the next pasture."

The younger raised her head as if he had been ranting at her specifically. "Let him come, they're alright as long as the one with the furry cap stays here."

Bigwig was extremely offended. "It's a mane _actually_."

"We don't need to come with you," Campion said.

"Yes, we do," Blackberry corrected. "Cascade needs this, Campion." There was no denying the relief in her expression.

He swallowed thickly. "I won't leave, Bigwig." He dug his heels in the dirt, and pretended to silflay.

"You need to come, Alder. There's elil out here you know! You did always think you were invincible, didn't you?"

They all searched the night behind them, but it was empty. "No," Campion said as if he was teaching Cascade to talk all over again. "There's no one here."

"Of course there's not! I'm talking to you!" she laughed, a boisterous symphony of bells. "Fine, all come. That way, you can meet my new kitten!"

"For someone that's just given birth she's awfully lively." Bigwig rubbed his mane straight self-consciously.


End file.
